Firewalker
by samsexton17
Summary: Thorin's leading the company to reclaim Erebor and everything is going as planned. That is until some trolls tie them up and a mysterious archer comes out of nowhere and saves them. Who is she and why does she stare at him like she knows him? It's up to the dwarf king to find out. Rated M for later chapters and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome everyone! I've been working on this story for a while, so here's a short introduction to the long story I have ahead!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original character.**

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield found himself standing outside the town of Bree, soaked to the bone with Gandalf the Grey by his side, wondering if perhaps this quest was doomed from the start. Two men who were hired to kill him had just fled the bustling town, going to report to Mahal knew who about his own whereabouts, and as much as he wished to reclaim his homeland of long past, he was realistic to the dangers associated with such an endeavor. He sighed, thinking how he had started the journey looking for his father, and here he was now on a doomed quest to take back Erebor.

Gandalf looked at the heir of Erebor quizzically, the tilt of his head causing a slight stream of water to trickle down the side of his large, pointed cap. "Do not think your quest to be over before it has begun, Thorin son of Thrain."

Thorin was startled that Gandalf could read his thoughts so easily. He steeled his emotions and began stalking into the woods, toward the road of Andreth Greenway.

"I will get word to my kin, whoever may answer the call, and we will see this prophecy fulfilled," was his only curt reply.

"Send word to me when you have chosen your company, Thorin, and I will find a secure meeting place for us all. And be careful with whom you share information. I believe your troubles are just beginning." The wizard looked sadly at the silent retreating form of the dwarf and turned away to his own path. He feared for the lonely heir and hoped the future might bring light to those places the darkness festers, especially in the heart of the dwarf who lost everything.

~O~

The forest was quiet, all except the soft roaring of rushing waters and the usual scurrying of the forest creatures in the golden light of sunset. If one were the observant type, they would notice a soft rustling, unlike that of the rustling of squirrels and birds, creeping along the bankside, hidden by the brush. A clearly unobservant pheasant-like animal was too busy preening its feathers by the waters to notice anything out of the ordinary; a fatal mistake. A small sound of rushing air and subsequent _tunk_ , and the large bird was dead. It was silent and lying still on the rocks, an arrow embedded in its flank, piercing its heart.

A hooded figure stepped out of the woods, bow in hand, and pulled out the arrow from the bird with ease, stooping to wash the gory tip in the stream before replacing it in the quiver resting against a faded, dark green cloak. The hood was peeled back to reveal curly, auburn hair, unruly but pulled back into a braid with twine. It was still slightly damp from the woman's wash in the river earlier that day. The woman quickly brushed a stray strand out of her face and bent over the carcass, picking up the kill by its rough textured feet and strolling back into the woods.

Her olive-green eyes scanned the trees, easily finding small notches in some of the bark, a seemingly insignificant trait to the untrained eye. But for her, it meant the way back to her camp. She hurried her steps as the shadows of the trunks grew longer, and soon came upon a small clearing surrounded by ancient woods, nestled in safety. She dropped the bird next to a small circle of stones, her soon-to-be makeshift hearth, and felt around the small sack at her side, soon bringing out her hand clutching a dark red apple. Whistling a short tune, almost like a birdsong, she waited a moment before her trained ears picked up soft, rhythmic footfalls a short distance away. Soon enough, a black Appaloosa came trotting into her camp, its flank white and speckled with dots of the same dark intensity as its front. The horse neighed happily at the gift awaiting it in the woman's hand and nudged the front of her to say so.

The woman laughed and presented the horse with the fruit, caressing its nose lovingly as the animal began eating with fervor. "Not so fast, Alioth. I know how much you love apples that are softer and sweeter, even if they are a little rotten. Kind of like you, in a way." She gave him a quick peck on the nose and he huffed in response, seeming partly offended but still too invested in his dinner to walk away.

She was losing the light quickly, so she set about gathering some sticks and small chunks of wood from the small pile she'd made when she first arrived that afternoon and stacked them expertly in the ring of stones. Using two sharp rocks, she created sparks which built into a suitable-sized flame. Sitting back onto the soft grass, she set about preparing her dinner, plucking the bird (making sure to save its feathers to bind to more arrows, for she was quickly running low), and skinning it, saving the thinly-sliced leftover meat on a wide stone, which would later go into a canvas sack stowed away in her large pack just for the occasion. With the small amount not in the sack, she set about roasting over the fire, using a stick to support the meat. A large stick leaned too far from the rest of the flaming stack and rolled out of the safety of the stone circle, too close to her pack. Without hesitation, she reached forward with her unoccupied hand toward the flaming wood and picked it up, setting it gently in the flames. She glanced at her hand, still glowing faintly from the licks of flame, but completely unharmed. Whistling a short tune, she continued her task, paying her hand no more mind.

She dug in heartily to her quaint supper, occasionally taking a sip of water from her leather pouch she had filled at the riverside. After the meal was done, she took the rest of the meat from the sack, rubbed it down with a salty brine she had brought, and stuck them over the fire, putting out some of the fierceness of the flame to let the smoke wash over the raw meat to cure overnight.

She set up her bedroll and laid down, happy the summer air was warm enough that her light cloak was enough to combat the breezy night air. She checked Alioth and warned him not to wander too far from camp as he had done many a time, to which the horse snorted haughtily but stayed in place, munching the grass beneath it. She also was careful to keep her knives and bow by her side, in case any creature or person decided to make an unwelcome visit. Her eyes softly closed, and she fell into a light slumber, not ever quite deep enough to prevent awareness of danger should it ever creep up on her. Quin's dreams consisted of foggy distant mountains, and for some reason, a solitary dwarf meeting her gaze as he lay dying on ice and stone, the peacefulness and love in his eyes contrasting the bright blood littering his face and chest.

Quin awoke later than she had meant to, for it was well into the afternoon by the time her eyes opened. She blamed her late-night work on the carcass as the cause for her laziness, and she cursed herself and she packed up her things. The strange dream was no doubt caused by her deeper sleep, a sleep she did not receive often. The cured meat went into the sack she had saved for it, then into her pack. Her bedroll was securely attached to the rest of her belongings, and she kicked aside what remained of the fire, scattering any remnants of her being there into nothing but dirt and some small flakes of ash.

Quin stretched and whistled loudly for Alioth, who had apparently wandered off again despite her firm reprimand. Waiting a few minutes, she frowned when he did not appear. Usually if he ran off, her whistle would bring him instantly back to her, even if he was usually rough for wear from his adventures into thistles and thorns. She whistled a second time, louder, but still he did not come. Quin became instantly worried, praying to Eru no wolves had gotten too desperate for food that they attacked her beloved companion despite his much larger size. Fingering the small charm around her neck, a wooden red leaf, she muttered a quick prayer to Eru that Alioth was safe. She threw her pack over her shoulder and made sure her weapons were well within reach before heading off deeper into the forest, occasionally whistling the familiar tune and becoming aware of a sinking feeling growing each time her horse did not answer the call.

~O~

Bilbo Baggins followed the two young dwarves deeper into the shadowy forest, clutching their suppers in each hand, petrified at the thought of what a troll looked like in person. He wished Gandalf hadn't stormed off in a temper earlier, as he could have probably easily taken care of the problem with his magic. As the trio neared the fire in the distance, a great stomping behind them caused them all to quickly find hiding spots among the many large trunks and bushes. As soon as Bilbo rounded a tree, a massive mountain troll strolled by, carrying two ponies, one under each arm. The trio recongregated and Bilbo's eyes widened as he recognized the horses.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something." The thought of his pony, who he had grown very fond of in the short span of the journey so far, getting roasted and eaten was enough to put him off his stew and rile up some courage in his blood. The three trolls looked uglier than he had imagined and were making some sort of mucus broth that made him wrinkle his nose.

Fili and Kili exchanged a look and encouraged him to act alone, taking the bowls from his hands and shooing him towards the fire. Bilbo, in his anxiety and reluctance, took no notice of their obvious manipulation, but instead silently crept behind the trolls, his large hobbit feet providing ample padding for his soft footfalls. The trolls were thankfully too busy arguing about the meal to notice the small creature invading their camp, and Bilbo was able to get to the ponies without trouble. He noticed an extra horse in the makeshift pen he didn't recognize, but supposed it was the steed of the poor farmer the trolls were currently complaining about in terms of their digestion. He continued his attempts at freeing them all, but, as thick as the ropes were, he was unable to untie them with his bare hands. He began to get frustrated, but noticed a gleam from the corner of his eye, which turned out to be a long knife in the middle troll's belt. After a few unsuccessful attempts which required him to be in very uncomfortable proximity to the mountain troll's behind, he was promptly grabbed and sneezed on.

Being mistaken for a booger bought him some time, but they soon were discussing eating him, and whether he was truly alone in the woods, which he promptly but nervously denied. Before they could torture an answer out of him, Fili and Kili were storming from the woods, cutting the trolls' legs and forcing them to release Bilbo. The rest of the company charged as well, Thorin leading them, and they fought valiantly. Bilbo stayed well away from the fight, choosing instead to steal the large knife from earlier and cut the ponies free. Most of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them, but one in particular, the one he didn't recognize, stopped and nudged Bilbo's front in a manner of thanks. Bilbo was surprised enough that he didn't hear the large troll make a grab for him, and was soon used as a hostage. The third troll took the opportunity to grab the unknown horse before it trotted away and stuck it back in the pen, much to the horse's chagrin, as it whinnied and brayed loudly.

Thorin was more than frustrated when he saw the hobbit in the hands of the two trolls. He'd felt responsible for Bilbo's safety ever since he signed the contract and joined the company, but thought it too difficult a job if the Hobbit was going to be so needlessly reckless. He could have surely stayed out of sight and set the ponies free after the trolls were defeated! But now they were at a stalemate, but not much of one, for it only took one look at Bilbo's terrified face for Thorin to throw down his sword, followed by the rest of the company.

In a few short moments, their weapons were gathered in a pile by the fire, and each of the dwarves, including Bilbo, were trapped in a large sack tied off at the neck. Some were tied securely to a spit roast above the fire, rotating slowly, while the others were laying in a haphazard pile nearby. Things were looking very grim for the company indeed.

* * *

 **A/N: There is the introduction of Quin! As you can probably tell, I'm going to be following the storyline of the trilogy of movies, only straying a bit here and there as it suits the story I'm going for. Feel free to leave a review if you liked it! I'm going to try and post a chapter a week, and I think I've gotten enough of a head start that I won't have to break that uploading streak (knocking on wood). Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, here is chapter 2, on time, as promised!

* * *

Quin was still walking by the time night had already fallen. She was growing weary but vowed to not give up on Alioth until she found him alive and well or found his corpse. She drew in a shaky breath at considering that last possibility, but kept on her mission.

Suddenly, her ears picked up multiple feet making their way towards her, almost like a stampede. In a second, she had an arrow notched in her bow and had it aimed at the source, herself hidden behind a tree. In a few moments, she recognized the rhythmic sounds and lowered her bow a bit as four ponies came into view, running past her and making many distressed noises. Quin frowned in confusion at the sight, but her eyes widened as she took in the clue to her missing horse. Perhaps he was where these horses had come from! Surely if they were alright her Alioth could be too!

With newfound vigor, she jogged lightly towards the opposite direction of the horses, until she could see a very faint glow deeper into the forest. She began to tread slower then, not sure how far from the obvious camp any creatures might stray. Voices began to come into range, and she steeled her brow when she heard multiple tones, gravelly and deep, that sounded not at all nice. The closer she came, the more she picked up on the random stray voices of others, which sounded like the voices of Men, not any creature.

Quin crept closer and closer until the scene before her came into view. What she saw was a sight she had never seen in all her many years of life. Three enormous mountain trolls stood over a fire, spinning live dwarves like a succulent pig. Even more dwarves were laying in a pile, all tied up in sacks. There was a smaller man, a Hobbit Quin guessed, that was trying in vain to save the others, using words to try and manipulate the trolls. Behind all of this was a small pen, contained in which her beloved Alioth stood. She nearly cried out in joy at the sight of him alive, but didn't want to give away the surprise. She placed her pack quietly on the ground, keeping her weapons with her. Notching an arrow once more, she revealed herself, aiming her arrow at what seemed to be the leader.

"Hey you! Ugly bastards!" She shouted, and all the dwarves went quiet, staring at the stranger before them.

"What the 'ell? There's another one! They keep comin' out the trees like ants!" One of the trolls exclaimed. Another took a step towards her, and she shifted her focus to that one.

"Ah ah ah. Another step and I take out your eye." She began with fire in her gaze. The troll surprisingly did as he was told. She instantly realized these trolls were idiots, if they were going to let one woman boss around the three of them, weapon or no. "Now let my horse… and these dwarves… go."

" _Your_ horse?" The Hobbit spoke up, staring at her. She glanced at him for a split second, wondering why the question was relevant at that moment when his life was in danger.

"And why should we do that, little missy, when we could jus' eat ya instead?" The smartest one remarked, seeming to finally realize the fact that she was outnumbered, and she quickly felt her options for survival dwindling.

"Because. The first arrow would go through your eye, but the next one…" She lowered her bow and her gaze until it was level with his crotch. The troll instinctively protected itself with a large hand and backed away.

"I don' like this one! No no no." Another troll whined in a high-pitched voice.

"Go and get her, Bert!" The second troll pushed the leader forward, who stumbled against the motion and hit the other troll over the head.

"You want 'er so bad, you go risk your nutters, Tom!" He shoved the troll apparently named Tom forward, who cringed and backed away from Quin as Bert did.

Quin was growing tired of their banter, but was struggling to think of a strategy that would keep the lives lost to the absolute minimum. The trolls turned towards her again, and she regained focus.

"How 'bout you put down that arrow and we'll let you an' your pony goes, but we get to keep the dwarves!" Bert suddenly exclaimed like he had come up with the perfect compromise.

Quin looked at the dwarves, strangers she knew nothing about. They could have been killers or rapists for all she knew. Was she really about to sacrifice her life and Alioth's for them? She scanned over each of their faces, some distrusting and some pleading. The Hobbit's face was of the latter, but there was one dwarf in particular she recognized. He was among the pile of them, and had long black hair with subtle streaks of grey in the front and a short beard. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly as she saw the same dwarf from her dream ( _no, vision!_ ), the one who died, staring at her in the flesh. His expression was puzzled, no doubt from her reaction.

She glanced away quickly and back at the trolls.

"Go to hell." Her arrow was drawn back farther, the strain on the bow making a ticking noise.

Their growls were interrupted by shouting from above.

"The dawn will take you all!" An old man in a grey hat and tunic stood atop the massive boulder behind the trolls. Everyone turned and looked.

"Who's that?" Bert asked the others in confusion.

"No idea." Tom answered with a sigh.

"Can we eat 'im too?" The smallest one asked almost innocently.

In a split second, Gandalf had struck the boulder with his staff, causing a bright white light to flash, split the rock in two, and allow sunlight to stream through the crack, turning the trolls to stone where they stood. The dwarves cheered while Quin looked on in shock and awe, her arrow still notched.

After a few moments, she released the tension in the bow, placing the arrow back in its quiver and bow on her back. She sighed with relief and went over to the Hobbit still standing. He looked at her gratefully as she moved to untie him.

"You saved us." He said, as the sack fell to his feet. She shrugged as the dwarves in the pile began wriggling out of their sacks with greater ease now that the trolls weren't monitoring them.

"Gandalf the Grey saved you." She responded quietly, moving to put out the fire so she could release the dwarves still hanging over the embers, careful not to touch the flames with her skin. The last thing she needed was dwarves asking questions.

"You know Gandalf?" Bilbo inquired, his curiosity peaking.

Quin grimaced at his question, for answering it truthfully would reveal more about her past than she liked. She went with a simple but obviously vague answer.

"Many know about the tales of the wizard in grey." The fire stomped out, she promptly began to untangle the mess of dwarves, even as they grumbled. Bilbo moved to help her, dropping the subject for now.

The dwarves were helping to untie each other when Quin raced over to Alioth, releasing him from his pen.

"Oh, sweet Alioth, I'm so glad you're okay. I'm going to find you so many damn apples you'll be sick of them." She soothed the anxious horse, who was still stressed but seemed happy at being reunited with her and at the prospect of food. He nudged her repeatedly.

"You've got a very intelligent pony."

Quin turned around to see Bilbo staring at the horse with a small smile. "When I let him go, he stopped to… thank me, I think. That was how he got captured again."

Quin nodded, understandingly. Alioth _would_ do something as reckless as remembering his manners in a time of danger. She scratched the horse behind the ears.

"Alioth has been with me for many years. He's been loyal above all else."

Bilbo came closer to the horse, curious but hesitant with its owner now standing so near. Quin smiled in what she hoped was a friendly way and gently took his hand, placing it on the side of her horse. Alioth responded well to the Hobbit, snorting happily at the attention.

"You know, horses are known as great judges of character, and he seems to like you." She smirked at the Hobbit, who smiled widely at her before seeming to remember his manners and stretching out a hand.

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service."

Quin hesitantly accepted the gesture. "Quin, at yours." She responded politely and sincerely.

"So that is the name of our savior." A deep, sarcastic voice interrupted them, and Quin turned to come face to face with the dwarf from her dream, alive and well, surrounded by all the other dwarves who just stared at her quizzically. He had to look up slightly at her, for she was human and about an inch or two taller than him, but his eyes screamed his superiority at her.

Quin didn't care for the tone of voice being directed at her, or his haughty gaze, given she had just quite possibly saved their lives.

"Yes, and who might you be?" She hardened her face.

"That is none of your concern. How did you find us? Were you following us?" The dwarf badgered her with questions, a hard set to his brows.

"She saved our lives, Thorin." A dwarf with thickly fluffed white hair, long white beard divided into two even sections, and a wise, grandfatherly countenance said quietly in her defense.

"So Thorin is your name. Was that so hard?" She asked curtly.

Thorin took in the woman before him with a hard gaze. She seemed to be fairly young, in maybe her late twenties in terms of the lifespan of Men, but her hazel eyes seemed to hold much more wisdom and experience than her youthful appearance suggested. Her curly auburn hair was held back by a thick braid, which seemed to suit her. He mentally scolded himself for the thought, and made his countenance more defensive. She was a stranger, no matter if she saved them or not, and could be a spy or assassin from any number of people who wanted him dead. Plus, the way she stared at him earlier in recognition made him all the warier of her, fueling his distrust.

"Tell us your purpose here, now, so we may decide if you are worth more to us dead or alive." He threatened, and she bristled, instinctively placing her hand on the handle of her sword. A dwarf with a bald head and many arm tattoos fingered his axe in response, looking as though he were daring her to try anything. Quin assumed he was the second-in-command after Thorin, given his obvious fierce loyalty.

"Is that any way to treat a lady, especially one who just risked her life for you and your kin?" Gandalf stepped out of the tree line, having finally made his way off and around the large boulder. He parted the dwarves and approached her with a warm smile.

"Good morning, my lady, and let me just say how grateful we are that you were able to distract the trolls with Bilbo enough to buy me time." He slightly bowed, and she just stared at him in confusion as to why he would assume she knew he was coming, when the dwarves began slowly adding their thanks to her. She realized with a wry smile that he had said that to get them all on her side and to override any ill manners Thorin had just used.

"It was no trouble, honestly." She began, trying to quiet all the dwarves' courtesies. "I really only investigated to try and find my horse." That earned her a few laughs and chuckles. Thorin frowned disapprovingly but let it go for now, certain she would no longer be their problem.

All the dwarves made their introductions, and Quin was suddenly overwhelmed with trying to memorize their names. She simply nodded politely and hoped she could leave without being forced to recall any of them. When they had begun asking questions about her origin, she excused herself to retrieve her pack from the woods, mostly to avoid answering anything. Quin attached the pack to Alioth's saddle swiftly while the dwarves began discussing among themselves. She eavesdropped on the conversation between Gandalf and Thorin, for they were the closest as well as the most interesting characters.

They were speaking about the trolls, and why they had come so far from the mountains. They mentioned something about dark times and a cave, and before she knew it they were done with their conversation.

"Alright! Gather your weapons, the packs, and the ponies! Keep an eye out for a troll cave nearby!" Thorin barked orders, and Quin realized with chagrin that he was now more clearly the leader of them all. Except for Gandalf of course, who ranked above them all in prowess, and who approached her once again.

"We suppose there is a troll cave nearby because they couldn't travel during the day." He was explaining to her with a slight twinkle in his eyes, like he knew she had heard the whole conversation between him and Thorin and was simply being mischievous about it. "Because you saved the lives of this company, I feel it only fair that you receive part of whatever treasures might be in the cave. Trolls are known to hoard all manners of things."

Quin knew this to be true, but was honestly wishing to be on her way. She opened her mouth to convey this when Bilbo interrupted, having heard Gandalf's request.

"Oh, would you? I'd love it if you came." He said excitedly. "You and Alioth."

Quin felt his excitement was more for her horse than herself, but she couldn't say no to the childlike glee on his face, and suppressed a sigh as she nodded, forcing a small smile on her face, even if it outwardly appeared disingenuine. He nodded happily and bounced slightly on his feet. She turned to Gandalf, who she could have sworn winked at her as he turned away.

Then, she looked to her horse, gathering up his reins in front of him.

"Come on, Alioth. One more little adventure and then I promise we're off to Lothórien." She said quietly, so no one else would hear. With that, she guided him to follow the company, planning to get her reward and never set eyes on the dwarf leader again.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's it for that chapter! Thank you all so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! I wanted to say how much I appreciate the response to this story and I'm glad some of you love it as much as I do. Because I'm so pleased that you guys like it, I'm posting two chapters this week! I realize how short the chapters are right now, but I already sectioned off each chapter many chapters into the story, but I promise they eventually get longer! Enjoy!**

* * *

Thorin glared at Quin when he noticed her following them to the cave, then at Gandalf, for he had seen the old wizard chatting with her earlier. Gandalf noticed is malevolent gaze and came closer to the dwarf to speak more in private.

"I am able to sense character, master dwarf, as I am sure you remember, and I see no ill intent in her whatsoever, so you can stop with this grumpy nonsense." He started lightheartedly.

Thorin glanced back at the woman, who was in the middle of an awkward conversation with Fili and Kili simultaneously. They seemed to be pestering her with inquiries about her weapons, which she answered as best as she could. Apparently, Kili said something that was funny to her, for she threw her head back and laughed. It was the first time he had seen her with light in her eyes, and she looked all the better for it. Thorin shook his head and turned back to Gandalf.

"You did not see how she looked at me when she first approached us, Gandalf. Her eyes looked briefly over everyone but she stopped on _me_. And she looked like she _knew me_." He stole another glance at Quin, who was becoming much more animated with the brothers. "I worry she knows who I am, and what this quest entails. That makes her dangerous, and puts my company in danger." His eyes hardened. "I will not let any of them come to harm, Gandalf."

The wizard stroked his beard thoughtfully. "If what you say is true, this troubles me a little. She seemed truly surprised to hear your name spoken. I did not see any true recognition on her face. But, I will look into it nonetheless."

"After the troll cave, I want her gone Gandalf." Thorin stared at the wizard with all seriousness. Gandalf chose not to respond, but fell behind the pack to walk with Quin.

"Ah! So, you've decided to tag along, have you?" One of the younger dwarves, Kili, she remembered, traipsed up on one side of her, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. He was handsome, with long dark tresses, a beard that had not yet come in, and dark eyes that twinkled with humor.

"Just until the troll cave, then I will be leaving." She quickly replied, hoping not to cause any more trouble. The dwarf looked a bit disappointed, much to her surprise.

"I must say, your bravery was nothing short of amazing last night." Fili, who seemed to possess the same young, attractive features as the other, but had blond hair and a matching beard, came up on the other side of Quin, grinning the same grin as Kili.

Quin looked between the two of them. "Are you related?" She asked.

The brunette laughed. "Brothers, actually. Is it that obvious?"

She chuckled. "The names gave it partly away. Your matching mischievous grins did the rest." The brothers laughed again.

"I wanted to say that I admire your bow very much. It's beautiful craftsmanship." Kili stared at her dark bow with admiration.

She smiled at the dwarf. "Thank you. I've had it a long time. Got it in a trade from an interesting merchant in Minas Tirith."

"You've been to Gondor?" Fili asked, surprised. "A few of us have had to find work in many parts of Middle Earth. Gondor is a valiant place, though is much too outdoors for my taste. Would be better if it was underground." He smirked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I've had my fair share of work as well. I was quite good at forging and smithing, and traded the merchant a sword for the bow." She replied.

"May I see _your_ sword?" Kili asked. She nodded and unsheathed it reluctantly, handing it to him.

"Your sword is very blunt, you know that right?" Fili asked, seeing the dull blade.

"This couldn't do much damage at all!" Kili exclaimed with a frown, rubbing a thumb along the edge.

"I haven't used it much since purchasing it at a market." Quin admitted with a sigh. "I'm best with a bow and arrow, or my double knives." She patted her dark brown bow lovingly. Many intricate carvings lined the woodwork, caused by many starry nights with lack of sleep and a sharp knife. Her knives rested in a diagonal fashion at her back in a complex sheath, the right underneath and the left on top, ready to be used at a moment's notice by either free hand. Kili suddenly pulled one out, feeling the tip with his thumb before gasping as it instantly pricked him. He stuck the thumb in his mouth, marveling at the blade.

"These are much sharper! What, no warning?"

"You did pull it out without asking." Quin deadpanned, amusement creeping into her voice.

"Come now, Fili, Kili, leave the young lady alone! Go join the rest of your kin in the search! You are the youngest so you have the keenest eyes!"

At that, the brothers proudly trotted off to go be of use and prove their worth. When they were sufficiently out of range, Gandalf leaned over.

"Don't tell them I said so, but Bilbo actually has the keenest eyesight of the group. Hobbits are quite extraordinary."

She chuckled quietly, trying not to draw too much attention to herself, and the old wizard laughed along with her.

"So… what could a company such as this," she gestured to the ragtag group in front of them, "be doing wandering around the Trollshaws forest waiting to be eaten by trolls?"

Gandalf looked at her sideways, recognizing the blunt question disguised by humor, but still saw nothing but pure curiosity in her eyes. He decided to take a leap if he was to get what he wanted.

"Thorin son of Thrain is leading this company to reclaim his homeland of Erebor, slay the dragon Smaug, and fulfill his destiny as becoming the King Under the Mountain."

Quin stopped walking at this piece of information, but hurried to continue when she saw Gandalf's suspicious gaze. "Are you serious? He's the heir of King Thrór?"

"You know of the tragedy of Erebor? Isn't that a bit before your time?" He asked innocently.

Quin instantly realized she'd said too much. "I've heard the stories." She added quickly, hoping the wizard wouldn't see through her lies. He narrowed his eyes at her when she looked away, but dropped it, sensing all would be revealed soon enough.

To get away from the air of awkwardness, she quickened her pace a bit with Alioth to meet the pace of the white-haired dwarf just ahead of her. Balin? This was becoming difficult. She shook her head and caught the attention of the dwarf.

"I wanted to thank you. For defending me earlier." She began, hoping the smile on her face was a friendly one. Her sociability hadn't gotten much practice over the years.

Balin returned her smile and nodded once. "No need to thank me, lass, especially since you saved us from a terrible death."

Quin looked ahead. "Some don't see it that way." Thorin's form was tense and thunderous. The elder dwarf followed her gaze and frowned.

"He is wary of strangers, is all. This journey has been put off for a long time. He cannot afford to become distracted." He saw her lips purse together, and backtracked. "Not that you're a distraction, lass, forgive me. I simply meant you were very unexpected."

She nodded and instantly forgave him. "It's alright. I didn't expect to find thirteen dwarves and a Hobbit either."

The older dwarf chuckled, and they continued their walk in comfortable silence.

Up ahead, one of the dwarves had found the cave, and soon everyone was slowly making their way inside. Quin gagged on the smell as the others did, but was expecting it, so it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. Alioth was left outside with the other ponies, but she brought her pack and purse in case there were tangible treasures she could use in the future to bargain with at markets. Perhaps it _was_ time to buy a new sword.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf warned the company, as they started fingering through the various gold treasures. Quin felt no guilt placing a couple gold coins in her purse, as a few of the dwarves were literally shoveling piles of gold into a hole in the ground. She also found quite a few arrows, simple but sleek, and tucked them into her quiver.

Thorin found some swords, covered with dust and cobwebs. He picked one out, handing it to Gandalf before taking one for himself. They remarked on their makers.

"These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age." Gandalf observed. Instantly, Thorin's face morphed into disgust, and he went to put his back.

"You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf reprimanded, and Thorin looked like a child that had been scolded. He kept the sword.

Quin observed this from the other side of the cave. She turned up her nose at the disdain Thorin had for Elves, but from her knowledge of his history, now that she knew who he was, she understood why he felt what he did.

"Quin." Gandalf's gentle voice snapped her out of her reverie, and she walked over to him and Thorin. Gandalf picked a third blade from the pile and handed it to her.

"Here. Now Fili and Kili have no right to tease you about the bluntness of your sword."

Quin stared at the sword in her hand, and instantly noticed its perfect balance. The handle was mostly smooth silver trimmed with leaves and slightly opalescent in color. The very bottom of the handle contained a rough, uncut ruby. She removed it from the sheath and stared in awe at the long blade. It shined like moonlight, even in the darkness of the cave, and soft whorls of texture littered the steel like frost on a window.

"It is of Elvish make, very well-crafted, and will serve you well." Gandalf said as she sheathed it again.

"Thank you." She said quietly, looking at Gandalf and then at Thorin, who seemed surprised that she would even look at him for some reason. He noticed her eyes lingered on him for a moment longer than what seemed appropriate, and he was reminded of her strangeness toward him. He huffed and stalked away.

"Let's get out of this foul place." He practically growled, leaving them all behind. Quin glanced at Gandalf in confusion, to which he just shook his head and followed the heir out. She sighed and undid her old sword from her belt, which now seemed very worth all the teasing the dwarf brothers could give it, and tied her new sword securely in its place. The old sword she left behind, perhaps to be one day found by another traveler. She snorted at the thought of a weary man searching through the treasure only to find the blade that wasn't even suitable for a letter opener.

She joined the rest of the company outside, and noticed Gandalf handing Bilbo a short sword perfect for his size. He seemed reluctant to take it, which she understood. Her weapons were merely for survival, and if she had to go the rest of her life without killing, she certainly would.

Thorin was suddenly rushing to the middle of the group, shouting. "Something's coming!" He seemed panicked. Quin instantly took out her bow, as the others armed themselves as well.

She heard the strange sounds before the others did. It sounded like something large was being dragged some something quick and light. She had very few moments to decipher the noise when a makeshift sled being pulled by rabbits approached them. A man in brown was shouting something atop the sled.

Gandalf stepped forward. "Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Quin's eyes widened slightly at hearing the name of the other famous ancient wizard before her.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." The wizard stuttered out. His cap was sticking out in all sorts of strange ways, and Quin noticed with a slight grimace the streak of bird poo leaking down the side of his face. Radagast had forgotten what the terrible news was, and opened his mouth. Gandalf pulled out a stick insect, to which Quin shivered uncontrollably. Insects were definitely not her favorite creatures.

Gandalf and Radagast went off to speak in private, leaving the rest of the company confused and worried about their wizard friend leaving them.

Bilbo approached her, his hand nervously fingering the handle of his new sword. "I suppose you'll be leaving us after this?"

Quin heard the sorrowful tone in his question, and looked down at the small Hobbit. She had wanted to leave when she first met the group, but knowing Thorin was the dwarf from her vision made things complicated. Now, she wasn't so sure she could leave without answers, as much as she wanted to.

She sighed. "I don't believe Thorin would allow me to accompany you." She spoke the truth instead.

Bilbo huffed but didn't argue. He had known Thorin only a short time, but his stubbornness and mistrust outdid anyone Bilbo had ever known, especially from the Shire.

Bilbo turned towards her. "Well, if you're ever stopping by the Shire in the future, just ask around for me, and you'd always be welcome for tea. You and Alioth." He smiled sincerely, and Quin couldn't help but grin back at the Hobbit. She'd met only a few of the race in the past, and those folks had been hearty but kept quite to themselves. She'd never heard of one going on an adventure before, especially one to slay a dragon and reclaim a mountain. This Hobbit was very different, indeed.

"I appreciate that Bilbo. I hope your quest is fulfilled, and that you make it home safely."

Bilbo seemed wary all of a sudden. "You know about our quest?"

"Oh! Gandalf told me." She explained, and his face smoothed out as he nodded approvingly.

They stood in comfortable silence, waiting for Gandalf to return so she could make her goodbyes, when suddenly a howl rang out from somewhere far away. Quin was on instant alert, as were the rest of the company. A feeling of dread entered her body, and she gripped the handle of her new sword, feeling quite sure a battle was ahead.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you go! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bilbo was turning every which way, trying to find the source of the distant howls. "Was that a wolf? Are there- are there wolves out there?"

One of the dwarves, the one with the strange hat with ear flaps that stuck out very far, Bofur, she thought, shook his head at Bilbo, keeping his gaze alert. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

At that, an enormous dog-like creature leaped out of the trees, knocking Quin to the ground. She shrieked, feeling the creature's hot breath on her face and preparing herself for a gruesome death, but it was knocked away and killed by none other than Thorin himself. They made eye contact, and she nodded at him in gratitude. Another creature attacked from a different place, but Kili shot it with an arrow, bringing it down but not killing it. Quin's arrow finished the job, placed squarely between its eyes.

"Warg- Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orcs?!" Quin exclaimed. She had dealt with her share of Orcs before, plenty of them, and it was not a pleasant experience in the slightest. But, they had been without these… Wargs, and so were much easier to dispose of.

Gandalf interrogated Thorin, asking him if he told anyone else about the quest, to which Thorin denied vehemently.

Gandalf turned quickly. "You are being hunted."

Quin's face paled. She needed to leave; they all did.

One of the younger dwarves, Ori, shouted. "We have no ponies; they bolted."

"Alioth!" Quin whispered in despair. She prayed to Eru he was alright and had done the smart thing by following the other horses to escape. For now, the responsibility rested on her to stay alive.

Radagast promised to draw them off.

Thorin turned to Quin, who was standing close to the others. "You will have to come with us for now." He said with reluctant urgency.

"I can't! I have somewhere to go!" She argued desperately, though she knew it was no use. As much as she wanted to rebel against her vision of the future, she knew it would be futile. It always was.

He approached her, staring up into her eyes with determination and, Quin recognized, some understanding and pity at her predicament. "If you leave this company now, you will be hunted down by orcs and slaughtered."

Quin buried her desperation deep, regaining her focus, and nodded quickly. After the signal from Gandalf, the company and Quin were sprinting across the plains, using the large, jagged outcroppings of rocks to take cover behind when the Orcs got too close. On one such occasion, one of the Wargs stopped on the rock above them, surveying and smelling the land.

The company looked to Thorin, who nodded at Kili, then at Quin, much to her surprise, although the two _were_ the only ones among them with bows. Quin mouthed "Orc" to Kili, pointing at herself, and he nodded. He'd take the Warg. They waited for the signal from Thorin, before spinning out of cover and firing. Quin's arrow hit the Orc in the heart, and Kili's was buried in the Warg's flank, which rolled toward the dwarves. They all took turns quickly killing it, but the shrieks from the injured animal ricocheted across the plains. Quin panicked, knowing it was already too late for them, and before she knew it, they were surrounded.

Suddenly, Gandalf disappeared, but Quin and Kili took out as many Orcs as they could. It was not enough. The Orcs were closing in, and Quin couldn't help but feel almost grateful her life would end this way. As she looked around at the despairing dwarves hold their ground for their King, she was happy she was not alone.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf's firm command rang out, and everyone turned to see him pop up behind a rock, then disappear again. Thorin directed everyone toward Gandalf who happened to have found a crack in the ground that lead down into some sort of hole. Bilbo was first, then Quin, then the rest of the dwarves. Quin picked herself up off the ground, ready to kill whatever Orc filth decided to follow them. Quin recognized the sound of Elven horns as they were suddenly heard from above, and the sounds of fighting and swift death echoed into their small cave.

An Orc fell into the crack, but before Quin released an arrow she saw that it was lifeless with an elegant arrow protruding from its chest. Thorin picked out the arrow from its flank.

"Elves." He remarked with distaste.

"They saved our lives." Quin practically hissed at the dwarf, future king or no. Thorin glared at her before turning to the others. They opted to follow the small pathway at one end of the cave. Bombur had a bit of trouble fitting into the small cracks, so it took longer than it should have, but eventually they made it out into an open cliffside.

Looking over the dwarves' heads in front of her, she gasped at the view. Below them held a valley and a beautiful city shining in the golden light of day. Waterfalls glittered in the sun, adding to the magic of what lay before her.

"Imladris." Quin breathed, and a few dwarves turned toward her in shock, as well as Gandalf.

"Yes." He said with a strange look. "In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo spoke up, looking as awe-stricken as she was. He grinned at her, and she returned it.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf continued. Quin's gaze drifted west, her eyes following the stream into the valley. A little further would be the Great Sea, and beyond that Valinor, home of the Valar. The ones who made her the way she was. She frowned as her questioning gaze returned to the city below.

Thorin turned to Gandalf. "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." His eyes were accusing. Quin couldn't believe him. He was blaming a whole race of people for the actions of one Elf. She had heard of the kindness and generosity of the House of Elrond, but was never allowed to visit herself, for she was no Elf and did not wish to explain her past.

Gandalf exhaled in a huff. "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Quin smiled at the old wizard for saying what she was thinking, though he was turned away from her.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin argued. He had come this far on this quest. He wasn't about to let some Elves stop him now. He was the only rightful heir to that mountain.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me." He gave Thorin a warning glance. He continued on the path down, with the other dwarves following. Quin wondered what questions he meant, but said nothing.

Bilbo walked in front of her, chatting animatedly with her about the stories he'd read about Rivendell, and how excited he was to see it in person. His glee filled her with joy and she laughed, nearly just as excited to see it as he was. They reached a bridge of some sort of cream colored stone, and as they crossed they a handsome, dark-haired Elf approached the company.

"Mithrandir." He smiled politely but with genuine warmth at the wizard.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf seemed pleased to see the Elf, and they greeted each other with liveliness.

" _We heard you had crossed into the Valley_." Lindir said, with a slight smirk that reminded Gandalf just how resourceful the Elves were. Quin recognized the Elvish dialect Sindarin, but was silent in her understanding.

Gandalf rolled his eyes. "I must speak with Lord Elrond." His voice was urgent.

"My Lord Elrond is not here." Linder replied.

"Not here?" Gandalf's bushy eyebrows furrowed. "Where is he?"

At that instant, the same horns from the battle earlier were heard directly behind the group, and they all turned to see a group of armed Elves on horseback racing towards them.

" _Ready weapons!_ Hold ranks!" Thorin shouted commands, and everyone quickly gathered into a tight circle. Quin didn't speak much Dwarvish, but could figure out his intent well enough. Quin was unsure whether the Elves were hostile, so she pulled out her sword hesitantly, though she probably wouldn't use it. If she wanted to kill someone, she would have gotten out her bow. The Elves circled the dwarves in quite a beautiful formation, Quin had to admit, even if their faces did nothing to hide their annoyance and hostility. But, she was sure the dwarves' faces matched.

One of the Elves on horseback trotted up to the group with a warm smile, namely the old wizard.

"Gandalf." At the sound of his name being uttered by the obviously important Elf, Gandalf bowed.

" _My friend! Where have you been?"_ Quin listened curiously. Elrond had quite a reputation, being part of the White Council and possessing an impressive if not somber past. He was dark-haired and handsome like Lindir, but seemed much wiser and older, though not in the face. Quin continued to be amazed, despite her years, at the fact that all the Elves always seemed to look pristine and young, like they had just walked out of the stars. She stopped imagining when she realized _she_ probably did not smell very good after their running and rolling around in the dirt. She discretely tried to smell her tunic, and hoped Elrond's hospitality would include a bath.

" _We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass."_ Quin's eyes widened slightly when they spoke of the Orcs. The Elves were known to be very reputable warriors, so she imagined the fight with the Orcs didn't last very long. Elrond dismounted his horse, giving it a loving pat, before pulling Gandalf into a tight hug.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near." Elrond gave Gandalf a slight smirk as he handed Lindir an Orc sword. Gandalf sheepishly admitted it was the fault of the company.

Thorin stepped forward, head held high and eyes wary of the Elf lord.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain." The lord offered politely.

"I do not believe we have met." Was the harsh reply. Quin almost smacked her forehead. This was the exact opposite way Gandalf wanted them to act.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thrór when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Thorin practically spat. Quin wanted to hit him.

Elrond, wise and practically ancient, showed absolutely no ill emotion on his face, and looked even a little amused at this young creature offering him insult. He turned to the rest of the company, eyes resting on the dwarves, then Bilbo, then on her. He seemed to stare into her soul, and she shifted on her feet as his gaze remained unwavering. Though she knew only Galadriel the High Elf could read minds, she still felt very nervous.

" _Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests."_ Quin sighed in relief and smiled at Elrond.

She forgot the other dwarves did not know Sindarin, for Gloin immediately took offense. "What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" The other dwarves gripped their weapons. Quin rolled her eyes.

Gandalf sighed. "No, master Gloin, he's offering you food."

That satiated the dwarves, for they relaxed and continued on with the Elves, excited for a meal and ready to rest and revive themselves for the long journey ahead.

* * *

 **A/N: God I love Rivendell. And Elrond is such a badass. But enough commentary from me! Hope you liked it! Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello once again readers! I've decided to upload two chapters a week until further notice, mostly because the chapters are shorter than I thought at the moment, and because I'm so ahead in the story I don't want to wait twelve weeks for you all to read it! Anyway thank you so much to the lovely people who reviewed and who have been following this story so far. You're all beautiful and amazing.**

* * *

The company hadn't stopped to eat since yesterday, and their stomachs growled as Lord Elrond led them to their supper. They walked along beautiful stone pathways until they reached a small resting area, which was already stocked with tables and food. The meal prepared looked delicious, with hearty greens and all types of fruit and vegetables. Quin's stomach gurgled once more, and she couldn't wait to dig in.

Gandalf sat with Elrond at a table more fit for Elves and Men, while the rest were seated among two small tables close to the floor, better suited for dwarves. Quin took a spot near Fili and Kili, where Bilbo also sat. They all piled their plates, though the dwarves seemed a bit put out at the lack of meats.

Dori grabbed a long piece of some sort of leafy green and showed it to Ori. "Try it. Just a mouthful."

Ori shook his head rather childishly. "I don't like green food."

Dwalin was lifting up all the vegetables as if the Elves had hidden all the good food underneath. "Where's the meat?!" He exclaimed quietly.

Ori looked around the table. "Have they got any chips?"

Quin glanced around at the Elves, making sure they weren't paying any attention, before reaching into her sack and discretely giving the dwarves her cured meat, for she reasoned it was going to spoil soon anyway. They all but hugged her they were so excited, and she had to tell them to be quiet so the Elves wouldn't take offense if they realized she was passing out food at their offering.

Quin was enjoying herself immensely after that, and tried all the strange, exotic fruits splayed artfully in front of them. Bilbo was in the same boat as her, it seemed, for his face showed true contentment for the first time since he left his hobbit hole.

The Elves were playing a light dinner music, one on the harp, one on the flute, and one on a lute. It was altogether peaceful and beautiful as it echoed against the stone looming above their heads.

Quin looked up from her meal to see Kili smiling and winking at someone behind her. She turned to see the beautiful Elf playing the harp smile and look away from the young dwarf's gaze. Quin snorted at the dwarf's attempt at flirtation, and Kili playfully glared at her, throwing a grape that bounced off her nose and made her laugh. Dwalin was _actually_ glaring at Kili, and the young dwarf cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Can't say I fancy Elf maids myself. Too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin. Not enough facial hair for me. Although," and he turned to look up at the lute-player, "that one there's not bad." He admired the Elf's behind for a short moment, before looking back at Dwalin for approval.

The older dwarf leaned in closer. "That's not an Elf maid."

As if on cue, the lute player turned around to reveal a beautiful male Elf with long flowing hair. Quin choked on her wine, causing the rest of the table to burst out laughing. Bilbo thudded her on the back to clear her airways. She laughed until tears streamed from her eyes at Kili's dumbstruck and reddening face.

Once the dwarves settled down, they switched from complaining about the food to grumbling about the music. Quin was surprised to hear this, for she was formerly under the impression that all races found the music of Elves to be beautiful and serene. The dwarves seemed to think it was a bit _too_ serene for dinner music, comparing it to a funeral.

"Alright, lads, there's only one thing for it." Bofur, seeming not completely sober from the wine, slurred and immediately took up a post on top of the small stone table between the two larger ones. Quin's eyes widened as she prepared herself for whatever Bofur had in mind.

Her fears were confirmed when he began to sing, stomping out a heavy rhythm.

 _There is an inn, a merry old inn  
beneath an old grey hill,  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
That the Man in the Moon himself came down  
One night to drink his fill._

The dwarves were singing along and tapping out the beat on whatever was nearest to them, whether that be their utensils or fists, feet or plates. A few of them began throwing food, much to the Elves' horror. Gandalf looked apologetically at Elrond, who simply raised a brow. Quin was trying very hard not to giggle, but lost it when she made eye contact with Bilbo, who was looking very out of place and uncomfortable among the raucous company. Then she began to sing along as well, having heard the tune once or twice at the various taverns across Middle Earth.

 _The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he saws his bow,  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
Now sawing in the middle._

Quin was surprised to see even Thorin tapping to the beat with a heavy boot, a slight grin on his face.

 _So, the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
'It's after three!' he said._

Everyone was laughing loudly by that point, and Kili decided to throw various cakes anywhere he could, even splattering a handsome statue next to Lindir's face. Lindir didn't even try to conceal his shock and distaste for the dwarves' manners, making Quin laugh harder. It was the most she'd laughed in… a very long time.

When she regained her composure, she noticed that Elrond was analyzing the swords Thorin and Gandalf had found in the troll cave. She caught the name "Orcrist" for Thorin's sword and "Glamdring" for Gandalf's. Bilbo looked at his sword with curiosity as well, but Balin convinced him it wasn't worth it because the sword was so small, so it most likely hadn't seen battle. Quin wasn't going to ask about hers either, but Gandalf called over to her, asking her to join the three leaders, so she felt she had to. On the way over, she undid her sheath and handed it to Elrond's outstretched hand. He gave her the same look he had when they first arrived, making Quin feel uncomfortable all over again.

"I do not believe we have had the chance to meet. My name is Lord Elrond." He nodded to her politely.

"My name is Quin. At your service." She winced as she said the common dwarvish greeting by accident. Elrond noticed and chuckled lowly.

" _You know our language_." He said simply in Sindarin. Quin cursed herself in her mind. She knew she had given herself away earlier, reacting to his words with Gandalf and the company, but she was so excited to actually _hear_ the language again she had forgotten to be discrete.

"Yes." She said in the Common Tongue, offering no explanation. Elrond raised an eyebrow but didn't question her further.

"Gandalf has told me you are responsible for saving the company this past night."

Quin threw a glance at Gandalf, who shrugged. She turned back to Elrond. "To be honest, my Lord, I was simply in the right place at the right time. I was looking for my horse, Alioth," she said a little sadly, "when I discovered the company in danger."

Elrond hummed. "This horse would not happen to be half black, half white, with black speckles on his hindquarters, would he?"

Quin gasped as he gave the description. "You found Alioth! Oh, thank Eru he's alright! Thank you so much, Lord Elrond!" She grinned at the Elf, wanting to hug him but barely restraining herself, knowing how reserved the Elves were when it came to physical contact.

He simply laughed. "We found all the ponies actually, wandering the plains." He spoke to all of them at the table. "Alioth, as you've named him, seemed to designate himself as their leader. He did quite a good job tracking your general location, I must say. They are all safe in our stables. You may visit him later if you like."

Quin couldn't contain herself this time, and she quickly threw her arms around the Elf's neck, much to his surprise. She pulled away before he could react. "I'm sorry, my Lord." She grinned.

He chuckled. "That's quite alright, my dear." He focused once more on her sword, pulling it out of the sheath and admiring it closely. "This is a sword I have not seen in a very long time. It is called Frostfire, for it was wielded by my father Eärendil in the Great Battle of the First Age. It was named so for the many dragons it cut down, including the Cold-drakes and Urulóki. It was the weapon used to bring the killing blow to Ancalagon the Black." He ran his palm along the steel admiringly.

"You should keep it, Lord Elrond. It belongs to you and your kin." Quin offered, even in her amazement at the history of the blade. It was his father's after all.

Elrond sighed but handed it back to her. "It does not do to dwell on the past, Quin, and we must continue to forge our own futures. It will do you more good than it will here. When you are gone, I hope you will not object to me returning it to its rightful place." Quin nodded, but mentally felt a familiar pang of fear. _How long would he have to wait?_ She shook away the thought.

Quin looked back at the sheath in awe, then back at Elrond. "I will take very good care of it. Thank you." She tied it to her belt securely.

Thorin watched the whole exchange with interest. She seemed very different when speaking to others compared to him. She was friendly and compassionate to the other dwarves, Gandalf, Bilbo, and now Elrond. It was only him with which she acted strangely. Having her with the company for so long had allowed him to see that if she had been sent to assassinate him, she would have done it already. But she hadn't. He still didn't trust her completely, knowing next to nothing about her, but he no longer thought she would kill him as soon as look at him. However, he felt like he was anxious for answers.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Thorin spoke up, looking pointedly at Quin. She turned to him and saw the serious expression on his face. She simply nodded and followed him outside into a hallway where no Elves were lurking. He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"When you first found my company in the hands of the trolls, you looked as if you knew me. Don't try to deny it. I know what I saw." He started. Quin crossed her arms and looked away, denying nothing.

"You recognized me. And what I want to know is, how." He waited.

Quin looked at him, desperation in her eyes, mostly so he would understand. "I can't tell you."

His brows furrowed, and he became angry. "Were you sent to kill me?"

She threw up her hands. "No! I didn't even know who you were!"

He stepped toward her. "You just admitted you _recognized_ me! How did you not know who I was?"

She struggled to explain herself. "I-I…"

At that moment, she was saved by Lindir rounding the corner. "Lord Elrond requires both of your presences." Lindir seemed unimpressed at the obvious fact that they were just in an argument. Quin turned back to Thorin, who was still seething. He didn't look at her, but instead followed Lindir out, as did Quin. They were both led to a large dome-like outcropping that overlooked all of Rivendell. Gandalf and Elrond were seated at the large round table in the center, obviously meant for important meetings. At the opposite side of the entrance lay some small steps that led to a space of rock overlooking the valley. An Elf in all white stood there, facing the valley below. Her long, curly blond hair blew in the slight breeze, and she looked as ethereal as the heavens themselves.

Quin stopped in her tracks. "Lady Galadriel." She breathed, not caring if anyone questioned why she knew that name. The Elf woman turned around and made eye contact with Quin, whose mind was instantly invaded, much to her relief. _This_ was who she had been searching for all these years, and who quite possibly was the only person in all Middle Earth who could give her the answers she'd been searching for her entire life.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for that chapter folks! Frostfire is definitely not a canon Tolkien sword, but I wanted Quin to find something from the troll hoard that actually pertained to the story, and thought its origins would be cool if it originally belonged to Elrond's father. Earendil's sword never actually was named, so I gave it Frostfire (for obvious reasons). I'm not very rehearsed in Tolkien lore, but I love doing research on it, so if in future chapters I ever muck anything up, I encourage you readers to correct me! Anyway thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And chapter 6 is here! Enjoy!**

* * *

Galadriel's eyes widened slightly as she took in the memories of the mortal woman before her. "Firewalker. It is finally time." She looked upon the Quin with sadness and understanding. Quin nearly cried with relief.

Elrond looked between them, shock on his face. "Firewalker? That is just a myth."

Thorin spoke up. "What are you talking about. What is Firewalker?"

"More like who, Master Dwarf." Gandalf began. "Firewalker has been a legend for the past two centuries. Many eyewitnesses have claimed a figure in a dark cloak has been seen around Middle Earth, one who can walk through fire. This character has saved many over the years, usually from burning villages, houses, the like. Orcs who served some Dark Master doing his bidding through violence and destruction causing the fires, then being hunted down and slaughtered, their bodies discovered days later by travelers."

"Some say this person walks through flame to retrieve those who were trapped in the fire, shielding them with their body. They come out wearing nothing but a cloak, as impervious to the flame as they themselves. No one has found them or even discovered a name. They pass through lifetimes like a shadow." Elrond continued, staring at Quin.

Thorin looked between them all, before letting out a deep guffaw. "You must be joking. Her? She is but merely a youngling, even in the eyes of Men. No one lives that long except the line of Númenor." He said with a disbelieving air.

Galadriel approached them slowly and patiently. "Tell us your age, Quin."

All eyes were on her, and she exhaled slowly, feeling as if a large weight were being lifted off her chest. "I'll be 237 this year."

Everyone but Galadriel gasped. Quin saw the Lady nod at her to continue, so she did, stepping over to the side of the room, gazing out at the land. She couldn't bear to look at any of them.

"It began when I was merely twenty-eight. I was away from my village, hunting for my family. My father had died when I was eleven, and my mother was a cripple. I had to provide for her, myself, and my two sisters. I was so proud that I had caught a doe that night, I rushed home to skin it and see my mother's proud face." She shook her head, closing her eyes as that night's events came rushing back to her. "I saw a glow in the distance and dropped the doe, running to my home. My entire village was on _fire_. Orcs." She turned to Thorin and Gandalf with disgust clear in her eyes. "I ran to my home amidst the screams of people burning. My neighbors. Friends." A lone tear escaped her eye. "When I got there, it was almost reduced to ash. They had burned my home first. I ran inside, ignoring the heat on my skin, the flames in my hair. I found their bodies. Dragged them out. My mother and sisters…" She shook her head. "It was too late. I ran to home after home, helping whoever I could, saving whoever I could, so no one had to feel what loss I had felt. I couldn't save them all." She turned away again.

"And then?" Thorin's voice sounded close, and she turned to find him standing near her, compassion clear in his eyes. She had never seen him look that way toward her.

"And then I died." She responded. His eyes widened. "The burns were too great. I collapsed after rescuing the last survivor. I don't know what happened after that. I woke up in those same woods by my home, healed and perfectly okay, wearing this cloak." She tugged on the faded cloth. "I figured it was all a bad dream, that I had tripped and knocked myself unconscious on the way home. But I got there… and it was all still gone. Those who had lived had fled to better beginnings. I buried my family that day."

Thorin nodded. "I know how it feels to lose everything to fire." His sadness permeated the air around them, mixing with hers.

She gave him a small sad smile. "I wandered for a while, got work wherever I could, trying to ignore the pain of loss. In a few decades, I began realizing that my skin wasn't aging. That _I_ wasn't aging. I was so confused. I thought I was cursed by the gods for some reason. Then one day, I was forging iron, and the red-hot ore fell off the anvil. I reached out by instinct to catch it, and realized too late it would take the nerves in my hand. But it only felt _warm_. I was holding it for minutes, and felt no pain. I set it down and stared at my hand for what must have been hours. It was glowing by perfectly fine. I realized that day that the gods had not cursed me, but given me a gift. I could not age, and could not be harmed by flames. This cloak was also a gift, and cannot be burned."

Elrond stood and walked over to the entrance, where on either side a torch hung, illuminating the space around it. He lifted once and brought it over to her.

"Show us, Quin." He said gently.

Without hesitation, she rolled up her sleeve and engulfed her hand in the flame. The embers felt like a warm breeze, and after a few moments, she took out her hand. It was glowing orange, like a sword plucked from the forges. Soon, it faded back to its normal hue. Everyone was silent.

"I've spent as much of my immortal life helping people as I could. I hunted Orcs in revenge for my family and for others who had their lives ripped away from them."

"You were alone." Galadriel said quietly. Quin looked at the Lady of the Wood, and saw only sympathy. A lone tear strayed down her face, and she rubbed it away angrily.

"What else could I do? Every person I ever met, friend, lover, I knew they would all be doomed to die while I lived. Every time I tried to live a normal life…" She couldn't go on, and instead looked between the two High Elves. "You know how it feels."

Elrond stood and came over to her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "Immortality is a heavy burden to carry on your shoulders. However, spending it alone for fear of death coming for those around you is also no way to live." He said wisely, willing her to understand.

"Immortality is not the only burden you carry." Galadriel looked poignantly at Quin, then at Thorin.

Thorin did not miss the meaning behind her gaze. "What does she mean? Quin?" He asked the immortal woman before him. She closed her eyes, tears coming more rapidly.

"I… I can see visions of the future." She managed to get out amidst the constricting of her throat.

"And?" He pressed, feeling answers were finally upon him. She looked at him, slowly despairing and with such pity that he instantly felt a shroud of worry overcome him. "You've seen me in a vision. That's why you recognized me in the Trollshaws."

Quin looked at the ceiling, trying to will her tears to stop. She drew in a shaky breath.

"I've seen a vision of your death."

Silence fell over the gathering. Thorin stopped breathing for a moment, unsure what to make of her statement. It all made sense. That's why she avoided talking to him, looking at him. She was no assassin, but an immortal wanderer burdened with the knowledge of his terrible future. He felt foolish for his mistreatment and distrust of her.

"How will it happen? When?" He asked quietly. Quin looked away, hesitant to say.

"Some things are best left as they are, son of Thrór." A glowing pale hand placed itself upon Thorin's shoulder, preventing the answer from being revealed, and he turned to see the Lady Galadriel looking at him with compassion and tenderness. "The future is not always set in stone, and the burdens of knowing can sometimes drive one mad."

Thorin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned back to Quin. She looked like she was breaking apart in front of him, and he felt an involuntary desperate urge to comfort her.

"This is why you've been avoiding me. Why you wanted to leave us." It wasn't a question. He suddenly looked as if he realized something. "Has this happened before?"

Her mouth clamped tighter together, and he had his answer.

"I've had a vision about once every fifty years. You were my fifth. It's _always_ been of death or destruction." She looked away. "I couldn't stop them from coming true. Ever." Her face said it all, how she was plagued by this fact. By her helplessness.

She hissed and turned from them all, towards the cliffside. "I thought my purpose was to help people. To save those who needed saving. But so many have _died_." She slammed her fist against a stone pillar, the pain in her hand a grounding reminder. "I don't know why I'm here anymore. Why I can't age, why fire doesn't burn, why I keep seeing _death_ and can't do a _damn thing about it_." She knew she was practically shouting by then, but she couldn't help it. No one had heard her story in so long, she felt like she was finally able to unload her burdens, but had to get them out quickly or she would burst.

Quin looked at Galadriel. "I looked for you, though I knew not where to go. I had read many books, heard many stories, about your abilities to divine the future. I heard you possess an artifact, a mirror, that could give me the answers I seek."

The Lady in White simply nodded. "I do possess such an artifact, that is true, but I feel your purpose has already shown itself." She said mysteriously.

Quin looked puzzled, and Gandalf spoke up. "I believe what the Lady is trying to say, is that you've been among your purpose for the past day or so."

Quin's eyes widened as she looked to Thorin, who seemed as baffled as she was. "You mean help the company reclaim Erebor? How can that be?"

Gandalf chuckled and stood. "Although coincidences do happen every so often, a gathering of them often points to something else entirely. You have been immortalized, so you may live to see this age. Your immunity to flame, quite a handy gift to possess when facing a dragon. Your vision of Thorin, perhaps one that can be thwarted, but one that led you to him. And even the discovery of Frostfire, a sword famous for its victories over dragons."

As Gandalf explained this, Quin's face paled. Taking in all the new information was difficult, and Gandalf noticed, for he guided her to one of the stone chairs at the table. She sat quickly.

"My purpose…" She nearly whispered. Quin glanced up at Thorin, who seemed to be taking in the revelation in stride. His face was hard set and determined, like he had made up his mind about something.

"I would be honored," he began, lifting a fist to his shoulder, "if you would join this company and help me reclaim the Lonely Mountain." He smiled, the first time he'd done so at her since she met him, and it was dazzling. She stared at the dwarf in awe.

"I-I…" She stuttered, then shook her head, standing with newfound strength and a spark in her eyes. "I accept this quest, and will do all in my power to slay the dragon and give you back your home."

Thorin's smile widened, as did everyone else's in the room.

"Splendid!" Gandalf chimed in. Galadriel and Elrond were looking at her proudly, and Quin suddenly felt the exhaustion of the day's events catch up to her. Thorin saw her sway and grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Yes, you must be tired. Go and rest. Someone will see you have a bath if you so wish, as well as clean clothes. You and the company are to be my guests for a few days. Sleep well." Elrond nodded politely.

"I will walk you out." Thorin said, still holding her arm. He led her out of the room, presumably so the White Council could speak in private about what just occurred. Once in the hallway, he let go of her arm, turning towards her.

"I wanted to apologize." He started, and she was very surprised, an apology the last thing she'd thought he would say. "I have been cold towards you. I thought you were sent to kill me and my kin and stop this quest before it began." She opened her mouth to speak, but he held up his hand. "Knowing what I now know, I am deeply sorry for the trouble I have caused you, especially with the burdens you already bear upon your shoulders." He seemed genuinely sorry, and Quin couldn't help but smile at the dwarf.

"I accept your apology, Thorin. I would not be very trusting of a stranger, either. Thank you…" She felt her throat begin to constrict again. "For helping me find my purpose."

He nodded and looked down, the silence becoming awkward. Suddenly, Thorin reached forward and took her hand, the one she had hurt punching the stone. Her knuckles were bleeding from the scrape, and he moved each finger slightly, watching the bone move beneath.

"Nothing's broken." He remarked, but didn't release her hand. "Though it would be prudent to remember that in a fight with stone, you will definitely lose." He glanced up at her with a slight smirk. In her heart, even if she didn't realize it, she instantly forgave the dwarf for any shortcomings he'd had against her, and gave him a genuine smile in return. She was suddenly aware and amazed by his warm, calloused hands holding hers as gently as one would an injured bird.

She began noticing just how _blue_ his eyes were when an Elf woman approached them, dissipating the strange air that had gathered around the pair. Thorin immediately dropped her hand.

"Elrond would like me to show you to your room, lady Quin. A bath is already prepared."

Quin sighed with relief. A bath was what she was hoping for. She turned back to Thorin, who was gazing at her with a strange look.

"Good night, Quin." He said, then turned around and walked away. She didn't have a chance to respond before he was gone. Quin huffed at his sudden cold behavior and began following the Elf woman, muttering about the moodiness of dwarves and looking forward to a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: A few things I wanted to address. I really wanted Quin's backstory to be original and interesting, and there will definitely be more of her past revealed in future chapters, so I hope you all look forward to that. Also, I meant for the meeting in this chapter to be before the actual White Council meeting, so that's why Saruman isn't there. Since he disapproves of the whole quest, I didn't really want his input about Quin's decision (even though he's an awesome complex character). I know it seems all of Quin's questions are answered in this chapter, but trust me when I say there will definitely be some plot twists in the future. Also more fluff, because who doesn't love that... Anyway thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone again! Hope you all had a good week! Here's chapter 7, and this is about the length the chapters are going to be from now on, if not a little longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Elf woman led her past a few corridors and hallways until they reached an intricate, wooden door. The woman held the door open for Quin and bowed.

Quin muttered nervously. "You really don't have to do that. It's not like I'm royalty or anything… But I appreciate the sentiment." She added quickly, so she wouldn't offend the maiden. The Elf nodded with a slight smile and showed her the room. It was gorgeous, unlike anything Quin had ever seen in all her years. There were two large windows to one side that stretched from floor to ceiling. Pale curtains blew in the cool night breeze. A large bed was set against the opposite wall, which Quin couldn't wait to snuggle deep into, and a large wooden tub sat in the center of the bedroom, filled nearly to the brim with steaming water.

The Elf woman reached for Quin's tunic, to which Quin instinctively batted her hands away. Realizing that was probably impolite, she apologized.

"Sorry. I can take care of it." She began undressing, folding her clothing as she went. Her outer leather chest piece came off first, after fussing with the strings. Next was her dark tunic and arm braces. She undid the ties of her boots and shoved them off, as well as her brown pants. She was in nothing but her undergarments, and felt a bit embarrassed by the fact. Quin was much dirtier than the pristine Elf in front of her, and seemed to possess many more scars and flaws. The Elf's face betrayed nothing as she waited for Quin to finish. So, Quin sucked in a breath and stripped until she was nude, then stepping into the hot water quickly. The warmth was delightful, and she instantly relaxed. Her knuckles stung a little from the heat, but she cleaned the wound in the water, gritting her teeth to ignore the pain.

The Elf came over with a tray of hygienic products, such as oils and soaps. The woman sat down in a stool behind Quin and took a bowl, filled it with water, and began wetting Quin's hair. Quin thought of protesting, but didn't want to object for the third time, for fear of truly offending the kind woman. Besides, the nimble fingers of the Elf on her scalp was heavenly.

"What is your name?" Quin asked dreamily, as her hair was being washed.

There was silence, and Quin wasn't sure the woman was going to answer. "Lia" was the quiet response that finally came.

"That's a lovely name. It means 'thread' doesn't it? My name is Quin." She responded with a friendly tone. Quin could smell the floral scent of the oils being put in her hair as Lia combed it.

" _You know our languages_?" Lia asked in Sindarin, obviously surprised.

"I may have stolen a book or two out of a library on the subject." Quin admitted in the Common Tongue. It was the best and only crime she ever committed. She had always been fascinated with Elven culture, but had never worked up the courage to attempt visiting an Elven city without permission. Years and years of study allowed her to speak the language fairly well, though there were not often Elvish people wandering about Middle Earth that she could practice with, other than…

She shook away that thought with fervor, and glanced back at the Elf woman.

Lia nodded behind her and continued her work until Quin's hair was clean, detangled, and smelled like lavender. Quin thanked her graciously, and went to work scrubbing the rest of herself clean. Lia had laid out Quin's nightdress, a silvery flowing chemise of sorts, on the bed. Quin was grateful the Elf had respected her wishes of wanting to dress herself. Lia went to leave, but turned around at the last second.

"Would you like some clean cloth for the remainder of your journey?"

Quin was puzzled. "Cloth?"

Lia smiled as if to a child. "For your bleeding, when it comes." She placed a hand on her lower stomach to indicate the type of monthly bleeding she meant.

Quin's face flared, and she shifted uncomfortably, sloshing the water. "Ah, no, thank you. I don't… bleed." She said quickly, realizing too late Lia wouldn't understand. "You know of… Firewalker?" She asked reluctantly.

Lia's eyes widened, saying nothing, but pointing at Quin questioningly. Quin nodded.

"I was frozen in time. Therefore, I'm unable to bleed or… have children." She nearly choked out the last part. The immortality wasn't the only reason for her infertility, she knew, but it was easier to blame a group of invisible gods than face the truth. She had thought of it much over the centuries, and realized it was simply an impossible desire to continue to possess. She had accepted her fate long ago, but that didn't mean the pain had receded.

Lia's face showed a deep sadness. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Quin shrugged, looking away from the pitiful gaze. "It is what it is. Anyway, thank you for the help." She smiled genuinely at Lia, hiding all negative emotion.

Lia bowed and exited gracefully, leaving Quin alone with her thoughts. She got out of the bath and dried herself before wrapping her knuckles in a soft cloth she found on the tray of toiletries. Putting on the night clothes, it was like feeling silk. Surprisingly, it was her size, and the soft cloth clung to her in ways nothing ever had. Walking over to a large mirror standing against a wall, she hardly recognized herself clean and fresh. She laughed quietly as she thought she could even pass for an Elf, if only she were taller and had pointed ears.

Quin strolled over to the open windows, brushing aside the curtains to gaze out over the valley. The sun had almost disappeared over the horizon, leaving the cloudless sky a hazy pink that washed over every peak of tree and arch of carven stone. She sat on the edge of the precipice, dangling her legs, and released a sigh as she watched the stars slowly come into view. Even after all this time, she was constantly amazed by the world she lived in. Its beauty was abounding wherever she went, and she knew she did not appreciate it near enough.

Her thoughts drifted to the quest she had now undertaken. It surely involved peril, possibly death, which she knew, and had known, that she was not afraid of. Death had evaded her all this time, though she had not been without her share of injuries. She'd been stabbed, sliced, shot with arrows, and beaten to near death. But, she always managed to survive, even when the odds had seemed impossible. She had never made up her mind as to the reason, but just assumed it was never her time. She didn't know if this quest would be the death of her, but she would gladly give up her life for the company. They were all good-hearted people who just wanted their home returned to them. Defending them from danger was her priority now.

Then she wondered what her life would be like after the quest was over, if she were to survive. Thorin would indeed be King Under the Mountain, and his reign would no doubt be great. The dwarves would move into their home, probably spreading the word to their kin, inviting all into their kingdom. Bilbo would return to his Hobbit hole, content and hopefully visiting the Mountain often. Gandalf would go off to Eru knew where to defend some other corner of Middle Earth. But what would she do? She would gladly stay among the dwarves for a while, her friends… but…

A tear slipped down her cheek. They would eventually die. Like everyone else. The thought of Bilbo taking his last breath as an old Hobbit caused a sob to escape her throat. The solution to her emotional agony was no longer simple. She could not push away these people for fear of their deaths, not when she made a vow. Quin had to shove her despair down deep and enjoy what time she had with them all. She promised herself she would make the most of each friendship.

Was Gandalf immortal? Maybe once everyone else was gone, she could join him. That hope pushed her sadness from her mind, and she stood, striding over to her bed and diving in. The sheets were softer and warmer than she had imagined, and it did not take long for sleep to overtake her.

Quin woke more rested than she had felt in a long while. The sun was barely breaking over the horizon, but she had gone to bed quite early. She stood and stretched, feeling her joints pop and crack. On a chair to her right lay a lavender-colored dress, beautifully hemmed with a shimmery quality that all Elven fabric seemed to possess. It looked like what Elves would consider a simple summer dress, perfect for everyday wear. Next to it, on a small table, was all her normal clothes, clean and folded, as well as a pair of elven slippers. Quin reminded herself to thank the first Elf she saw, hoping the appreciation would get to the right one who had done all that. She threw on the dress with a little difficulty, mostly with lacing up the back, but she eventually had it looking decent. Looking in the mirror, she was still pleasantly surprised, but as she felt a chill up her dress, frowned. She quickly put on her clean trousers under the dress, checking herself in the mirror at all angles to make sure it was unseen.

Being content the pants were well-hidden, she put on the slippers and checked herself one last time. Her hair was curly and shiny, so she left it down, as she had little opportunity to do so in the wild. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the tray of toiletries had been replaced by a bowl of fruit. She snagged an apple, one a bit soft, and tucked it into the folds of her dress, smiling faintly. Then, she left her room, following various corridors to try to find her way out, not that she was in a hurry. She had been hoping to explore the house of Elrond a bit more anyway.

Quin was surprised to not see even one Elf for at least twenty minutes. Finally, after rounding a corner, she let out a sigh of relief as she saw Lindir speaking with an elvish guard about something. Lindir saw her approach and dismissed the guard.

"You look very well, lady Quin." He took her uninjured hand and kissed it, causing her face to flare up a little.

She laughed nervously. "Yes, well, a bath does wonders. Lindir, I was wondering, who cleaned my clothes and left me this dress? I would like to thank them for the gesture."

Lindir thought for a moment. "That would be Lia, I believe. She showed you to your room last night? Elrond designated her to you for the duration of your stay."

Quin nodded. "I see. Is she around? I was on my way to the stables, though I don't know the way, but I really must thank her before I forget."

Lindir smiled. "I believe she is tending to her duties for the day. I'm happy to pass on the sentiment if I see her today, which is more than likely. As for the stables, you may follow this pathway the entire way. You have gotten close for someone so lost." He grinned playfully at her, and she chuckled.

"I appreciate that. Thank you, Lindir."

Suddenly, the sound of light feet running echoed towards the two of them, and Quin turned to see a young human boy, no older than ten or eleven running by them, throwing a large grin at Lindir. He had wavy brown hair that fell to his shoulders and twinkling blue eyes.

" _Hello, Lindir!_ " He called in Sindarin, rushing past them quickly. He was hiding some sort of fruit in the folds of his shirt.

" _You better not be getting into trouble! You know what Elrond said about last time!"_ Lindir answered urgently to the boy's retreating form.

Quin stared at the place the boy had been. "Another human? Here? And he knows Sindarin!"

Lindir suddenly seemed uncomfortable for some reason. "His name is Estel. He was brought here at a very young age and raised by Elrond as his own."

Quin looked toward the direction the boy went quizzically. "Hope…"

"If you do not need assistance with anything else, there are duties I must attend to. Good day." Lindir said politely. Quin smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you."

He nodded and walked the opposite direction, leaving her to her own devices. She took her time getting there, enjoying the beautiful morning vistas and cool breezes. Once she caught sight of the stables, however, she was almost running, very excited to see her beloved horse. The stables were fairly large, and the structure was as intricate as the rest of Rivendell. As she neared, she could smell hay and pure animal scent, making her wrinkle her nose slightly. Quin entered the stables and immediately caught sight of Alioth, who was munching on some hay in his pen. She whistled their familiar tune and his ears and head perked up. He neighed happily and stomped his feet when he saw her.

She ran to him, tears flowing once again. Quin had never cried as much as she had in the past day. She hugged him tightly to her.

"Alioth, thank Eru. I'm so sorry we keep getting separated. But I promise it is the last time." She buried her face in his flank. He snorted and nudged her. She laughed.

"Yeah, I missed you too, my dear friend." She pulled away from him and reached into her dress. "Look what I brought." She pulled out the apple, and Alioth neighed again, reaching for it and munching happily. Quin pet him lovingly for a few moments, when she heard the scuffle of light feet close to her. She instantly whirled around to see Bilbo standing there, his eyes a little wide at her defensive response. He was also holding an apple in his hand, and was looking very fine in a small elven outfit, no doubt made for children.

"Oh! Good morning, Bilbo. I'm sorry if I startled you. I thought I was alone." She smiled sheepishly.

Bilbo shifted on his feet and grinned. "Oh, it's alright. I just thought I'd bring Myrtle an apple. Looks like the idea wasn't very original." He looked at the apple being slowly devoured by Alioth. Quin chuckled.

"Yes, well, I thought he should at least get _something_ for his troubles. He's not had to run away from orcs or trolls very often." She patted her horse once more, before following Bilbo to Myrtle's pen not too far away. Myrtle was a small pony and slightly shaggy, but seemed sweet. Bilbo spoke to her softly and let her eat the apple out of his hand. Quin smiled at the sight of them.

"Myrtle seems to really like you." She remarked.

"Yes, well, apparently horses are great judges of character." He smiled mischievously at Quin as he repeated her words back to her, and she threw back her head, laughing loudly.

"You are something else Bilbo Baggins." She glanced outside at the rest of the large city she had yet to explore. A thought occurred to her, and she turned to Bilbo. "If you are willing, would you like to explore Rivendell with me?"

At her question, Bilbo's face lit up immediately. "Why, yes, of course!"

She politely nodded her head towards the outdoors, and they both left the stables, but not before giving their favorite ponies a loving peck on the nose. Bilbo was as animated as ever on their walk, explaining various historical significances of the statues or landmarks visible in Rivendell. He was eager whenever she asked a question or pointed out some of her own knowledge on the Elven city, and they spent most of the early morning enjoying each other's company.

Soon enough, both their stomachs began growling, and they agreed amidst their laughter that it was indeed time for breakfast. They made their way to the same place they had taken dinner the night before. The other dwarves were already gathered, most well into their breakfasts. The dwarves had cleaned themselves up as well, it seemed, for they were free of dirt and grime, wearing their usual dwarven attire, though now much cleaner. They greeted Quin warmly, much warmer than they ever had before, and she returned the sentiment, if not a little confusedly.

Thorin approached her. He looked very handsome in only his deep blue tunic, all armor gone. He truly looked like King Under the Mountain standing before her, smiling. She noticed his smile looked a little guilty.

"Good morning, Quin. You look… lovely." He hesitated on the compliment as he glanced down at her dress, and she could see his face flush slightly. _Is he blushing?_ She thought, then shook away the thought, thinking herself ridiculous.

"Morning, Thorin. You are looking more handsome now with all that dirt washed away." She teased, and he chuckled, his cheeks tinging with color again. She looked behind him at the other dwarves, who were still staring at her. "Is there a reason I should know about for all… this?" She nodded in the company's direction.

"Ah. Yes…" He began, clearing his throat nervously. "I have told the company you were to join us on the quest. I received many questions about you and the reasons behind my decision. I told them of your history. Forgive me if it was not my place." He said with another guilty look. She raised an eyebrow and giggled, making him perplexed. He expected anger, not… laughter.

"You don't need to look so guilty, Thorin. I will not be scolding you like a mother. I'm not that old. Yet." She snorted, and he smiled, chuckling deeply with her. He led her and Bilbo to the empty seats left.

Balin immediately took out a long roll of parchment, handing it to her as well as a quill and ink. "The contract, lass, since you are to come onto this journey. I would have given it to you last night, but you were asleep, and ah…" He cleared his throat nervously. "I had to revise the bit about death by dragon fire."

She raised an eyebrow at him and began reading the contract, most of which she expected. But, every so often she came across something that she did not expect.

"One-fifteenth of total profits? Do you mean the treasure of Erebor?" She stared at Balin blankly.

The dwarf nodded slowly. "If our quest is successful, as a member of the company, you are entitled to that much."

She furrowed her brows. "What if I don't want it?"

The dwarves looked at her with barely-contained surprise.

"You, of course, are not _required_ to take the amount, I suppose. It's more of a… compensation for your hard work." Balin explained.

She nodded and continued skimming. She frowned suddenly and looked at Balin with an accusatory, amused look. "Why am I referred to as 'Firewalker'?"

He seemed a bit embarrassed. "Well, everyone on this company has some sort of title in their contract. Bilbo is our burglar, Thorin our leader… we didn't really have a name for you." He admitted.

She just chuckled and shook her head, skimming the rest but finding no more points of note. Without hesitation, she signed her name and initialed wherever necessary and gave the contract back to Balin, who then proofread it to make sure all was in order.

"Everything looks fine to me! Welcome, Quin, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." He grinned, and the other dwarves cheered, including Bilbo.

"Thank you. To everyone." She said genuinely, smiling at each one. "I hope we can get to know each other better, as I seem to still have trouble with your names sometimes." She smiled sheepishly, which earned her a few chuckles. "I vow to do everything in my power to bring you justice, and give you back your home, even if that means giving my life to do it."

The faces around the tables were somber, but definitely grateful.

"I doubt it'll come to that, lass! You can walk right through dragon fire and come out unscathed! Smaug should be shaking in his boots!" Dwalin shouted patriotically, causing the others to join in his confidence. Quin grinned at the burly dwarf. Thorin and Bilbo joined the others at the table, Quin following behind. She sat between the two, filling her plate with more fruits and vegetables.

"I hope we're not here long. I don't know how much more of this I can take." Gloin remarked, picking up a strange vegetable that looked a bit like a yam, grimacing. The others voiced their dissent.

"I quite like their food, actually. Their fruits are always ripe and sweet." Quin added, picking up a plump, red strawberry. The dwarves stared at her with disdain, like she'd just offended their ancestors. She snorted and shrugged, not wanting to attempt to argue with the stubbornness of thirteen dwarves.

But much to her surprise, one by one, the dwarves began adding more onto their plates, especially the fruits, and munching on their breakfast quietly. She glanced at Bilbo who gave her a knowing smile, and who was enjoying his own plate of food as much as she was. Looking around at the company, though she had not yet admitted it or even realized it, Quin was starting to finally feel at home.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Quin's an official member of the company! I've seen the snippet of information around the internet about Aragorn being about 10 or 11 at the time the events in The Hobbit took place, so I thought I'd just throw a fun easter egg (an obvious easter egg) in there about him. I like to imagine he'd be quite the troublemaker running around Elrond's halls. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 9 is here too! Enjoy!**

* * *

After breakfast, Quin wasn't sure what she wanted to do. When she had asked if Bilbo wanted to accompany her to the vast library she had overheard an Elf mention in passing, he had apologetically said he had wanted to visit the gardens before they left, to get inspiration for his own back at the Shire. He reluctantly but politely asked if she would rather he escort her instead, but she waved off his offer.

"No, that's alright. I'm perfectly capable of going on my own. At least one of us should find out the secrets to the wonderful Elvish food. I'll be expecting a full report later on." She smiled genuinely at Bilbo when his face lit up.

"Most certainly! Maybe there's an Elf down there that can give me some pointers!" He excitedly left, leaving Quin with the rest of the company. Most had gone already, off enjoying what little free time they had before they continued the quest. Quin stood to go the library then stopped, wondering what path she would take, not knowing the way.

"You are going to the library?" A familiar deep rumble asked. Quin turned to see Thorin stand. "I have been meaning to visit there myself. Gandalf gave me directions. I can escort you, if you'd like."

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Thorin. I'd appreciate that."

They walked side by side out into the long corridors, Thorin leading the way.

"I have been meaning to ask you something." He interrupted their comfortable silence to look at her.

She was a little wary, but smiled warmly at him. "Ask away."

"What is the meaning of that charm?" His eyes glanced at her chest, where her necklace lay. She fingered it subconsciously.

"It was given to me by my mother." She replied, a bit of sadness creeping into her voice.

Thorin looked ahead. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." They turned yet another corner, where the sun was now shining in her eyes, making Quin squint.

"No, it's alright. It represents the leaf of the Culumalda tree, from my village, in the field of Cormallen. It was known for its golden red leaves, no matter what season."

Thorin gazed at her sideways. "You lived in Gondor?"

She nodded, then her face twisted into disgust. "The orc pack that destroyed my village had converged in Mordor. They began their killing path from there. My village was the first to be attacked. They burned the tree, the last remnant of my home."

"I'm very sorry." He replied.

Quin paused for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." He repeated her words back at her with a grin, making her chuckle. Then her face grew somber.

"What was it like for you? When Erebor fell?" She glanced at him, noticing the stiffness in his gait. "You don't have to answer." She reminded him quietly.

He sighed and stopped walking, making her stop as well. "It was very… sudden." He began anyway, the horror of remembering that terrible day reaching his face. "One moment all was well, and the next… destruction." His eyes darkened. "Dale was having a celebration that day. I knew not what for. There was dancing and laughter. Children flew kites and played in the streets. As a prince, I had duties I was required to attend to in the Mountain. It seemed a normal day… Until Smaug arrived." His head bowed, and on instinct Quin reached over and clasped her hand in his. He looked down at their joined hands a little surprised, but didn't pull away. "We tried to get as many out as we could, away from the Mountain, but it was not enough. Whoever were caught between the dragon and the gold were killed. Women, children… Smaug cared not for the lives of anyone." His jaw clenched spastically. "We had to flee like _rats_ from our own home." He hissed, tightening his hold on Quin's hand involuntarily. It hurt a little, but Quin refused to let go. "And we had _nothing_ , and the Elves were there, just watching us _suffer_." He nearly growled.

"I was near Erebor when it fell." She said quietly, and he looked up at her, shocked. "I was traveling in the Grey Mountains…" She paused, a guilty look overcoming her face for some reason Thorin couldn't place. There was obviously something she didn't want to say. "I saw the destruction from afar. I felt the sorrow of your people, Thorin, and I wish more than anything I had been there to help." Her eyes revealed anger, and he was grateful for her sympathy, even if her emotions didn't make much sense.

The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "I do believe Gandalf was right to bring you along. Perhaps our meeting was no coincidence after all." His eyes beheld a twinkle that had Quin feeling warm from her head to her toes.

She grinned at him, and he squeezed her hand once, then dropped it.

"The library should be just up ahead." He began walking again, and she followed, happy with their conversation, saying things that had needed to be said even if not all truths were revealed. Gandalf was right about the directions to the library, for it was only two more turns and they arrived at a large wooden door, which Thorin pushed open rather unceremoniously. Quin stepped inside and gasped. It was enormous, at least to her. She had only seen the personal libraries of merchants, but this was infinitely larger. Bookshelves upon bookshelves filled the large space of the room, lining every wall and all in between. Large tables were set amongst each shelf, most likely for studying or just enjoying the books.

"This is huge!" She exclaimed. Thorin chuckled deeply at her reaction. He didn't seem hardly as impressed. She narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "What are you laughing at?"

He gestured to the books. "At Erebor, our library was ten times this size, with books and scrolls dating back thousands of years." At her awe-stricken face, he laughed again and raised an eyebrow. "I will show you, if you'd like, once we reclaim the Mountain."

She grinned eagerly. "Oh, would you? That would be wonderful!" She couldn't even imagine how many books would be in the library in Erebor, if it really was as large as Thorin described it. Probably more than she could read in her immortal life. The thought of new reading material had her bouncing on her toes, and she rushed past Thorin to browse, before stopping and turning toward him with a questioning look.

"What did _you_ want to look for, Thorin?" She doubted anything in this library could interest him, if what he said about Erebor's library was true.

His face turned slightly red, and he glanced away. "Nothing in particular. I had no plans today, and I… didn't want you going off alone."

He wanted to protect her? Part of her balked at the idea, another found the gesture extremely charming. "Who would possibly harm me here?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Thorin shrugged. "Anyone can be capable of violence. It matters not where you are."

Quin snorted. "You do realize I'm older than you right? I've been training longer?"

He jolted and looked at her blankly. "… I may have forgotten."

She laughed and turned away from him, scanning the bookshelves. She ran her hands along the delicate spines, mostly made of leather or some other sort of animal hide. Inhaling briefly, she enjoyed the musty smell of their age. Quin reached forward at random and pulled out one. The title was engraved in Sindarin.

"Dragons of the North: A History." She read with a sarcastic lilt in her voice. "How fitting." She flipped through the pages a bit, until coming across one that made her pause.

"There's an entry on Smaug in here." Quin looked up to see Thorin frowning, his jaw clenching at the mention of the name. She continued, quite curious to see what was said on the dragon. "He was thought to have lived in the Grey Mountains… before…" She paused, not sure she wanted to go on. Her eyes skipped ahead on the page. "It is recorded that during the attack on Dale, Girion, Lord of Dale, fired black arrows upon the beast, but none could pierce the hide of Smaug."

"The dragon's scales are too thick. They are like armor." Thorin spoke up.

Quin closed the book and gazed at him with concern. "How did you plan on killing him?"

Thorin sighed and shook his head, meeting her eyes. "The priority is finding the way _into_ the Mountain. Then we may worry about Smaug."

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a plan." His eyebrows furrowed and he didn't reply.

Quin shrugged. "I guess I'll have to come up with something." She began muttering to herself, wondering just how to kill a dragon. She looked up at the rows of books, an idea popping into her head. "Perhaps a way might be found in these books?" Quin began pulling out more tomes at random, keeping only the ones that had 'Dragon' in the titles. Apparently, she had picked the right spot in the shelves. She brought a large stack to a table and set them down with a large _whomp_. A bit of dust flew in all directions. Only when she had opened the first book and began searching through it did she look up to see Thorin still standing where he was, looking at her.

His gaze was fierce, and Quin couldn't help but feel her breath catch at its intensity. He seemed concerned for some reason, but also a bit distraught.

"What is it, Thorin? What's wrong?" She asked, closing the book in her hands to give him her full attention.

"You're right. I do not have a plan to kill Smaug." He said quietly, walking up to the table with a grimace. "I believed with all of us working as one, we would find a way. Especially with the help of the wizard." He paused, opening his mouth and closing it again.

She nodded for him to continue.

"I do not want… I do not want to see you perish for my lack of planning, nor for my brash actions to take back Erebor." He admitted sadly. She was surprised, but not overly so. If she were in Thorin's place, she wouldn't wish death upon him for her sake either.

She stared into his eyes with as much understanding and hope she could muster. "Thorin, I know how you feel. But… if I do die in that Mountain… it would be an honor." His face looked pained, and Quin instantly wished she could take back what she had said. She continued. "I promise you we'll find a way to kill Smaug. Your home will be just that once again. Besides," she grinned. "It will take a lot more than fire to kill me."

He returned her smile, if not a little reluctantly.

"Now, are you going to help me or just stand there?" She teased, and he chuckled, taking a seat opposite her.

They flipped through the books for a while, both occasionally voicing a snippet of information about fire drakes, but neither actually finding anything tangible. Quin was reading a bit more about Smaug and his terror on Erebor when she came across a family tree. She gasped slightly when she read Thorin's name, elegantly scripted at the bottom, him being one of the youngest of the line of Durin.

"What is it?" Thorin asked. She turned the book towards him, and his face changed into a sort of pleasant nostalgia as he beheld what was before him. "I have not seen this tree in a very long time."

"Fili and Kili are your nephews?" Quin asked, a little shocked.

He glanced up at her and smiled. "My sister's sons."

"Your sister? It said you have a sister and a brother?" She questioned, nodding to the family tree. He winced slightly, and Quin felt she had hit a sensitive area.

"Fili and Kili's mother, Dís, is alive and well." At the news, Quin let out a breath of relief. Thorin continued. "My younger sister is currently residing in the mountains of Ered Luin, where most of us went during our exile from the Mountain. No doubt she is patiently waiting for news, and is most likely worried sick about her sons." The corner of his mouth lifted. "They are headstrong, and could not be convinced of any other action than to partake in this quest. I have a duty to keep them safe."

Quin nodded in agreement and understanding. "And your brother?"

The light faded from his eyes, and she knew instantly he was dead. "I'm so sorry, Thorin." She said, reaching across the table to put a comforting hand on his.

He took a deep breath, releasing it with a sigh. "Frerin. As the eldest of us, he was more inclined to the throne, and more was expected of him. He was wise and strong, but could have a streak of mischief if the urge came over him." He chuckled deeply at the thought. "Once, I remember him taking me out of the Mountain to hunt. I almost fell off a cliff thanks to his idiotic choice of location on the peak. All that was out there were goats! But he pulled me back from the edge, made me promise not to tell our father. He always took care of me, made sure I knew how proud he was of me." He smiled. "I see much of him in Fili."

"I would have loved to meet him." Quin offered, wondering if she would ever meet his sister one day. "May I ask how he died?" She began, and he tensed, but answered.

"It was during the War, between Dwarves and Orcs. We were in a great battle outside the Eastern gates of Moria. My father, grandfather, and brother fought with me to reclaim the kingdom for our people. Azog led a group of orcs from Gundabad." His eyes glazed over with anger and hatred. "He beheaded my grandfather in front of me." Quin gave a small gasp as she imagined everything he was telling her. "My father was said to have gone mad with grief, and was taken prisoner by orcs to their stronghold in Dol Guldur. My brother Frerin… his body was found amidst the carnage and destruction, days after the battle." Quin sensed that Thorin was no longer with her, but in some dark recess of his mind where the memories of war crept.

She squeezed his hand to bring him back to her, and he glanced down where he felt the pressure, then back into her eyes, where she could see his own return to normal, if not a little more forlorn.

"I'm so sorry, Thorin. I hope Azog is rotting away in some unmarked dank hole somewhere." She said through her teeth. He nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. They stayed silent for a few moments, Quin clutching his hand as Thorin's grief slowly faded from the air around them.

Thorin gently pulled away. "I forgot to mention earlier. Tonight, we meet with Elrond to discuss our next course of action. Gandalf wants me to show him the map to the secret entrance tonight, but if we can avoid that, we must." His eyes were hard set.

"Map?" Quin asked, confused. Thorin realized she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Ah yes." He pulled out a folded piece of parchment and laid it out before her. "Our passage into Erebor." She studied it, noticing the ancient Dwarf runes on the left.

Pointing to them she asked "What do these say? Though I've come across many languages, I cannot translate these runes."

"It says 'Five feet high the door and three may walk abreast'. Speaking of the hidden passage on the side of the Mountain, near the lower halls of Erebor."

Quin nodded. "So that's our way in." She thought for a moment and then frowned. "And our only way out… I don't like the idea of being trapped."

"It won't come to that." Thorin reasoned. "Hopefully the Arkenstone will be swiftly and quietly retrieved, and Smaug not awoken."

Quin's brows raised. "You mean Bilbo, don't you? He possesses great courage inside him, but how can you send a little Hobbit alone to face a dragon?" She asked accusingly. The idea of Bilbo having no one to help him face Smaug made her pale. He was a sweet, adventurous Hobbit, one she would gladly give her life to see safe and returned home.

"I did not pick the fourteenth member of this party. Gandalf did." He snapped at her. "I asked him to find a burglar, and Bilbo was who he presented to me. I did not dare argue with the wizard."

Quin huffed but didn't argue. She would likely question Gandalf later as to his reasoning. Thorin saw her festering in her frustration and sighed, standing.

"Come. Dinner will be served soon. If you'd like to enjoy your last chance at a bath for a while, I'd recommend you retire to your room." He answered to her questioning gaze. Quin sighed and stood, nodding. She was disappointed the books they scanned through didn't have any information on how to defeat a dragon, but hoped Gandalf would have some ideas, as outlandish as his ideas were. Quin shook away thoughts of Bilbo in peril.

Thorin escorted her to her room, with Quin's help. As they finally arrived, after having to turn Thorin around multiple times, Quin couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"You're not very good with directions, are you?"

He cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed. "I get around well enough." She giggled again, and he gave her a mock glare, to which she bit her lip, smiling.

"I will see you later tonight." He nodded cordially to her and turned to leave.

"Thorin?" She spoke up, and he immediately turned around with an eyebrow raised. "Thank you. For keeping me company today." She grinned at him, and he smiled back, nodding once more before heading off down the hallway, no doubt to his own guest room. Only a few minutes after they had parted did she realize she was still smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: There it is, folks! I wanted to add a bit more about Thorin's brother and sister, since they're hardly given a character either in the book or the movies. I'd imagine Frerin fought alongside Thorin and Thrain on the battlefield, just as brave and ready to defend his family. Anway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to review (or correct any mistakes on my part), and have a brilliant week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again! This and the next chapter's a bit shorter again, so sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

* * *

With the help of a few Elves she had stopped in the corridor, she managed to scrape together some hot water for a bath. After she peeled off her dress, she stepped into the steaming water with a sigh. She was definitely going to miss this once they were back on the road. After washing her hair and body thoroughly, Quin rewrapped her knuckles with fresh cloth. She was just about to get out of the tub when she heard a knock at the door.

"Uh… who is it?" She called out, unsure who would be behind the door.

"It's Lia." A light muffled voice responded. Quin breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can come in. Though I'm warning you, I'm in the bath."

Lia entered anyway, holding something folded and green in her arms. As she met Quin's questioning eyes, Lia unfurled the object, causing Quin's mouth to drop. It was a dress, but unlike anything Quin had ever seen. It was the color of forest moss, and flowed like water. Where her lavender dress was bright and sweet like spring flowers, this gown was dark and velvety and mysterious like the twilight woods. Quin couldn't find words.

"You have a dinner tonight with Lord Elrond. I did not want you to wear the same dress twice, especially after you already had a bath. This was just sitting in the back of my closet, collecting dust, so you _cannot_ refuse." Lia said with a smirk, reading Quin's thoughts on her face. Quin stood with her back to Lia, attempting to have even a modicum of modesty, and dried off with a towel. She stepped out of the tub and put on her undergarments before turning back to the elvish woman with a grin.

"I would gladly wear such a beautiful garment. But you must take it back right afterwards." Quin said with a waggle of her finger in mock sternness. Lia helped her put it on, lacing up the back, before allowing Quin to look at herself in the mirror. The breath was instantly knocked out of her.

The neckline of the dress was straight and stopped just above her breasts. The sleeves cut across like the neckline. Her chest would be exposed if not for a collar around her neck that protruded sheer fabric across her chest and back in a sort of triangle shape. The fabric connected at her elbows where is flowed down past her tight sleeves. Her shoulders were uncovered, showing off her freckles.

Lia smiled happily at the immortal woman in the mirror before her face turned to concern as she saw tears streaming down Quin's face.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Lia asked, resting a hand against Quin's back.

"I… It's nothing." Quin wiped away her tears quickly. "I just… wish my mother could have seen me like this."

Lia put a firm hand on her shoulder. "She would have said you looked beautiful, because you do."

Quin nodded gratefully at the Elf. "Thank you, Lia. Do you think this is… too much?" She asked with a questioning look. Quin certainly didn't wish to embarrass herself by dressing exceptionally nice while everyone else was dressed normally, even if the gown was amazing.

Lia shook her head furiously. "Nonsense! This is your first official dinner with Elrond! You're expected to look your best!" With that, she brought from her garments a silver circlet that she promptly placed on Quin's head. Quin chuckled and put on the same slippers she had on before, even if they didn't match. No one could see them under her dress anyway.

"Well, I guess I better go. Thank you, Lia. Again." Quin said seriously. Before Lia could react, Quin pulled her in for a quick embrace. Lia seemed shocked at first, but then happily patted the woman on the back. Quin pulled away quickly and smiled, before rushing out of the room. She weaved around corners attempting to find the dining area they had eaten in the night before. The sounds of loud boisterous voices and laughter made Quin grin as she crept closer to the sounds of the dwarves.

She turned the corner into Elrond's quarters, and the noise instantly died down. Quin felt flustered as the company stared at her, including Bilbo. Gandalf and Elrond rose from their seats politely and smiled courteously at her. She walked up the stairs, careful not to trip, and joined the dwarves. Thorin stood from his seat, gazing at her in well-contained awe. He was dressed again in a dark blue dwarvish vest, the one Quin had favored. He approached her and bowed slightly.

"I may not like Elvish garments or customs, but now there may be an exception." He said quietly only to her, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly as his eyes drifted down her form. Quin's mouth went dry, even when she noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes. He was repaying her for making him blush the night before. Two could play at that game.

She reached forward slowly, brushing her hand along the blue velvet of his chest garment. "Blue might be my new favorite color, Thorin." She spoke with a seductive tone. His plan backfired, and his eyes widened slightly at hearing her breathy voice. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her hand from drifting.

"Okay. I get it. You win." He said, his voice a bit deeper and huskier than it was moments before. Quin smirked at her victory, even if her skin was warm beneath the dress, especially where Thorin had hold of her wrist. He let go of her, careful to not reveal what had passed between them to the others. She sat next to Bilbo, who had cleaned up quite nicely. He was wearing his red jacket and a clean vest and undershirt.

She leaned over slightly. "You look nice, Bilbo."

He blushed and stuttered as he looked her up and down. "Y-you look… lovely… as well. Very much like an Elf."

She laughed at his rosy cheeks. "How sweet, if not a little untrue, of you to say, Bilbo."

The dwarves at the table instantly threw in their thoughts, defending the Hobbit's flattering comments with some of their own. Quin was soon the one blushing deeply.

"Thank you all, but I'd have to meet you at a happy medium by saying you all look dashing as well." She said, making eye contact with all of them. She meant what she said, for they did dress up well for the dinner. They all puffed up slightly at her compliment. Quin glanced over at Gandalf, who gave her a wink. She looked down and smiled.

The dinner was even more excellent than the last. Someone had convinced the kitchens to provide meat this time, so all the dwarves were in a fantastic mood. Some songs were sung, chatter was pleasant and cheerful, and cups were often refilled, including Quin's. Being of the race of Men, she knew she couldn't hold her alcohol as well as dwarves, but she sure did try. She promptly stopped and refilled her goblet with water when the room refused to stay still. Soon, however, the sun set over the horizon and moonlight was gathering around them.

Elrond stood at last, and nodded to Gandalf, who then made meaningful eye contact with Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, and Quin. Together, the group followed Elrond a little ways away, to a darker, quieter corner of his chambers, where the ears of the other dwarves could not easily reach.

Elrond turned towards them all, a serious expression on his face. "Now exactly what brings you to my home? I know the journey so far was not for nothing."

"We were hoping you could help us read something." Gandalf spoke up, gesturing to Thorin for the map. Thorin remained where he was, unmoving.

"Our business is no concern of Elves." He responded, looking very poignantly at Elrond. Quin couldn't help the exhale that left her mouth, causing Thorin to glance over at her, his face unreadable but serious.

"For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map." Gandalf said exasperatedly.

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets." Thorin shot back, his eyes blazing with fierceness. Quin could see his reasoning. She didn't think it was in their best interests to have Elrond know _all_ their plans, but it was true they needed help to find the secret door.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. _Show_ it to Lord Elrond." Gandalf said sternly.

Thorin thought for a moment, and looked at Quin. She nodded, encouraging him, even though she thought her face seemed unsure. Thorin sighed and stepped forward towards Elrond. Balin instantly tried to hold him back.

"Thorin, no!"

Thorin brushed him aside and reluctantly handed Elrond the map. The Elf studied the map for a moment before staring at the group gathered before him.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

Thorin opened his mouth, but Gandalf interrupted quickly.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Quin almost snorted at the poor attempt at an explanation, which Elrond also did not seem to buy at all. But thankfully, the Elf didn't argue the point further. He took a few steps back, holding the map close to his face, tilting it in the light of the moon.

"Cirith Ithil."

"Moon runes." Quin said, her eyes widening. The others seemed just as surprised as she.

"Of course. An easy thing to miss." Gandalf reassured them.

"Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written." Elrond explained.

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked, an excited hitch in his voice. Elrond smiled at the dwarf and directed the small group to follow him. He lead them to a place a bit further in the city, nearer to the cliffs. As the smooth walls of the hallways turned rougher and slightly damp, they reached their destination. Quin gasped as she beheld the cliffside, the waterfalls tumbling over the sheer rock above them into the waters below. A large white crystalline table of some sort sat on the very edge of the cliff. Elrond walked toward it with the map in hand.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight." He placed the map on the crystal and looked up into the night sky. They all watched as the clouds unfurled and the crescent moon was revealed, the light passing through the water and glittering like stars. As it reached the crystal table the light was refracted through the map, revealing glowing blue runes.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole." Elrond read aloud.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asked.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." Gandalf answered matter-of-factly.

Thorin resisted the urge to pace. "This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time." Balin spoke up reassuringly.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo's brows furrowed.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

Quin froze when Balin revealed that piece of information. Elrond picked up on it immediately.

"So, this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain." He said with disapproving eyes.

"What of it?" Thorin challenged. He would not give up this quest that easily.

"There are some who would not deem it wise." Elrond handed Thorin back the map, who took it swiftly and tucked it in his vest.

Gandalf looked perplexed. "What do you mean?"

Elrond turned toward him. "You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle Earth." He glanced at Quin before making a swift exit.

Thorin turned towards the ones left. "What now? He will surely try to stop us now that he knows of our plans."

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, surely. Unless… he had no knowledge you were leaving."

Quin saw the mischievous glint in the wizard's eyes, and she narrowed her own playfully. "What are you thinking, Gandalf?"

He smiled. "Elrond will want to inform the White Council of this news immediately. Unfortunately, that means I must attend. During which, you and the rest of the company must depart Rivendell stealthily. I will join you soon."

Quin could see Bilbo deflate at hearing they had to leave so quickly after they had just arrived, and she couldn't help but share his sentiment.

"That seems the best course of action. Come on." Thorin gestured to them all. "That means we do not have much time to get a head start." They all made to leave but Quin stopped Gandalf.

"Wait. After we've gone… do you think Elrond could make sure Alioth is taken care of? At least until I can return?" She pleaded with the wizard, who merely chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure Lord Elrond would be happy to provide for all our horses."

She nodded. "And Lia? I'd hate to leave without saying goodbye." Her brows furrowed in worry. Gandalf just placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not worry, my dear. All will be well."

Quin was a bit annoyed at the wizard's vague answer. He chuckled again at her expression, and just pushed her along to follow the others. Quin did, reluctantly, and followed them until she had to turn a corner to go to her own room. Before she could go on, Thorin stopped her by grabbing her arm, letting the others go forward without them.

"What's wrong, Thorin?" Quin asked, unsure why he would stop her.

"You looked… beautiful tonight." He stared into her eyes. She was surprised and puzzled that he felt the need to stop her for that, however charming it was.

"Okay? Thank you, Thorin, but I fail to see how that is a priority right now."

He glanced down, as if finding the words, then back up at her. "You will likely never wear this again, so I just wished to convey how I… will miss… seeing you in it."

His gaze caused her breath to catch, and she smiled at him. Whether it was the alcohol still coursing through both their systems or an inkling of bravery that caused him to reveal his feelings, she thought she caught the same thing, for she leaned forward and quickly kissed him on the cheek before turning away and racing toward her room to get ready. If she had looked back, she would have seen a dwarf king flush and gently press his fingers to his cheekbone, before grinning in the darkness and going off to inform the others of their next course of action.

* * *

 **A/N: There it is! A little bit of fluff but mostly plot. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And chapter 10! Enjoy!**

* * *

The sunrise was beginning to spill over the hillsides of Rivendell, shining a deep gold into every crevice and corner of the Elven city. The company was hiking up a small path on the rocky hills, away from Rivendell.

Thorin, leading the group, turned and gestured for Balin to surpass him. "Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on."

Balin agreed and took his place at the front of the line. Bilbo, who was walking in front of Quin near the back of the group, stopped and stared back at Rivendell with longing in his eyes. Quin stopped too, to admire the Elven city with him.

"Master Baggins, Quin, I suggest you keep up." Thorin's voice echoed down to them, and they sighed.

Quin patted Bilbo on the back reassuringly. "Don't worry. Perhaps I'll join you on a journey back to Rivendell one day."

Bilbo nodded. "Let us hope. I will miss this place." He said sadly, before turning back to join the others. Quin took one last glance at Rivendell, trying to burn the vision of the glowing city in her mind, before following Bilbo. They travelled many miles, the Misty Mountains in the distance growing closer by the hour. Quin passed the time chatting with the other dwarves, getting to know them better and learning many things about their personal lives.

She learned that Gloin had a wife and son, the latter named Gimli, who was being trained with axes while he was gone. He pulled a small photobook out of his tunic to show her pictures of them, on which Quin complimented profusely, making Gloin grin with pride. Bifur, she realized, could speak only Khuzdul. She was not fluent in the language but could pick up a few words here and there. Bifur seemed pleased that she knew any words at all. When Quin asked Dwalin about what the tattoos on his head read, the dwarf had told her simply that it was about his early life, following which he proceeded to go into great detail about his accomplishments. She resisted the urge to laugh at his exaggerated gestures as he reenacted battles he'd fought in.

Bofur was apparently a toy-maker before being called to join the quest. He showed her a few prototypes he had with him, which he would work on whenever they had a break to eat or sleep. Quin praised him highly on his craftsmanship, which only made him blush. Bombur was not hard to get to know. His favorite thing to talk about was food, so discussing various recipes was all it took to get him to reveal his passions.

Fili and Kili she didn't spend too much time trying to get to know, already having a type of relationship with the two brothers. They mainly joked around with each other, Quin teasing them about something, and them spending too much time trying to prove her wrong. Óin was a respected healer, Quin had come to find out. He carried a small pack with him that was just for storing herbs and potions, anything that could save one of their lives if they got into any trouble. They spoke for a little while on the advancements of medicine between the different races of Middle Earth, causing an interesting discussion between the two that a few other dwarfs joined in.

When Quin asked Nori about his life, the dwarf was reluctant to say much. He did say some would consider him a thief, though he was thorough in trying to justify his past actions to her, claiming it was simply to help keep his family alive through the years. Quin understood and found him very endearing and brave, once she had gotten him to finally open up. His brother Dori simply seemed to be on the quest for the sake of his brothers. He spoke as if he were the leader of the trio, much to Nori's annoyance. Quin tried not to giggle as the two got into a heated argument about who was the more responsible one.

Ori, as the youngest dwarf of the company, was who she saved for last. He was very shy at first with her, only responding to her questions with brief answers, some of them one syllable if he could get away with it. When she had asked to see his journal, his eyes instantly lit up, and he became much more animated. He was the chronicler of the company, as he dubbed himself, and he showed her much of what he'd written and drawn. Ori had drawn every member of the company in great detail, except her. She tried not to be bothered by the fact, but couldn't help but ask about it.

"You haven't drawn me?"

His face flushed and turned red. "I was going to… but I didn't feel it was right without asking first." He looked away, making Quin smile.

"You may document anything you like about me, Ori. No need to ask. I feel at least _someone_ should know my story after I'm gone, and who better to record it than this company's official chronicler?"

At her flattery, he blushed deeper and grinned. "Alright, Quin. Thank you." He nodded at her and went ahead, excited to find a place to have lunch so he could begin on his documentation of her. She laughed quietly to herself at his enthusiasm, and the company continued the journey in a sort of peaceful content. When they were almost to the mountains, Thorin fell behind to walk with her.

"I see you are putting in effort to get to know my kin." He remarked.

She shrugged and smirked. "I can't just hang around _you_ all the time. I don't want them to get jealous."

He chuckled. "It pleases me to see you getting along with them."

"I want to get to know them as best as I can. Before… they're gone." She stared at the ground in melancholy.

Thorin looked sideways at her. "Surely you do not think that way all the time? That seems like no way to live."

She made eye contact with him, all the exhaustion of her immortal life creeping into her gaze. "It is an unavoidable truth that plagues me often. I'm sorry if I bring down the mood." She gave him a poor attempt at a genuine smile. "I won't mention it anymore."

Thorin grabbed her arm gently, stopping her completely. "Never think you have to keep your feelings from me, Quin. I will give you my full attention no matter what, even if it's just to tell me you enjoy seeing the blue skies." The corner of his mouth lifted as he released her.

She could hear how genuine he was, and was grateful he didn't want to shut her out when she was reminded of the weight of her burdens. She smiled and looked up.

"The skies _are_ quite beautiful." In the distance, storm clouds looked to be brewing, the grey masses rolling atop each other in a graceful dance.

Thorin squinted at the distance. "I would normally be inclined to agree, but I believe those storm clouds are right above our destination."

~O~

The wind was howling all around them, the rain beating down as if by the bucketful. The company was struggling to keep their footing on the narrow, dangerous path of rock deep in the Misty Mountains. Even with Quin's magical cloak, she still managed to get soaked.

"Still think the skies are beautiful?!" Thorin shouted back at her, and she glared at him through the flashes of lightning. "Hold on!" He yelled to the others.

Quin and Bilbo were in the middle of the group, and at that moment, the stone beneath Bilbo's feet gave way. He yelped and almost slipped over the edge, but Quin grabbed ahold of his pack and jacket, heaving him back against the wet rock wall next to them.

"Be _careful_!" Quin shouted, her voice laced with fear, straining to be heard above the screaming winds. Bilbo reluctantly continued on, though he stayed much nearer to the safety of the wall.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted to Dwalin, who opened his mouth to respond, but stopped as his eyes widened.

"Watch out!" He pointed up, and the company turned to see a massive boulder hurling towards them. It crashed right above them, causing debris and large rocks to fall all around the company. Quin held Bilbo tight, protecting him with her body. A few rocks pelted her back, making her grunt in pain.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin called out. Everyone turned to see an enormous stone giant separate itself from the mountain, standing proudly. Quin gasped as she saw it rip a chunk from the mountain with ease.

Everyone was shouting, but all Quin could focus on was the creatures before her. She had heard the stories, everyone had, but seeing them in the flesh was very different. Their vocalizations were terrible and ripped through the skies with a great bellowing. The giant threw the piece of mountain, aiming and striking true at a second stone giant that came from behind them. The giant's head broke upon impact, and fell against the cliffside, shaking the earth beneath the company's feet.

They all braced themselves as rocks decreased the surface area beneath them, and they scrambled back to avoid the cliffside. The vibrations grew stronger, and then the earth was actually _moving_.

"Oh Eru." Quin gasped.

The rock between the party split, causing them to become two halves. Bilbo and Quin were on one half, which turned out to be one knee of a third stone giant. Fili and Kili were separated, as Quin heard Fili plead for Kili to grab onto his hand.

The stone giants clashed, allowing one part of the group to escape when the ground beneath them connected to a safe spot on the path. Quin was holding on for dear life as they were flung through the air. They passed by the other group and she and Thorin shared terrified looks with each other. Quin's group began heading toward the cliffside, and she closed her eyes, hoping death would come quickly. Surprisingly, upon impact, the group safely tumbled to the other side.

Thorin and the others, however did not know this, and only thought they saw the deaths of half their group. Thorin panicked and began running.

"No! _NO!_ Fili! _Quin!_ " He shouted, fear lacing his heart at the thought of them crushed. As he rounded a corner, a large breath escaped him as he saw everyone alive. Quin groaned as she got to her feet, rubbing her elbow with a wince. Her face had some scratches on it, and she looked severely rough for wear. Thorin surprised her when he ran over and embraced her tightly. The wind was knocked out of her, but she returned his hug with a matching fierceness, just as glad to see him alive as he was to see her.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur's frantic voice pulled the two apart, and Quin scanned the cliffside with desperation. The others spotted him before she did. He was barely hanging on to the rocks. Quin immediately dove for him, catching his arm just as he slipped. She pulled with all her might, but his wet hands caused him to slip once more. She screamed in fear, but he caught another handhold further down. The others joined to help, but Thorin swung down and practically threw Bilbo to safety.

Quin's panic renewed as she saw Thorin lost his grip. Thankfully, Dwalin got ahold of him and used his enormous strength to pull him up. Everyone stopped to breathe for a few moments.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin said breathlessly.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place among us." Thorin spat.

Quin narrowed her eyes at him. "How dare you say that to him." Thorin stopped at the iciness in her tone, but turned away to Dwalin. Together, the two went off to find shelter.

"Don't listen to him Bilbo. You belong with this company." Quin told Bilbo determinedly. Bilbo looked at her in disbelief but appreciation for her standing up for him. Soon enough, Thorin and Dwalin came back, leading everyone to a dry cave not far off. Inside it was dry and quite warm, though Quin was very wary.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin remarked.

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin ordered, and Dwalin obeyed, finding nothing.

Gloin came in with a small bundle of wood he no doubt found in the corner of the cave.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." He rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"No. No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin said, his eyes scanning every inch of their shelter.

"I don't think we should stay, Thorin. Something seems off." Quin told Thorin quietly. She didn't know what it was, but she couldn't shake a strange feeling that they weren't safe. She fingered the handle of Frostfire nervously.

Thorin looked at her a bit guiltily, as if for his earlier remark at Bilbo. "I know. But they company is exhausted and those stone giants are still out there. If we go now, we might not make it down the mountain." Quin nodded reluctantly.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin spoke up to Thorin, who sighed.

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch." He nodded at Bofur.

Sleeping was proving hard for Quin. She had set up her bedroll only to appease the disapproving gaze Thorin had directed her way when she had made no move to try to sleep. She laid down with her eyes closed, but her senses were in full awareness. Frostfire was still strapped to her side, and her hand rested on the handle as she thought about the next part in their journey.

Quin peeked open an eye when she heard soft shuffling. She was surprised to see Bilbo rolling up his bedroll and packing his things. The Hobbit grabbed his walking stick and made to leave. Quin immediately sat up in bed, startling the Hobbit.

"Just where do you think you're going?" She whispered sternly.

Bilbo struggled to come up with an explanation. Bofur had heard her whisper, him still keeping watch, and he too waited for the Hobbit to answer.

"Back to Rivendell." He said sadly.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company! You're one of us." Bofur protested, and Quin couldn't help but grin at the kindness of the former toy maker.

Bilbo just shook his head. "I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." He lowered his gaze.

Quin huffed. "Thorin didn't mean that, Bilbo. He's stubborn and pig headed sometimes." Unknown to her, Thorin was lying awake not too far away, listening to their conversation. He grimaced as she commented harshly on his character.

"He should know better than to judge a book by its cover, but underneath his harsh exterior I truly believe he's got a good heart. Don't doubt yourself, Bilbo." She pleaded. Thorin's frown shifted into a smile as she then complimented him.

"I get it, Bilbo, you're homesick." Bofur added. Bilbo turned to the dwarf, frustrated.

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do. You're dwarves, wanderers." He glanced at Quin, acknowledging her. "You're used to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." He stopped short, seeing the wince on Bofur and Quin's face. Quin was more trained at hiding her emotions, so his comment didn't hit her that hard. However, she felt the hurt emanating from Bofur, and wanted to reassure him, but Bilbo spoke before she could.

"I am sorry, I didn't…" Bilbo tried to take back what he said, frantically glancing apologetically between the two of them.

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere." Bofur gave Bilbo a genuine, sad smile, standing up to place a firm hand on the Hobbit's shoulder. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

Bilbo smiled. Bilbo turned away, looking right at Quin, who had, during their exchange, had come to stand by Bilbo's side.

"Don't forget to come visit, you hear? You can tell me all about how you slay that dragon." Bilbo grinned, his eyes a little watery, making Quin's eyes do the same. She embraced the Hobbit fiercely.

"I'll miss you." She whispered in his ear.

"What's that?" Bofur interrupted them, and they broke apart to see him staring at Bilbo's sheath. The Hobbit looked down and lifted the handle of his sword, only to see it glowing bright blue. Far beneath them, the rumble and squeaking of machinery came alive.

Thorin was up on his feet, having felt the vibrations as he eavesdropped. "Wake up. _Wake up_!"

Quin grabbed the rest of her weapons quickly, before seeing the sand slowly seeping out of cracks beneath them.

"Brace yourselves!" She shouted to the others. Before anyone could move, the floor of the cave opened, dropping them into a tunnel, into the darkness below.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's that! You all know what's coming next, so look forward to it, because I loved writing it! For this chapter, I wanted to include some dwarf characterization, based on the research I could find online, just to establish more of a relationship between them and Quin. Hope you all have a great week, and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a good week! I'm back with another update, so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The company tumbled over one another and rolled until they all hit something hard. Quin let out an _oof_ as she felt someone fall on her, and she opened her eyes to come face to face with Thorin. He was breathing heavily and had landed with one of his knees between her legs. She was unable to move, held frozen by his icy blue eyes. His body was pressed flush against her in the small confines of the cage they had been dumped in, and she felt its warmth through all their layers.

He shifted to give her room to breathe, and his knee moved slightly, rubbing up against her. She let out an involuntary whimper as she shivered with the jolt of pleasure, and looked up to see Thorin's eyes darken. Quin blushed deeply but couldn't seem to look away.

"Incoming!" Dwalin shouted, shocking the both of them back into reality. They stumbled up just to be attacked by a horde of goblins. Quin tried to pull her sword, but there were too many of them, and they ripped her hand away before she could do anything. She kicked and screamed as they dragged her and the others away, down some rickety wooden bridge. Quin was panicking, looking for escape routes, attempting to strategize while a group of ugly goblins had their claws all over her. A few hands had wandered, and she immediately sucker punched one in its ugly face. That just earned her a hard smack in return, however, and felt her cut lip with her tongue, tasting blood.

Eventually, they came upon a large wooden platform that beheld a _huge_ goblin with a makeshift crown. He bounded from his throne, causing the floor to shake from the weight.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The Great Goblin's eyes bulged suspiciously at the lot.

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence. And a human woman." A shriveled goblin said with a whiny voice.

"Dwarves? Human?" The Great Goblin was having a hard time keeping up.

"We found them on the front porch."

"What kind of front porch opens up to a cage?" Quin muttered to herself.

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack," The goblin grinned lasciviously at Quin. "Every crevice."

Quin struggled as the goblins surrounded them, taking all their hidden weapons. So many hands were groping her, she couldn't tell who was doing it. She screamed angrily and flailed, trying to hit some of them with her feet. Thorin was yelling her name above the roar. Finally, they stopped, and Quin was held only by her hands and feet. She was breathing heavy and shaking, her heart pounding in her ears with her fury.

"Now, what are you doing in these parts? Speak!" The Great Goblin shouted. No one said anything, knowing full well it was better to keep silent.

The Great Goblin clapped. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with her." The Goblin leaned down and got close to Quin's face, his putrid stench making her gag. He leered at her. "I bet she's a screamer." His lewd implications had the other goblins cackling.

She simply smiled and spat a globule of blood in his face, which she'd collected in her mouth from the cut. He roared and reared back, slapping her. However, his hand was so large, her head snapped back from the hit, her vision went black for a moment, and a trickle of blood came gushing from her nose. Over the ringing in her ear, she heard Thorin cursing loudly at the Goblin.

"Dwarf whore! You won't be so spirited when your bones are breaking!" The King made to hit her again, but Thorin roared.

"WAIT!"

The Great Goblin turned and grinned. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thrór; King under the Mountain." He mockingly bowed to Thorin, who simply glared with hatred burning in his eyes.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really." Malice laced his laughter. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak? He's an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

Quin gasped and looked to Thorin, who just stared disbelievingly at the Goblin King. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." He said through gritted teeth.

"So, you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He laughed again and looked Quin up and down. "I'm sure he's got a little bit left in him for you, whore."

She hissed at him, which he ignored. The Great Goblin turned to another puny goblin sitting in a makeshift basket and holding a writing pad of some sort.

"Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize." He bared his teeth at Quin. "And a little extra, if it pleases him. As I'm sure it will."

The goblin wrote this down and cackled, shooting off into the darkness on his rope attachment.

The Goblin King clapped his hands together. "Now then! Where were we?" He gestured to the goblins, who were rolling in massive structures that looked to be torture devices. Quin was having a hard time seeing out of her left eye, as it was swelling rapidly from the strike earlier. She knew it would be a black eye, and cursed the Great Goblin out loud. He was singing about their deaths. She looked to Thorin who was staring at her with great distress.

At that moment, one of the goblins picked up Thorin's sword from the ground and unsheathed it a bit. At the sight of Orcrist, the goblin shrieked and flung it to the ground. All the goblins fled from the sight of it. The Goblin King looked terrified.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks!" All the goblins began going crazy, attacking the company with tooth and nail, using any means to draw blood. Quin was screaming as she saw Thorin go down, and struggled fiercely to no avail as claw after claw sliced her skin.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! _Kill them all_! Cut off his head!" The Goblin King pointed to Thorin, and Quin watched in horror as a goblin pulled out a long knife and approached the dwarf king to behead him.

" _Thorin! NO!_ " She yelled and shouted, anything to prevent his death. Yet she could not reach him, no matter how hard she struggled. She was struck and bitten and groped, but she could feel none of it as her attention was only on Thorin. The blade was pressed to Thorin's throat, and Quin couldn't tear her eyes away.

Suddenly, a massive explosion of white light surrounded them, knocking all of them, company and goblin, on their backs. Quin opened her eyes and attempted to stand on wobbly legs, looking around frantically for the source. She nearly cried with relief as she saw the familiar pointed hat of Gandalf, who was running at them wielding his staff and sword.

"Take up arms! Fight! _Fight!_ " He shouted.

Quin jumped up and spun around, spotting Frostfire laying underneath an unconscious goblin. She kicked the goblin over the edge of the platform and tied Frostfire around her belt. Looking around, she quickly gathered her other weapons and then unsheathed her sword, slashing at any who came near her. She was a foe to be reckoned with, fueled by the anger of seeing Thorin almost beheaded and being taken advantage of. The Goblin King shrieked, and Quin looked up from her killing spree to see him suddenly fearful of Gandalf's blade.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

"We don't need the introduction, ugly bastard!" Quin surged forward and planted a swift kick to the Goblin King's groin, who doubled over in pain. She quickly turned around as more goblins came forward to defend their king, but she easily fended them off. What she didn't see was the Goblin King raise up behind her, giant mace in hand.

" _Quin!_ " Thorin's voice to her right made her look up and see him race over to her, blocking the Goblin King's mace as it came down above her, aimed towards her head. Her eyes widened as Thorin knocked the Great Goblin over, causing him to stumble and fall over the edge screaming.

Thorin stood by her side with a nod, prepared to fight with her. Gandalf shouted above the commotion.

"Follow me. Quick! _Run_!"

They didn't have to be told twice, and soon the entire company was sprinting through the cavern pathways, slaughtering any goblin that chose the wrong day to take up arms. Quin was near the back of the line of dwarves, swiftly and effectively cutting down the goblins that got too close. Dwalin and some of the other dwarves picked up a long post of wood and used it like a spear as they ran, shoving off the goblins that charged. The company stopped and cleared a crowd of goblins that were waiting for them, but all looked up with dread to see more on the opposite side of the chasm waiting to swing over.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin shouted, using Orcrist to cut one of them. The platform above them shook, and all the dwarves caught on to his plan, slicing through all the ropes. The scaffolding leaned and tumbled just as the goblins began swinging to their side, causing them to get tangled and wrap around the falling platform. Quin hardly had time to catch her breath before they were running again. Kili was in front of her and used his sword to deflect an arrow coming straight for her. He blocked another. She took out her bow and as the next one came toward her she caught it in midair, nocking it and firing it straight between the eyes of the goblin. Kili looked at her appreciatively before grabbing a ladder and forcing it over the heads of the goblins near them, using them as momentum to shove more away.

They neared a break in the path, but Kili and the other dwarves simply dropped the ladder to become the bridge, crossing over it quickly. Quin made sure to step lightly and efficiently, and got across without difficulty. They continued on, the last dwarf making sure to release the ladder so other goblins couldn't cross.

Suddenly Gandalf was leading them, and they stopped as the wooden platform ended into an open chasm. Quin looked up to see the ropes attached to a sort of pulley, and made eye contact with Thorin, who smirked before chopping the rope next to him, sending them and the platform swinging to the other side.

"JUMP!" Dwalin yelled, and Quin felt someone shove her onto the stable ground. She looked back to see Thorin watching her intensely as the platform swung away again, allowing more goblins to climb on. As it swung back toward the rest of the company, the dwarves made one last leap, Fili cutting free the platform as he jumped. The young dwarf landed on the edge and teetered dangerously. Quin caught him by the armor and yanked him away from the embankment.

He grinned at her. "Thanks, Quin." She smirked back.

"Just don't expect me to save your ass all the time."

Laughter followed as they began running again. Nearing a corner, Gandalf used his staff to dislodge a giant boulder from the stone ceiling above. The company began pushing it, running down any goblin in their path. Goblin after goblin they killed, and soon Quin was covered even more in their black blood. The goblins thinned out and she was surprised to soon see no one in their path. They neared a wooden bridge and made to cross it, but the wood splintered in front of them as the Goblin King reared his ugly head from the hole. Goblins began surrounding them, and Quin was quickly losing hope of escape.

"You thought you could escape _me?_ " He laughed menacingly. He swung his mace twice, almost hitting Gandalf, who stumbled back into the arms of Ori and Nori.

"What are you going to do _now_ , wizard?" He asked.

Gandalf glared and stepped forward, quickly jabbing the Goblin King in the eye with his staff, who cried out in pain. While distracted, Gandalf swung Glamdring, slicing open the Great Goblins belly, which instantly ran black as blood poured out.

"That'll do it." The Goblin stated calmly. With a shout, Gandalf sliced open the Goblin's neck, causing him to slump forward heavily. The bridge shook beneath them and suddenly gave way. They all yelled as they fell, and Quin lost her footing as the bridge met the cliffside. She tripped and almost fell over the side, but strong arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. Quin looked and saw Thorin gripping her to him tightly as they fell. She thought they were dead, so she shut her eyes tightly.

They all landed on the hard stone, grunting in pain as they tried to rid themselves of debris. Quin had rolled a few feet away, and tried to get on her knees, only to cry out in pain. She looked down at her abdomen to see a long shard of wood sticking out of it. Quin knew pulling it out would mean blood loss, so she kept it in, groaning as she stood. The other dwarves were amidst piles of wood, grumbling to themselves.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur remarked. Suddenly, the corpse of the Goblin King fell on top of them, causing the dwarves to yell in pain.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin said between pants. Quin limped over and helped pull a few out, the others doing it themselves. Soon they were all standing and alive, dusting off their clothes.

"Gandalf!" Kili's shout caused them all to turn toward his line of sight, only to see a swarm of goblins coming down the cliffside toward them.

"There's too many! We can't fight them!" Dwalin yelled.

"Daylight, Gandalf!" Quin shouted, and the wizard nodded, gesturing to the others.

"Come on!" They were running again, but soon came upon a tunnel. Quin could see the light of day shining in small slivers and she ran impossibly faster, dying for a breath of fresh air. Finally, they broke through the door onto the mountainside, only stopping when they could no longer see the entrance to the goblin caves. She knew the goblins would not follow into day, for it burned their skin. The company was panting, and Gandalf began counting off the members.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve...and Bombur that makes thirteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our _Hobbit_?!"

Quin stood quickly, making her wince with the wood still in her side, but she ignored it as she searched around frantically. "Bilbo! I haven't seen him the whole time we were captured!"

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin accused.

"Don't blame me!" Dori responded gruffly.

"Where did you last see him?!" Gandalf demanded.

Nori spoke up. "I think I saw him slip away, when they first cornered us."

"What?! When? Where could he have gone?!" Quin asked, a panicked look in her eyes. She feared greatly for Bilbo, for he was no fighter. She only prayed he would be stealthy enough to somehow sneak past the goblins. A tear slid down her dirty cheek as she worried for her friend.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Thorin spat, not seeing the sorrowful expression on Quin's face.

She spun around instantly to face him. "Don't you dare talk about Bilbo that way!" She growled, making Thorin's eyes widen as he took in her fierce appearance mixed in with her tearful face. "He risked life and limb to help you take back Erebor! He could be dead for all we know and you would _stand_ here and _insult_ him?!" She got in his face, poking him with a firm finger. His jaw clenched but she could see the apologetic look in his eyes. Quin backed off, knowing if she went any further she would say something she regretted.

The dwarves looked between each other, a bit embarrassed at witnessing her outburst of emotion, towards their future king no less.

"Please, Bilbo, be alright. I swear if you're dead I'm going to _kill_ you." She muttered to the sky.

"I'm not dead." Bilbo said as he stepped out from behind a tree. Quin let out a sob as she ran over to embrace him, but not very tight as she cried out in pain from the wood shard. Bilbo released her and looked up into her eyes.

"Quin! What's wrong?!" He questioned.

She tried to smile, but half her face was still swollen, so it made it difficult. "Nothing, Bilbo. Just a little sore is all." She hid her injury from the Hobbit, not wanting to worry him. She would mend it later, and all would be fine.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili said from behind them, and some of the other dwarves voiced their agreements.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked. Bilbo laughed nervously and shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. Quin noticed him dodge the question and looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf said, clapping Bilbo on the back. Quin made eye contact with Gandalf, wondering why the wizard would help Bilbo avoid any interrogating, but the wizard simply shook his head. Ah. So, he knew something the others didn't about Bilbo. That made Quin worry, but she ignored it for now.

"It matters! I want to know. Why _did_ you come back?" Thorin asked, much less menacingly after he cast a quick glance at Quin. So he was feeling guilty, Quin thought. Good.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden." He smiled sadly. "See, _that's_ where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, because you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo said genuinely, making Quin and the others smile. He was going to finish their journey. That thought made Quin happier than she had felt in a while, no matter the trauma they had just gone through.

Their joy was short lived as they all heard multiple howls fill the air around them.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin began.

"… and into the fire! Run! _RUN!_ " Gandalf shouted. They all began sprinting down the mountain, but Quin was becoming slower. The adrenaline had all but left her body, and pain and exhaustion were setting in. The wood in her side twisted with every step, and she had to bite her tongue to keep from yelling. The Wargs were coming in close behind, but Quin dared not turn around to look, for fear of falling. She prayed to Eru they would survive, that they would live to see the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there was the goblin tunnels scene! I really enjoyed writing it because it was so intense, and it kind of establishes Quin's desperation and makes her realize how much she cares about the company. Anyway, enough of me chatting. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: And chapter 12! Enjoy!**

* * *

The sunset quickly turned to night as the howling grew closer with each step. Ahead of her was a small outcropping of stone. As Bilbo rounded it, a Warg leaped over the rock, quickly spinning to face the Hobbit.

" _No!_ " Quin yelled, and pumped her legs faster, hoping to save him. The Warg charged the Hobbit, who drew his sword at the last second. The Warg stupidly impaled its head on the blade, falling limply to the side. Quin breathed with relief, which was short lived. Another Warg came towards her, most likely smelling the blood. With Frostfire in hand and no faltering in her pace, she slid to her knees as it leaped for her, striking up and slicing open its underbelly from head to hip. It slammed into a tree, dead.

The other dwarves took out two more Wargs, slicing and hacking until they were silent. Reaching the edge of the cliff, they all realized with dread that there was nowhere to go. It was either death by Warg or death by the fall.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, _climb_!" Gandalf commanded, shimmying up a tree as best as he could. The others followed suit. Bilbo ran to his sword still stuck in the Warg's skull and was struggling to pull it out.

"Quin! Climb up! Hurry!" Thorin yelled down to her. She reached for a branch and cried out in pain. The wood in her side was too great now. Getting up the tree with the wood still inside her would be impossible. She cursed as she pulled out the shard, dropping the long, bloody piece to the ground. Using whatever strength was in her, she climbed up the tree to join the others. Thorin looked at her and saw her clutching her side where a pool of red was quickly forming. His eyes widened.

"Quin! What happened!?" He stepped down a few branches to join her, staring at the red of her tunic.

"It's nothing, Thorin. Just a small piece of wood. I couldn't climb without getting it out." She explained, wincing.

He was concerned and gripped her arm tightly. "Damn you, woman." He tried to sound playful, but worry laced his tone. She stumbled slightly, and he grabbed hold of her waist, keeping her standing as she paled with the effort.

"I promise if we survive this you can throttle me." She laughed hollowly. Looking down, her face paled even more to see Bilbo still on the ground, attempting to pull out his sword.

"Bilbo! Get your ass up a tree _now_!" Quin shouted, and his surprise from hearing her tone of voice caused him to turn quickly, actually pulling out the sword in the process. He looked back at the Wargs approaching and scrambled up the nearest tree before they could reach him.

The Wargs came and jumped, snapping their jaws at the company and tearing away all the bottom branches with their sharp teeth. Suddenly, a heavily scarred, pale orc sitting astride a white Warg stepped forward on the stone outcropping, baring his pointed teeth.

Thorin tensed next to Quin as he stared into the eyes of his foe of long past. "Azog." He breathed.

" _Do you smell it? The scent of fear?_ " Azog's voice sounded of pure evil, and Quin realized he was speaking Orkish. The foul words made her want to cover her ears. The orc grinned at them with hatred, particularly at Thorin. " _I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain._ "

Thorin looked to be in anguish as he realized the fate of his father. "It cannot be."

Azog glanced at Quin, and where Thorin had pulled her tightly to his side. " _So, this is the dwarf whore I was told of._ " He licked his teeth as he stared at her. " _She will be fun to break. I'm sure her fear tastes as good as it smells._ " Thorin hissed and Azog just laughed.

He pointed at them. " _Those two are mine. Kill the others!"_ With that command, the Wargs leaped into action, trying harder than ever to climb the trees, which shook beneath the company's feet.

" _Drink their blood!_ " Azog cackled, and one of the trees began uprooting from the weight of the large creatures clawing at it. It tumbled over atop the tree Quin and Thorin were in. The dwarves jumped into their tree to safety. However, that safety was short lived when _that_ tree began to tip.

"Hold on!" Thorin yelled, gripping Quin tighter to him. They both leaped at just the right time, each grabbing a different branch on the last tree before the cliff dropped off into darkness. Fear gripped Quin's heart as they began tipping again, with all the dwarves shouting in terror. Looking up, Quin saw Gandalf light a pinecone on fire, throwing it to the ground beneath them, igniting the dry grass. The Wargs began backing off, not too keen on singeing their fur. Gandalf began lighting more, tossing them down to the dwarves below, who threw them with excellent aim. Quin did her share chucking pinecones, being able to hold them longer in her glowing palm.

The dwarves cheered as the fire created an effective barrier between them and the orcs. But those cheers quickly turned to cries of fear as the tree began moving again, until it was sticking straight out from the cliff. Quin was hanging onto a branch for dear life, the throbbing in her side and lack of blood causing her grip to loosen by the second. She looked over to see Ori lose his grip, only to catch Dori's leg at the last second. They didn't hold on for long, and both lost their grip. Quin cried out as she expected to see them fall to their deaths, but Gandalf's staff saved them. Dori was practically crushing the wood with his hands in his struggle to hold on, his knuckles white.

She looked up to see Azog smiling at Thorin, whose eyes darkened in rage. Thorin stood on the trunk, Orcrist shining in the light of the fire.

"Thorin, no!" Quin yelled. "He'll _kill you_!" She tried in vain to bring him back to her, but she knew in her heart she couldn't have. He was back in the foggy haze like in Rivendell, listening only to the hatred in his heart for the orc that took his family from him and was now trying to rip this one away. He started forward, walking slowly and surely toward Azog, no longer hearing anything but the blood rushing in his ears. Quin screamed at him over and over to stop. Thorin began running, a thick oak branch his only shield, living up to his name. As Thorin reared back to strike, Azog's Warg leaped at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. Thorin slammed hard into the ground, and Quin screamed for him.

Thorin stood, dazed and shaky. Azog grinned and let out a battle cry as he smashed his mace into Thorin, hitting him squarely in the face. Thorin went down a second time. Balin cried out in anguish. Quin was trying to pull herself up to help him, but her injury was too great. Her arms were shaking violently as she struggled to hold on. She looked up to see Bilbo stand and unsheathe his sword, bravery and fear mixing on his face.

"Not you too." She cried, tears spilling down her face. He looked at her and smiled before rushing forward, despite her shouts for him to stop. Thorin was shouting in pain as the Warg bit into his flesh, shaking him. With one last attempt, the dwarf struck the Warg on the head. The creature threw him to the side, where he lay still. Azog turned to the orc next to him.

" _Bring me the dwarf's head_."

The orc grinned and jumped off his own Warg, approaching the fallen dwarf. He lifted his sword to decapitate Thorin, but Bilbo attacked him before he could, causing them both to tumble to the ground. Bilbo stabbed the orc until he gave one last squeal, then died. Bilbo stood over Thorin protectively, sword raised high, though it was shaking in his hand.

" _Kill him._ " Azog ordered. The other Wargs raised their heads and snarled as they stalked toward the Hobbit, who was backing away and swinging his sword frantically. Quin _couldn't_ let them both die. She screamed through the pain as she used what seemed like someone else's strength to pull herself up, unsheathing Frostfire as she stood. With a roar of hate she ran at the Wargs, bringing one down with swift strikes. She hardly noticed some of the other dwarves join in, slashing down the orcs and Wargs alongside her.

She saw Bilbo join the fight, before getting thrown to the ground by Azog's Warg. The Hobbit scrambled back on the ground as Azog came closer, smiling at his chance to kill the halfling. Quin ran in between them, holding up Frostfire with a fire of her own blazing in her eyes.

"You want him? _Come and claim him_." She growled.

Azog had the good sense to seem a little apprehensive, but then grinned sadistically once more. " _Your dwarf king is dead, yet you move on to the halfling so quickly. Perhaps you are whoring for him, too?_ " He laughed.

"Keep laughing, Azog. We'll see who's laughing when I pull out your intestines and feed them to your dog." She hissed, and Azog suddenly became angry. He roared and reared back his mace to strike her, but she made no attempt to move, prepared to take the blow if it meant Bilbo could get away. A loud cawing distracted him, and they both looked to see many large eagles flying towards them. They picked up some of the dwarves, fanned the flames into the Wargs, and were picking up the orcs and dropping them over the cliffside. Azog growled with rage as Bilbo was swept up behind her and dropped onto the back of another eagle. Quin turned to see Thorin gently taken in the talons of another bird, along with Orcrist. She turned to Azog, who bared his teeth at her, and grinned.

At his bellow of anger, she sprinted and jumped off the cliff's edge, free falling for a second before landing on the back of an eagle with a painful grunt. She gripped onto the feathers with dear life, only loosening a bit when the bird looked back at her with pleading eyes. Quin watched Thorin's motionless body lying in an eagle's talons, and tears began running down her face anew. He couldn't be dead. That was not how her vision came to be. He had to be alive. She repeated these words over and over in her mind.

They soared over the Misty Mountains, the sunlight shining over the peaks as the company worried for the life of their leader. Soon, the eagles dropped Thorin off on the top of a tall gathering of rock. He didn't move. Quin jumped off the back of the eagle that carried her, rolling a bit on the hard stone, for the eagle was not yet close enough to let her down gently. She could not wait, and ran immediately to Thorin's side, gripping his hand.

"Thorin! Thorin, please wake up! Please, don't leave me." She pleaded, brushing his hair from his bloody face. She placed her fingers beneath his nostrils and felt no breath. Her tears would not stop. The others were dropped off as well, and began crowding around their fallen king. Gandalf approached her.

"Please help him!" She asked frantically.

Gandalf bent over the dwarf and placed a hand over his face, closing his eyes and whispering a spell. Thorin immediately opened his eyes and began breathing again. He looked over at Quin, who was crying now with relief instead of sorrow.

"Quin." He reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. He looked around back at Gandalf. "The halfling?" He said quietly.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here. He's quite safe." Gandalf replied, smiling. Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin up, who was grunting with pain. Thorin approached Bilbo with a severe look on his face.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" He began gruffly, his voice raspy and laced with pain.

"Thorin." Quin looked at him, hurt he would say that about the person who just saved his life. Thorin ignored her and stared at Bilbo, who began looking worried and ashamed.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin hugged Bilbo fiercely, who stood still looking shocked. Quin grinned at their embrace, and the other dwarves cheered. Thorin pulled away. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Bilbo nodded and shrugged. "No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior… not even a burglar." He muttered that last part, making them laugh.

Thorin turned to look at Quin, who walked up to him. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again, Thorin Oakenshield." She said sternly, her voice breaking with emotion. He saw her dirty, still swollen face streaked with tears. She quickly hugged him, clutching him to her desperately. He returned the hug with the same fervor.

"I thought I'd lost you." She whispered into his hair.

"I'm not that easy to kill." He whispered back. They let go of each other with grins on their faces.

"You look horrible." She teased, wiping away some of the fresh blood from his face. She sighed as he tenderly ran a finger down the side of her face, the whole left of which was beginning to bruise badly from the Goblin King's strike.

"You don't look so great yourself." He replied. She smiled at the warmth from his hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo's voice made them all turn. They gasped as they saw what Bilbo was pointing at.

"Erebor. The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf supplied.

"Our home." Thorin said, reaching down and gripping Quin's hand. She didn't mind at all. A bird flew by towards the direction of their gaze.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the Mountain!" Óin remarked excitedly. The bird twittered as it flew further away. Quin recognized the bird call, for it was very similar to the one she used to call Alioth.

"It's a thrush." She commented, in awe.

"We'll take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin looked at her, and she grinned at him.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said, relieved.

For that solitary moment, everyone believed it.

Then Quin winced, reached down, and gripped her side in pain. She pulled back her hand and looked at it. It was completely covered in blood. Red blood; her own. Thorin looked down and saw it, then looked back up at her in horror. He had forgotten.

"Thorin-," She began, then everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but this marks the end of the plot for the first movie! YAY! I feel like it's come so far, and I'm excited for us to see this story through to the end! Please review if you'd like, and I hope you guys have a great rest of your week!**

 **P.s. did you catch the easter egg from the LOTR movies? (hint: Arwen being a badass)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you had a good week! I know you've been waiting for an update since the cliffhanger from the last chapter, so here you go!**

* * *

When Quin opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the stars above her. The moon was full and bright, casting a silvery light over Middle Earth. She tried to sit up but groaned deeply in pain, her side throbbing.

"Lay back down, Quin. Before you hurt yourself even more." A deep, gravelly voice caused her to look to the side, only to see Thorin himself staring down at her, looking worried. She felt very dizzy, a side effect of the blood loss no doubt.

"Where are we?" She slurred. Looking around, she noticed the rest of the company were asleep in their bedrolls. They were in a clearing in a forest. The embers of a makeshift fire were very dim but still faintly glowing. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"We are beneath Carrock. You have been unconscious for the entire day. We were able to bring you down the mountain using a path of stairs Gandalf knew of. You had lost a lot of blood…" He paused, swallowing thickly.

She tore back her covers (thankfully her pants were still on), sat up a little, and lifted up the tunic slightly, not at all embarrassed that Thorin saw a bit of skin. Her side was bandaged thoroughly, though it was already almost soaking through with blood. Just that little effort had her feeling exhausted, and she leaned back on her elbows with a huff.

"Thorin, could you get me a new bandage so I can wrap this?" She asked, and he nodded, digging in a bag next to her that she recognized to be Óin's and pulling out some clean cloth. He handed it to her, and she rolled up her sleeves so she wouldn't get blood on them. She gasped as she beheld the damage the goblins had caused. All along her arms were bite marks and cuts. They had an ointment on them, probably from Óin's pack, and were on their way to healing, but Quin could still feel the pain and shame as she was suddenly jolted back to the goblins holding her down while they groped her.

"Quin?" Thorin's voice brought her back to Middle Earth, and she looked up to see him very concerned. She simply shook her head in response and grimaced as she sat up again. She began unwrapping the bandage around her until she peeled the last bit from her wound, wincing as the dried blood around it caused the cloth to stick. Being quite experienced in healing from having to tend to her own injuries her entire life, she looked at the wound closely. It seemed free of infection, though it still was apt to bleed; not very good news. Quin went to wrap the new, clean bandage around herself but was finding it tricky with the angle of her arms.

"Here. Let me." A pair of warm hands found hers and pulled the bandage out from them. She glanced up to see Thorin very close to her, enough that she could feel his body heat. He gently began finishing what she had started, and Quin couldn't help but shiver as his fingers repeatedly scraped her navel as he went around her abdomen with the cloth. He secured the bandage and sat back slightly, but still not as far away as he was before.

She suddenly recognized that the tunic she was wearing was not nearly enough clothes to be decent in, for people who cared about that sort of thing. Modesty wasn't really an issue living with only herself and her horse for so long, so Quin knew she was a bit out of practice with societal standards. As she looked down in contemplation of this, she realized the tunic wasn't even hers.

"Whose tunic am I wearing?" She asked Thorin curiously. The dwarf flushed but kept her gaze.

"Mine. Yours was soaked with blood, so you couldn't well keep wearing that."

She raised an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth lifted slightly. "And who, may I ask, undressed and redressed me?"

His blush only deepened. "Ah. That was Gandalf. We felt it was more appropriate, since he's… older… and uh…" He stopped as Quin released the pent-up giggle she'd been holding. He realized she was teasing him and chuckled along with her.

"Would you rather it had been someone else?" His voice was deeper and huskier than it was before, and she shivered as she felt the low vibrations in her chest. He seemed to know the effect that tone of voice had on her, for he simply smirked as he beheld her widened eyes.

"Get some rest, Quin. Óin says you should be well enough to travel tomorrow, but only in short bursts." He nodded to her once, then stood and continued his duty of keeping watch over the camp. She laid down, still affected by his seductive voice, but forced herself to close her eyes. Soon enough, she fell back into a deep sleep.

In the morning, she awoke feeling much more refreshed. The dwarves were already up and gathered around the fire for breakfast. They saw her sit up and greeted her with joyful fervor. Bilbo came over and hugged her.

"Thank goodness you're okay! We were all so worried!"

Quin hugged him back. "I'm alright, Bilbo. You don't have to worry about me." She winced slightly as she stood, Bilbo helping her up. Joining the others at the fire, she sat down with a soft groan.

"Don't push yourself too hard today, lassie. You're still going to be weak until your body can bounce back." Óin said sternly. "Here. This will help you gain back some strength." He handed her some bread and cheese, which she tore into hungrily.

"We must leave today. Azog and his pack are surely following us, and they will not be far behind now, even with our head start." Thorin began, addressing the group. They all nodded, agreeing. "We have to make it to the Lonely Mountain before Durin's Day. We do not have much time."

"We only have about a day's walk through the Misty Mountains, and then we will go through Mirkwood to make it to the Lonely Mountain in time." Gandalf added.

Quin turned to the older wizard. "Mirkwood? That is a dangerous forest, Gandalf." She had done her best to avoid it while traveling the Wild.

He gave her a worried, knowing look. "Yes, it is my dear. But time is not on our side. We do what we must."

Quin didn't necessarily agree, but kept quiet. The others began packing up their things for the journey ahead, including Quin, who took her time gathering her pack. She didn't want to change out of the dwarven shirt, partly because it would take too much time and pain to get it over her head, and partly because it was Thorin's and she enjoyed the musky scent that wafted into her nose every so often. That last reason she kept entirely to herself, of course. Instead, she put on her leather armor overtop the tunic, along with her cloak and boots. She secured her pack and weapons, and joined the dwarves as they set out. Quin squinted in the distance and could tell they only had about one or two more mountains to cross, so Gandalf was correct in his assumption that it would only take them about a day.

Quin tried her best to follow Óin's orders to take it easy, especially when he scolded her every time she'd jump up to a ledge or take the rockier path down an embankment. She noticed Fili and Kili chuckling quietly at her expense, and she would glare at them every time she heard a giggle from the duo. Her side did ache the further the sun rose in the sky, and soon every jolt was making her breath hitch. She clamped her mouth tightly, however, and refused to let out one peep that indicated she was in pain.

Once they finally stopped for lunch, Quin sat down on a smooth boulder with a huff. She placed a hand on her side and shut her eyes as the wound throbbed and soon settled down.

"Here, lass." Quin opened her eyes to see Óin smiling down at her, holding out a small tin of what she assumed to be ointment. She took it hesitantly.

"It's for the pain. It'll numb you right up. Just dab it around the edges and you can put on more later this evening."

"Thank you Óin." She grinned at the grey-haired dwarf. He twisted his trumpet slightly to hear her, but nodded and joined Bombur to help make the food. Quin had to unstrap her belt and pouch before she lifted her shirt once again. The wound had bled a little less than before, so she didn't bother changing out the cloth for a clean one. She just lifted the entire bandage and dabbed on the ointment, hissing as she prodded the tender area. Putting the cloth and her shirt back in place, she noticed that a few minutes later she could feel no pain, and she sighed with relief.

The rest of the day's journey went better, and she was more able to keep up with the others. After dinner that evening, Quin had put on more of the ointment, in a much better mood knowing her injuries were healing. Her attention was then diverted to someone else. She had seen Thorin wincing a bit during the day, and went to find him while he was keeping watch, ointment and fresh bandages in hand. She found him sitting on a large rock overlooking the Mountain they were climbing down, quite far away from the rest of the company, obviously lost deep in thought. In the setting sunlight, he looked quite majestic, and Quin's heart gave a little flutter seeing him so still and peaceful.

"Thorin." She quietly announced her presence, not wanting to startle him. He turned around and gave her a welcoming smile.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, glancing down at her side. She nodded.

"Much. I was actually going to ask about you. I saw you grimacing today as we jumped down from that long ledge near the peak. Don't deny it." She said quickly when he opened his mouth, and he closed it again. "Now I'm not going to let you come back to life only to die of infection, so you're going to let me tend to your wounds." She said firmly, and the corner of his mouth lifted at her demands.

"Óin already saw to my injuries."

"Yeah, and when was that? A day and a half ago? He hasn't gone near you the whole time I've been awake." She shot back, and he shrugged.

"You got hit in the head with a mace and mauled by a Warg, not to mention what the goblins did to you." She looked at him, concerned. "You can't just come back from that unscathed." She took a step closer towards him, and he simply sighed but nodded his permission. Quin sat on a rock opposite him and studied the cuts on his face. They seemed to be scabbing, so she didn't pay them much attention. She reached forward toward his tunic and armor, hesitating as she glanced up into his eyes.

"May I?" She asked.

His jaw clenched and he nodded. She helped him take off his outer layers until he was only in his blue tunic, a short-sleeved shirt. Quin sighed as she saw his arms, covered in cuts and bruises like hers. She quickly went to work, placing some ointment on them, being careful to be gentle, especially after she saw him wince a few times. Bandages she didn't bother with; the cuts were small enough they didn't need it.

"Those damn goblins." She muttered as she thought of the torture they had faced in that cave.

"Has anyone told ever told you what a foul mouth you have?" Thorin asked, his mouth ticked upward in amusement.

"Maybe a few people." She quietly said, a sheepish smile on her face. Quin sat back when she was finished with his arms, and a light blush spread to her cheeks.

"Could you lift your shirt please?" She asked evenly, trying her hardest to keep a straight face. He lifted an eyebrow, and in one swift motion pulled the entire tunic over his head, leaving his torso bare. Quin almost gasped but reigned it in at the last second, causing only a small squeak to leave her mouth. His muscles rippled beneath his skin, and she noticed his broad chest was less hairy than she thought it would have been. Once she noticed him grinning widely at her, obviously pleased he had thrown her off balance, she finally took the time to get her hormones under control and tend to his injuries, rolling her eyes at his smirk.

He had puncture wounds littering the front of him, some a little torn from the Warg shaking his limp body. Those injuries looked a bit more swollen and irritated than his others did, so she knew they were causing him more pain, and were most likely the cause for his grimacing earlier. She swiped a glob of ointment from the tin and was very careful as she dabbed it on each wound, bandaging them as she went, having to wrap the cloth around his torso multiple times to keep it secure. At first, he was struggling to keep in any noises of pain, but after a while the numbing began to set in, and he was contentedly silent. Quin was tending to the last puncture wound, the smallest near his hip, when she noticed a set of long scars across his lower ribs, fully healed but still visible. Curious, she lightly ran her fingers over them.

A deep gasp made her look up to see Thorin staring at her intensely, a familiar dark look in his eyes. She quickly glanced away, blushing, and began finishing with the ointment.

"What is that scar from?" She asked, refusing to look at him as she dabbed it around his last wound.

"From the War between Dwarves and Orcs. One of many souvenirs." He said gruffly.

She sighed as she sat back, glancing over his injuries to see if she missed any.

"Looks like you'll have more." She said sadly, softly running her finger next to a small scrape on his collarbone. He gripped her wrist gently, pushing up her sleeve with his other hand.

"So will you." He replied, an angry furrow in his brows as he too was reminded of the horrors they endured at the hands of the goblins. "In the caves… did the goblins…?" He began, but didn't know how to finish. His eyes bore into hers, pain and concern mingling.

Quin knew what he was asking and pulled away, folding her arms against herself, nodding as she stared at the ground. She could still feel the sensations of the goblins' hands, rough and harsh and unyielding. She glanced up to see Thorin shaking, rage in his eyes, not aimed at her.

"I would… _kill_ them." His voice trembled "Every _last_ one." All she had to do was hear his voice to know that he meant it. She placed her hand on his, and his tremors slowly subsided.

"And I would gladly help, Thorin. But we have more important things to focus on. Like Erebor." She said quietly.

He brushed back a strand of hair from her face. "I despise it when you do that."

Her eyes widened. "Do what?" She was worried what he was going to say, despite his small smile.

"When you say you aren't important. When you talk of your death like it would be honorable. Like it wouldn't tear me apart." His voice broke, and Quin was shocked to hear him speak about her like he did. They've flirted before, but this was as close to a confession of feelings as they've ever shared.

"Thorin-" Quin began, but was quickly silenced when Thorin gripped the back of her head in his calloused palm, guiding her lips to his. Her shock made her freeze, which he wasn't having at all. His mouth was fierce against hers, and all it took was his tongue rubbing against her bottom lip for her to gasp. He took his chance, slipping his tongue in her mouth. She groaned and buried her hands in his hair, responding to him now with equal ferocity. His free hand found her waist and pulled her onto his lap until she was straddling him.

She ran her hands down his neck, down his back, feeling the movement of muscles beneath his warm skin. He grunted as he felt her delicate fingers tracing patterns on his skin. He released her mouth and placed kisses along her jaw, then buried his face in her neck. His beard both tickled and aroused her, and she involuntarily ground her hips against his lap. His deep groan reverberated throughout her whole system, shocking her back to reality.

Quin froze, panting, and Thorin pulled back to look into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, the question sounding more like a statement. She looked away from his passionate gaze.

"I… I don't know if I can do this." She extricated herself from his lap, using all her willpower, and immediately missing his warmth. She crossed her arms as he stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I want to, Thorin. But…" her eyes began to water. "I can't _die_! And I know you're going to! How can you expect me to…" She choked, and he stood, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace as she quietly sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Quin. I forgot… your burdens." He rubbed her back soothingly until she quieted. "I do think Elrond was right about one thing, though it is entirely your choice."

Quin raised a brow at that. Thorin agreeing with an Elf? "Right about what?"

"Spending your life in fear is no way to live." He said with vigor.

"I know… I just…" She sighed and closed her eyes. "You die on ice and snow."

She opened her eyes to see him staring at her, shocked.

"I know Galadriel said I should let it be, but you need to know how I feel. In my vision, you're looking into my eyes… with… love." Her voice broke. "You're bleeding out in the snow, a gash in your chest. You look… the same as you do now, Thorin. You have not aged." Tears were streaming freely down her cheeks. "You might not survive this journey, Thorin. And I don't know…" She stared at the moon, taking a deep breath. "If I give you my heart, and you die, I might just rip it out of my chest."

It was silent between them for a few moments, before she felt his hand intertwine with hers.

"If I am to die before this quest is complete, then I accept my fate." He began quietly. "What you saw in your vision… it changes no course of action of mine. But you should know I would rather spend the last of my life with you than die knowing you could have been mine." He brought her hand up to rest against his heart, and she gazed into his eyes with both parts despair and tenderness.

Quin was at war with herself. She'd given her heart to others before, only to have it cut open and left bleeding in her chest when they died. She was sure her heart didn't even resemble normalcy anymore, most likely haphazardly stitched together with whatever pieces could be salvaged. Was she willing to let it break again, perhaps for the last time?

She shook her head, her increasing pain morphing to anger. "What do you expect me to do, Thorin?" Her voice was low, and he became wary hearing the dangerous tone. "I've given my heart to others before, and I saw visions of their deaths, and they _died_!" She got louder, almost shouting now. "They fucking _died_ and I couldn't save them and it _kills me_ , Thorin! Every day I see their faces and I see how I _failed_." Her breath was coming in short pants as she began hyperventilating. Thorin reached out to her, concerned, but this time she backed away.

"No… I-I _can't_ …" She turned and fled back to the camp, images of the dead flooding her mind and despair flooding her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! Feel free to review if you'd like, and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: And here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

She slowed her pace as she neared the group, collecting herself and slowing her breathing. Quin joined the other dwarves around the fire, still in a bit of a daze. She was so out of it she didn't even hear Balin ask her a question. Bilbo elbowed her lightly to get her attention, and she sat up quickly as if startled.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Balin?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I asked, lass, if Thorin was healing okay. You did go over to check his wounds, didn't you?"

Quin was thankful for the soft amber light of the fire, for it made it all the easier to hide from the others the guilt and pain that crept into her face.

"Yes, Balin, his injuries are healing well… I just had to rebandage a few. That ointment you brought works wonders, Óin." She remarked to the healer, trying to divert the dwarves' attention. Óin had to tilt his trumpet towards her, then chuckled lightly.

"Yes, that ointment is powerful stuff if made correctly. How about I show you how to make it sometime? It can come in handy in a tight spot." He suggested. Quin gave him a slight smile.

"That would be lovely, Óin. I'm sure it would be very useful one day."

The company stayed up and chatted for a bit, but soon the exhaustion of the day's travels began to take their toll, and they all went to their own bedrolls to curl up on the hard ground and try to get some sleep. The last thing Quin remembered before she drifted off was someone placing her cloak higher on her body and lightly stroking their rough fingers on her cheek. That night she dreamt of the death of a dwarf king by her own hands, though she was not in control, and screaming until her throat was raw and bleeding.

She awoke to someone shaking her violently. Quin sat up with a start to see Kili staring at her concernedly. The first thing she noticed was that it was still dark out, not even close to dawn.

"You have to get up, Quin. Azog and his pack have caught up to us." Kili said urgently. Her eyes widened and she scrambled up, gathering all her things in record time. The others were doing the same, getting their weapons together. Gandalf was standing by a high outcropping of rock, looking up towards it with deep thought. Quin rushed over to him.

"What's going on? Where's Bilbo?" She asked, searching the company for her favorite Hobbit.

Gandalf pointed to where he was facing. "I've sent him to keep a lookout. Hobbits can be quite silent when they want to be. Azog has gotten closer than I originally intended." He frowned.

Quin cursed quietly. "It's my fault, isn't it? I've slowed the company down with my injury."

"Don't be ridiculous." Gandalf scoffed. "They are on Wargs. They've been catching up to us ever since the Goblin Cave."

Quin felt like he was just saying that to make her feel less guilty, even if he was right. The other dwarves joined them in waiting for Bilbo, Quin a bit more anxiously than the others. Thankfully, Bilbo didn't take long, for he soon slid down the rock above them, panting a bit.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin questioned, twirling his axe menacingly.

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it." Bilbo started.

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin tensed, ready for a battle.

"Not yet, but they will; we have another problem." Bilbo tried to say again.

"Did they see you? They saw you!" Gandalf guessed.

Bilbo sighed exasperatedly. "No, that's not it."

Gandalf smiled in relief. "What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar

material."

The other dwarves laughed and agreed. Quin could see Bilbo fuming as no one was listening to him.

"Bilbo is trying to say something!" She shouted, causing them all to turn towards her, now quiet. She nodded at the Hobbit. "Go ahead, Bilbo."

He nodded at her gratefully. "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there." He said anxiously. The other dwarves shifted on their feet nervously.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked, his face a mask.

"Ye-…" Bilbo started, looking curiously at the wizard. "Yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur spoke up, staring at Gandalf like he had betrayed them. "I say we double back."

"And be run down by a pack of orcs?" Thorin threw in. Quin was still staring at Gandalf. He was hiding knowledge from them, she knew it.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." He said, and Quin racked her brain to think of what house he was speaking of. However, she came up with nothing.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." Gandalf responded seriously. Quin winced at his bluntness.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked rhetorically with a loud sigh. At that moment, a loud roar ripped through the air behind them, much too close for comfort.

"None." Gandalf answered anyway.

The company began running down the side of the mountain, careful to keep on the lookout for any orcs nearby. They reached a small patch of forest, and the dwarves were using every ounce of focus not to trip and fall. Quin was well acquainted with the uneven ground of the woods, and soon got ahead of them. Once they hit a plain, her running faltered as she spotted a large cottage resting in the middle of it. _Who the hell would live all the way out here?_ , she thought, but continued sprinting.

"To the house! Run!" Gandalf was shouting behind her. The company was making a mad dash for the shelter. Behind her, Quin could hear the surprised noises of each dwarf, and she turned her head to see the cause of the commotion. She almost tripped as she saw Bombur running for dear life, managing to outrun them all, even Quin.

At last, they reached the door, Bombur first, as he threw his whole body weight into it. It refused to open, simply rattling loudly. Quin reached the door next and immediately tried to lift the large wooden bolt keeping it shut. She grunted and pushed with all her might but only made it move a fraction. The other dwarves arrived and were throwing their body weight into the door as well, trying anything in their panic to get the door open.

"Help me!" Quin hissed at them. Thorin came forward to the front of the group and together they were able to get the bolt up and the door open. They all rushed inside, and Quin turned around to see the huge bear's head protruding through the door, roaring in anger. She and the others used all their strength to close the door, finally doing so, then latched the bolt again. They all stood around panting and exhausted.

"What was that?" Ori squeaked.

Gandalf looked both parts amused and serious. "That… is our host."

The dwarves stared at him blankly. Quin snorted and they looked at her.

"Of course it is. Leave it to Gandalf to have us invade the home of a giant bear."

The wizard just looked at her sternly. "His name is Beorn, and he is a skin-changer."

Quin's eyes went wide. "I thought they were all gone."

The others seemed confused, so Gandalf continued. "Sometimes he's a black bear; sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overly fond of dwarves." He frowned.

"Good thing we don't have many of those." Quin crossed her arms, and Bilbo snorted.

"He's leaving!" Ori shouted from the window he was peeking out of. Dori went over and pulled him away with a fatherly disposition.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious; he's under some dark spell." He frowned.

"Don't be a fool; he's under no enchantment but his own." Gandalf turned away from the dwarf, addressing the others. "Alright now, get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." He took off his cap and muttered. "I hope."

Quin winced. She didn't really think Beorn would be as hospitable as Gandalf led them to believe, especially after he just tried to kill them. She knew she wouldn't get much sleep that night. As she turned away, she took in her surroundings. The cottage was beautiful and large, enough for someone twice the size of a Man to walk and reside comfortably in. Half the cottage was a barn, where many animals rested, including cows and donkeys and pigs. The smell wasn't as terrible as Quin had thought living with such beasts would be.

She was amazed by the intricacies of the woodworking. It seemed every corner and surface of wood had beautifully detailed notches of patterns of all kinds. There was an enormous chair in one corner, one that about three dwarves could sit side by side on. As she walked around the house, she saw many trinkets placed throughout, but a chess set, in particular, caught her eye. It was huge, and each piece was a different animal. The craftsmanship was impeccable, she noticed, as she picked up one of the hefty pawns.

"It is beautiful." A familiar deep rumble made her jump, and she turned to see Thorin smiling hesitantly at her, obviously feeling like they were treading on ice after her outburst. She sighed and turned back to the chess set and delicately placed the piece back in its rightful spot.

"Do you believe Gandalf? That we're safe here?" She asked, not looking at him. It still hurt too much and brought back memories she'd rather keep buried.

'Not entirely… That is why I'm assigning a watch to be kept throughout the night."

"Can I have a shift?" She asked. He gazed at her curiously and she just shrugged. "I already know I won't be getting much sleep tonight. Better to be doing something useful."

He nodded. "You can take the first watch." She tried to smile gratefully at him, though it came out awkward and crooked, then walked over and took a stool by the door, sitting so she could have a good view of the outside. The others were making dinner before they slept, as the sun was not yet over the horizon. Beorn seemed to be a good gardener, as there were plenty of fruits and vegetables around the house, which the dwarves took advantage of. Part of Quin felt uneasy eating the food of the man whose house they were invading, but Gandalf saw no problems with it, so she didn't either.

Bombur brought her a plate of vegetables while she was watching the door, and she thanked him graciously. The overweight dwarf bowed slightly, blushing, and went off to join the others.

As the moon rose, the dwarves slowly quieted and went to bed, staying close to the animals for comfort and protection in case Beorn came back in the middle of the night. Soft snoring began wafting towards Quin's sensitive ears, and she smiled to herself as she watched the clouds pass the moon. It quickly came upon the time that she was supposed to wake Bofur to take the next watch, but she hadn't grown tired and Bofur looked so peaceful while he slept that she would have felt bad waking him. So, she kept watch the whole night, content to just be amongst her companions.

A few hours before dawn, Quin was sharpening her two knives on a suitable stone she found lying just outside the door. She heard a soft rumble, and glanced up through the crack in the door to see the enormous bear standing not a hundred yards away. It was simply standing on the plains, watching her with golden eyes that reflected in the moonlight. As her eyes met his, she casually but carefully came to rest her hand on her knife's handle. She didn't think Beorn would try to hurt them in the night, but he was also a stranger to her, and she felt the obvious warning would be an acceptable middle ground. _Keep your space and I'll keep mine._

The bear watched her for a few moments, before huffing and trudging away, off towards the other side of the house. Quin was quiet for a while after that, her senses on high alert as she listened for his presence. An hour later, she saw the bear ambling past her sights again, this time paying her no attention. He would occasionally stop and sniff the air, looking towards the tree line and growling softly, before continuing on his path. She realized he was patrolling the cottage, protecting them. The hand on her knife relaxed, and she continued her work until the sun began creeping up over the horizon.

Not soon after dawn, she heard the soft shuffling of movement further back in the barn. Someone was awake. Quin looked up to see Thorin shambling towards her, careful to not tread on any snoring dwarves. He looked slightly disheveled from sleep, quite attractive actually. She then promptly cursed herself for thinking so and glanced away.

"You stayed up all night?" He asked, a little annoyed she wouldn't wake him or the others so she could get sleep.

Quin shrugged. "I did not grow tired. And you all needed the rest."

"You need rest as well." He replied, leaning against the door and gazing out at the pinkish-golden light of the morning. The plains were hazy, a low bank of fog covering the ground and fading into the forest. "Anything to report?"

"Beorn came close to the house a few hours ago." Thorin started a bit hearing that, and he tensed. Quin rushed to explain. "I was wary too, but he didn't come any closer than a hundred yards. He was circling the house, patrolling it. Beorn was keeping us safe from the orcs."

Thorin's demeanor changed, and he relaxed slightly. "Gandalf says he's unpredictable."

She nodded. "I think so, yes. As someone who often takes the form of a bear, I would think he's more… wild… but that doesn't mean he's lost all his humanity. He takes good care of his animals. Maybe he just hasn't been around people that often, so he's more wary of strangers than usual." She glanced at Thorin, who was gazing at her inquisitively. "What?" Her brows furrowed in confusion and wariness.

He just chuckled and continued his observations out the door. "Your ability to read people astounds me sometimes."

"That's what old age will do to you." She responded dryly, drawing another chuckle from the dwarf. She was happy their friendship didn't seem to change all that much, though it was a bit awkward after she had rejected him the night before.

He turned towards her again, hesitation clear in his face. "How many people did you… know during your immortal life?" Curiosity was in clear his eyes, and Quin looked away from his scrutiny.

"I… got to know many people. Families who were grateful I saved one of their own from fire. Fellow travelers along my journeys throughout Middle Earth." She said a bit tersely, not really sure what he was asking, but also not going into much detail.

He nodded. "And have you… formed any strong relationships with any of them?"

She squinted at the dwarf king as the light of the sun shone in her eyes. "What are you getting at, Thorin?" She was growing annoyed at his passive-aggressive nature.

Thorin seemed embarrassed by what he wanted to ask, and her thoughts immediately started racing off on a tangent.

"What I'm trying to ask is… what did you mean last night? That you have given your heart before?" He rushed to get it out. Quin's eyebrows raised. _That's_ what he wanted to know?

"I... don't really like talking about it." She responded curtly. He was quiet, regretting that he had brought up the subject. She saw him retreat inwardly and sighed. She was the one who had brought it up, after all, even if by accident. Quin didn't want their friendship to end, and thought perhaps telling her story would allow him to understand her reasons for rejecting him.

"There's been two… men." She started, wincing already at the memories being dredged up in her mind. Thorin was listening intently, surprised she was actually revealing the information.

"One was an Elf, technically." Thorin's jaw clenched when she said that, as she had predicted it would. "His name was Emryn. I met him in Rohan. He was serving as an emissary for Mirkwood, being one of the captains of the guard there. He was the one who taught me the Elven languages along with my books, and helped me become fluent. We were together for five years, but he was sent with an army to squash a movement of orcs close to their wood." Her eyes grew distant and glossy. "The night he left, I had a vision of his death. My second vision. I awoke and tried to warn him, but he had already left with the army. It was too late. He died valiantly on the field of battle, sacrificing himself for one of his soldiers."

"I'm sorry, Quin." Thorin said quietly, and she was grateful he said so, even though it was probably difficult hearing her talking about a former lover when he had been denied the same. "And the second?" He pressed.

"The second was a ranger of the Dúnedain. The Rangers often frequented Gondor, a common rest area between travelers, I suppose. I was 113 by then, and had accepted my life of solitude in exchange for avoiding the bitter pain of death upon those around me. But I guess the Valar had other plans for me." The corner of her mouth ticked upward. "Delahir was like me, alone and dealing with the pain of past traumas. We ended up traveling together a short while in the same direction, and… things progressed." She winced as she remembered what came next. "We were both heading back to Gondor from the Blue Mountains, seven years after we had met. We were on our way… to be married." Thorin's shock was felt from his place by the door. She refused to make eye contact with him. "I had the vision of his death a year earlier, my fourth, but ignored it and didn't tell him, choosing instead to avoid facing the pain in exchange for a brief moment of happiness. On our trip, we were ambushed in the woods. Some thieves hoping to make a pretty penny with our fine leathers." Her eyes darkened. "We would have taken them easily, but they had a lookout in the trees with a bow and arrow, to defend them if their victims didn't comply, the man I had seen kill Delahir in my vision." She was gasping for air, the images flashing vividly before her eyes. "We were giving them what we had, and I thought we had avoided the outcome by complying when we normally wouldn't have. But… one of them wanted… more." She crossed her arms close to her body, and Thorin got her meaning. He hissed quietly, tensing.

"Delahir wouldn't let them go near me. They warned him to step aside. I begged him, begged _them_. Told them I'd do anything they wanted. Offered my body, my life. But that dumb ranger _refused_ to let them near me. And they killed him. Three arrows in his chest. They fled as I screamed." She began shaking with anger. "I hunted them down. One by one. Kept them alive as long as I could, making them _suffer_ for what they'd done, before giving them the privilege of death. Some I held over fire, watching their eyes as they felt a _fraction_ of my pain, while I felt nothing but numbness." Tears were blurring her vision, and she could faintly hear their prolonged screams.

She was brought back to reality as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Thorin's eyes were full of compassion as they bore into hers.

"Does that make me a monster?" She asked through wide eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. His thumb gently swiped them away.

"No, it doesn't. They got what they deserved. Thank you for telling me, even though it was not the easiest thing to admit." His deep voice soothed her, and she sighed and leaned her face into the warmth of his palm, even though she knew it was wrong. He enveloped her into his arms, and she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing her face against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Thorin. But now you know why I can't give you what you want. What I want." Her voice was slightly muffled in his chest, and he said nothing. She pulled away and pleaded with her eyes for him to understand.

His eyes were fiercely determined. "I understand how you feel. I will just have to change your mind."

Her eyes widened. "W-what?"

Without warning, he leaned down and claimed her lips with his own. She squeaked into his mouth, and her body responded to his without her permission. Quin sighed into his mouth, running a finger through his hair before opening her eyes, ripping herself out of his arms. She was shaking from her passionate reaction. She'd never felt so responsive to _anyone_ , not even Delahir or Emryn.

Thorin seemed to know this, for he smirked as he saw her confusion. "I will make you see. That this is worth it. Worth _everything_." She had no words, was trying to process his meaning. He wanted to fight for her, for the right to her heart, even after he saw how _damaged_ it really was. For the first time in over a century, Quin found herself speechless.

* * *

 **A/N: That's that! I really loved expanding Quin's backstory, and I wanted to highlight her tragic experiences and why she's so hesitant to jump into a relationship with Thorin. I hope you all liked it, and have a great rest of your week!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi everyone! Hope you guys are having a lovely Thanksgiving week! (If you live in America) If not, I hope you guys had a good week in general! :D Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A soft rustling behind Thorin made them look over to see who else was awake, collecting themselves in the process. A look from Thorin meant they silently agreed to drop the subject for now. It was Kili, who stumbled over to the pair, bleary-eyed and hair sticking up in odd places. Quin giggled as she saw him, and he rubbed his eyes and grinned at her.

"Morning gorgeous." He said, and Thorin turned and glared at the young dwarf, who simply shrugged. Quin chuckled.

"Good morning yourself. You look well-rested." She remarked with a lift of her brow, eyeing his frizzy mane. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sleeping on hay is a slight reprieve from hard rock. The downside is the smell." To emphasize his point, he lifted his arm and sniffed, wincing slightly.

She laughed. "I'm sure we all need a bath, Kili. Maybe once we get through Mirkwood we can find a creek to bathe in."

Kili nodded, shuffling over to the large dining table and sitting on the edge of one of the long stools. A few of the other dwarves began stirring as well, slowly and with a lot of grumbling.

Out of the corner of her eye, Quin saw movement. She turned and gazed out the crack in the door to see a huge man stroll up to the front yard, carrying large logs of wood. He wore no shirt and was incredibly muscular, with wild grey hair around his head and trailing down his back. He was dirty, no doubt from his night patrol through the woods. Thorin saw Quin's purposeful gaze and went over by her side to see what she was looking at, tensing when he saw Beorn. Quin reached over and placed a hand on his arm, calming him.

Beorn took a large axe and began chopping wood rather violently, grunting loudly with each swing. Gandalf finally awoke and came over to watch the skin changer. A few other dwarves joined them, whispering amongst themselves about the best plan of action.

"I saw we should leg it and slip out the back way!" Nori spoke up, beginning to slip some vegetables in his tunic for the road.

Dwalin grabbed Nori by the front. "I'm not running from anyone, beast or no."

Gandalf sighed. "There's no point in arguing. We will be unable to make it to Mirkwood without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we even get to the forest." The other dwarves looked at the floor, accepting of Gandalf's wise words. Bilbo came forward to see what the commotion was all about. "Bilbo! There you are. Now, this will require some delicate handling." Gandalf strode to the door "We must tread _very_ carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds." The weight of his words hung in the air.

"I must go first. Bilbo and Quin, you come with me." He glanced at the pair. Quin stood from her chair and nodded, stepping forward. Thorin seemed nervous to let her go, but didn't say anything. Bilbo hesitated, but eventually began following her.

"I-Is this a good idea?" He asked anxiously.

Quin placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him reassuringly, which calmed him down a bit.

"Yes, now the rest of you, you just wait here and don't come out until I give the signal." Gandalf wagged a finger sternly.

Bofur was keeping watch out one of the large windows. He turned around. "Right. Wait for the signal." He nodded.

"Good. And no sudden movements or loud noises. Don't overcrowd him. And _only_ come out in _pairs_." Gandalf turned away again, then back. "A-actually Bombur… you count as two so you should come out alone." He tilted his head, and Bombur just nodded, shoving a carrot in his mouth. "Remember: _wait for the signal_." The dwarves nodded as the three of them left.

A few steps from the door, Quin heard Bofur from inside. "What signal would that be?"

She snorted, feeling as if this introduction wasn't going to go well at all. As they approached the skin changer, Quin checked her knives behind her, just to reassure herself they were there. Gandalf's steps were slow and indecisive.

Bilbo looked from the old wizard, to Beorn, and back again. "You're nervous."

Gandalf seemed shocked the Hobbit could read him so easily. He frowned and put on a front that made Quin smile.

"Nervous? Nonsense." Gandalf shook his head. He faced Beorn with a friendly smile. "Good morning!" He called out. Beorn either didn't hear him or was ignoring him, for he swung his axe again without responding, almost hitting Gandalf.

"Good morning!" Gandalf sang it a little louder the second time. Beorn stopped, fingering the handle of the axe as it remained embedded in the trunk of a tree. He turned his head slightly.

"Who are you?" It was more a question than a statement, and the deep rumble of his voice made it almost sound like a growl. Quin shifted her weight anxiously.

"I am Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." He bowed, hoping his reputation might cause more friendliness in the skin changer's disposition. Beorn turned towards them fully, cocking his head and holding the axe at his feet. Quin's eyes widened as she took in his full form. Beorn stared into Gandalf's eyes with no emotion.

"Never heard of him."

Gandalf faltered. "Ah… I'm a wizard. Perhaps you've heard of my colleague Radagast the Brown. He resides in the Southern borders of Mirkwood- "

"What do you want." Beorn interrupted, his upper lip curling over his pointy teeth.

"Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed we took refuge in your lodgings here last night… and…" As Gandalf turned to point towards the cottage, Bilbo peeked out from behind his grey cloak. Quin hadn't even seen Bilbo slip behind the wizard. Beorn's gaze shifted to the Hobbit suspiciously, and Quin defensively moved slightly in front of Bilbo. Beorn's eyes moved over her as well.

"Who's this little fellow? And this… woman." He growled.

"Ah. Well, this is Quin, companion of mine from Gondor, and Mr. Baggins from the Shire." He explained, gesturing to each of them. They both gave polite little bows, Quin's a bit stiffer than Bilbo's.

Beorn picked up his axe, and Quin reached one hand behind her, fingering the handle of her knife. Beorn completely ignored her.

"He's not a dwarf, is he?"

 _Splendid_ , Quin thought. He had an obvious hatred for dwarves, and there were _thirteen_ currently in his house.

Gandalf seemed perturbed, but kept a straight face. "Why no! No, he's a Hobbit. Good family, and unimpeachable reputation." He gave Bilbo a firm pat on the back, who just smiled nervously.

"A Halfling, a woman, and a wizard." Beorn sneered. "How come you here?"

"Oh, well, the fact is we've had a bad time of it… from Goblins in the Mountains."

"What did you go near Goblins for? Stupid thing to do."

Quin glared at the skin changer for his rude ignorance, and he noticed and glared right back.

Gandalf was more the peacekeeper, and waved his hands. "You are absolutely right!"

At that moment, they all heard the loud steps of dwarves, and the group turned to see Dwalin and Balin come out of the house, politely introduce themselves, and bow. Beorn had his axe at the ready, looking angry at the intrusion.

"And I-I must confess… several of our group are… in fact… dwarves." Gandalf rushed to explain.

"Do you call two several?" His eyes shifted across the yard, searching for any other dwarves.

"Well… ah… w-when you put it that way…th-…c-…there could be more than two." Gandalf was stuttering, counting on his hand nonchalantly like he didn't already know the number. Gloin and Óin came out, bowing low.

Gandalf sighed, but Quin was finding it all very amusing.

"Here are some more of our happy troop!" The wizard exclaimed

"Do you call six a _troop_?" Beorn asked angrily. "What are you, a traveling circus?"

"You're not that far off." Quin muttered, and Gandalf shot her a look. Dori and Ori came scampering out the cottage, and Gandalf's exasperated look made her choke on a giggle.

"Dori and Ori, at your service." Dori announced.

"I don't want your service!" Beorn responded gruffly.

"Absolutely understandable!" Gandalf tried to appease the skin changer. Fili and Kili suddenly came bustling out, and Gandalf made a strange, nervous noise.

"Fili and Kili… I'd quite forgotten." Gandalf said, a smile still plastered on his face. Four more dwarves came rushing out. "Oh yes, and Nori, Bofur, Bifur… and Bombur." He said, his face looking exhausted now.

"Is that it? Are there any more?" Beorn said through gritted teeth.

Thorin turned the corner, looking only at Quin, as if to reassure himself she was alright. He nodded to her, then at Beorn. The skin changer's reaction to the dwarf heir seemed different from the others, almost like he recognized him. Beorn growled and stalked off toward the cottage.

"Come," was his only command. The company were wise to follow him inside, and he soon began gathering food and drink for them. He gestured to the large table, and they all piled around it. Thorin and Quin stood off to the side, by a large wooden column, allowing the others to sit. Quin was munching on a honey cake Beorn offered her. It was delicious. Beorn was pouring milk into Fili's huge tankard when he glanced at Thorin and finally spoke.

"So, you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin's brows furrowed.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved."

The others suddenly tried not to notice the large shackles on Beorn's wrists.

"I'm so sorry." Quin spoke up, and Beorn nodded to her gratefully before continuing.

"He enslaved us not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." His disgust was clear in his voice.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"Once, there were many." Beorn replied, turning away.

"And now?" Bilbo pressed.

"Now… there is only one." Beorn said sadly, and the company felt his melancholy. "You need to reach the Mountain before the last days of Autumn?" He asked.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf replied, holding his pipe in one hand. Thorin and Quin made eye contact, and he seemed worried, as if his burdens were renewed after being reminded of his deadline. She discretely took his hand in hers, which he seemed to appreciate.

"You are running out of time." Beorn addressed the whole company.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf informed him.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need." Quin turned to Gandalf, questions bubbling to the surface of her mind. Who the hell was the Necromancer, for starters?

Gandalf avoided looking at her. "We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe."

"Safe?" Beorn scoffed. "The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin spoke up, and his hand involuntarily tightened in Quin's. She winced but didn't let go.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."

The company paled. Beorn stood, staring down Thorin.

"I don't like dwarves. They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." He was stalking towards Thorin. Quin's hand moved from Thorin's hand to his arm as Beorn came closer, as if ready to push him behind her if need be. The huge man noticed her protective movement and faltered, glancing at her quizzically, before focusing back on Thorin.

"But Orcs I hate more… What do you need?" He asked, and the company released a sigh of relief. Quin released Thorin's arm, suddenly remembering the other dwarves in the room could probably see them. She winced and looked down, not making eye contact with anyone.

Gandalf spoke up. "Ponies, if you would be so generous. Perhaps some supplies for the road."

Beorn nodded once at the wizard, and turned from them all to head outside, no doubt to gather up what they needed. Thorin addressed the company.

"Finish your breakfasts then gather up your packs. We're leaving as soon as the ponies are ready."

With that, everyone dispersed, going off to finish their own tasks. Quin took the time to rebandage her side, which was almost fully healed thanks to Óin's impressive ointment. It not only alleviated pain but seemed to speed up the healing process substantially. Afterwards, she grabbed her pack and the rest of her weapons and snagged one more honey cake before joining the other dwarves outside.

The company reluctantly followed Beorn to the other side of his house, where another patch of woods lay. He told them the ponies were waiting there. Once they reached the woods, it didn't take long to find the animals, thanks to the many impatient whinnies of the ponies.

The dwarves began divvying up who got which pony, but Quin had noticed a small patch of athelas not far from the group, and went over to pick some while they argued. Emryn had long ago taught her the many healing properties of the herb, so she felt it was prudent to at least keep a small amount with her. As she was crouched in a small dip of the earth picking some, she heard Gandalf talking quietly to Beorn.

She instinctively began eavesdropping, though nothing really caught her attention until Gandalf remarked that they were being watched. Quin froze and immediately shifted her eyes to the foggy morning tree line around her, quite unsettled at the thought of Azog watching her every move.

"Why now? What has made the Defiler crawl from his home?" Quin heard Gandalf ask Beorn, after the skin changer claimed the orcs would not rest until they killed the dwarves.

"There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the sorcerer in Dol Guldur." Beorn said quietly, almost so Quin didn't hear it. But she did. And she began wondering exactly what was going on in that foul place, where there was talk of a Necromancer and sorcerer, where orcs were gathering and being sent from. As Gandalf and Beorn talked, long strange shrieks from some sort of creature were heard in the distance, and everyone was growing wary.

"What do you know of this sorcerer? The one they call the Necromancer?" Gandalf asked.

"I know he is not what he seems. Foul things are drawn to his power. Azog pays homage to him."

Gandalf was now more perturbed than ever, as was Quin. She didn't like the sound of this character one bit, and had a dark feeling in her gut that was telling her there was more to the Necromancer than met the eye.

"Gandalf." Thorin's voice called over to the wizard. "Time is wasting."

The wizard began to walk over to the company, as did Quin, when Beorn stopped him.

"There is more." Gandalf froze, waiting, and Beorn continued. "Not long past, word has spread. The dead have been seen walking the high fells of Rhudaur."

Quin's eyes widened. Foul things were definitely afoot, if the dead were seen walking in _Rhudaur_. Quin thought about what she knew about the place, and remembered reading that it was one of the realms in Arnor that the Witch King of Angmar had basically reduced to wasteland and where the Witch King himself was said to be sealed.

"The dead?" Gandalf asked with dread.

"Is it true? Are there tombs in those mountains?"

"Yes… there are tombs up there."

"I remember a time when a great evil ruled these lands. One powerful enough to raise the dead. If that enemy has returned to Middle Earth, I would have you tell me." Beorn stared down the wizard, who just shook his head.

"Saruman the White says it's not possible. The enemy was destroyed and will never return."

Beorn took a step closer. "And what does Gandalf the Grey say?"

Gandalf was quiet, obviously betraying the fact that he thought there was a possibility that Sauron had returned. Quin saw this in his face and grimaced, a chill running down her spine. She had been around long enough to hear the stories of Sauron's evil deeds, and did not take well to the idea that he was returning.

A distant raven squawked a warning, and Beorn turned around, looking intently around them.

"Go now, while you have the light." A howl pierced the air. "Your hunters are not far behind."

Quin quickly rushed over to the first riderless pony she saw and leapt into the saddle, ignoring the sharp stab of pain in her heart as she was reminded of Alioth's absence. The company put their ponies into motion, trotting through the plains toward Mirkwood. She dug her heels into the horse to catch up to Gandalf, who was once again leading the company.

"You think he's returned. That he's revived the nine." She started off accusingly. Normally she wouldn't have betrayed the fact that she'd heard critical information, but she was pissed off. Gandalf had known this threat was looming all this time and didn't tell anyone, not even her?

Gandalf frowned at her. "Did it ever occur to you that perhaps some things would be better left unheard?" He was speaking to her like one would to a child, and Quin narrowed her eyes.

"How the hell would that be better?" She said lowly, so the others wouldn't hear. "You know plenty well what that would mean for this world if it was true, Gandalf. How we are _all_ in danger."

His brows furrowed. "You think I do not know what danger the Necromancer possesses? That I have not spent my entire life trying to protect this world from the evils that wish to overtake it?" He shot back, his power trickling into the air around them like static. Quin felt the energy on her skin and shied away from the wizard, slightly fearful.

Gandalf noticed her reaction and the energy dimmed away. He sighed and smiled a bit sadly at her. "I will not follow the company the whole way. I must investigate this further. But _your_ purpose is to reclaim that Mountain and slay Smaug." He looked forward as their ponies trotted along. "I fear that the evil in Dol Guldur may try and use Smaug for their wicked purposes, if you should fail. He is the priority for now."

Quin thought about his words and reluctantly nodded. He was right. They would first fulfill this quest, and _then_ she would worry about the Necromancer. Perhaps she could even help Gandalf fight, for she would, if he asked that of her. They rode the rest of the way in silence, both very much lost in their disturbed thoughts.

As they stopped for a break for supper, the company could see that the Mirkwood trees were about a mile away. Quin was studying the dark forest warily while she ate her scanty meal of honey cakes and water. Though Beorn had provided them with plenty of food, they had to be careful to ration it out correctly, otherwise they might run out halfway through the forest. The skin changer warned them of what they would find in the woods, and told them not to eat or drink anything while inside, especially the magic streams within.

Quin was recalling these warnings when Ori jolted her from her thoughts as he poked her in the shoulder. She turned to the young dwarf and smiled apologetically for her sudden movement, gesturing for him to sit next to her, to which he accepted.

"I've documented a bit of your story so far, but haven't yet drawn your portrait… so I was wondering if I could draw you, before we got into the forest." He asked shyly whilst gripping his notebook and a piece of dark charcoal.

Quin grinned warmly at the dwarf. "Of course, Ori. Do you want me to… do anything?" She asked, a bit puzzled about what sitting for a portrait entailed.

Ori's cheeks flared slightly. "Um… I was actually going to ask if you would unsheathe Frostfire and put in in your lap." He opened his notebook, flipping briefly to a blank page while Quin did as she was told, turning in the grass to face him. Ori directed the way he wanted her to look or place her hands, and then asked her to hold still for a short while.

As the company finished their supper and began packing up, Ori finished and excitedly called her over so she could see his work. Quin looked over the shoulder of the dwarf and beamed at the sketch. It was simple, the background was not in much detail, but her portrait was exquisite. The other drawings she had seen before made each member of the company unique in some way, highlighting their expertise or personality. For her, Ori chose to have her sword be front and center, while also casually placed in her lap, one of her hands on the handle and the other resting over the blade at the other end. She was sitting cross-legged and looking off into the distance. Her expression was both wise yet wild, the expression of someone free yet also burdened.

"You've made me look so majestic, Ori. It truly is a lovely drawing." She complimented the dwarf, who blushed deeply.

"I'm glad you like it." He said quietly. "Once we reclaim Erebor, I'd like to copy all my sketches and entries into a real book, to be kept in the library with the other ancient records." His eyes got a dreamy look to them. "I can't wait to read all the histories of my people. All the stories of great chroniclers of the past."

Quin smiled at Ori, who was now lost in his own hopes. The youngest dwarf had such an innocence about him. He seemed to care not for the immeasurable amount of gold in the mountain, nor that he might not come out of the journey alive. They all had recognized the possibility of death before the journey began, but Quin found it difficult to believe Ori truly understood the full weight of sacrifice.

She began to grow sadder the longer she watched Ori, and had to turn away from the light in his eyes that so long ago had burnt out in her own.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you go! I apologize if my knowledge of Tolkien lore through some of you for a loop about Rhudaur. I only really know what I extensively googled. Feel free to leave a review or correct me on any mistakes!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: And here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The entrance to Mirkwood grew closer and closer as the day went on, until they were right at its doorstep, facing an ancient arch of dead branches and undergrowth. A few stones could be seen embedded in the earth, showing a perceptible path.

"The Elven Gate." Gandalf announced to the group. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

Dwalin dismounted his pony. "No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side."

As Quin looked unsettlingly into the thick trees of Mirkwood, she wasn't inclined to agree, and apparently neither was Gandalf, for he did not reply.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master." The wizard was staring off into the distance from whence they had come, and Quin followed his line of sight to see Beorn in his bear form watching them from a distant hill, most likely waiting to see if the company would uphold their promise to return his animals.

The dwarves began doing as they were told, even if they did grumble a bit at having to walk again. Bilbo stood near the forest entrance, a wary look on his face.

"This forest feels… sick. As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north." Gandalf replied a little apologetically.

"Or twice that distance south." Quin added to the Hobbit, who instantly deflated. Gandalf went a short distance into the entrance, most likely to scout out the beginning of the path. Quin followed him in, a bit curious about the rumors she'd heard about Mirkwood and its growing, strange properties. As soon as she breached the natural arch, she felt slightly woozy, as if a wind of energy blew through her system. She shook her head, not liking the feeling one bit. Gandalf, who was studying a rune of some sort on a stone statue, turned around and eyed her closely.

"You've no doubt heard of the dark magic that lies upon this forest, Quin. You will be most affected by it, because you are human. The dwarves will come next, and then Bilbo lastly, because Hobbits are unusually impervious to magic. You must try and keep your wits about you." He placed a hand on her shoulder, staring firmly into her eyes. "Keep Thorin and Bilbo close by. Let them guide you."

She nodded dumbly and followed him back out to the others, feeling a sense of relief as she turned her back to the entrance. Gandalf mounted his horse, much to the dismay of the rest of the company, who were not expecting his departure.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked nervously. The Hobbit was beginning to feel like their troubles were just beginning, like the hope of the company reaching the other side of the forest without Gandalf was dimming.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf glanced at Quin like he was looking for someone who understood, and she simply nodded, affirming her agreement of his decision. The wizard turned back to Bilbo and frowned. "You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire." Bilbo paled slightly, and shifted uncomfortably.

"I was going to tell you. I… found something in the Goblin tunnels." Bilbo admitted hesitantly, and Quin raised her brows in surprise. Was he finally going to reveal the secrets he'd been keeping from them?

"Found what?" Gandalf pressed. "What did you find?"

Bilbo had his hand in his pocket, and Quin thought he was going to pull something out, but he didn't, instead pulling away his empty hand and rocking back on his heels.

"My courage." Bilbo responded with an attempt at a smile. Quin knew he was lying, and she knew Gandalf knew he was lying, but neither said anything about it. The wizard just nodded with a slight grimace.

"Good. You'll need it." He pulled the horse's reins and looked down at Thorin, who was looking at Gandalf like he was betraying them.

"Do not think I am abandoning you, Thorin. I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. And _do not_ enter that Mountain without me." He turned to the others, his expression continuously serious. "This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. It will attack your weaknesses. Every single one of you." He looked pointedly at Quin, reminding her of their conversation, and he turned to Thorin again. "She is human, and will therefore react stronger to the magic than the rest of you. Keep her safe, guide her, and make haste. The longer one is in that forest, the closer they are to madness." He warned, and Thorin nodded somberly as he took in this information, glancing at Quin worriedly.

"I promise she will not come to harm." He said determinedly, and Gandalf nodded at the conviction in the dwarf's voice.

"Good. Remember, you _must_ stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again." With that, Gandalf turned and urged his horse into a gallop, leaving them all behind. The rest of the ponies rode off alongside him, excited to rejoin their master. The company gathered their things and prepared to enter the cursed forest. Thorin went to the front of the group to lead.

"Quin. Bilbo. Come stick with me. We will lead the group." He gestured to the archway. Quin and Bilbo did as they were told, and soon they began walking through the trees. Quin felt the magic upon her again, as soon as they passed the threshold of the branches, and steeled herself against the dizzying feeling. Bilbo glanced up at her concernedly.

"Don't worry, Quin. We'll be out of here soon." He smiled encouragingly. She nodded at him and trudged along, feeling heavier than normal. Thorin was the one scanning the ground in front of them, checking to make sure the stones were continuously beneath their feet. Every now and then he'd glance back at her with worry.

They were in Mirkwood for a long time. Quin lost sight of the sun as the branches grew thicker and closer together, so she had no idea what time of day it was. The path was ridiculous, twisting and winding all through the forest, and she sometimes wondered if they had gone in circles. Her vision was becoming blurry the longer they trekked, and eventually Thorin agreed they would stop for the night.

Gloin started gathering wood for a fire, but Thorin stopped him.

"The light will draw in creatures we do not wish to attract." He advised, scanning the line of dark trees. Quin sighed in disappointment. She was hoping the light of a fire would restore some of her sanity.

She rested against the trunk of a dead tree, bringing her knees to her chest in an attempt to bring herself some comfort. Their first day in the forest was not going well for her, and she knew it was only going to get worse from then on. During their walk, she had felt varying degrees of dizziness and fatigue, and later got an agonizing headache that was still throbbing in her temples.

Quin closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the pain, when she felt a warm presence sit down next to her. She opened her eyes to see Thorin sitting on a large root of the tree, watching her.

"Can I help you?" She snapped, rubbing her forehead with annoyance. Ever since Gandalf had warned Thorin and Bilbo of her vulnerability to the magic of the forest, she'd felt like they were breathing down her neck nonstop. Sure, she was being affected, but not so much that she needed them to throw her concerned glances every ten minutes.

"I just wanted to check on you." He said quietly, hearing the irritation in her voice.

"I'm fine, Thorin." She responded quickly. "A headache isn't going to kill me."

He nodded and stood, moving to give her some space, which she greatly appreciated. She closed her eyes once more and sighed, not looking forward to the rest of the journey. Mirkwood was quickly becoming the one forest she would gladly avoid the rest of her immortal life.

The next morning came quicker than Quin would have thought. To her, it felt like she had shut her eyes for five minutes and then opened them to someone shaking her, telling her it was time to head out. Her grogginess didn't wear off as they began following the path again, and more than once someone had to catch her as she tripped over roots and rocks, her feet feeling like they were made of iron.

The days soon passed like the ones before, blurring together in a nonsense of wooziness and confusion. Quin was unaware of the hour, then the day they were currently in. The company had to reach the Lonely Mountain by Durin's Day, but time seemed nonexistent in Mirkwood, and the need to make haste was quickly forgotten amongst the dark brambles. Though she was hazy, she was aware enough to notice the rest of the company showing the same signs of madness as her. They were slumping over with each step, and often Thorin had to stop completely in his trek to sort out the stones beneath him, though they seemed rather obvious to her. Even Bilbo was blinking more rapidly and shaking his head, as if he were trying to get rid of a pest buzzing around his ears.

Sometime later, for she still did not know how many days had passed, the company came upon a small river of black rushing waters; the one Gandalf had warned them about. Who was Gandalf again? Quin had to think for a minute straight to remember the wizard, and when she did she became slightly panicked at having forgotten, and her senses were shocked into overdrive for a short time.

"We found the bridge." Kili called out behind her to the rest of the group, who were slowly trickling their way to the edge of the embankment. Quin looked puzzled at the stone structure ahead of her, for the bridge had collapsed.

"We could try and swim it?" Bofur suggested. Quin was shaking her head, but no sound could come out of her mouth.

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf said?" Thorin began for her, his tone slightly slurred and deeper than normal. "A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stream are enchanted."

Bofur frowned at the dark waters. "Doesn't look very enchanting to me."

Quin would have laughed, if she could have remembered how. Thorin turned away. "We must find another way across."

Fili and Kili were over near a large patch of thick vines that laced their way across the waters. Kili tugged on one hard, and was pleased to find it didn't give way.

"These look strong enough." He put one foot forward, but Thorin stopped him.

"We send the lightest first."

Everyone looked poignantly at Bilbo, who seemed irritated but not surprised. The Hobbit went over to the branches and slowly began making his way across.

"It's alright. Can't see any problem-" He began, then failed to grasp a vine above him, causing him to fall on the vine beneath his feet. He flipped upside down. "There's one. Everything's… fine." He panted.

Quin snapped out of her reverie seeing her Hobbit friend in danger. "Bilbo!" She called out, and before anyone could stop her, she was scrambling across the vines, making her way to where the Hobbit was hanging on with his legs. She grasped his jacket and yanked him upright.

"Thanks." He muttered softly, and they both continued on their way, Bilbo ahead of her. He dangled over the water for a short moment, and she noticed he was staring into the waters below him like he was in a trance. She glanced down to see what caught his eye, and suddenly felt very anxious for some reason. The dark waters beheld nothing but her own reflection, but her face suddenly began changing. It wasn't her own, but Emryn's, his mouth open in an expression of fear below the waters. Quin gasped loudly and shot back from the murkiness, clambering quickly to the other side of the river. She and Bilbo flopped on the ground in a tired heap, and she realized she was shaking. It was impossible Emryn was there, but she had seen him clear as day.

Bilbo was warning the others not to cross, but they were all already stuck in the branches. As soon as he had seen Quin's reaction, Thorin began climbing the vines to reach her, causing the others to follow. Thorin was the first dwarf across, and went immediately to Quin, who was unsuccessfully trying to slow her breathing.

"Quin! Are you alright? What's wrong?" He questioned urgently.

She was shaking her head over and over again. "Give me… a second." She gasped. Thorin was quietly rubbing her back and looking around warily at their surroundings, when he and Bilbo spotted a white stag jump into a clearing not too far away. Instantly, Thorin was on his feet, discretely pulling an arrow from his quiver and nocking it in his bow. The stag watched them for a moment, peaceful yet almost challenging, when Thorin shot at it, missing, but causing the stag to jump away, startled, through the brush.

"You shouldn't have done that." Bilbo muttered. "It's bad luck."

"I don't believe in luck." Thorin replied with a haughty air. "We make our own luck."

Quin finally stood, having regained control of her lungs, though she was still dizzy. They all heard a splash next to them, and looked over to see poor Bombur asleep in the river, after having fallen in. The company was extremely worried for their friend, and they had to fish him out and assign four of the dwarves to carry him on a makeshift stretcher.

The forest around them was growing darker the longer they walked. Quin had crossed her arms and was trying to make herself as small as possible, feeling like the trees were closing in on her. The dwarves were growing weary.

"We need to take a rest!" Gloin demanded, stomping his axe. Everyone stopped, staring dazed at the branches above them. Thorin was gripping a vine firmly, stumbling in place. Quin's vision was becoming two images, and no matter how much she shook her head or blinked, it was not clearing.

"Those… those voices… can you hear them?" Bilbo slurred from his seat on a tree root not too far away. Quin listened hard, but couldn't hear what he was talking about, even with her impeccable hearing.

"I hear nothing." Thorin rumbled. "No wind… no birds… What hour is it?" He stared up, looking for a break in the trees and finding none.

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is." Dwalin muttered.

"This is taking too long. Is there no end to this accursed forest?!" Thorin called up into the dark nothingness.

The dwarves then began to panic, searching around frantically for a release to the suffocating shroud of darkness that was slowly enveloping the company.

Thorin turned, looking behind them at nothing. "There. This way. Follow me!" He began backtracking, leading the dwarves through the unfamiliar trees. Quin didn't move, staring puzzled at the stones leading away from where Thorin was heading.

She turned and saw Bilbo staring poignantly at a bundle of thick cobwebs lining the bark of the tree next to him. He plucked it several times, and Quin could have sworn she heard the vibrations echo through the forest into a far distance.

"Bilbo. Don't do that." She said, stumbling over to the Hobbit, a feeling in her gut telling her that touching the cobwebs was a bad idea. Bilbo stood with a confused, urgent look, finally noticing the rest of the company had begun leaving.

"Wait. Stop!" He called to the dwarves. "We can't… leave the path…" He began, then reluctantly started trudging after the others, followed by Quin, who's mind was equally muddled.

They walked for what seemed like days, but was more likely a few hours. Soon, Thorin and the others realized they had left the path, and all split up to find it. Quin was searching through the branches, trying to remember what direction they had come from, when she saw a face in the distance, peeking out from behind a trunk before disappearing.

"Hello?" She called out. The figure didn't answer, so she shuffled forward, further straying from the company. As she neared the trunk, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, now further away. She felt like she was being toyed with, and angrily stepped toward where she had seen movement.

"Come out!" She shouted, and the figure actually listened. Quin gasped, her face morphing into pain and mystification. "Delahir?" Her voice was a barely a whisper.

Delahir was standing there, in the same clothes she always remembered him wearing, but he was different. His sickening pallor stopped her from going to him, and it was then she noticed the front of his chest littered with blood. She blinked, and three arrows were protruding from his front. _Blink_ , the blood was pouring from his mouth, _blink_ , Emryn was staring at her with bloodshot, dead eyes, _blink_ , his head was in his hands, _blink_. Quin shut her eyes, unable to take it anymore. She ran back towards the company, the ghostly figures of all the people who died because of her flashing past in a blur. She was lost, she couldn't find the others. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, and she heard shrieking, not knowing it was herself.

She spun wildly, looking for an escape and finding none. That was when she saw her.

"Saraiah." She breathed. The young girl, not older than eleven, was standing before her, watching her. She had the same long, dark hair and bright blue eyes as the last time Quin saw her. Eyes that were hard, like diamonds.

"Hello Quin." Saraiah spoke to her.

"You're not real." Quin stuttered. Her hands were shaking _so_ _hard_.

"You killed me, Quin." The girl replied simply. "Nothing you do will change that. You murdered me. My family hates you. I hate you. And I will _never_ forgive you."

"Stop… _please_." Quin was crying now, pleading with the phantom.

Saraiah laughed. "You were like a sister to me. I loved you. And you murdered me. And for that you will _burn_." At that, Quin felt heat on her skin. She looked down to see flames start at her feet and make their way up her arms. It was _actually_ _burning_. She wasn't immune, her skin was blackening, just like it did so many years ago. Quin was frantically slapping at her arms, trying to put it out, but it refused to dissipate. It just grew and grew, licking up her arms and chest.

Quin was screaming, _screaming_ for someone to help, for the pain to end, for someone to kill her. But everyone around her was dead, and they were laughing at her, cursing her for their deaths. She stumbled through the branches of the forest, their sharp ends whipping past her face and leaving small cuts she could hardly feel. Arms were surrounding her, clutching at her clothes, scratching her, tearing off her burnt skin. She tripped and landed in the dirt, covering her head with her arms, and let out a final scream of agony.

~O~

"Quin! _QUIN!_ " Some voice was shouting her name, and it sounded deeper than the dead.

She opened her eyes to see Thorin shaking her, panic in his eyes. Quin sucked in a breath, and immediately many things came rushing back to her, including her senses. She was laying in the dirt, but she was no longer on fire. Looking down at her arm, she was relieved to find it smooth and free of burns. She anxiously glanced around and found no phantoms of her past, only Thorin, waiting for her to come back to him.

She stared into his blue eyes, a calming color, so much brighter than the harsh, dead eyes of… Quin jolted into a sitting position.

"Thorin?" She asked confusedly. He looked relieved to see her back in reality.

"Thank Mahal."

"What happened?" She struggled to remember anything after the fire.

"You wandered from the company, Quin. We all heard you screaming but it was echoing through the trees. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere." He visibly shuddered. "We split up and I found you here. You were screaming names. I heard… Emryn, Delahir, some others including…" His brows furrowed. "Saraiah? Who is that? What happened to you?"

Quin shuddered as the memories came flooding back. "I was looking for the path and I thought I saw… someone. In the trees." Thorin's face grew wary. "I followed them, thinking it was one of the other dwarves. But it was Delahir. He was… bleeding. Arrows in his chest. Then he… _changed_. Into Emryn. Then Saraiah…" She trailed off.

He rubbed her back soothingly. "Remember: you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She nodded, pausing to gather her thoughts, and then continued anyway.

"Saraiah… She was the third vision I had. After Emryn." She grimaced in pain. "By then, I was 146 years old. I met her in the plains of Rohan, where she was picking flowers. She was only eleven, but already had the wisdom and beauty of a woman. Dark hair, blue eyes, and the biggest smile of anyone I'd ever come across." Quin smiled in recollection. "She led me back to her town in Edoras. Her family offered me dinner, or what scanty amount they had. They had so little… but were so generous and loved each other greatly. I felt like I had to help… So, every week, I would hunt for them, bring them whatever game I caught, and in return they would let me sleep there. Though there wasn't much room, it was dry and comfortable, much more so than the wilderness. But that winter… Saraiah got sick." Quin's breath hitched, and Thorin grew sad, already knowing what was coming. "Her family didn't know what the disease was, but I did. There was a sickness that had been popping up every so often all over Middle Earth for the last century or so. Very rare, but had killed whomever it infected. As soon as she began showing symptoms, I had the vision. Saraiah was dead, but not by the plague…" Tears were streaming down her face. "Saraiah became bedridden. She-she was in so much _pain_. I would hear her screaming from outside, begging someone to help her. One night, she was delirious. It was near the end. She asked for me, to speak to me alone. I went inside and she… asked me to kill her." Quin shook her head. "I told her no. It was wrong. I couldn't let my vision come true. But she wanted the pain to stop, before it got worse. Wouldn't take no for an answer. She made me promise to take care of her family. I…I… held a pillow over her face until she was still."

"Oh, Quin." Thorin's face was pained for her. He pulled her close as she sobbed, holding her tightly to him until she stopped shaking. Quin finally and reluctantly pulled away, and he brushed the hair from her face.

"I kept my promise. Her parents did not want for anything until the day they died." She said, her brows set. Thorin nodded, but still looked confused.

"You saw her in the forest?" He asked, and she shook her head vehemently.

"It wasn't her. It was an illusion, attacking the weakness it saw in me. Guilt." She deflated. "Everyone I couldn't save… they were taunting me. Blaming me. They had me surrounded and I-I… I caught on fire." She glanced down at her hand, still in awe that it was fine. "It was burning my flesh, like the night I died."

"We have to get out of here. It's affecting all of us, but it's you I fear for the most." His fingers brushed her cheek, and she held onto him as they both stood. Thankfully, Thorin knew his way back, for he guided her surely, his hand wrapped tightly around hers.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter! I feel like I should mention that I'm not trying to just insert random characters that died to give Quin a more tragic backstory. I really want her past visions to have a deep effect on her and Thorin's relationship, and affect how Quin sort of reacts to being thrown into triggering situations. Anyway, I hope that comes across. Thanks for reading, and have a great week!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for keeping up with this story, and I'm so happy you like it so far. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The pair was soon met by the company, who were all huddled close together with anxious looks on their faces. Their expressions instantly changed to relief as they saw her and Thorin return. Bilbo ran over to her and hugged her tightly around the middle.

"Quin! You're okay!" He pulled back, looking concerned. "We heard… screaming."

She glanced up at the others, and found they had the same questioning looks. Quin sighed.

"It was the illusions of this cursed place. I would be all the better if we get out as soon as possible." She left it at that, not wanting to go into the details of her dark past.

The company nodded and accepted her vague answer once they caught sight of Thorin's warning look. He gathered them all and they began discussing a plan to get out. Their food stores were almost nonexistent now, made well known by the croaks of everyone's empty stomachs. Quin picked a flat boulder and sat down, feeling very exhausted after her whole ordeal in the woods. Fili and Kili went over to her.

"We're so glad you're alright." Fili started, giving her a wide smile. "We're sorry we weren't the ones to save you."

"Yes, that would have made quite the story." Kili added, smirking. "Two brothers saving the damsel in distress."

Their teasing, though not entirely appropriate, made Quin laugh nonetheless and perked up her spirits.

"I guess that is too bad. What _were_ you two doing? Thorin said you were running around frantically like a pair of chickens with their heads cut off." Quin entirely made up that last part, but it must have been close to the truth, for the two brothers shrugged sheepishly and glanced elsewhere. She giggled and their smiles returned.

"Well, we're here now!" Kili said with a firm nod.

"Yes. And we promise to protect you no matter what the cost." Fili continued determinedly. Quin raised a brow at the two.

"I've reminded your uncle of this before. You do realize I'm a lot older than you, right? I've handled bow and blade nearly three times as long as you."

The brothers blushed and shifted on their feet, obviously having forgotten that fact. Quin felt a bit sorry seeing them so awkward, so she grinned.

"But I would be glad to have two fine warriors by my side, watching my back."

Fili and Kili puffed out their chests and nodded proudly. She stood and hugged each of them, feeling grateful to call such genuine dwarves friends.

The other dwarves had begun to bicker about their next course of action, and soon Fili and Kili joined the fray, throwing their two-sense in. They had very different opinions about which path to take, as they had long ago lost the path. Quin took no part in the arguing, instead noticing Bilbo trying to interject.

"The sun. We have to find the sun! Up there. We need to-" His sentence was cut off by the growing shouts of the dwarves as they began pushing each other in frustration. Bilbo sighed, used to his voice not being heard by now, and glanced over to Quin. She nodded at him encouragingly, understanding his point that they needed direction of some sort, and poignantly glanced up the trunk of a nearby tree. Bilbo followed her gaze and nodded once, beginning to climb it.

She watched him grow smaller and smaller as he climbed until she could no longer make out his small wiggling shape amongst the hundreds of branches crowding the tops of the trunks. The dwarves were still fighting, when suddenly Quin heard a strange whispering sound all around them. She shot up into a standing position, searching the trees for the source. Turning, she saw that Thorin had stopped as well and was glancing at her and the trees warily. He had heard the sound too.

He immediately shouted at the others. "Enough! Quiet! All of you! We're being watched." He breathed. The dwarves were instantly on alert.

Quin heard a twig snap a few feet from her. She gripped the handle of one of her knives and stepped toward the sound slowly, senses enhanced what seemed like tenfold.

Seeing nothing, she turned around only to be faced with an _enormous_ spider. Before she could react, the spider stabbed her in the stomach with its venomous stinger, and she cried out in pain. She heard the other dwarves yelling and attempting to fight the swarm of arachnids that were surrounding them. Foam slid from her mouth in a frothy mess as her vision faded, and she knew no more.

When Quin woke up, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Her face and body were covered in sticky webbing, and she struggled violently to escape, realizing she was hanging upside down in the air as she swung around. She tried vainly to inch her hand towards her knives behind her, but froze and held her breath when she heard the evil whispers and movement of spiders all around her.

Something touched her leg and she snapped, kicking out at whatever was near her. Her foot must have connected with something, for a spider hissed and picked her up. She screamed as she felt another sharp pain in her back as it injected her with more poison. Quin struggled to breathe as she choked on foam, and passed out again.

This time, when she opened her eyes, it was after hitting the hard ground with a _thud_. Someone was tearing off her webbing, and she gasped as her mouth and nose were exposed to fresh air. She ripped off the rest with Thorin helping her. Quin stood quickly and regretted it, suddenly feeling very ill. Thorin gripped her shoulder to keep her steady, looking worried.

"Where's Bilbo?" The dwarves were shouting and spinning around, scanning the tree line.

"I'm up here!" They heard him from above, but Quin couldn't see him in the trees. Just then, they heard him yelling and falling somewhere.

"Bilbo!" Quin shouted, spinning around frantically to find the source of his shouts. Suddenly, a hoard of spiders began surrounding them. Quin pulled out both her knives and began hacking at any that dared to come near her, though somewhat clumsily because of the state she was in. The other dwarves were fighting with vigor. Some pulled a spider apart by the legs, some were using their skill with sword, Kili was firing arrows left and right.

Finally, they seemed to clear the immediate area of the creatures, and Thorin gestured to them. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

The others followed, and they were all running through Mirkwood, killing any stray spiders that found them. Quin's vision was going blurry, and she could hardly keep her footing. One spider landed in front of Thorin, who prepared to fight. Out of nowhere it seemed, a blonde Mirkwood elf was seen running through the treetops. Then, swinging down on the spider's silk, he landed while sliding, using his momentum and a sharp knife to cut the spider's underbelly open.

The elf slid into an upright position with an arrow nocked and pointed directly at Thorin. He had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes that regarded the dwarf with disdain. Other Mirkwood elves surrounded them, all with bows and arrows aimed at the company. Quin could hardly see, and her eyes had widened as she took in the elf and his familiar blonde hair.

"Emryn?" She asked, very delirious. Recognition flashed across the elf's face, and he regarded her with curiosity, before turning back to Thorin, contemptable disdain returning to his expression.

"Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure."

From the distance, Kili's shouts were heard as he yelled for help. A spider was pulling him to Eru knew where by the foot.

"Kili!" Fili shouted, moving to help his brother. He was halted by an elf, and the young dwarf prince scowled with worry and fury.

Thankfully, a copper-haired female elf swooped from the branches and killed three spiders in a row, including the one dragging Kili away. She was handling another huge spider when Kili noticed a smaller one rushing towards him, out of the elf's view.

"Throw me your dagger! Quick!" He yelled.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf, you're mistaken!" At that last word, she spun and threw one of her knives, impaling the spider right between the eyes. Kili stared at her in amazement. He was then brought back to the others, much to their relief.

"Search them." The blonde elf commanded. The elves approached the company and began taking their weapons. Quin was too exhausted to protest, but did give a slight whimper when Frostfire was taken, as well as her bow and knives. The blonde elf pulled out a picture frame from Gloin's jacket and studied it with a disdainful lift of his brow.

"Hey! Give it back! That's private!" Gloin protested.

"Who is this? Your brother?"

"That is my _wife_!" Gloin stuttered with indignation.

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." Gloin replied through gritted teeth.

The red-haired elf approached the leader.

" _Are the spiders dead, Tauriel?_ " He asked in Sindarin. Quin perked up at bit at that, but was still so dizzy she could barely keep her balance.

" _Yes, but more will come, Legolas. They're growing bolder._ " Tauriel replied with worry.

"Legolas?" Quin asked, a bit disappointed, then giggled lightly. "How can spiders be _bold?_ " Legolas turned to her with surprise, and approached her swiftly

"You speak our language? Who are you and what are you doing with this band of dwarves?" He asked harshly.

Quin swayed in place. "My name… is Quin. Some call me Firewalker. It's a nickname. I didn't come up with it. But it's fitting, I guess… Anyway, I'm here to help them." She slurred, revealing more than she probably should have. Thorin gripped her arm, finally noticing how sick she looked.

"She needs help." Thorin growled at Legolas.

The elf looked shocked at hearing her title, but another elf approached him and handed him Orcrist and Frostfire, turning his attention elsewhere. Legolas took each of the swords in turn and pulled them out of their sheaths.

" _These are ancient Elvish blades. Forged by my kin._ " He said in Sindarin, admiring the gleam of Frostfire. He turned to the dwarf king.

"Where did you get these?" He demanded in the Common Tongue.

"They were given to me." Thorin replied shortly.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well."

"Say what you want about me, just help her!" Thorin pointed to Quin, who was pale and flushed. She could hardly stand, and felt like she was going to be sick. Legolas walked over to her, taking her hand in his and staring at her face. Thorin hissed a warning, but the elf ignored him.

"The spider's poison. How many times did they inject you?" He asked her.

"Twice, I think." She mumbled, the elf just a blur in front of her.

Legolas winced. "One dose of poison is enough to make any human ill. Two could kill her." Without a thought, he scooped her up in his arms, to which she did not try and fight, instead remaining limp.

"Don't you touch her!" Thorin shouted, and it took three of the dwarves to stop him charging at the elf. Legolas looked at Thorin strangely, before turning away.

" _Move out!_ " Legolas commanded to the other elves, and they all began leading the company through the woods. They eventually came upon a large gate built into the side of a mountain, which swung open at the sight of the group. Legolas led them inside, carrying Quin, who was shivering and sweating. As the rest of the company entered the large halls of the Woodland Realm, Legolas bid the elves to take them to the dungeons as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Where are you taking her?!" Thorin demanded as he was being shoved along by an elf. He looked incredibly anxious, but also angry that he lost responsibility of her to Legolas.

The blonde elf glanced back at Thorin. "To get her medical attention. Though you are prisoners, we are not cruel. She will not die on our watch." He turned and left for a different part of the realm, and Thorin had no choice but to follow the others to the dungeons. The dwarves were sorted into separate cells. Immediately after the guards left, they were pounding on the metal bars in vain, trying to escape. Thorin was shoving his whole body weight into the door over and over.

"It's no use, laddie. These doors aren't budging." Balin reminded the dwarf king.

"I have to _try_. Quin could be dying!" He shouted back.

"I'm sure she's in good hands, Thorin! You and I both know of the wonders of Elvish healing, and these Elves live among the spiders! This could not have been the first time someone's been poisoned." Balin tried reasoning with Thorin, who was shaking his head.

"No. They're probably trying to get as much information out of her as they can. You heard her! She's delirious. She told that elf who she was without a bat of an eye! I need to get to her." He slammed his body against the door again, ignoring the sharp stab of pain in his side.

"Thorin, enough!" Balin raised his voice. "We know you care for her deeply, but that's no reason to lose your head!"

At that, Thorin paused. "What do you mean?" He asked warily.

"Please, Thorin. I've known you my entire life. Anyone with eyes could see you have feelings for her!" Balin scoffed.

Thorin blushed deeply in the isolation of his cell. "I did not think it was that obvious." He muttered.

"We've all seen the looks you two throw each other when you think none of us are looking. We noticed the change in your relationship, when she started avoiding you after that night she cleaned your wounds. She came back to the fire looking guilty and heartbroken. It didn't take much to sort out why. She rejected your affections, because she's afraid for you, because she cares for you too."

Thorin cursed himself as he gripped the bars. "None of it will matter if she dies." He said softly, and he gazed up into the height of the fantastic halls of Mirkwood, praying to whoever would listen that Quin was alright.

~O~

Quin awoke beneath soft sheets, and for a second thought she was back in Rivendell. She opened her eyes slowly to see she was in a magnificent room, obviously Elvish, but very unlike Rivendell. Where the Last Homely House was adorned with smooth stone and soft adornments, Mirkwood was the complete opposite. The carvings in the walls and ceilings were jagged and wrapped around each other like roots. Quin's room was smaller than the one in Rivendell, and more isolated. She groaned as she sat up, and noticed her armor had been stripped, and she was once more stuck in nothing but pants and Thorin's tunic. She felt bandages rubbing against her skin, and lifted her shirt to see one patch below her navel and felt one on her back. The places where the spiders had injected her with poison.

"That tunic, is it your dwarf lord's?" A voice from the shadows echoed in her room, and Quin sat up straight, on instant alert. Legolas stepped out from behind a column. She remembered him as the elf who picked her up in the forest, but not much more.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business." She replied shortly. Legolas simply smirked.

"The spider's poison should be out of your system by now, Quin. You seem to have regained your wits."

That made her wary. She didn't remember telling him her name. Either the dwarves were talking (which she highly doubted due to her experience with their stubbornness), or she had said more than she meant to in her delirious state.

"Where are the rest of the dwarves?" She asked warily.

"They are in the dungeons. Unfortunately, because you are healed, you will have to join them. But first, King Thranduil has requested to see you." He said. Without batting an eye, Quin leaped out of the bed, clenching her jaw as she felt a sharp jab in the places the spiders had stabbed her, but keeping her head held high.

"Lead the way, then." She scoffed. Legolas raised a brow at her but didn't reply, instead turning and leading her down the many bridges and walkways of the realm. They were walking a short while when Legolas tilted his head towards her.

"In the forest, you called me by a name I had not heard in a long time." He started. Quin looked at him questioningly, remembering nothing he was talking about. "You called me Emryn."

Her face twisted with pain, and she quickly looked away.

"Ah, so you _did_ know him? He was a general here, and a good friend of mine. He died long ago, many more years ago than I would think you have been alive… So, that must mean you really are the Firewalker." Legolas said with awe, glancing at her sideways. Quin's heart was too busy clenching inside her chest to notice his respectful gaze.

"I met him when I was 97 in Rohan. He was acting as an emissary to the king." She began, and his eyes widened slightly. "I loved him." She whispered, having no idea why she was telling him this. Maybe it was the similar suffering they shared because of their loss of the same elf.

They suddenly stopped, and he gazed into her watery eyes with understanding. She noticed his eyes were an icy blue, whereas Emryn's used to be a warm brown. "I knew him a long time. You know in our custom, it is not very accepted that an Elf be involved with someone of another race." She nodded, and he continued. "But Emryn… he told me he was in love with a human. Told me to keep it a secret, and I did, and have all this time. If you'd like to know… before he died on the battlefield… he was planning to abandon his duty to Thranduil and make you his wife."

Quin choked on a sob, bringing a hand to her mouth. The scar on her heart felt like it was being ripped open anew, and she was struggling to keep the stitches intact. He reached out a hand to comfort her, and she backed away a fraction. He seemed hurt and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Y-you… just remind me a bit of him." She looked away. Even seeing the blonde hair out of the corner of her eye jolted her system. He nodded, compassion in his eyes, and continued leading her through the maze of the kingdom, both in comfortable silence and feeling more understanding of one another.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! I knew from the get go that I wanted Legolas to know Emryn, so I hope you guys enjoy what I have planned for his further characterization. Until the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: And here's the next one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Legolas brought her to the King. On a large platform that stood in the center of the chasm of the Woodland Realm was Thranduil. He was sitting on a throne made from a large root that had sunk low beneath the earth, adorned on either side with two large antlers. The King was wearing a crown of wood and autumn berries. His tunic resembled that of the other Mirkwood elves, as it shifted in the light between grey and green. He had the same blonde hair and icy blue eyes as Legolas, and realizing that made her glance at the other elf questioningly as he took up post nearby. He said nothing, but his glance downward confirmed her suspicions.

The King seemed to pay her no mind at first, which annoyed her to no end. She had no love for Thranduil, for her own reasons, and she decided she would not play his games of superiority or subtlety.

" _You and your son look very much alike, King Thranduil_." She began in Sindarin, smirking a little as he seemed a little surprised she spoke their language. Quin wasn't going to hold anything back, and he saw it in her eyes. He narrowed his own.

"So, I have heard you are the one they call the _Firewalker_." He said the title like it was a large insect in his stew. "I have heard many things about you, not all of them heroic." He said in the Common Tongue, and Quin's smirk fell off her face. "But before we go further, I feel it necessary to make sure I'm addressing the correct person." He nodded to someone behind her, and before she could turn around she was grabbed by both arms.

"What the hell? Get your hands off me!" She struggled in vain as one of the guards pulled up her sleeve and, holding a torch aflame in one hand, shoved her hand into the fire. The warm breath of the flames danced on her skin, making it glow bright. She guards released her and she sighed, irritated.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked rhetorically. Her skin returned to a normal hue. Thranduil looked fascinated as he stared at her hand.

"Quite remarkable." His tone had changed, and he glanced at her with interest. "You have been alive how long?" It was more a demand than a question.

"I'll be 237 come winter." She replied shortly. "Might I ask you to let me and my friends go? We did nothing wrong." Crossing her arms, she was practically glaring at the King.

He laughed without humor. "For someone who has lived far beyond the normal lifespan of humans, you are mighty impatient." He stood from his throne and began walking down the small spiral staircase to her level. "You and your band of dwarves were trespassing on my lands, therefore I may do with you what I please." The corner of his mouth lifted mischievously, and Quin rolled her eyes.

"Do you imprison _every_ lone traveler that gets attacked by spiders on _your lands_?"

Thranduil frowned. "That tunic you're wearing. That is a dwarven tunic, is it not?" The implications in his voice were clear.

Quin blushed slightly. "I was injured by goblins that attacked us in the mountains and had no other clothes."

"Which dwarf gave that to you? Was it Thorin?" He smirked, changing the subject with ease, and elegantly strode towards her with his hands behind his back. Quin gritted her teeth, refusing to let him get under her skin.

"Enough of your games, Thranduil. What do you want?"

He got closer to her face. "What do _I_ want?" He smiled devilishly, and Quin glared. "Bring him in."

At the command, Quin heard the sound of someone being escorted in by guards, and she turned to see Thorin being brought before them. At the sight of her, Thorin's face broke into relief.

"Quin! Thank Mahal you're alright!" His blue eyes shone with joy, and Quin had to resist the urge to run to him. She wouldn't give Thranduil the satisfaction. She just nodded to Thorin with a smile. The dwarf then turned angrily to the Elven king.

"You kept her from me? I didn't know if she was dead or alive!" He growled.

"That's how you speak to the one who gave the order to save her life?" Thranduil stared down Thorin like he was a speck of dirt on his shoe. He turned away from them both.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." He began, eyeing Thorin carefully and noticing a response to his words.

"You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

"At what price?" Quin scoffed.

"I will let you all go, if you but return what is mine… and…" He turned to Quin. "She must stay here."

The outrage coming from Quin and Thorin were felt by all the Elves in the room.

"What use is she to you?" Thorin demanded, and he took a warning step towards the king.

"She is immortal. Immune to fire. I see many talents that can be of use." The king smiled at her, and she grimaced. "There are great serpents in the North that have plagued my thoughts for many centuries. Her having a duty to me would alleviate many problems, including them."

So, he wanted to use her as a weapon. "Go to hell." She growled, and Thranduil's face contorted to rage. He got threateningly close to her, and two elven guards had to hold Thorin back. "Your flesh cannot burn, yet you have such fire within you, _Quin_." His finger caressed her face, and she pulled away.

" _How dare you touch me! You are not deserving of a crown."_ She hissed in Sindarin, before switching back to the Common Tongue. "I have seen the way you treat your _subjects_."

Confusion flashed across his face, and he stood straight.

She stepped toward him, nearly poking him in the chest. "You've sent hundreds of your kin to _die_ on the battlefield. _Emryn DIED_ because of _you_." An angry tear slipped down her cheek, and the king glanced at it in shock. He was speechless for the first time in many centuries.

She went on, now too angry to control herself. "He served you his entire life! As emissary, as general, as a _friend_! You were his _King_! And what did you do?! You sent him to his _death_! And for what?! You _knew_ your army was outnumbered to those orcs!"

"That was a battle hard fought and won!" Thranduil shouted, now losing his composure.

"… At what cost?" She nearly whispered back.

He tilted his head. "You loved him."

Quin bowed her head. She couldn't bear to look at him, at Thorin, Legolas, _anyone_.

"Yes… I loved him. I saw a vision of his death, and could do nothing. And he died." She stared hard at the Elven King, who stood back, his face warring with emotion before it hardened like steel.

"Leave me. Both of you." He turned from them, waving a hand. Quin and Thorin were both dragged away, back to the dungeons. They walked in silence. Legolas was escorting them again, and as soon as they were far enough away, he glanced back at her.

"I'm sorry for what my father did."

"Do not apologize for him, Legolas. What he did was unforgivable." She sighed.

"Yes, it was." He paused. "After those losses, he never let anyone leave Mirkwood again." Quin looked up in confusion at the Elven prince, and he continued. "He shut himself in this kingdom, and protected only his lands, never again sending out emissaries or armies to defend the rest of Middle Earth. He seems cold-hearted and selfish… but I think it is because he does not want to risk the lives of his people. Not ever again."

Quin was silent, thinking about his words. If nearly 237 years of life had taught her anything, it was that everyone had burdens; everyone had pain they were carrying with them. It would take many more years to come for her to find forgiveness for the deeds of the Elven King, but for now, she was content to let a small sliver of empathy pass into her heart for him.

They were taken to the cells, and Legolas even allowed Thorin and her to share one. He shut the barred door and locked it, giving Quin one last sad nod before stepping away. Instantly, Thorin engulfed her in an embrace. She accepted it with fervor, trying hard to suppress a sob.

"It's alright. You're okay." He soothed her, caressing her hair gently.

She pulled away, and smiled at him. "Thranduil's a dick, but he's still the King. We're going to have to escape somehow, even with his eyes and ears everywhere."

Thorin chuckled at her vulgarity. "Do not worry. I believe a certain Hobbit is already hard at work in these halls."

Quin's eyes widened. "Bilbo wasn't captured?"

Thorin shook his head. "No. He was not among us. Somehow, he disappeared and snuck in here. At least, I hope." His brow furrowed in worry.

Quin grinned, poking him teasingly. "My, you've come a long way. First, he was a burden, now you're worried about his safety."

He grabbed her finger with a mock scowl. "He's changed on this journey. Anyone with eyes can see he's an unusually courageous Hobbit." He smiled to himself, then at her. He reached up a hand and held her face. "Too many times on this journey have I thought I would lose you." His smile grew sad.

She turned her head and kissed his rough palm. "You'll never lose me."

He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a rough kiss. She debated protesting it but was too emotionally exhausted to resist. Instead, she enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers, of his beard scratching her skin in the best way possible. He pulled away grinning.

"I do believe I'm wearing you down on this."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get too ahead of yourself. You might have the stubbornness of a dwarf, but I have the patience of an immortal." She smirked.

"Not according to Thranduil." He shot back, and they shared a chuckle.

"Hello?! Are you two alright?" Balin's voice rang out in the dungeons, and the pair went to the door.

"Yes, Balin! We're fine!" Quin called back.

"What a relief, lass! We thought you were a goner!" The other dwarves within hearing range threw in their concurrences. "Did he offer you a deal?"

Thorin scowled. "He did. He wanted jewels from the Mountain… and…" He paused, turning to Quin. "He wanted the servitude of Quin."

"That bastard." Dwalin shouted. "You denied him?"

"Obviously." Quin responded with a huff.

"Well, that's it, then. We are not escaping anytime soon. That was our only hope." Balin sighed in resignation.

"Not our only hope." Thorin said, sharing a smile with Quin. They backed away from the door and sat on the stone slab that was to serve as a bed. For hours, they simply chatted, mostly about nothing, but sometimes about each other. Thorin discovered Quin's favorite color was green, like the moss that grew only in the dampest of places. Thorin's was a deep blue, much like the color of Quin's favorite tunic of his. She made a point to tell him it was her favorite, to which he just raised a brow at her and grinned, making her knees a little weak.

When Quin got tired of sitting, she'd stand by the bars and gaze out at the waterfall near them, while also memorizing the patrol patterns of the guards, just in case it came in handy later. She was absentmindedly doing this when she saw Tauriel strolling through the dungeons.

"Tauriel." Quin said, and the red-haired warrior turned to her. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"Why do you wish to know?" Tauriel asked warily.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Kili earlier. If you hadn't been there, I don't know what would have happened to him."

The elf glanced to Kili's cell with hesitation, and even a little bit of longing, Quin noticed. She turned back to Quin. "We usually do not allow the spiders to come so close to our gates. I fear something evil is happening outside our borders. It calls to them, makes them more eager to kill." Tauriel frowned, looking deeply troubled, and for good reason Quin knew.

"I think you're right." Quin began, not wanting to give too much knowledge away, but feeling dutiful to warn the she-elf in some way. "I've felt it too. Something dark is brewing in the west." Quin paused and glanced at Thorin, who was listening intently to her words. She continued. "I don't think there is much we can do now. But, when the time comes and the evil reveals itself, I feel we will all have a role to play."

Tauriel nodded, obviously processing her words, and strolled away, patrolling the other cells. Quin turned to Thorin, who was giving her a questioning gaze, and so she began explaining everything she knew about the Necromancer and Sauron, including the information she had learned from Gandalf. Thorin was silent while she spoke, and for a few moments after she was done.

"If Gandalf's suspicions are true, then I fear we may have a war coming with this evil being." He said, his eyes intense. "Once I am King Under the Mountain again, I will use my resources to help fight in any way I can."

Quin smiled at him, and couldn't help but give him a small peck on the lips for his courage and willingness to stand up for what was right. "I know you will. And I will stand beside you. Until my dying breath." She promised, meaning every single word. He looked at her proudly, and she rose again to resume her position by the door.

She watched as Tauriel approached Kili's cell and stopped, looking inside. Quin could hear her speaking.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" Tauriel asked. Quin knew instantly what stone she was referring to. Quin had asked him the same question many weeks before, when she saw him polishing it by the fire. He had smiled and gone into great detail about his mother, Dís, Thorin's sister, and his promise to return home to her. Quin had been very interested to hear about the dwarf woman, and about her current residence in the Blue Mountains, where she made a prosperous living working with gems and jewelry.

"It is a talisman. A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever cursed." Kili responded. Quin saw Tauriel take a wary step back, and Quin rolled her eyes at the young dwarf's antics. The elf made to leave.

"Or not, depending on whether you believe that kind of thing. It's just a token." He laughed, and Tauriel smiled. "A runestone. My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise." Kili admitted.

"What promise?"

"That I will come back to her… She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

"Are you?" Quin heard the playful tone in Tauriel's voice, and she raises her own eyebrows. An elf flirting with a dwarf? She glanced at Thorin, and was relieved to see him nearly asleep against the stone wall, oblivious to everything. He would surely disapprove.

When Quin turned back, Tauriel was holding the stone out to Kili, who was now close to the bars, smiling up at the elf warrior. They all heard joyful laughter echoing through the halls.

"Sounds like quite the party you're having up there." Kili remarked.

"It is Mereth-Nuin-Giliath, the Feast of Starlight." Tauriel answered with a grin. Quin grimaced, remembering Emryn vividly describing to her the event of the Elves. He used to be so eager to share it with her, his eyes had lit up like the very stars he spoke about. Quin stopped listening to the pair at that point, turning instead and going to sit next to Thorin. She snuggled comfortably into his warmth. He made a slight grunt at being awoken, but pulled her in closer when he saw her expression. There they sat, both slowly drifting off.

When Quin awoke, it was to the dwarves shouting. Her and Thorin sat up quickly, only to see Bilbo himself standing outside their cell, jiggling a ring of keys into the lock.

Quin jumped forward in joy. "Bilbo! You're alright!"

"Of course I'm alright! It was _you_ I was worried about!" Their cell door swung open, and immediately Quin bent down and embraced the Hobbit with fervor. He patted her on the back until she released him.

"You have your sword!" Quin saw the sheath by the Hobbit's side, grateful at least one of them would be armed. Bilbo patted it fondly.

"I named it Sting. Came in quite handy with the spiders." He grinned at her and shuffled off to the other cells, unlocking them in turn until all the dwarves were out and gathered around the Hobbit, waiting for the next instruction. He began leading them down many twists and turns, and Quin had a thought that he must have been scouting a while if he knew his way well enough as he seemed to. She frowned as she wondered _how_ he escaped notice for so long. Even if _she_ had been the one sneaking around, her luck surely wouldn't have lasted forever. But, she let it go, realizing those questions were best asked when they were free from the eyes of Mirkwood Elves.

They finally reached an end to their path, in some sort of wine cellar. There were two Elves asleep against a table, with several empty bottles in front of them. Also on the table, unsheathed, was Frostfire.

"Those drunks wanted to take a peek at Frostfire, did they?" Quin whispered angrily, before snatching up her sword and strapping it to her side. She was annoyed but grateful the elves had taken her sword, for now it was returned to her.

"I don't believe it! We're in the cellars!" Kili groaned quietly.

"You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur stared accusingly at the Hobbit.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo put his foot down, glaring at the dwarf. Quin raised her eyebrows at his assertiveness, which was not there before.

"The gates are well guarded. We wouldn't have made it to the door." Quin said, and the other dwarves sheepishly nodded in agreement. Bilbo led them to a pile of empty barrels.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" He urged.

"Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Dwalin growled.

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you _must_ trust me!" Bilbo pleaded. He looked to Thorin, who looked at Quin. She gave a small smile and a nod, trusting the Hobbit completely. That was all the dwarf king needed.

"Do as he says!" He commanded, and his demands were met by every dwarf, despite their grumblings. Quin patted Bilbo on the shoulder as she followed them, only to stop when she saw that there weren't enough barrels for her.

"You'll have to share with someone." Bilbo whispered, looking back anxiously towards where the Elves were fast asleep.

"Quin." Thorin's voice was firm, and she looked to see him nod to her. "Come join me."

She blushed as the other dwarves looked at her, waiting for a reaction. "No, that's alright. I can… uh…" She realized she didn't have any other option.

"You can climb into my barrel, Quin." Kili smirked at her and waggled his eyebrows playfully, his head poking out of a barrel near the top.

"Or mine." Fili added, grinning. Quin rolled her eyes at both of them and went to Thorin's barrel, holding her head high. It was one of the ones on the bottom, so she sat on the ground and scooted in next to him, trying to keep as much space between them as possible. Thorin gave her a smug look, and she lightly kicked him in the shin. All the dwarves stared at Bilbo.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked.

"Hold your breath." Bilbo replied cheekily, before pulling a lever, tipping the ground beneath them. Quin realized his plan instantly and squealed as their barrel started rolling. The barrel was in free fall for a moment before hitting icy water and submerging them all. When the barrel came up, Quin was gasping. She had been thrown against Thorin, and they were now in _very_ close proximity.

As the other dwarves soon followed, Quin was grasping Thorin's shoulders, shivering violently as their barrel bobbed in the water.

"Quin." Thorin's voice was quiet and husky. Quin saw his intense gaze and was confused until she realized with a blush that there was something very hard rubbing against her hip, caused by their friction in the barrel.

"Sorry." She apologized with a stammer and made to take a step back, though there wasn't much room, but that only served to tip the balance of the barrel, making Thorin fall against her. Quin was suddenly feeling very warm despite the freezing temperature of the water, and the heat was pooling between her thighs. They were in the light of day now, rushing through the rapids, but neither Thorin nor Quin were paying much attention. Thorin had both hands grasping her waist, and was struggling to control himself as each bob of the barrel caused more delicious friction between them. His breath was whispering against her lips, his firm chest flush against hers. Quin's eyelids were heavy and her own chest was heaving.

Both were finding it difficult to care about their current situation until the other dwarves were shouting. Thorin and her turned to see a gateway across the river, where Elves in armor were waiting for them. A horn was heard, and the gates immediately closed, causing the barrels to pile against it. They turned to face the Elves, when suddenly the roars of orcs were heard. To the company's horror, they began swarming from the bushes, killing the Elves with ease and coming straight for them.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are getting a bit _steamy_ huh? Ok sorry for the cliffhanger again. Thranduil is awesome, and I hope I get to develop his character a bit more. Also, I love Tauriel because she's a badass. Ok ok I'll be honest I love everyone. Anyway, ****I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! Thank you guys so much for understanding about last week, and I hope you enjoy this week's chapter!**

* * *

Thorin and Quin were under the bridge, unable to reach the others out in the open to help fight. The stone above their heads was so close they could not move. Bilbo was clinging to a barrel, Quin saw, and used Sting to dispatch an orc that came too near. She saw Kili jump out of his barrel and scramble above them, no doubt to pull the lever and remove the blockade.

" _Kili!_ " Fili shouted, the anxiety apparent on his face. Quin feared the worst, but saw glimpses of Tauriel and Legolas joining the fight and held on to the sliver of hope in her heart, though it was rapidly threatening to float away with the current.

With a lurch, their barrel gave way over the waterfall, past the opening gates. She saw Kili jump into an empty barrel, not missing the arrow protruding from his thigh that snapped as it made impact with the side. Kili groaned in pain, looking pale. Quin focused on the path ahead, her pulse quickening as she watched the orcs flanking them on either embankment. She pulled out her sword and slashed at an orc that tried to swing its own at them, cutting off its head.

Thorin caught its blade before the body was swept up in the rapids and threw it with deadly accuracy, pinning an orc to the tree it had been balancing on as it attacked Balin. As they floated under the orc, its blood dripping on their heads, Thorin took back his sword, throwing it behind him to Bombur, who threw it to Nori, then to Fili, who sliced open an orcs midsection, the creature's intestines bursting forth in a spray of red. A few others had stolen weapons from orcs that jumped too near and were using them to fight back as the current pulled them along.

A log ahead that crossed over the river was piled with orcs that waited for their easy kills to creep closer to their sharp steel.

"Cut the log!" Thorin shouted to the others, before nodding to Quin beside him. She swung back and cut a large chunk of wood from the log, careful to keep her head away from the wildly swinging weapons above her. Two dwarves later and the trunk had broken in half, sending the orcs squealing and drowning in the rushing waters.

The orcs were closing in, and Quin's heart was sinking quickly, when suddenly Legolas and Tauriel reappeared, taking out orc after orc with their supreme fighting skills. Quin grinned as Legolas used the heads of some of the dwarves to balance on and fire arrows from, much to their disgruntlement.

"Show off." She muttered. Apparently, Legolas had excellent hearing, for though he was in the midst of battle, she saw him smirk and glance at her as he beheaded an orc. He leaped back onto the land and pulled out his knives. Behind him, an orc stood with his axe raised high to bring a fatal blow to the elven prince.

" _Legolas!"_ Quin screamed, but a sword flew by her vision, stabbing the orc in the back and killing him. Legolas turned and nodded, as Quin turned as well. Thorin returned the nod to the elf. There were no more orcs pursuing them, and Legolas let them go. Quin threw her arms around Thorin in relief, not caring who saw. He chuckled low in her ear before she released him.

He turned around once more as they paddled. "Anything behind us?"

"Not that I can see." Balin answered.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur said with relief.

"I don't think we're that lucky, Bofur." Quin grimaced. "We've lost the current. They will be following quickly."

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!" Thorin shouted, and they all followed suit. Once near the rocks they climbed out on shaky legs. Quin saw Kili try to walk and collapse in pain. She rushed over, looking at his leg concernedly.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." He lied smoothly. She narrowed her eyes as she took in the blood, the paleness of his face, the pain in his bloodshot eyes.

"On your feet." Thorin called over to them.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding." Fili argued, the concern for his brother overriding all duty to his uncle.

"There's an orc pack on our tail. We keep moving."

Quin stood quickly, glaring daggers at Thorin. "If we do not bind his leg, he will not be able to walk. The orcs will catch up to us quickly and dispatch us one by one. Not to mention Kili could lose his leg." She snapped.

He saw her anger and thought about her words for a moment before sighing resignedly.

"The Mountain. We're so close." Bilbo interrupted excitedly.

"Yes, but a lake lies between us and that Mountain. We have no way to cross it." Balin replied, frustrated.

"So, then we go around."

Dwalin approached them, dripping wet like the rest of them. "The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. Other than Quin, we have no weapons to defend ourselves. I don't think she'd take too kindly to have to defend thirteen dwarves and a Hobbit by herself. Though I don't doubt she'd try." He gave her a crooked smile which she returned, shrugging humorously.

"Bind his leg quickly, then. You have two minutes." Thorin finally said, and turned to have council with Balin and Dwalin. Fili and Quin helped support Kili higher up the dry rock, so Óin could bind his leg. Quin squeezed out her hair and pulled some spare twine from her pocket to braid it. She watched as Ori kneeled by the river to empty his boot of water, and she smiled fondly at the young dwarf. A movement of shadow caught her eye, and she jumped up when she saw a man aiming a longbow at Ori. Dwalin picked up a branch to defend him, but the man shot an arrow right at the wood, impaling it in the dead center. Kili raised a rock to throw, but the man shot that as well, right out of his hand.

Quin unsheathed her sword, wary of the incredible archer, and slightly angry with herself that she had not heard him sneak up on them. She was sure if he shot an arrow at her she could cut it in half, but he instead pointed it at Kili.

"Try anything, and he's dead." His voice was gruff and serious. Quin lowered her sword but didn't put it away, still glaring at the man. Balin dared to approach him with his arms raised in peace.

"Excuse me, but… uh… you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there," He pointed to a boat resting not too far away on the shores. "It wouldn't be available for hire, by chance?" _Clever_ , Quin thought. The bargeman hesitantly lowered his bow, and they all let out undetectable sighs of relief. As Quin sheathed Frostfire, she observed the man.

He had a grim face, though still handsome, with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail away from his face, and a dark beard to match. The man walked back to his boat, pulling the now empty barrels from the river and stacking them side by side. Quin assumed that was what he was originally hired to do. The dwarves approached the boat from all sides. Quin kept her hand on her sword.

"What makes you think I will help you?" The bargeman asked shortly.

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin began persuasively. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many?"

"A boy and two girls." The man admitted with a sigh. Quin knew the people of Laketown were once prosperous, receiving trade often from Dale and many neighboring towns. But she also knew that time had long ago passed, and they were struggling to get by in the wake of the dragon.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty." Balin went on encouragingly, glad he was making conversation with their only hope.

"Aye… she was." He glanced at Quin and looked away sadly. She felt sorry it had been brought up. The sorrows accompanying the deaths of loved ones was so often in the back of her mind, she knew exactly how he was feeling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-…" Balin stuttered an apology.

Dwalin went over to Thorin, whispering loudly. "Oh come on, enough with the niceties."

"Dwalin." Quin reprimanded the dwarf, her jaw clenching at his insensitivity, to which Dwalin sheepishly looked away. She knew he did not know of her past lovers and their tragic fates, so she decided to let it go.

"What's your hurry?" Bard demanded, the anger apparent on his face.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin became defensive.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin lied smoothly, a friendly smile on his face.

"Simple merchants, you say?" The man answered, his tone full of sarcasm. "And what about her?" He pointed at her as he observed her inquisitively, to which Thorin instantly bristled. The man seemed to take no notice of Bilbo crouching behind a few of the dwarves.

"Er… She is our… bodyguard… Because we are merchants." Balin stuttered, and Quin had to fight to suppress a smile at the notion. The man looked at her a few seconds more, and Thorin grew irritable.

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" He asked curtly.

The bargeman turned, not answering, and stared at the barrels, fingering the nicks and chunks of wood nearly falling off from their battles with the orcs.

"I know where these barrels came from."

Quin winced, knowing that could be the end of their "business" with the stranger. She was not looking forward to knocking him out cold to steal his boat if he refused to help, but readied herself for a scuffle just in case.

"What of it?" Thorin challenged.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." The bargeman stated bluntly, beginning to pull out the knots from ropes tied to the dock as he prepared to leave.

Thorin mouthed something to Balin, who jogged over to the bargeman quickly.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin started with a poignant look.

"Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler." The man huffed.

"For which we will pay double." Balin proposed. The bargeman looked at him, then at the rest of the company, his eyes lingering on Quin for a few moments. He smiled at Balin.

"Deal." He nodded to his boat, and the dwarves went into action, all piling on the barge quickly, knowing the orcs were gaining on them and wanting to get as much distance between them as possible. The man set sail as soon as they were all settled, taking position at the back of the boat to steer. The rest of the company seemed to stay huddled toward the front, away from the man, but Quin stood in the middle, still fingering the handle of her sword and ready to step in between them if anything should happen. Bilbo had joined her side, to which the bargeman had just shaken his head and ignored the Hobbit.

The lake was foggy, so the company couldn't see their destination. Soon, the shore behind them faded into the grey haze as well, and nothing surrounded them but still waters.

"What is your name?" The bargeman asked in the silence, and Quin turned around to see him staring at her questioningly.

"Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." She replied shortly. He just chuckled.

"My name's Bard." He gave her a smile.

"Quin." She replied, still a little wary.

"So, you are a bodyguard? That is an impressive blade." He nodded to her sword.

"And you have an impressive bow. I have not seen a longbow like that in many years." She continued conversationally, though she was really just trying to divert the subject away from herself. He seemed to notice, however, for he gave her an odd look, but just went along with it.

"Yes. It was passed down through my family for many generations. It has served me well, when food in the town was scarce." He winced.

Quin cocked her head. "I have b-… heard stories of Laketown." She stumbled over her mistake. "That it was once very prosperous, before Smaug came to the Mountain."

He agreed grimly. "Yes. It was. That was long before either of our times."

Quin resisted the urge to snort. "Your children. What are their names?"

He gave a slight smile as he thought of them. "Sigrid is the eldest. She is near eighteen. Tilda is my youngest daughter, only eight. Bain is my only son, and he is yet fifteen."

"They sound lovely." She added. "I hope we might get to meet them."

Bard tilted his head politely. "I hope so too. I think they will like you." The corner of his mouth lifted, and Quin turned away, hiding an involuntary blush.

"And what is your name, master Hobbit?" Bard turned his attention to Bilbo, who seemed surprised to be addressed.

"Bilbo Baggins. At your service." Bilbo responded politely, with a small bow. Bard seemed impressed by this, for he smiled warmly.

"I suppose you are a merchant as well?" He asked with a smirk, and Bilbo glanced at the ground, not responding.

Saving them from coming up with an answer, Bofur called out ahead of them.

"Watch out!"

They all turned to see large formations of rock protruding from the waters, silent but potentially deadly. With ease, Bard shifted the steering around the stones, moving the barge quickly and expertly.

Thorin approached Bard with anger. "What are you trying to do, drown us?"

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Bard shot back with a smirk.

Dwalin's face was turning purple as he whispered to the others. "Oh, I have had enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him."

Bilbo overheard him and frowned at the burly dwarf. "Bard. His name is _Bard_."

"How do you know?" Dwalin narrowed his eyes.

"Because we asked him, Dwalin." Quin rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what he calls himself. I don't like him." Dwalin muttered to no one in particular.

"We do not have to like him. We simply have to pay him." Balin reasoned, always the peaceful ambassador of the group. "Come on now lads, turn out your pockets."

The dwarves started digging. Without hesitation, Quin pulled out the small purse of gold she had gotten from the troll caves, miraculously still in her deepest pocket, and threw it before the others. Balin raised his eyebrows at her, and began counting. He stopped after a few moments and sighed.

"There's a problem. We're ten coins short. Even with Quin's extra sum."

"Gloin. Come on. Give us what you have." Thorin immediately looked to the red-haired dwarf, who stuttered and looked aghast.

"Don't look to me! I was bled _dry_ by this venture! And what have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and…" He trailed off as he realized the rest of the company was staring at something in the distance, no longer listening. It was the Lonely Mountain, barely visible through the shroud, but still solitary and regal in its appearance. Quin discretely put her hand in Thorin's, and he squeezed it without turning around, still as entranced as she was.

"Bless my beard. Take it. All of it." Gloin emptied his pockets frantically, throwing a sack of coins at Balin, who narrowed his eyes but just huffed and added it to the pile.

Bard made his way towards them as the outline of Laketown came into view also.

"The money, quick! Give it to me." He stretched out his hand.

"We'll pay you when we get out provisions, but not before." Thorin said sternly.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard stared anxiously at the toll quickly approaching. Balin gave Bard the counted sum, and Bard turned around quickly, resuming his post at the stern.

"What do you suggest we do, Bard?" Quin asked.

He glanced at her, then at the rest of them. "I have an idea. Hide in the barrels, and I'll sort out the rest."

The dwarves grumbled but did as they were told, all too exhausted to argue. There were now enough empty barrels from ones that were already on board that Quin and Bilbo received their own to hide in, much to her relief. She didn't think she could take another minute of being in close quarters with Thorin before she would explode.

Soon, the company could hear the sound of a bustling town and voices of its citizens. The barge came to a halt, and Quin began growing worried when she heard Bard's voice as he conversed with a stranger.

"What's he doing?" Dwalin whispered angrily.

"He's… talking to someone." Bilbo replied from a barrel nearby. Apparently, he had a hole in his barrel he could see through. "And… he's pointing right at us!"

Quin gripped the handle of her sword, ready to defend her own. She paused as she realized what she had just thought. The company as her own? Was she that close with them all?

"Now they're shaking hands." Bilbo reported nervously.

"What?" Thorin's deep whisper resounded around them.

"He's selling us out!" Dwalin exclaimed. Quin heard heavy boots coming towards them, and was just about to jump out of the barrel and take a swing at whoever was near when she felt tons of slimy, cold fish being dumped on her head. From the quieted grunts around her, the rest of the company was getting the same treatment. The barrels were full, effectively hiding them from the sight of any who happened to glance in the barrels.

All was silent once again, and the barge began moving. Quin tried to hold her breath as long as she could, but eventually had to suck in air. As she gagged on the stench of dead fish, she promised herself that if Bard's plan didn't work she was going to break his nose.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the chapter! I didn't include any description about Bombur's little scene bouncing in the barrel because honestly (even though he's awesome and totally underrated) it was a bit too theatrical for me, so sorry if you guys missed it! Or maybe you didn't even notice, so it's not a big deal anyway! Hope you guys have a great week!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Sorry this update is a day late. I have no excuse other than I forgot. I hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

They had been sailing for a while, and the dwarves were getting anxious. Quin heard one of them grunt in annoyance, and then heard a swift _thunk_ that could only have meant Bard kicked the barrel.

"Quiet!" He reprimanded. "We're approaching the toll gate."

The barge came to a halt once again, and thankfully Quin could actually hear the conversation going on in front of them.

"Halt!" A voice called out. "Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh! It's you Bard."

"Morning, Percy." Bard's footsteps were light as he approached the man.

"Anything to declare?"

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home."

"You and me both." The man chuckled, and things were silent as the man stepped away for a moment. "Here we are. All in order."

"Not. So. Fast." A weaselly voice sneered. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they Bard?"

Quin cursed their bad luck. They were sure to be caught now.

"If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." His annoying voice made Quin scowl in her barrel.

"That's none of your business." Bard said gruffly.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh come on, Alfrid, have a heart! People need to eat!" Bard urged.

"These fish are illegal. Empty the barrels over the side!" Alfrid commanded, and Quin heard the heavy footfalls of soldiers approach and felt her barrel began to move. She resisted the urge to yell or stand up, but panicked at the thought of being thrown into the icy waters, where she would be at a severe disadvantage if a fight broke out. She could hear Bard arguing with Alfrid.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce."

"Not my problem."

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?" Bard spoke low.

There was a pause, and Quin felt the top layer of fish being tipped out. She gripped the sides of the barrel and held her breath as she heard nothing from either man.

"Stop." Alfrid finally said, and she graciously but silently thanked Eru when her barrel was level again.

"Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last." Alfrid warned, and Quin heard multiple boots clambering away. The gate was raised, and the barge began moving again.

Alfrid called out to the barge sailing away. "The Master has his eye on you. You'd do well to remember! We know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard retorted, and Quin couldn't stop the small snort that escaped her, for she knew it would be muffled and go unheard. They sailed a little longer, until they stopped for what Quin hoped was the final time. At the sound of barrels being tipped and fish pouring out, Quin let out a sigh of relief and stood, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Bard came over to her and offered her his hand, which she took as she stumbled out of the barrel, her clothes gleaming with slime from the fish. The company was looking worse for wear, all grimy and smelling of fish. Bard began leading them away, but not before bribing a nearby witness by pressing a few coins into the woman's nimble fingers.

They walked through dock after dock, and Quin couldn't help but pity the people she saw. Their clothes looked far too thin and their faces too haggard. She wanted to help them somehow, but knew she could do nothing, at least not until the journey was over.

Bard stopped at a corner and scouted out their next move. "Follow me."

Bilbo was staring around him in amazement at the tall wooden structures, the shimmering frost reflecting on panes of glass and casting patterns of light all around them. "What is this place?"

"This, Master Baggins, is the world of Men." Thorin said with a huff. Quin tried not to take offense at the jab at her people, but still rolled her eyes. There were people everywhere, and Quin did very well at blending in, as had always been a skill of hers. However, thirteen dwarves and a Hobbit were a bit more difficult to hide.

"Keep your heads down and keep moving." Bard instructed when a few heads began swiveling in their direction, the expressions surprised and curious.

They were walking down yet another pathway when a voice rang out. "Halt!" They all turned to see a guard pointing at them and began running in the opposite direction, not one hesitating to disobey the obvious order. Thorin led them into a market-like place, but all skidded right into each other as he came to a brisk halt, after seeing another guard try and corner them.

Once under the cover of less prying eyes, the dwarves began fighting back, quickly tripping and knocking unconscious the guards. Quin didn't pull out her sword, knowing the guards were just doing their jobs and had no idea the importance of the quest they meant to fulfill. One guard came at her thinking she would be an easy target, but she easily side-stepped his sloppy lunge and used his momentum against him, bringing him down with two well-placed strikes. Suddenly, more guards began to come through, and the dwarves all hid beneath the tables and short walls of the market. Quin leaned against a pole and blended in immediately.

The leader of the guards looked around suspiciously at the crowd that began to disperse. "What's going on here? Stay where you are. Nobody leaves."

As the man drew closer and closer to the dwarves' hiding spot, Quin grew more and more anxious that they would be discovered. They couldn't well reclaim Erebor from a jail cell. She glanced at Bard, who looked at her with worry. He nodded at her and strode over to the general casually.

"Braga!" He glanced at the other guards and shifted on his feet.

"You. What are you up to, Bard?" Braga demanded with a low voice.

Bard put on an innocent air. "Me? Nothing."

Quin glanced to the side to see one of the unconscious guards begin to lift his head, and her eyes widened as she saw one of the townspeople drop a flower pot on his head, silencing him once more. The woman winked at Quin, and Quin gave her a discrete nod. Braga heard the noise, however, and huffed as he pushed past Bard to find the source of the noise. Suddenly, it was like the townspeople were all on their side, for they quickly and efficiently hid the bodies of the guards with various items like boxes and plants. Braga scanned the premises suspiciously, and Quin's heart beat louder as he looked as though he would investigate further.

"Hey Braga." Bard got the guard's attention, and was holding up a revealing lace-up chemise. "Your wife would look lovely in this." Quin almost snorted at the sight of Braga's face.

He took a dangerous step towards Bard. "What do you know of my wife?"

Bard put on a face of mock surprise. "I know her as well as any man in this town."

Braga, outraged, flung away the chemise and stormed off, leaving Bard with a smirk on his face. As the rest of the company came out from their hiding places, Quin strode over to Bard, chuckling.

"Good thinking." She laughed, then raised a brow humorously. "Too bad he didn't keep the chemise. I'm sure his wife _would_ look splendid."

The corner of his mouth lifted mischievously. "I know someone who would look better." He said, looking at her poignantly. Quin's face turned scarlet, and she cleared her throat, embarrassed. Thorin and the others joined them, and Thorin frowned, seeing Quin's red face.

"Shall we go on?" Thorin asked Bard gruffly. Bard looked between the two and nodded before turning and gesturing for them to follow. They took a much less crowded path after that, and therefore went mostly unnoticed by the public. Suddenly, a boy with curly brown hair ran up to them, specifically Bard, with urgency in his face.

"Da! Our house, it's being watched!" He warned, glancing at the dwarves with curiosity. Quin realized he was Bain, Bard's only son. He looked very much like the bargeman, after Quin studied him closer.

Bard looked around anxiously, before his face smoothed out as if he had an idea. Bard gathered the company together and told them of his plan, to which they grimaced and hesitantly agreed. Bard gave them directions and left with Bain to distract the spies. Thorin led them quietly and stealthily to the correct dock. As Bard had said, it was completely empty and secluded, with no townsperson in sight. Quin glanced up across the waters to the back of Bard's home, which he had described earlier. They were to skim under the docks in the water and come up through the toilet to avoid detection.

The dwarves argued for a moment about who was to go first, until Dwalin was volunteered by some of the others. The burly dwarf protested, but after Thorin gave him a look was soon leading them in the icy waters toward their discrete entrance. Quin tried not to gag as one by one the company snuck through the bottom of the toilet. They climbed some steps into Bard's home, a small but cozy setting.

"Da… why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?" Quin saw the eldest, Sigrid, ask questioningly.

The youngest, Tilda, grinned from ear to ear. "Will they bring us luck?"

Quin chuckled under her breath at the little girl's innocent remark, though it might have been a bit rude. The girls began to pass out blankets for the shivering company, which they all accepted gratefully. Most of them stripped out of their wet armor and set them by the fire. Quin was feeling much warmer with only her pants and dwarven tunic left damp against her skin. Sigrid had also prepared and handed out some tea.

"Thank you, Sigrid." Quin said with a warm smile as she took the mug. The girl looked at her curiously and nodded.

"You're welcome…" Sigrid trailed off.

"Quin." She supplied. "At your service." The corner of her mouth lifted. The dwarvish greeting was beginning to grow on her.

As the others began to warm, so did their personalities and manners. Bilbo was smiling again as the dwarves laughed and recalled a time when Laketown was prosperous and rich with life. Quin noticed Thorin sitting moodily by the window, gazing out at the sunset and not talking to anyone. She approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and gave her a small reassuring smile before turning back. Quin felt him tense beneath her hand, and she followed his line of sight to see him looking at a giant crossbow-type weapon crowning a tall wooden bell tower.

"A Dwarvish wind lance." He breathed.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo remarked with a sip of his tea.

Balin nodded sadly. "He has… The last time we saw such a weapon, a city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came."

Thorin glanced away, and Quin noticed the fogginess returning to his eyes as he was taken back to that awful day. She squeezed his hand tightly to keep him grounded with her.

Balin continued his tale at Bilbo's questioning eyes. "The day that Smaug destroyed Dale, Girion, the Lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragon's hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow, fired from a wind lance, could have pierced the dragon's hide, and few of those arrows were ever made." The white-haired dwarf met solemn eyes around the room, even including Sigrid and Tilda, though the tale took place far before their time. "His store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

They all knew the outcome. Thorin's grip on Quin's hand tightened as he faced the company. "Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different."

Bard approached the dwarf king, seeming defensive for some reason. "You speak as if you were there."

"All dwarves know the tale." Thorin replied shortly.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon. He loosened a scale under the left wing. One more shot and he would have killed the beast." His eyes were determined and defiant, and Thorin glared at him.

Dwalin guffawed. "That's a fair story, lad. Nothing more."

Bard went to turn away, but Thorin stopped him. "You took all our money. Where are our weapons?" The company waited for an answer. Bard glanced around him and nodded once.

"Wait here." He left them, going down the stairs to his dock.

Thorin took the time while Bard was gone to discuss their plans.

"Tomorrow begins the last days of autumn."

Balin nodded. "Durin's day falls morn after next. We must reach the Mountain before then."

Kili's brows creased together in worry. "And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?"

"Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili replied gravely. The others matched his expression. It was difficult to think they would have gone through so many hardships for nothing.

Before they could talk further, Bard returned with a large black bundle under his arm. He threw it on the wooden table in the center of the room. Pulling back the cloth revealed many hand-made weapons, looking very practical and old. Thorin picked up one that had three, rusted hooks on the end.

"What is this?" He looked disgusted.

"Pike-hook. Made from an old harpoon."

Kili was holding up some large hammer. "And this?"

"A crowbill, we call it, fashioned from a smithy's hammer." Bard answered honestly. "It's heavy in hand, I grant, but in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

Dwalin and Thorin exchanged looks of obvious distaste. The other dwarves began feeling outraged.

"We paid you for weapons. Iron forged swords and axes!" Gloin exclaimed.

Bofur shook his head fiercely. "It's a joke!" He threw down the weapon in his hand, and the others followed suit. Bilbo and Quin glanced at each other warily, being the only ones of the company with their original weapons, and therefore felt they didn't deserve a say in what weapons the others received.

Bard's face was hard set. "You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key."

At his words, Thorin and Dwalin made eye contact again, this time with much more pointed looks. Quin guessed their plan immediately and looked on disapprovingly.

"Thorin." Balin said in a pleading tone. Quin glanced at Bard and saw his eyes widen at the mention of the dwarf king's name. That concerned her somewhat, but she didn't say anything.

"Why not take what's been offered and go?" Balin suggested. "I've made do with less. So have you. I say we leave now."

Bard took a step forward. "You're not going anywhere."

Quin narrowed her eyes at Bard. Was he threatening them?

"What did you say!?" Dwalin spoke up angrily.

"There's spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. You must wait till nightfall." Bard explained, and the tension in the air dissipated. Bard headed outside for a short moment, and instantly the dwarves began to make plans to steal weapons from the armory. Quin stayed to one side of the huddled group, not very interested in their conversation. She had a bad feeling about what they were planning, but every time she tried to get a few words in, it was immediately shut down, like the dwarves felt they were too near their goal to listen to her dissenting opinion.

She glanced over to the children, who were gathered together, looking worried. Quin raised her eyebrows when she saw Fili talking quietly to Sigrid, who would occasionally smile and blush at his words. She grinned at the pair, a small sliver of light in an otherwise desperate situation. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kili slump into a chair, wincing.

She went over to him as he began examining the wound on his thigh. He looked pale and clammy, sign of a fever or worse.

"Kili?" She asked, and the dwarf looked up at her with a clenched jaw. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." He gave her his best attempt at a smile, which ended up looking crooked and pained. She sat down next to him and put a hand to his forehead. It was very warm, which made her anxieties worsen.

"Let me see your wound, Kili."

"Honestly, it's fine, Quin. You don't need to mother me." Kili looked away from her anxious gaze. Quin put a gentle hand on his arm, and he glanced at her, surprised.

"I'm not trying to be your mother, I'm trying to be your friend." She gave him a small, concerned smile.

Indecisiveness crossed his face, and he opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, like he wanted to admit something to her. She waited patiently, but before Kili could get the words out, Thorin's loud voice interrupted them.

"Come on. We're leaving." He made to go down the stairs, no doubt to escape through the docks, when Bain stepped in front of him with pleading eyes.

"Please! You can't! Da says you can't leave!"

Dwalin took a step forward. "Get out of our way, boy. You don't want to get hurt."

"Dwalin!" Quin reprimanded, and went to the front of the group, glaring at the large dwarf before turning and giving Bain an understanding smile. "Bain. I know what your father said, but we _need_ to be on our way as quickly as possible. I'm sure your father will understand why you had to let us go. Thank you for your hospitality, and make sure to keep your sisters close."

Bain hung his head and nodded resignedly, and turned to let them pass. Thorin went ahead, and the rest of them followed. The town was now bathed in moonlight, making it a lot easier to sneak thirteen dwarves around without being seen. Thankfully, Balin had noticed the location of the armory as they had passed it earlier that day, and they stealthily made their way to the building, past guards and townspeople. Finally, they reached a window behind the armory, close to the waters.

Thorin stopped and turned to them all. "As soon as we have the weapons, we make straight for the Mountain. Go, go, go!"

Apparently, the dwarves knew what they were doing, for they quickly made a stack of themselves like stairs up to the window. Thorin nodded to Nori who ran and launched himself up the dwarves, reaching the window with ease. Bilbo followed, as did Kili, Thorin, and Quin, though she was reluctant to step on her friends' backs, however much lighter she was than them. The armory was completely packed full of weapons of all kinds. They were basic in size and shape, very obviously made by Men, as they looked to be almost copies of each other, no unique qualities about them. They all began collecting as many weapons as they could in their arms. Thorin was stacking swords and axes in Kili's arms, and the young dwarf was obviously struggling with the weight.

Thorin looked at him concernedly. "You all right?"

"I can manage." Kili grunted. "Let's just get out of here." He slowly made his way down the stairs. Quin was picking up another mace when she heard an enormous crash, and whipped around to see Kili groaning in pain on the stairs, having fallen over. Quin heard the others outside shout and begin running, only to be stopped short by something.

Suddenly, a group of guards had them surrounded. Quin moved to pull out Frostfire but stopped when she saw Braga holding a long knife to Kili's throat and smiling at her. She hissed at him before the guards roughly grabbed her and the others and began leading them away. Thorin's eyes met Quin's, and they both knew they could very well be at the end of their journey.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter was mostly plot, but I hope you guys liked it nonetheless! Have a great rest of your week and happy holidays!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: And I'm back! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The company was shoved out in the open towards the center of town, and soon many of the townspeople were following them, curious about the strange group of dwarves, a Hobbit, and a human woman. Torches of fire lit their path as more and more people came out of their homes, lighting their way. The guards escorting them were being none too gentle, and more than once Quin had to resist the urge to throw a punch as she was nearly shoved into the icy waters on either side of the docks.

Finally, they made it to the town square, where a large group of townspeople were already waiting in front of a huge mansion. Well, huge compared to the rest of the town. Quin saw the slimy weasel from earlier, Alfrid, poke his head out of the double doors and sneer at the group of dwarves being herded toward the mansion before leaving for a few moments. When he came back, a large, obese man with a terrible combover barged out the doors looking flustered and wearing a dressing gown. This man, Quin grimaced as she realized, was the Master of the town.

"What is the meaning of this?" He shouted with surprise.

Braga answered with his chest puffed out. "We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire."

"Ah. Enemies of the state, then." The Master squinted, and Quin snorted at his attempt at intimidation.

Alfrid came up on the Master's right. "This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire."

Instantly, Dwalin took a step forward in anger. "Hold your tongue! You do not know to whom you speak. This is no _common_ criminal. This is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thrór!" As the townspeople's excited chatter grew at this announcement, Thorin stepped forward, in appearance alone at least ten times the ruler the Master was.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor." He stated clearly. The crowd gasped and began whispering amongst themselves. Thorin turned to them, addressing them as a king would his people. "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old… Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the _center_ of all trade in the North!"

The townspeople were nodding, agreeing wholeheartedly as they yearned for a time when his words were true. Thorin looked to Quin, who nodded at him in encouragement.

He continued. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

The people cheered and clapped. Quin stood proudly as she gazed upon Thorin in his rightful place.

"Death!" A familiar voice called out, and the people settled down as Bard strode forward, his face worrisome and grim. "That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

The reminder of Smaug stirred up the townspeople's worries, and they immediately began to mutter anxiously in doubt. Thorin noticed this and quickly tried to win back their favor.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this: If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the Mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten time over!"

The greed of the people was winning out over their fears of the dragon, for they began applauding again. Quin rolled her eyes at their easily swayed minds.

"All of you! Listen to me!" Bard pleaded. "Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?"

The townspeople quieted, shaking their heads in sadness.

Bard continued. "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?!"

"No!" The people collectively shouted.

Turning to Thorin, Bard's face twisted in anger. "And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain king so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

At the mention of King Thrór, Thorin hissed and his eyes burned with rage.

The Master stepped in. "Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, _your_ ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" He pointed a pudgy finger at Bard, whose jaw clenched at the mention of the name. Quin glanced at him, surprised, though not very. Bard resembled the former Master remarkably. He was the embodiment of a leader, very much a man of the people, and could easily have inherited the rule of Laketown and thrived.

Alfrid smirked. "It's true, sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark."

Bard felt the eyes of the crowd throwing their disapproval at him, and he aimed his emotion toward Thorin.

"You have no right… _no right_ to enter that Mountain." He spoke low. Thorin just gazed at him with determination.

"I have the _only_ right."

Bard and Thorin looked as though they were going to fight each other. Quin felt the tension from where she stood, and quickly stepped forward to diffuse the tension. Thorin and Bard turned to her with surprise, and she realized that now all eyes were on her, including the company, Master, and townspeople. She took a deep breath.

"I know you fear the dragon that lays in that Mountain." She began slowly, her voice growing in volume and confidence. "You fear he will be awoken, and bring this town to ruin." The townspeople reluctantly nodded. "But I promise you, I _will not_ let that happen." She glanced at Bard, who was looking at her with a confused expression. Quin sighed and rolled up her sleeve. Thorin made eye contact with her and nodded encouragingly, guessing what her next move would be. She quickly grabbed a torch from a nearby guard and engulfed her arm in the flame. Screams of surprise and horror morphed into sounds of awe as they beheld her glowing but unharmed arm.

"My name is Quin, but I am also known as the Firewalker." Gasps and loud whispers broke out, but she ignored them. "I joined this quest to slay Smaug and end his tyranny against the people of these lands. I have come to know this company, and am grateful to call them my friends." She looked at the dwarves and Bilbo, who were watching her proudly. She then looked to Thorin, who had an intensity in his eyes very unlike the others, like he wanted to kiss her right there in the town square for defending them. Quin shivered but continued. "Thorin has become a great friend to me and… something more." Her cheeks were flaring as she admitted those words aloud, much to the surprise of all those around her. She continued staring at Thorin, ignoring all others, as his eyes softened with affection. "He is loyal, and gentle, and kind, and would do anything for his kin. He _will_ see the prophecy fulfilled, for he _is_ the true King Under the Mountain."

The people cheered once more at her speech. Thorin turned to the Master with newfound vigor in his eyes.

"I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?"

Quin smirked inwardly, for she already knew the answer the Master would give. It was obvious that he was dimwitted and cared only about himself, so the chance to be even richer would appeal to him like nothing else would.

"I say unto you… welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King Under the Mountain!" He threw his arms open wide. Thorin walked up a few steps and turned to the people, accepting their huzzahs and cheers. Bard stared on silently and with defeat, before turning away and making his way home.

The Master bowed and gestured to his home, inviting them in. Quin grimaced and reluctantly followed Thorin inside, as did the others. The double doors opened to a long, open hallway that stretched high above them. As the doors closed behind the company, the Master stepped in front of them, clapping his hands together.

"So, my dwarvish friends, shall we adjourn to the dining hall?" He dramatically threw a hand to his left, where an open doorway indeed led to a small dining room. There were two small tables that were just large enough to fit everyone. The Master had the kitchens bring them a feast of pork, fish, potatoes done in every way possible, vegetables, and fruit. Quin was surprised at the spread, for she knew Laketown was not very wealthy. She narrowed her eyes at the large man who assumed the head of the table.

"Enjoy my friends! Though it is not very grand, it will fill you well enough! It does, at least, for me!" He began piling food onto his plate before anyone else could move, and Quin glared.

"How can you afford to have all of this food for yourself, when your townspeople outside are starving?" She asked lowly.

The Master was taken aback at her boldness, though the rest of the company wasn't. They waited for an answer.

"W-well..." The Master stuttered. "Those lake people get on well enough! They think I'm a very gracious Master of the town. I even allow them to bring in the occasional illegal export, like those barrels of fish Bard brought in today! Honestly, I would think a woman such as yourself would be more reserved and interested in things other than politics… like perhaps the latest _fashions_! I hear purple is becoming a new trend." He raised an eyebrow at her like he was speaking to a child and stuffed a large portion of greasy pork in his mouth.

Quin made to stand, outraged not only at his misogynistic views but also his ignorance of the sufferings of his people, but Thorin placed a hand on her arm, stopping her with an understanding look.

He turned to the Master sternly. "We require supplies to reach the Mountain. Boats, armor, weapons. Can you provide them?"

The Master sighed heavily and dramatically. "Yes, of course! It will surely cause a large depletion in this town's treasury, but we hope that will be reimbursed?" He raised an eyebrow at Thorin, who said nothing and was clenching his jaw.

The Master saw the company's glares for he stood quickly. "I-I'll go make preparations immediately!" He turned to leave and stopped before turning and quickly picking up his plate and fork. He hurried out of the room, leaving the company alone with the meal and plenty of wine. Quin took the time to fill up her goblet and down a huge gulp, the alcohol burning deep in the back of her throat.

"Glad he's gone." She remarked. The others nodded in wholehearted agreement.

"We'll be leaving at first light for the Mountain." Thorin said, and the other dwarves turned to him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "We have to find the hidden door before nightfall, so we need as much time as possible."

"No doubt it will be high on the Mountain, most likely looking like an ordinary nook in the rock. We'll need the keenest eyes looking for that door, lads." Balin added.

"That leaves out Bombur then." Bofur joked, and the others chuckled as Bombur shrugged and took another bite of bread.

After everyone's goblets had been filled and refilled, the group was much merrier. Even Bilbo was talking animatedly with Quin about the book he was planning on beginning when he returned home about their journey. She grinned at his detailed account of their interaction with the trolls, which seemed so long ago.

The company's celebrations were cut short when Alfrid barged in the room, his squirrelly face scrunched up in distaste.

"I was instructed to show you to your rooms. They're down this hallway to the right. We 'ave to bunk three of you to a room, because we ain't got enough space, but the Lady gets her own room down the hall to the left." He turned to her with barely contained annoyance. "I can show you where it's at."

Quin was feeling quite exhausted by that point, and just wanted a hot bath and some sleep, so she nodded and stood, giving her friends a merry good night, which was returned vigorously. She followed Alfrid out of the room and down the hall, before they turned left into a smaller hallway containing a few doors that no doubt led to separate sleeping quarters. Alfrid stopped at one and smiled at her, showing off his crooked, yellow teeth.

"A bath has already been drawn up for you, miss. If you'd like, I can help you get clean." He suggested lasciviously, with a waggle of his unibrow.

Quin narrowed her eyes at the weasel of a man. "I'm quite capable of doing it myself, thank you very much."

Alfrid sneered and took a dangerous step towards her, but she stood her ground. "You're new 'ere, lass, and for that I'm willin' to give you a free pass. You see, I work for the Master. I tell him who's causin' trouble, an' he gets 'em locked up, you see? Why do you think Bard's been left alone for so long? His eldest knows how to keep quiet, that's why." He ran his tongue over his top teeth lecherously. "So, if I were _you_ , I'd rethink my answer."

Without hesitation, Quin reared back with a closed fist and slammed him in the face as hard as she could. He stumbled back with a grunt, his now-crooked nose instantly pouring blood. When he regained his senses, he spluttered at her in anger as he backed away.

"You'll pay for this, whore!"

Quin took another step towards him, but he turned and ran before she could get her hands on him. She stood alone for a few moments, stewing as she remembered his words about Sigrid. About forcing her to give in to his lustful desires just so her father wouldn't be thrown in jail and her siblings left to starve. Given his implications, she was probably not the first girl he had harassed.

Quin eventually shook away her anger, promising herself she would put an end to Alfrid's evil intent later, as she pushed open the wooden door. The room was quite small, especially compared to Elrond's House, but was still better than the least of what she's had in her lifetime. There was a simple large bed in one corner, piled with fur blankets to battle cold winter nights, and a little table next to it holding a large candle for light. However, Quin still felt it was too dark, so she strolled over to the small closed window opposite the door and pushed open the shutters, letting in the rosy light of the setting sun, as well as the cold autumn air. Pushed up against the opposite wall was a small tub with some steaming water inside. There were one or two bottles of soaps for her hair and body. Immediately, Quin stripped, grateful to finally get out of her smelly clothes that still reeked of fish and river water. She could barely fit in the tub, but that didn't stop her from enjoying the bath in the slightest.

After a while, the water started to get cool, so she got out before realizing her clothes were still dirty and smelly. Crinkling her nose, she strode over to a small closet close to the door and peeked inside. There were only a few garments hanging up, most of which looked like they wouldn't fit, aside from a large tunic that resembled much of the Laketown garb most everyone wore. Quin decided to just throw it on while she washed her other clothes in the leftover water of the tub, and was pleased to find it did not reek of the Master or Alfrid. It was a deep green color and reached to about mid-thigh on her. She felt a little self-conscious wearing nothing underneath, but it was something that couldn't be helped, given her underclothes were dirty. After using some more soap and scrubbing each garment until it no longer stank, she hung the wet clothes on the side of the wooden tub to dry.

Quin was sitting on the edge of her bed, contemplating what the next day would bring, when she heard a soft knock on her door. Her head shot up and she warily crept towards it. She opened it a small amount and peeked out the crack, letting out a sigh of relief as she saw Thorin.

"Oh, thank Eru, it's you. I thought you were Alfrid." She opened the door wider, in her relief forgetting she was wearing nothing but a short tunic that revealed far too much of her body. Thorin paused, his eyes drifting to her bare legs, then shooting up to meet hers. They were dark and intense, the bright blue of his eyes nothing but a sliver of color against his dilated pupils. She blushed deeply as he cleared his throat, trying very hard not to let his eyes wander again.

"Why would I be Alfrid?" His voice was husky.

She sighed. "He… propositioned me… earlier."

Thorin instantly stiffened in anger. "He did _what_?!" He nearly shouted.

Quin put a finger to her lips, looking down either side of the hallway for any unwanted ears, before gesturing him inside and closing the door behind him.

"It's nothing, Thorin. He said some awful things about… forcing Sigrid to be with him in exchange for her father's freedom, and he threatened me with the same. So, I broke his nose and he scurried off to whatever hole he crawls back to. I doubt he'd try anything again, and if he did, he'd lose a very precious part of his anatomy. Though I'm considering doing that last part anyway." She smiled, imagining that very act and the satisfaction that would have come with it. Thorin had tensed when she spoke about Sigrid, and his dark expression revealed he was thinking much of the same things as her. He threw a glance at her clothes drying on the side of the tub, and his face smoothed out.

"That was smart of you, to wash your garments. I drew a bath as well, but clean clothes were provided afterwards. Though they are not made for any dwarf." He grimaced as he fingered his tunic, which was obviously too long and not wide enough for him. It clung to his chest and biceps, and Quin tried very hard not to stare. He glanced back at her with an awkward expression. "Were you not provided with… clothes?"

She subconsciously tugged at her tunic, willing it to reach lower on her legs. "No, I wasn't. That's probably Alfrid's fault, trying to get back at me for rejecting him and breaking his nose, though he's not trying very hard if this is all he has." She rolled her eyes.

Thorin cleared his throat again. "Well… I came to ask you… um… Did you mean what you said in the town square?" He stared at her, waiting for an answer. Quin blushed again, remembering her confession in front of all those people.

"Yes, Thorin, I did." She stepped towards him. "I know I pushed you away… but I can't deny that our relationship has changed… I've never felt such… attraction to anyone before. It's strange, and almost frightening: my feelings for you." She admitted seriously.

He took in her words slowly, and his face changed into a questioning look. "Why now? What has changed?"

"W-what?" She asked, taken aback by his question.

He stepped closer. "I know you, Quin. You are stubborn, nearly as stubborn as a dwarf. You felt very strongly that you did not want to risk a relationship with me, for fear of my death. So, _something_ has caused you to change your mind. I want to know what that is."

Quin's mind was whirling for an answer. "I… I have been thinking a lot lately… about what Elrond has said… about what _you_ have said." She began slowly, grasping at her jumbled thoughts. "I realized you were right. I can no longer live my life in fear of the unknown." She stared into his eyes with as much emotion as she could muster. "Whether my vision comes true or not, I don't want the last of our time together to be of awkward glances and unspoken feelings. I still want to believe my vision can be avoided… that we can have a happy life together. And I'm willing to take the first step, no matter the consequences."

As she was telling these lies, Quin felt her heart cracking slightly. For that wasn't the reason she had changed her mind at all. She knew her vision was going to come true, knew that Thorin was going to die, knew she couldn't do anything to stop it. But, only recently and after much consideration and planning, had she finally come up with a solution to her dilemma that would prevent such intense pain. Until then, she would put as much of her heart into the last of their time together as she could.

Thorin's face was unchanging and mute as he took another step towards her. A brief flash of concern crossed her face. Could he tell she was lying? Thorin saw her expression and a small smile crossed his face to reassure her, for he thought she was worried he would reject her. He slowly reached forward with both hands towards her face, and she pulled away slightly, unsure of his next move.

He just chuckled lowly and grabbed a few strands of her curly hair, right near the front. Quin's eyes widened in surprise as he deftly braided them, pulled a small blue bead out of his pocket, and secured it onto the end of the braid. Quin remembered reading that the gesture was quite serious in dwarven culture, a public sign of courtship.

When Thorin pulled back, finished, Quin ran a finger over the intricate braid and gave him a crooked smile as she twirled the bead. "You've been planning this, haven't you?"

Thorin grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him, claiming her lips with his own when she gasped. She melted into his arms, and all too soon the kiss was over. Her heart was pounding and her breath had quickened.

Thorin was the one smirking then. "That's not all I've been planning."

* * *

 **A/N: I know I'm really bad with the cliffhangers. Sorry guys! Also, for Alfrid, in the movie's character, he seemed to me really slimy, but I think the writers made him less of a bad guy than he had potential to be. So, for this story I wanted to amp it up a bit, because I personally think he got away with way too much in the movie, so why not stretch out that line of thought? It only makes me want to beat him up more. Anyway, hope you liked it, and have a great rest of your week!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: This chapter contains content affiliated with an M rating (basically smut). If you want to skip the smut, I've inserted a little "***" symbol where you can pick back up so you don't miss important plot details.**

* * *

Quin's eyes darkened, and she captured his mouth once more, much more fiercely. The thin barrier of her tunic between her naked body and him was not nearly enough to keep out the sensations, for she felt _everything_. He bunched up the back of her soft garment in his palm as their lips danced, causing the tunic to rise further up her thighs, not that she minded anymore. He moved them both backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell with Thorin on top of her.

She gasped as his lips moved from her mouth to her jawline and down to her neck, his beard causing the most wonderful shivers to run down her spine. He was kneeling in between her legs, and she bucked her hips against his, craving more friction. One of his hands reached down and pressed her hips to the bed. Quin's eyes met his, and her breath hitched as saw his lust-filled eyes, nearly blown black.

"Patience." He breathed, his voice nothing but a rumble. She groaned softly at the sound and felt her arousal gather at the apex of her thighs. Fumbling for the bottom of his tunic, Quin smiled.

"Thorin Oakenshield, you have on _far_ too many clothes." With that, she yanked the tunic over his head. She marveled at his chest, though it was not the first time she'd seen it. The wounds she had cleaned in what seemed like so long ago had now faded to small pink scars. She ran her fingers over them lightly, and felt Thorin shiver under her touch. Quin smiled at him, which he returned before laying her back down, placing chaste kisses along her neck again.

He slowly began lifting her garment, making eye contact with her while doing so, silently asking for permission. She smiled and gave a slight nod, though a blush rose to her cheeks. She was by no means a virgin, but still the fear of rejection crept into her thoughts. Lifting her arms, Quin helped him pull the tunic over her head, revealing all of herself to him.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of her. Every scar she's gained over her long life out in the open. It took everything she had not to squirm or shift to cover herself from his intense gaze, but she resisted. Thorin's eyes finally crept to hers, and he looked to be slightly in awe.

"You're more beautiful than I ever could have imagined."

Quin's breath caught, but the corner of her mouth lifted. "So, you've imagined me naked?"

He smirked and leaned in close to her ear so she could feel his breath. "More often than you think."

Again, just by the sound of his voice, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Thorin was kissing her again, and making his way down her torso. His calloused hands felt heavenly against her smooth skin. As his lips made a trail across her collarbone, he was speaking softly.

"The first time was in Rivendell, when you wore that lavender dress and we were in the library. You were so _excited_ about the books. You were running your fingers along every spine, and I was imagining what those long fingers would feel like around my cock." Quin moaned at his unexpected dirty word, squirming in pleasure.

His mouth came to her breasts, and without hesitation, his lips closed themselves around the hard peak of her left nipple. Quin groaned loudly, both at his words and his suckling, and he continued his ministrations with his fingers, pinching and caressing, as he spoke again.

"Then that night you wore that green dress that clung to your every curve." Quin glanced down at him with heavy lids in wonder that he remembered. "You put your hand on me, in front of everyone, and it took all the restraint I had not to rip that dress off and take you right there."

Quin couldn't take it. His talk was making her crazy. She was so wet, she could feel her arousal leaking down her thighs onto the sheets beneath her.

"In the Goblin tunnels, with you underneath me, my knee between your legs." As he spoke, he mimicked the movement, bringing his thigh to rest against her heated core. "The whimper you made when I moved just slightly…" He ground his knee against her, and she nearly cried out with the intensity. His fingers were still working her nipples, twisting them and sending jolts of pleasure straight to her cunt.

"When we were in that barrel, and you were rubbing against my hardness every time you moved. You wanted me, and I saw it in your eyes." His voice was rougher, and Quin felt his hard arousal brush against her calf as he lowered his kisses to her navel.

"Every time Bard glances at you when you aren't looking. When he told you how good you would have looked in that chemise." He sounded angry, and he nipped her stomach lightly, making Quin whimper. "I wanted to show him you were _mine_. That you _are mine_."

Thorin roughly forced her thighs apart, and she could feel his breath against her nether lips. Her chest was heaving with anticipation.

"Look at me." He rumbled. Quin tore her eyes away from the ceiling and glanced down at a sight that impossibly made her wetter. Thorin Oakenshield was between her legs, watching her with an intensity that would make any woman falter. He was silent as he leaned forward and, with his tongue, took one long swipe from her opening to her clit. Quin's head fell back in a silent scream.

He began lapping at her fiercely, switching between dipping into her walls and sucking on her clit. Quin was gripping the sheets so tightly the whites of her knuckles were showing, and she couldn't control herself as she bucked her hips in his face. With his strong arms, he grabbed her hips and held them down as he worked her quickly.

One of his hands reached up and began playing with her nipple, and Quin was so close she could feel the tightening of her core. Thorin could somehow tell too, for he suddenly closed his lips tightly around her clit and sucked hard. The coil inside her snapped, and with a scream she came, her juices flooding Thorin's face. He refused to pull away, even as everything became too much.

Quin involuntarily tried to scramble away from his mouth, every flick of his tongue against her overly sensitive clit causing her to tremble, but his powerful arms refused to let her up. She suddenly felt a thick digit plunge into her opening, and she cried out in pleasure as Thorin added another finger, pumping both in and out of her at a rapid pace. He abruptly stroked a spot inside her that made her see stars, and when he slowly dragged his flattened tongue against her clit, she came again, the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. Her thighs shook and she clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent the next scream that bubbled up in her throat.

Thankfully, when she came down from her high, he gave her a reprieve as he pulled away and crawled up her body. She cracked open her eyes slowly to see Thorin grinning at her, his beard glistening slightly with her juices. With a growl, she yanked him down to her, colliding their lips together and flipping them in one swift move. When she pulled away, she was the one grinning, now on top.

Quin ground her core against his arousal, making them both groan deeply. She scooted down on his legs and quickly began unlacing his pants, her impatience running high after her two climaxes. After getting the strings apart, she shoved his pants down, setting his cock free. She admired its size for a moment, noticing it was of average length but very thick. Spitting into her hand for lubrication, she immediately wrapped her hand around the length of him, and found she couldn't touch together her middle finger and thumb.

"So, is this what you imagined?" She teased.

Thorin moaned loudly in response as she tugged on his cock. Quin smiled and leaned forward while she pleasured him, running her lips across his hairy chest, before flicking her tongue abruptly across one nipple. She felt him shiver beneath her as she placed soft kisses on each scar of his torso. Making her way down his stomach, she felt his abdomen tighten in anticipation. Finally, she settled in between his legs, looking forward to paying special attention to his erect cock.

She made eye contact with him as she licked a long stripe from its base to tip. His eyes grew darker as she repeated the action a few times, feeling every vein and crevice of his shaft with the tip of her tongue. Finally, she engulfed the head of his erection in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked. Thorin involuntarily jerked his hips upwards, and Quin had to hold down his hips with one hand. Her lips let off of his cock with a pop as she grinned at him.

"Patience." She threw his words back at him. He growled and sat up quickly, grabbing her and deftly throwing her beneath him. He kicked off his pants and nestled between her legs, lining up at her opening. She was squirming beneath him, but they locked eyes for a brief moment, and he paused.

"Are you sure?" Thorin asked a final time, reigning in the powerful urge to thrust into her heat. Quin's eyes blazed with passion.

"Fuck me, Thorin."

That was all he needed. He snapped his hips forward, entering her completely in one thrust. Quin gasped at the slight pain accompanied with it, for he was of a larger girth than most, but she was quickly moaning in pleasure as he found a fast rhythm. His hips were snapping against hers quickly, and she was holding onto his back for dear life as she curled her legs around his hips. He leaned down and sucked on her neck hard, surely leaving a mark, though she didn't mind at all.

Suddenly, he leaned down and pushed up her thighs so her knees were next to her head before he entered her again, the new angle causing her to cry out with the intense pleasure. She looked down and watched his thick cock disappearing into her over and over again, savoring the sight. Thorin reached down and found her bundle of nerves, circling it quickly with the rough pads of his fingers. Quin felt a third orgasm rapidly approaching, and she dug her fingers into Thorin's back as her breathing quickened.

Thorin saw her nearing her climax and was struggling to hold his own back until she found her release. He was rubbing furiously at her clit, and leaned down to her ear.

"Come for me, _Isimunê_." His voice rumbled. Hearing him speak Khuzdul sent her over the edge, and she came with another scream, clawing at his back and not giving a damn who heard her. He thrusted into her a few more times, his rhythm broken as he came inside her with a long groan, his seed filling her insides with warmth. They were still for a few minutes, both breathing heavily as they recovered from their powerful climaxes.

Thorin eventually slowly pulled out of her and left the bed. Quin frowned at his retreating form until she saw him wander over to a small basin filled with fresh water by the window. He soaked a cloth in the water and returned to her, cleaning her gently and thoroughly before cleaning himself. He threw the soiled cloth in the bath that contained the dirty water and climbed back into the bed next to her. She threw the blanket overtop them both and snuggled contentedly against Thorin's side. He stroked her hair with one hand as she listened to his heartbeat.

"What does that mean? Isimunê _._ " She repeated the word.

He paused. "It means 'my everlasting'. For that is what you are to me."

She smiled against his chest, tracing a small pattern in his chest hair. She felt him sigh beneath her, and looked up at him questioningly.

"I fear we may be in for some embarrassment when we next meet the company." Thorin grimaced slightly.

"Why? Was I too loud?" Quin asked with a smirk. He grinned at her.

"No. I would not care if you woke the entirety of Laketown." His face turned slightly more serious. "It's just… we may have to ask Óin for some contraceptive potions. Forgive me, I wasn't thinking." He glanced away from her.

Quin exhaled slowly, knowing what was coming. "That won't be necessary, Thorin." He stared at her in confusion, and she continued. "When I was immortalized… I was frozen in time. I do not bleed… nor can I ever bear children." His eyes widened, and she noticed a glimmer of sadness flash across his face. "Even before I became what I am… I still could not have children. When I was very young, I got sick, and though I eventually regained my health… it rendered me infertile." She looked away, ashamed.

Thorin reached over and turned her gaze back to meet his. "Why do you look guilty about something out of your control?"

She cringed. "I… I don't want you to think I'm… damaged. Because I could never give you children. Heirs."

Thorin smiled softly at her, compassion in his eyes. "Do not ever think that about yourself. You are mine. _All of you_. And I would not take any more or any less." Quin quickly kissed him, relief flooding her body at hearing his words.

"Fili will be glad to hear that. He's been trying to act more king-like lately, and would hate to hear he's out of a job." She added, and Thorin chuckled deeply. "By the way… it seems like you've… been with a woman before." Quin began slowly, not wanting to broach into territory if Thorin wasn't ready to talk about it. She felt him tense and immediately regretted asking.

"I'm sorry. You know the rule. You don't have to answer." She added quickly.

The corner of his mouth lifted slightly even though his face seemed pained. "Do either of us ever follow that rule?" He sighed and continued. "There is something I haven't told you, and I hope you can forgive me… and understand why I do not speak of it…"

Quin nodded encouragingly, steeling herself for what was to come.

"During the time I was living in the Lonely Mountain… I was betrothed to be married."

His statement hit her like a ton of bricks, but Quin hid her emotions deep. He had listened to her speak of her former lovers after all, so he deserved the same respect.

"She was a dwarf woman named Kazlîn, and she was the daughter of Dáin Ironfoot, from the Iron Hills, where many of my kin are found. My father believed it to be prudent that we should unite the two great dwarven clans together through marriage, even though we were already on good terms. Since I was the next heir to the throne, I was required to take her hand. Neither of us approved of the betrothal at first, but the more time we spent together… the more we fell in love." He paused and glanced down at her, gauging her reaction. She smiled warmly at him.

"It's really all right, Thorin. I _want_ you to tell me about her. I'm sure she was lovely." Quin said genuinely. Thorin seemed pleased to hear her say this.

"She had bright copper hair like her father and eyes the color of sapphires. Kazlîn was a spirited woman, but hated fighting, and wanted nothing more than to never have to wield a weapon. Her father forced her to train, if she were ever needed to go to battle, for as you know dwarven women are as equal in strength and strategy in war as the men. But she despised Dáin for taking away her freedom of choice. Kazlîn only wished to work in the mines, as far down into the Mountain as she could go, to find the most precious of stones. Her love of the Earth went deeper than any cavern she could plunder. Emeralds were her favorite, and so that was the stone that rested in her engagement ring." Thorin smiled in remembrance of his former lover, and Quin tried to stifle the stab of pain in her chest as she waited for him to go on.

"I had asked her to visit me in the Lonely Mountain, though her father was adamant she wait until the wedding before we would meet again. Too many times he had almost caught us together, and I think he was getting suspicious we were being very… _untraditional_ about our courtship. The day before, she had snuck away from the Iron Hills without his permission, and so we spent the morning together, until my duties as prince forced us apart." His smile turned to a deep frown, and his eyes turned glassy, like he was drifting away from her to that dark place in his mind again.

"That was the day Smaug came…" Thorin drew in a shaky breath. "When the flame and death were just beginning, I tried to find her. I searched everywhere, and eventually came upon her emerald ring, the glittering, cold metal amidst nothing but a pile of ash."

Quin mentally kicked herself for feeling even an inkling of jealousy. She knew the end to his story, to Kazlîn's story, and a wave of sorrow and pity for the dwarf woman washed over her. She wrapped her arms around Thorin's waist and held him close.

"I'm so sorry, Thorin… I know how that feels. _Eru_ , I know. And I'm so sorry."

He gripped her tightly and they were silent for a few minutes before either of them spoke.

"That was part of the reason I treated you so harshly when we first met… You reminded me of her. Part of me found you attractive, and that made me angry, both at myself and at you. I thought it was wrong of me to feel that way towards another, even if it had been so long after her death." He admitted softly.

Quin looked up at him in surprise. "What changed?"

He smiled. "I thought of her, of what she would want for me. And I believe she'd want me to be happy. To move on."

Quin thought of Emryn, of Sariah, of Delahir. What they would say if they were alive and with her. Suddenly, a realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She grinned at Thorin, reaching up to give him a peck on the lips.

"I'm starting to understand what you mean." She snuggled deeper into his side, and sighed happily for the first time in a while. Quin didn't know how much longer she had left with Thorin before her vision came true, but for now she was content to just be by his side.

As her eyelids drooped, the last thing she heard was the deep whisper of Thorin as he stroked her hair.

" _Isimunê."_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ And there's the chapter folks! I hope you liked it! This is only my second time writing smut, so I hope it didn't sound too unrealistic. Also, there are a few things I want to address. The Khuzdul word "Isimune" is one I got off a website that contained a rough dictionary for Khuzdul. The root word for "everlasting" was "Isimun" and I pieced that together with the possessive ending "e" (with the little mark over it) to make the nickname I wanted. It may not be correct but for this story that's what it's going to be, so please just pretend it works. Also, the backstory of Kazlin was partly inspired by a comic titled Ephemeral done by an artist named aimo ( .com) as well as interview with Richard Armitage where he's stated he liked to believe Thorin loved someone before Smaug came.**

 **I know that's a lot of unasked for commentary but there you go! See you next week!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but I made a mistake in the length of last week's chapter, so I'm making up for it. Next week will be back on track. Enjoy!**

* * *

Quin awoke before dawn, for she saw only darkness outside her window. She felt Thorin's deep breathing beneath her, and contemplated sleeping in. However, she knew they had a quest to fulfill, so she sighed and sat up. Turning her head, she watched Thorin sleeping peacefully, his hair wild and spread like a fan across her pillow. She was filled with strong emotion towards him, and smiled to herself as she recalled their late-night activities.

"Thorin." She said softly, but he did not wake. "Thorin." She said louder.

He stirred slowly and opened his eyes, meeting hers. He smiled.

"Good morning." His morning voice was deep and laced with sleep, causing a warmth to rise in her lower stomach. She pushed away the feeling, knowing they didn't have much time to get ready.

"Hey, sleepyhead. It's almost dawn."

He sat up quickly as he regained most of his awareness. "We reach Erebor today."

Quin nodded and stood, striding across the room to her now dry clothes hanging on the side of the tub. "Yes. Which means we have to find the hidden door by the last light. Which _also_ means we don't have much time." She turned to see him grinning at her, and she raised a brow. "What?"

His gaze drifted down her naked form. "You are making it very _hard_ to get out of bed." He waggled an eyebrow.

Quin blushed slightly, rolled her eyes, and strode over to him before bending down and giving him a long kiss. "We'll have plenty of time for that once the Mountain is reclaimed. I promise."

He sighed, agreeing with her, and finally got out of bed. They both redressed quickly, and shared a few kisses before heading out the door towards the dining room.

"I was meant to share a room with Fili and Kili. They will know I did not return to bed last night." Thorin warned her, and she chuckled to herself.

"I'm used to their teasing. It will not bother me." She answered. They both strode into breakfast with their heads held high. The rest of the company was already gathered at the large table, and they all turned to look at the pair enter with different looks on their faces. Fili and Kili were grinning from ear to ear, and Bilbo was looking rather embarrassed. _Great, so they_ all _knew_ , Quin thought.

She frowned. "Good morning." She took a seat and grabbed an apple, biting into it fiercely. The other dwarves went back to their meals and conversations, but Fili and Kili continued smirking at her.

"Have a good night's sleep, Quin?" Fili asked innocently.

"Yeah, we hope you didn't stay awake too long, due to those _nightmares_ and all. Fili and I were quite concerned after we heard you wake up _screaming_ a couple times." Kili added.

Quin choked on her drink, and Bilbo was once again at her rescue as he pounded her on the back so she could breathe again. She tilted her head towards Kili and shot him a glare, which softened when she noticed his sickly pallor. He was pale and looked like he hadn't slept very well. She assumed he was anxious about Erebor.

"And that _bruise!_ Must have gotten that during one of your nightmares too!" Fili continued, pointing at her neck with a fork. Quin had forgotten about the mark Thorin gave her, and quickly adjusted her hair to cover it. Fili smiled wider.

The others shifted uncomfortably in their chairs at the obvious implication the brothers were making, though they already knew the basics of what had gone on the night before.

"That's a beautiful braid, Quin. And the bead! Is that yours?" Kili smirked. Quin's face turned scarlet as she remembered the braid still in her hair, having forgotten about that as well. If the company hadn't heard their late-night debauchery, they could certainly see the meaning behind the traditional dwarvish braid. Bilbo glanced at the plait, curious, for he didn't understand its meaning in the slightest. Thorin positively _scowled_ at the young dwarves, who then stared regretfully at their plates.

"If you are quite finished, we have a Mountain to reclaim today." Thorin gruffly said. The company perked up at his words, seeming to finally remember that the long and arduous task they had set out to do was so near to completion.

"We will set out in no less than half an hour, by boat. We must scour every inch of the mountainside until we find the hidden door. Remember, the door will only be revealed by the last light of Durin's Day, so we must be near the door long before that time comes." He went on.

The others nodded and quickly finished up their breakfasts before excusing themselves to prepare for the journey. Quin, Thorin, and Bilbo were left at the table. Though Bilbo had been at the table long before Quin and Thorin arrived, he wasn't yet done with breakfast, for Hobbits took their time with meals, finding comfort in the long preparation and rewarding enjoyment of them. They all partook in their breakfasts silently, until Quin heard a soft snore come from beneath the table. She ducked down her head and saw Bofur splayed out on the floor, a tankard still in hand, fast asleep.

Quin looked at Bilbo questioningly.

He shrugged and shook his head with a small smile. "The dwarves got pretty rowdy after you left. They had a drinking contest among them, which Bofur won." The Hobbit glanced down at the snoring dwarf and frowned. "Though I'm not sure this counts as winning."

Quin chuckled quietly, as did Thorin. She kept seeing Bilbo peek up at her every minute or so, and she got so tired of it she just sighed and turned towards him.

"Is there something bothering you, Bilbo?" She asked abruptly. He gave a slight jolt, like he wasn't expecting her to say anything, and his cheeks turned rosy.

"W-well… not really, but… I was wondering…" He cleared his throat. "What _does_ that bead mean?" His eyes drifted to her braid.

Quin shot a quick glance at Thorin, who simply took another bite out of his bread and seemed rather nonchalant about the matter, before returning her focus to the Hobbit, feeling rather nervous for some reason.

"Well, Bilbo… In dwarven culture, during courtship… it is traditional for the woman to wear a braid in her hair, usually complex and unique to the family whose son his courting her, along with a bead that also represents that family." She explained. Bilbo's eyes widened, and his eyes shot from the bead, to her face, to Thorin.

"So… you two…?" He began, not sure where to continue. He of course had listened to the dwarves talking about the _noises_ they heard last night echoing in the halls of the mansion, although he hadn't heard anything. Balin had to explain to him what they had meant by "noises", to which he had turned beet red and became very flustered. Hobbits were often very conservative with their personal lives, and sex was something _never_ mentioned or alluded to outside of marriage and for making little Hobbit children. Bilbo hadn't been very interested in courting anyone in the Shire, for there had been no Hobbit women that caught his eye, so naturally sex was something that hardly ran across his thoughts.

"If you are asking if I am courting her the answer is _yes_ , Master Baggins." Thorin gruffly said before taking a sip of his drink. "I do not see what all this fuss is about."

Bilbo shifted in his seat. "W-well, obviously… I'm happy for you two." He smiled at Quin. "It seems so long ago that you were a stranger in our midst, and now here you are, true friend of mine and the dwarves, and beloved to the King Under the Mountain."

She grinned at the Hobbit. "Trust me, I'm as surprised as you are."

After they had finished eating, the three got up to leave, but not before Quin reached under the table and nudged Bofur with her foot. He snorted loudly and stirred, opening one eye lazily.

"Get up, Bofur. We're leaving to reclaim your home soon." Quin said sternly to the less than sober dwarf. Bofur nodded, looking around wildly at nothing.

"Reclaim… Erebor… Got it." He gave a thumbs up, and Quin just rolled her eyes, following Thorin and Bilbo out of the room. As soon as she left, Bofur promptly passed out again, snoring away.

In less than a half hour, as Thorin had said, the dwarves were fully dressed in their Laketown armor, including Quin, and were gathered by the front door of the mansion. Quin was normally going to refuse the ladies armor offered to her, for she didn't care much about appearances, but the woman handing it to her looked so disappointed at her refusal that Quin had taken the armor with a soft sigh. It was a simple chest guard specifically designed for women, nothing too flashy. Quin did, however, obstinately refuse the large hat offered, one that Bilbo had no problem stuffing on his head.

While they were waiting, Fili and Kili approached her, Kili limping slightly. She raised a brow at the young dwarves.

"Quin, we just wanted to say…" Kili began, a serious look on his face.

"That we're sorry if we embarrassed you at breakfast." Fili finished for him, his genuine expression matching his brothers. "We wanted to congratulate you on your courtship with our uncle."

Quin smiled at the two dwarves whom she had come to find so endearing. It made her a bit sad to think of the end of their friendship, knowing it was likely near, but shook away those thoughts as the dwarves awaited her response.

"Thank you. And it's fine about… breakfast." She smirked. "I suppose it was revenge for keeping you from sleep. Speaking of which, Kili, you look like you didn't sleep at all!" She turned her attention to the youngest brother, who was leaning all his weight on his unharmed leg. Kili shook his head, a pained smile on his face.

"I'm fine, Quin. Worry about me once the dragon's out of the way."

Quin wanted to argue with him, but a few of the Master's servants had begun announcing their presence outside to the crowd waiting. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself for what she assumed would be many curious gazes.

The doors were open to the cheering and gathering of what seemed like the entirety of the population of Laketown. A path was designated to the company that led to a large boat pointed in the direction of the Mountain. The company began their slow descent through the crowd, Thorin proudly leading them. Quin just awkwardly nodded at the citizens she made eye contact with, but mostly kept her head down.

They were making a few twists and turns when Bilbo suddenly began glancing around and behind them with worry.

"You do know we're one short. Where's Bofur?" He asked.

Quin groaned aloud. "Damn that dwarf. I woke him up before we left the dining hall. He's probably still drunk and asleep."

"If he's not here, we leave him behind." Thorin said shortly. Quin frowned at his coldness, especially towards his own kin, but attributed it to nerves.

"We will have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays." Balin added, shuffling along behind them.

They finally made it to the boat and began piling in. Kili tried to step aboard, but his leg wound caused him to gasp in pain and pause. Both Thorin and Quin noticed this, and Quin was instantly on her feet in the boat, her brows furrowed in anxiety. Kili tried to get into the boat again, but Thorin stopped him with an arm.

"Not you. We must travel with speed and you will slow us down." He said.

Kili looked at him in confusion, smiling as he thought his uncle was joking. "What are you talking about? I'm coming with you."

"No." Thorin responded. Kili's face melted into one of disappointment and desperation.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin!" He argued.

Thorin took Kili's face in his hands and spoke softly. "Kili. Stay here. Rest. Join us when you are healed." A quiet command. He smiled at his nephew, who continued to look betrayed. Fili and Quin exchanged sorrowful glances as Kili turned away in anger. Óin suddenly climbed out of the boat to stand by Kili's side.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded."

Quin let out a sigh of relief that Kili wouldn't be alone. Fili turned toward Thorin, upset.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the Mountain. Tales _you_ told us. You can't take that away from him!" He said exasperatedly.

Thorin exhaled heavily. "Fili…" He began.

"I will _carry_ him if I must!" Fili shouted. Thorin just placed a firm hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin."

Quin looked worriedly at Thorin, for that did not sound like him at all. She had come to know him as loyal almost to a fault, willing to do anything for his kin. Fili's jaw clenched and he stepped out of the boat onto the dock. Thorin placed a firm hand against his chest.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the Company."

Fili stared down his uncle, already very much a king. "I belong with my brother." He ripped out of Thorin's grasp and went to Kili's side. Quin looked sadly upon the small group of her friends that would not be joining them. The boat lurched as they began rowing towards the Mountain, all the while a band played and the Master attempted to give a rousing speech that was completely drowned out by everyone else.

"Put plenty of Óin's ointment on, you hear me?!" Quin shouted over to the brothers. The corner of Kili's mouth ticked upwards. "Take good care of yourselves, or else when you get to the Mountain you'll have me to answer to!" She was cupping her hands around her mouth so they could hear her as they drifted further away. Kili nodded.

She saw Bofur sprint forwards through the crowd and throw up his hands in frustration as he saw the boat already departing. Quin waved apologetically, and he waved back, before he turned and saw the others left behind. She turned away then, her mental preparations now focused entirely on the Mountain before them, and the dangers that lurked within.

The boat ride was short lived, and it was not long before the boat breached the shore, the Mountain now looming ominously above them, tall and majestic. The company departed the boat, gathering all their necessary supplies before beginning their trek. They had to climb up a long, snowy ridge, and over many rocky precipices. It seemed like they were walking uphill for hours, and before long even Quin's toned legs were burning with the exertion.

Soon enough, the slope of the mountain levelled out. The horizon was truly desolate, with only brown and grey as far as the eye could see. No plant grew under the shadow of the Lonely Mountain, and none would grow so long as the dragon resided there. Bilbo stopped in front of her to take a breather as he gazed over the rolling hills.

"It's so quiet." He remarked, surprised and sounding slightly worried.

Balin shook his head, coming up behind him. "It wasn't always like this. Once, these slopes," He gestured to the mountainside sadly, "were lined with woodlands… The trees were filled with birdsong."

Quin watched Bilbo as he noticed a small bird fly over and land on a stone next to him. Thorin saw this as well and came up behind him, grinning.

"Relax, Master Baggins. We have food, we have tools, and we are making good time." He said with a content sigh.

"Don't jinx it." Quin muttered with a smirk, and Thorin rolled his eyes at her. He turned, and familiarity flashed across his face. He jogged over to the edge of the cliff they were standing on, facing a deserted city resting silently in the valley below. Quin walked over to him, placing her hand in his as he gazed at the ruins of the city with sadness.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked.

"It was once the city of Dale." Balin answered. "Now it is a ruin… The desolations of _Smaug_." He spat the name.

Thorin turned away, the name sparking determination within him. "The sun will soon reach midday. We must find the hidden door before it sets." Although he had just spoken of the good time they were making, he turned away from Dale and hurriedly made to leave. "This way."

"Wait." Bilbo stopped him. "Isn't this the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here. On no account were we to-"

"Do you see him?" Thorin interrupted him with annoyance on his face. Bilbo let out a huff of breath but didn't respond. Thorin continued. "We have no time to wait upon the wizard. We're on our own. Come!" He commanded, and turned away.

Bilbo glanced at Quin questioningly, but she just shrugged and patted him lightly on the shoulder, following Thorin. Bilbo hesitated, glancing back at Dale, before doing the same.

The company reached the base of the Mountain, where the slopes essentially went straight up from where they stood. Thorin had them spread out in search of a pathway that lead to the hidden door. Quin went with Bilbo towards the huge dwarven statues resting against the Lonely Mountain. Thorin was standing near with the map in hand.

"Anything?!" He shouted to Dwalin and Gloin, who were the furthest away.

"Nothing!" Dwalin answered, spinning around in search of the door.

Thorin went back to reading the map. "If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us." He scanned the mountainside above him.

Quin saw Bilbo jog forward, his eyes fixated on some spot on the Mountain. She followed him and his gaze to see him staring at the base of the statue, where a set of stairs were carved inconspicuously in the stone.

"Up here!" Bilbo called to the others in excitement. Thorin was the first to reach them, and a large smile crossed his face as he saw the stairs.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins." He grinned at Quin, and then back at the Lonely Mountain, hope glinting in his eyes. Quin was happy for him, but also felt a slight wariness deep in her gut. For some reason, she had sensed a change in Thorin ever since they set out for Erebor, and it made her worried, not only for the company, but for the dwarf she had come to care for so deeply.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading, guys! I appreciate the support on this story so much, and reading your reviews makes my day, so if you'd like, keep 'em coming! Have a great week!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Alrighty! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Quin peered down over the cliffside at the long drop below, and she felt her heart give a little flip at the sight. She was walking along the axe of the giant dwarf statue, where the secret stairway was led upwards. Worriedly, she glanced at the horizon where the sun was beginning to set. She prayed to Eru a doorway would be found at the end of all the sufferings they'd endured along their journey. As they all finally reached the top, they were met by a small outcropping that ended in a large stone wall. Thorin approached it with barely contained excitement.

"This must be it." He breathed. "The hidden door." He turned to the company, pride shining from his eyes. "Let all who doubted us… rue this day!" He held up the key with a grin, and everyone cheered with relief, for they had done it. They had found the door.

The company began throwing down their heavy loads, and Dwalin neared the stone with determination. "Alright then, we have a key. Which means, somewhere, there is a key _hole_." He was pawing at the stone, trying to find a small sliver or crack in which a key could fit, impossible to find with just touch alone.

Thorin gazed out on the horizon, his face morphing from excitement to worry. "The last light of Durin's Day… will shine upon the keyhole." He quoted, turning to Balin, whose furrowed brows matched his own. He glanced back at the setting sun.

"Nori." He said softly but urgently, nodding his head toward the stone. Nori got out a metal cup and a spoon and was trying to listen to the vibrations within the stone; to try and find a change in sound. The sun dropped lower.

"We're losing the light. Come on!" Thorin remarked.

Dwalin began to get frustrated, and was kicking at the stone like it would open at the slightest use of force.

"Be quiet!" Nori reprimanded. "I can't hear when you're thumping!"

"I can't find it! It's _not here!_ " Dwalin shouted, pushing at the stone with all his might. Thorin glanced at the sun then at Quin, his face fearful.

"Break it down!" He ordered, and a few of the other dwarves began hacking at the stone with their Laketown weapons, to no avail. The iron was breaking against the hard surface. Bilbo was gripping Quin's arm in anxious anticipation. Finally, Balin shouted.

"It's no use! The door is sealed! It cannot be opened by force. A powerful magic lies upon it."

Thorin watched the sun disappear, and the silence among the company was deafening. He was beginning to grow more and more desperate.

"No!" He scrambled to take out the map, staring at it for some sort of invisible clue as to why the keyhole couldn't be found. "The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole," he read, and looked up into his company's faces with confusion. "That is what it says." His voice broke, and the hope was drained from his eyes. Quin's heart was breaking for him.

"What have we missed?" He stared at Balin. "What did we miss? Balin…"

Balin just shook his head. "We've lost the light. There's no more to be done… We had but one chance." He turned to the others. "Come away… it's over."

The others reluctantly began leaving, their heads hung in sorrow and disappointment, but Bilbo and Quin stayed where they were. Quin's eyes had never left Thorin, who was standing very still.

"Wait… where are they going?" Bilbo was asking frantically. "You can't give up now!" The others ignored him.

Thorin stared at the key in his hand, and let it slip through his fingers. It landed on the hard ground with a _clang_. He turned to Quin and Bilbo with a clenched jaw, then went over to Bilbo and shoved the map into his arms before glancing at Quin, waiting for her.

"Please, Thorin. After everything we've been through together… don't give up hope." She pleaded, pouring as much emotion into her gaze as she could. He didn't respond, his face devoid of anything, and turned from her to follow the other dwarves, leaving her behind.

Quin watched him go with tears in her eyes, and looked at Bilbo, silently asking him what they should do. Bilbo began muttering to himself, thinking through the clue on the map, working out the riddle in his mind.

They both looked up into the sky as the clouds suddenly parted, revealing the silver light of the moon. Both their eyes widened in realization as they heard a soft knocking and turned to see a thrush tapping a small rock against the door, just like the clue had said. They watched in amazement as the light of the moon lit up the door, revealing the keyhole.

Bilbo ran excitedly to the cliff's edge. "The keyhole! Come back! Come _back_! It's the light of the moon! The last _moon_ of Autumn!" He grinned back at Quin, making her laugh. He started spinning around, searching the ground for the key. Quin was scanning the ground as well, when she finally caught sight of the glinting silver metal.

Before she could make a sound, Bilbo accidentally kicked the key, sending it towards the cliff's edge. Quin gasped in panic until Thorin suddenly appeared into view and stomped on the string attached to it, stopping it just as it made to go over into the depths below. He watched them both as he slowly bent down and picked up the key.

The other dwarves came forward a moment later, relief and joy on their faces as they realized their mistake. Thorin nodded appreciatively at Quin and Bilbo before approaching the door. He slowly slid the key in the keyhole and turned it with ease. The mechanics of the door echoed inside as the locks released. Thorin braced both hands against it and pushed, shaking with the effort, before the door opened, cracking and swinging heavily against the wall behind it.

Everyone was in silent awe as they all gazed into the dark depths of the Mountain. Quin could smell the must coming from inside, for it had been sitting unused for a very long time.

"Erebor." Thorin said quietly. Balin came up behind him, his eyes wide and watery.

"Thorin…" His throat constricted and for a few moments he couldn't speak. Thorin understood and put a hand on his shoulder, before stepping inside the Mountain.

"I know these walls… these walls. This stone. You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light." He stroked the emerald stone with fondness and remembrance.

Balin nodded. "I remember."

Quin and the others followed into the hallway, staring in wonder at the ancient walls of the great dwarven kingdom.

"I wish you could have seen it in all its glory." Thorin said to Quin, and she smiled.

"I will see you bring Erebor back to glory, Thorin. Of that I'm certain."

He grinned at her. A few of the other dwarves were staring at a carving above the hidden door, and Gloin read the dwarvish inscription for them.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the heart of the Mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home." He read with pride. Bilbo was studying the carving with curiosity, and Balin noticed.

"The throne of the king." He explained.

"Oh. And what's that above it?" He nodded to the small circular object hovering above the throne in the picture.

"The Arkenstone." Balin said proudly. Quin's eyes widened slightly, for she had heard the rumors of the magnificence of the riches of King Thrór, back when he still ruled, and knew the Arkenstone was the symbol of his power that was envied by all rulers across Middle Earth.

"Arkenstone… And what's that?" Bilbo asked blankly.

Thorin turned to him, the corner of his mouth lifting. "That, Master Burglar, is why _you_ are here."

The others stared at him expectantly, all except Quin. Her heart constricted in fear as she knew what was meant to happen next. Bilbo was to sneak under the nose of Smaug and steal back the Arkenstone.

"Let me do it." She spoke up, and everyone turned to her with wide eyes. "I'm immune to fire. I've kept myself invisible for hundreds of years. I can do it."

Bilbo instantly protested, much to her surprise. "No, Quin. I know you worry for me, but this is what I signed on to do. I _want_ to help."

Quin sighed deeply, but after a moment's thought realized there was no point arguing with him. The determination in his eyes spoke tenfold of his courage, and Quin didn't want to deprive him of his honor. She approached him with serious eyes.

"Alright, Bilbo. But you get _in and out_ as quickly as possible, you understand me? Any trouble, and I'm coming in after you." He nodded, embarrassed by her concern, but she ignored it and embraced him fiercely. He patted her back until she let go and stepped away. Balin led Bilbo down the tunnel, away from their sight and hearing. Thorin stood close to Quin and squeezed her arm.

"Do not worry, Quin. Gandalf picked Bilbo himself. There is a reason Hobbits are known to be very stealthy. If we're lucky, he won't run into Smaug at all."

She turned to him. "And if he doesn't, like you say? If he comes back with the Arkenstone unharmed?" She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "Smaug will have to be faced in battle _eventually_. I don't want Bilbo around when that happens. Courageous Hobbit or not."

Thorin nodded slowly. "I will do all in my power to make sure he is away from the battle."

She smiled at him gratefully and finally let him lead her out of the tunnel, where they decided to make a temporary camp. Gloin made a small fire and there they waited, gathered around the fire in an anxious huddle. No one knew how Bilbo would fare. They all had faith in him, for he had shown great courage and loyalty for them and their kin, but he was up against a dragon. Even the best of men did not stand a chance.

Quin leaned against Thorin for warmth, but was far from relaxed. Her senses were on high alert, waiting for the slightest rumble or cry for help from within Erebor's depths. Her thoughts, however, drifted elsewhere, to keep her from going mad with worry. She wondered how the rest of the company in Laketown were doing, as well as Bard and his children. Kili hadn't looked too good when they left, but Quin assumed it was from the strain on his wound and hoped Óin had done as she said and put his special ointment on it. She thought about what Erebor would look like, once Smaug was dead and she had a chance to explore it. Many tales were told about the treasures uncountable, but Quin had far less of an imagination than from whom she'd heard the rumors.

The company sat for hours in the light of the moon, concerned for their burglar and friend. Some of the dwarves had drifted asleep as the exhaustion of the day's journey caught up to them. Thorin stayed awake right alongside Quin, staring into the flames and occasionally stroking Quin's hair.

Quin was beginning to feel herself sink further into Thorin when the company felt the earth rumble under their feet. Everyone awoke and Quin jumped up, her fists and jaw clenched.

"Was that an earthquake?" Dori slurred, for he wasn't truly awake and alert yet. Quin knew exactly what it was, but couldn't say it. Her heart felt like it had stopped.

"That, my lad…" Balin began, turning to them with a grave look. "Was a dragon."

The other dwarves gasped and turned to each other with anxious looks, but Quin was already setting into action. She began undoing her metal vambraces, throwing them to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Thorin asked urgently.

Her breast plate came off next. "What do you think?" She hissed, knowing he was trying to stop her. "I'm going down there. Bilbo needs our help!" She was in nothing but her tunic, pants, and cloak. Her boots were thrown aside as well, before she stuffed all her outer garments into her bag, where a spare change of clothes was already packed.

Thorin grabbed her arm before she could storm into Erebor. "We need to give him more time."

"Are you serious? He could be fighting for his life right now!" Quin glared at him, furious he would even suggest such a thing. She noticed his eyes were slightly foggy, like they were when he was in the deep dark recesses of his mind. She grew even more worried that he seemed to be spending longer and longer as this other Thorin, the one who's empathy only extended to those who benefitted him.

"Thorin, _please_! Who knows what that dragon could do!" Balin came to her aid, looking just as worried that Thorin seemed to be changing.

Thorin turned to the old dwarf. "You're afraid."

"Yes, I'm afraid. I fear for _you_. A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness that drove your grandfather mad."

Thorin took a warning step towards his most trusted advisor. "I am _not_ my grandfather." Quin was confused, for she had no idea what they were talking about. A sickness on the treasure? What did that have to do with King Thrór?

"You're not yourself." Balin scoffed. "The Thorin I know would not _hesitate_ to go in there!"

"Don't you understand the danger he could be in? He's your _friend!_ " Quin got close to him, pleading with him through gritted teeth.

"I will not risk this quest for the life of _one burglar_." Thorin spat at her.

Quin didn't even realize she had slapped him until she saw Thorin's head snap sideways from the blow and felt the sting in her palm. No one moved for a few moments, the shock still wearing off.

"Bilbo. His name is Bilbo." Balin said quietly.

Thorin looked up at her, and the first thing she noticed were his eyes, and how they were a clear, icy blue once again. Then she saw him look severely apologetic.

"You are both right… I-I don't know what came over me." He glanced at the ground in shame. Quin went closer to him, all anger gone, and gently held the side of his face, his cheek still pink from where she had hit him. She forced him to look at her.

"It's alright, Thorin. I don't know what's happening, but I need you to stay with me, because I can't do this alone. Bilbo still needs help."

He nodded, a newfound determination present in his brows. "Yes, he does. And we'll go in there to save him. Together. But first… why did you take off your armor?"

She smirked at his question. "What's under my cloak will melt off my skin under the heat of dragon fire, and I'm quite attached to my boots. I _could_ strip naked, if you think that would boost the company's morale."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "I don't deserve you."

Quin grinned and kissed him quickly but passionately, in front of everyone, not caring in the slightest that they were all blushing around the pair. She turned to Nori, who was standing there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Could you keep this safe for me, Nori? I'd rather not be without clothes for long." She had her pack in her hand, outstretched towards him. He seemed surprised that she would ask him to take on such a task, given he was supposedly a "thief" as he called himself, but he proudly and humbly nodded, taking her pack and carefully putting it on. She smiled at him and turned back to Thorin.

"Let's go." She turned and strode into the tunnel with purpose. Thorin ordered the rest of the company to gather their weapons and follow them as soon as possible before racing after her.

She was practically jogging down the tunnel, though she had no idea where she was going. Quin was trying to track Bilbo's markings in the dust on the ground, but was walking too quickly to keep her bearings, especially since nothing around her looked familiar. Thorin was walking alongside her. They both had their swords drawn.

Suddenly, Thorin pointed out a glow coming from one of the tunnels, and they both raced after it. Light shone through an open doorway where they came sprinting out of. Coming to a dead halt, they beheld the ginormous piles of treasure shining like a golden sea before them. Quin's breath was taken away, for she had never seen so much treasure in her entire life, and likely never would again. She glanced at Thorin, who was staring at the gold, unmoving and unblinking.

Quin saw his eyes fog up again, and opened her mouth to snap him out of it when the sound of light footsteps behind her made her pause. She whirled around to see Bilbo running towards them, a panicked look on his face, which quickly morphed into relief when he saw them.

"You're alive!" Thorin remarked, surprised.

"Not for much longer!" Bilbo panted, glancing around him anxiously. He turned to Quin. "I need to tell you something. It's about Smaug. He has a weak spot, on his chest, a scale missing. The black arrow _had_ found its mark! I'm sure that's how you can kill him!"

Quin grinned at the Hobbit. "Brilliant, Bilbo!"

"Thanks, but we have to go _now_." Bilbo persisted.

"Did you find the Arkenstone?" Thorin asked, urgency on his face.

Bilbo threw up his hands. "The dragon's coming!"

"The Arkenstone!" Thorin said again, much deeper in tone. Bilbo noticed his change in character, and hesitated to answer. Thorin saw his expression and tilted his head. "Did you find it?"

Bilbo glanced at Quin for help, and she shot him a worried look. He looked back at Thorin.

"No. We have to get out." He turned away and made to enter the tunnel they had just come out of, but suddenly Thorin swung up his sword and blocked his path, his face as cold and hard as the gold surrounding them. Bilbo looked afraid and backed away as Thorin brought the point to his chest. Quin quickly intervened, clashing her sword with his and pulling his attention to her.

"Snap out of it, Thorin!" She pleaded.

Suddenly, a large boom reverberated around them, and she glanced over to see Bilbo staring off into the distance at something. They all slowly turned and saw none other than Smaug, enormous and angrily breathing smoke, making his way towards them over the mountains of treasure. Quin's eyes widened, for it had been very long since she had laid eyes on the dragon, the last time being when he stole Erebor, and even that was from very far away. His dark red scales glinted in the light as he stalked towards them, the gold crunching under his powerful claws. Quin noticed Smaug recognize Thorin, for his eyes widened and his sneer grew exponentially.

At that moment, the rest of the company came charging out of the tunnel, yelling bravely, until they saw the dragon. Smaug saw the group of dwarves and roared, rushing at them. His chest and neck glowed orange beneath his scales, and they knew he was about to breathe fire.

"Go! Go!" Quin shouted, and they began running down the steps, away from the exit.

"You will _burn!_ " Smaug shouted, his voice deep and gravelly. Quin's memory was shocked back to when she was in Mirkwood, hallucinating Sariah, who said those exact words with a similar menacing gaze. Before she could react, he bellowed fire at them, and Quin quickly lifted her cloak to block the dwarves who were at the back of the group from the deadly flames. They all ran to another tunnel, not knowing where they were going but desperate to escape the dragon's wrath.

Thorin ran alongside Quin, and as they turned to enter a door, they felt a rush of heat at their backs as Smaug's fire pushed them through the opening. Quin remained unharmed, but Thorin's outer tunic was set ablaze, and he quickly rolled to extinguish the flames, shrugging off his tunic as he stood.

He turned to them, his eyes clear and his chest held high, ever their King.

"Come on." He commanded, and none of them hesitated to follow.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm so happy I finally get to write scenes with Smaug in them. He's such a complex character and is so all-powerful, so it's going to be exciting to see how he reacts when he finally meets his match. *rubs hands together* Have a great rest of your week!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I got very distracted yesterday, so sorry about that! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Thorin led them through many twists and turns, until they came out of a tunnel onto a very long bridge over a huge chasm. Thorin stopped them, gesturing for them to be quiet as he glanced warily at their surroundings.

"We've given him the slip." Dori whispered confidently.

Dwalin shook his head. "No, he's too cunning for that."

"So, where to now?" Bilbo asked anxiously, wanting nothing more than to be out of that Mountain.

"The western guardroom. There may be a way out." Thorin replied.

Balin sighed deeply. "It's too high. There's no chance that way."

"It's our only chance." Thorin argued. "We have to try." He took a few steps forward, and everyone had no choice but to follow him. They were all more silent than Quin could have ever thought dwarves could be, until a loud _tink_ reverberated throughout the cavern. Everyone spun around and saw a coin in front of Bilbo, which prompted them to look accusingly at the Hobbit, who was confusedly patting his jacket to see if any gold had gotten stuck somewhere in his previous run-in with the dragon.

Another coin fell from way above them, and they all glanced up to see Smaug silently slithering over their heads, searching for them. Golden coins and bright jewels glittered from his scales, where they had been stuck after decades of his slumber on them. Thorin warily motioned for them to keep moving, for it was obvious Smaug took no notice of them.

Quin only released her breath when Smaug was far away, and her heart rate returned to normal after they had finally made it to the other side of the bridge. The company began jogging through even more tunnels, until Thorin turned a corner, approaching an open door.

"Stay close." He warned the others as they entered the room. The company then came to a brisk halt as they beheld the horrors inside. It was full of the rotting corpses of dwarves, their bodies covered in dust and cobwebs. Guards and miners, women and children; there was no discrimination amongst the dead.

Dwalin took in a shaky breath. "That's it, then. There's no way out." Quin had never heard him sound so resigned, though she understood why. Although she had seen plenty of death, it never got any easier to see the sufferings of others, especially when death was impatient and came before it was their time.

"The last of our kin. They must have come here, hoping beyond hope." Balin said, and Quin noticed tears leaking from the old dwarf's eyes. He looked at Thorin, who had not moved. "We could try to reach the Mines. We might last a few days."

"No." Thorin breathed, and turned to face them with determination and despair in his bright blue eyes. "I will not die like this. Cowering, _clawing_ for breath. We make for the forges."

Quin could see the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind, and stood up straighter.

"He'll see us, sure as death." Dwalin interjected.

"Not if we split up."

Balin shook his head. "Thorin, we'll never make it."

"Who says?" Quin spoke up, and they all glanced at her. She was staring at Thorin, fire blazing in her eyes. "This is the _company_ of _Thorin Oakenshield_ , is it not?" She grinned as a few of the dwarves shouted their concurrence.

Thorin grinned back. "We kill the dragon. If this is to end in _fire_ , then we will all _burn together_." He smirked at Quin. "Well, most of us… So, what say you?"

A resounding agreement spread across the company, and after they quickly went over the basics of a plan, the large group was split up into smaller ones. Quin went with Thorin, Bilbo, and Balin towards the same bridge they had made their way across earlier. They were running quickly and loudly, and soon Smaug appeared high above them, gliding in and out between pillars, a wicked smile on his face.

"Flee, _flee_! Run for your lives! There's nowhere to hide." He growled with glee.

Suddenly, he heard a loud sound and turned to see Dori, Ori, and Bombur sprinting on another bridge and yelling to get his attention. It worked, for Smaug lunged towards them in anger. As he got near to the three dwarves, suddenly Dwalin and Nori shouted from yet another area, bringing Smaug over to them. The same thing happened again as Gloin and Bifur distracted Smaug, but the dragon was growing tired of their antics, and blew a giant wave of fire towards them, causing the ground to glow with heat.

Quin was running with her group through an enormous hallway that seemed to drop off with a pit to nothingness. As they neared the end of it, Balin suddenly turned into a side tunnel, but Thorin did not see, and continued forward. Quin stopped in her tracks as Balin yelled at the other two.

"It's this way! This way! Come on!"

Bilbo stopped near the tunnel and Thorin turned around to make his way over to the door, when Smaug suddenly reared his head at the other end of the hallway. Thorin shouted at them, backing up, knowing he couldn't make it to the door in time.

"Follow Balin!"

"Thorin!" Quin shouted at him, her eyes wide. Balin pulled her and Bilbo inside the tunnel just as Smaug spat fire at them. She saw Thorin turn and run the other way, leap into the air over the deep pit, and catch a chain, causing him to descend quickly. Quin saw Smaug pass by them in rage, his eyes only on Thorin. They all ran to the edge of the chasm, where the other dwarves met up with them.

" _Thorin!_ " Dwalin yelled, and smashed his axe against the machinery reeling the chain. Thorin stopped descending with a jolt, and Quin saw Smaug slip past him. The dwarf king then started flying upwards on the chain, but at the last second, Smaug turned and caught the end of it in his mouth, breaking the metal and forcing Thorin to land right on the top of his closed mouth. Thorin was wobbly and unbalanced as Smaug slowly opened his jaws to reveal a bright glow from deep in his throat. Quin's heart stopped.

Just as Smaug snapped his mouth closed, Thorin leapt to the side, grabbing another chain. Nori hit another machine with a large sword, causing Thorin to come hurdling towards the top, much to everyone's relief. That relief did not last long, for Smaug roared and breathed flame at Thorin, and the heat raced towards their leader at an alarming rate. At the last second, Thorin threw himself over the ledge into Quin's arms, and she covered him with her body as the fire erupted over the edge.

They both scrambled up and made their way over to the others, who were a safe distance away. They all beheld the tall stone forges in the enormous room before them, the heart of the metalworkers.

"The plan's not going to work. These furnaces are stone cold." Dwalin said with a huff.

Balin nodded frantically. "He's right. There's no fire hot enough to set them ablaze."

Thorin glanced at Quin with a twinkle of something in his eyes, then back at the pit he had nearly died in. "Have we not?" He said quietly, before running over to the giant metal pillars standing behind them.

"I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!" He yelled, taunting Smaug, who began to rise from the pit. "You have grown _slow_ and _fat_ in your dotage."

Smaug snarled fiercely, to which Thorin just bared his teeth. " _Slug_."

At that insult, Smaug reared back his head, the glow bright in his chest. Thorin turned to them with a grin.

"Take cover."

The others quickly found cover behind the pillars just as Smaug unleashed his flame. As planned, the fire washed over the furnaces, lighting them and causing the machinery to be set in motion. Smaug glanced at the furnaces in confusion as sounds like the creaking of metal and a rush of steam began to echo off the walls. The company began sprinting towards the furnaces, running over the plan in their minds. Smaug was growling in frustration and tried to break through the pillars, which only bent slightly each time he bashed his body against them.

Thorin set about giving orders. "Bombur! Get those bellows working. Go!" Bombur did as he was told, using his weight to compress a huge bellow, making the furnace flame glow bright blue.

Thorin pointed up towards a lever high up on a ledge.

"Bilbo! Up there, on my mark, pull that lever." He pushed the Hobbit towards his task, and Bilbo quickly sprinted over to it, running up some flights of stairs.

Thorin turned to Balin next. "Balin, can you still make some flash-flame?"

Quin had no idea what he was talking about, but Balin did, for he nodded once. "Aye. It'll only take a jiffy." He gestured for a few of the other dwarves to follow him into a side room.

Dwalin began running towards Balin, looking worried. "We don't have a jiffy."

At that moment, Smaug finally broke through the pillars, and a sadistic grin made its way back onto his face. Thorin gripped Quin's arm hard and quickly led her towards the furnaces, away from the dragon. Smaug saw Bilbo reach the top of the steps to where the lever was, and began stalking towards him. Before he could reach him, the dragon suddenly turned to see Thorin and Quin standing not too far away at the other end of the room. He snarled and began stalking towards them, his chest glowing orange as he prepared his fire.

" _NOW!_ " Thorin yelled at Bilbo, who jumped and used his whole body weight to bring the lever down. Right as Smaug opened his jaw, huge jets of water came rushing out of enormous carven spouts in the wall, knocking Smaug off balance and quenching the flames in his chest. The water subsequently began turning a watermill that triggered more machinery all around them. Conveyor belts, which hung heavy mining carts filled with rock and ore, began moving all above them. Quin knew the gold in the furnaces would soon begin to melt, and the next phase of their plan would begin. They just had to keep Smaug distracted until then.

The dragon reared his head, getting back his bearings, and began snarling and slithering towards Thorin and Quin slowly, anger burning in his eyes.

"Thorin Oakenshield." He purred. "You think you can keep that _filthy_ human from my wrath?" At his words, Thorin instinctively stepped slightly in front of Quin, at which Smaug chuckled maniacally. "You _love_ her, don't you? How _precioussss_." He hissed. "As if you could protect her from the fire. But don't fret. You too will _burn_." He grinned.

The side of Thorin's mouth lifted slightly. "She doesn't need protecting."

Quin stepped forward, her chin lifted high. "I am the Firewalker."

At the title, Smaug snarled. "That is just a _fallacy_ the Men of this world have created to sleep better at night."

"I am 236 years old. I have lived to see you _steal_ this kingdom away from those who rightfully own it, and _murder_ those whose lives were not yours to take." She pulled out her sword, which glowed softly, like it could sense a dragon was near. "I wield Frostfire, the blade of Eärendil, and one that slayed many of your kin, including Ancalagon the Black. Today, it shall slay another."

Smaug had the good sense to look slightly afraid, but growled and reared back his head in vexation. "Enough of these _lies_! _Burn!_ " His scales glowed once more, and he opened his jaws as wide as they would go, almost unhinged.

"Get behind me." Quin commanded to Thorin, who instantly ducked behind her cloak.

Smaug released a wave of burning hot flame at them, and smiled gleefully as he saw it envelop the woman completely. His delight suddenly morphed into fear and confusion as he watched the fire disappear, and saw her still standing. And more than that, she was _glowing_.

From head to toe, her skin was smoldering brightly, like a rod plucked from hot coals. Her hair was blowing behind her like it in itself was ablaze, each strand a brilliant copper and gold. It was clear that the rest of her clothes had melted off, besides her cloak, for there was a puddle of something at her feet. She was a light, like the sun personified.

Thorin stood up and stepped to the side, completely unharmed, and gazed at her in awe. She did not look at him, but stared down the dragon, sword still in hand. The metal was cool in her palm, and she realized the sword was no ordinary weapon, but was embedded with magical properties meant solely to face dragon foes.

" _It cannot be_." Smaug said, his face still full of shock, for _nothing_ had ever withstood his blistering dragon fire.

"I am the Firewalker." Quin repeated, as her skin slowly returned to its normal hue. "And I will be your downfall."

Smaug's wrath was reawakened at her bold promise, for he suddenly began slithering towards her, content with ripping her flesh with his claws instead of using his deadly breath. Quin braced herself for a fight. Balin and the others began throwing the flash-flame bombs at the dragon, who paid them no mind, for his hunt would not be swayed by any distractions. Suddenly, the conveyer belt above him was cut loose and fell, pinning Smaug to the ground as he roared.

"Come on!" Thorin shouted at her, and together they ran over to a furnace, where Thorin yanked on a chain, opening multiple gates and allowing the molten liquid gold to flow out of the furnaces into long troughs built into the ground, where they converged and made their way through some small tunnels.

Thorin and Quin began sprinting towards the path of the gold.

"Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings!" Thorin yelled to the rest of the company, grabbing a large wheelbarrow and pushing it towards the gold while they both dodged Smaug thrashing about. Thorin threw the wheelbarrow onto the gold and Quin jumped on first, followed by Thorin. They held onto the sides for dear life as it began floating to the tunnel. Quin turned to see Bilbo frantically scrambling away from the dragon.

"Run, Bilbo! _Run!_ " She shouted at him, and she didn't have to tell him twice. He began sprinting away, towards what she assumed was the gallery room, when she lost sight of him.

Coming out of the tunnel, Quin and Thorin were rapidly approaching a drop in the trough. A long chain was dangling just beyond, and at the same moment, they both jumped, clasping onto the chain at just the last second. They watched as the molten gold began being poured into a massive stone mold, just like Thorin said it would. They dropped down onto it and waited.

Sure enough, from the other end of the hall, Quin saw Bilbo sprinting through a door, and sighed with relief. Until, that is, she saw Smaug break through the stone, causing a huge banner to fall from above the door and land on Bilbo, simultaneously hiding him and keeping him from escaping. Smaug had not yet noticed them, for he was too invested in finding the Hobbit.

"You think you could deceive me, _Barrel-rider_?" He hissed, his glowing eyes searching every corner of the room. "You have come from Laketown. There is… some sort of _scheme_ hatched between these _filthy dwarves_ and those _miserable cup-trading LAKEMEN_. Those sniveling cowards with their _longbows_ and _black arrows_." He was shouting in fury, his claws digging into the stone beneath him. He stopped and lifted his head like he had just thought of an idea.

"Perhaps it is time I paid them a _visit_." He turned and slowly began making his way towards the entrance of Erebor.

Quin gasped as she thought of the people of Laketown, of her dwarvish friends left behind, of Bard and his children. Before she could react, Bilbo had climbed out from his hiding spot and marched towards the dragon.

"This isn't their fault! _WAIT! You cannot go to Laketown!_ " Bilbo shouted bravely, his concern for the people far outweighing his own self-preservation.

Smaug actually paused for a moment, turning back to sneer at the Hobbit, and Quin was terrified it had been a ruse to get Bilbo to reveal himself.

"You care about them, do you? _Good_." Smoke blew from his nostrils as he bared his teeth. "Then you can watch them _die_." He turned and scurried off down the hall, until Thorin's voice rang out, echoing loudly.

"Here, you _witless worm_!"

Smaug stopped completely, and Quin could hear his growls from where she stood. The dragon turned and saw them standing atop the mold, and his eyes narrowed.

" _You._ "

Thorin lifted his chin. "I am taking back what you stole." He declared.

Smaug laughed, but it only came out sounding like deep manic rumbles, almost like a rockslide in the mountains. "You would take nothing from me, _Dwarf_. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled _terror_ in the hearts of Men. I am _King Under the Mountain_!"

Smaug was very close to them now, but Thorin didn't back down. Quin saw his hand move to the thick rope next to him, and prepared herself. She glanced to the side and saw Bilbo running to a safe place at the side of the halls, also readying himself for what was to happen next.

"This is not your kingdom. These are _dwarf_ lands, this is _dwarf_ gold, and we will have our _revenge_." With that, Thorin shouted a signal to the other dwarves hidden behind the mold and pulled the rope, releasing a pin. Smaug heard the noise and paused in confusion. The other dwarves were pulling on the chains below, released the stone structure. Quin and Thorin leapt onto the rope to escape the falling stones, revealing an enormous golden statue of a dwarf king.

Smaug stared in awe and deep desire at the gold, his greedy instincts taking over. He got closer and closer to the treasure, when suddenly, the gold began to warp, bubbling and exploding the scorching metal onto Smaug. The huge amount of liquid gold collapsing on the dragon knocked him off his feet, causing him to be completely submerged in the substance. The gold settled, and for a few moments, Quin and Thorin stared at each other with grins on their faces, sure they had just defeated the dragon.

The surface abruptly burst and Smaug leapt out, roaring in pain and blind anger. The glittering gold was being shaken off him in torrents as he clawed his way towards the entrance of Erebor, all the while screaming.

" _Revenge?! REVENGE! I will show you REVENGE!_ "

The company looked on him in shock as Smaug burst through the side of the Mountain, his fury heightening his strength what seemed like tenfold. The dragon breathed in the night air before taking flight, leaping straight into the air using his powerful hind legs. Quin immediately began running after him, sliding down the rope to get to the ground below. When she finally reached a small hilltop beyond the entrance so she was able to see the town, Bilbo was already there, looking upon Laketown in horror as the dragon of death flew towards it with murderous intent.

The Hobbit gazed up at Quin with sorrow, which was deeply reflected in her own eyes.

"What have we done?" His voice broke, and as she watched Smaug grow closer and closer to the innocent people of Laketown, her eyes welled up with tears and despair.

"We've killed them all."

* * *

 **A/N: BOOM. Gosh, I loved writing that scene with Quin facing Smaug. It gave me the chills. And that's a wrap on the plot from Desolation of Smaug! Woo we did it! I'm so excited to finish this story, and I promise you guys the ending is worth the wait. Feel free to R &R and I'll see you next week with the next update!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** **I'm so sorry for the late update everyone! I've been trying to upload this chapter since last Friday, but there was an uploading error that prevented me from doing so. FanFic support finally got back to me so everything's fine now! An update on the story: Due to scheduling issues this semester in college, I'm going to be updating on Fridays from now on! Alright enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The other dwarves approached them slowly and sadly, and they all watched in shock as Smaug unleashed his first wave of flames on the town. Tears were streaming down Quin's face, and she drew in her cloak closer to her body, trying to ward off the deep chill that was from more than the cool night air. She turned to Thorin for comfort, but he was not there. Looking around confusedly for where he might be, she saw him a few yards away from the company, not joining them in their sorrow for the people of Laketown, but watching Erebor with a distant, expressionless gaze.

Quin inhaled sharply at the sight of him so unlike himself, and turned quickly to the company, her eyes hard and determined.

"I'm going back to Laketown. There are innocent people down there that did nothing to deserve this, and it's our fault." Her jaw clenched. "Who's coming with me?"

The dwarves glanced between each other, silent. They all turned to their King, who was still not paying attention. Quin glared at the back of Thorin's head.

"Thorin!"

He turned around, his eyes visibly foggy and unseeing. "Erebor is ours. It stands unguarded."

Quin took a step towards him, worried. "Thorin! Those people need our help! Fili and Kili, _your nephews_ ,are still down there! Óin and Bofur! Your _kin_! They need us!" She pleaded.

He shook his head. "Erebor must be defended. We cannot do both."

Anger began building as she saw that Thorin wasn't snapping out of his strange reverie. "Fine. Stay here. I'm going back." She stormed off down the hill, and heard many of the dwarves protesting, calling for her to come back. Her heart constricted painfully as she noticed that Thorin's voice was not amongst them.

She reached the boat and pushed it off quickly from the shore before jumping in at the last second. She rowed the boat as hard as she could towards Laketown, which was now like a glowing beacon, calling out in its despair. Every time Smaug would lay waste to some poor stretch of the town, he would circle back and aim somewhere else. His wrath was not sparing of anyone.

As soon as Quin reached a dock on the outskirts of the town, she leapt off the boat and began running to the nearest burning building. She was thankful for a moment she had not redressed, for if she had it would have burned. Racing into the first home on fire, she saved a small family of three as they cowered from the flames, stranded in a back room. Their eyes widened in awe as they watched her walk through the fire and thanked her profusely after they were safely led outside to their boat.

House after burning house she ran into, protecting whomever she could. If there were people who did not believe her story during her earlier speech, they certainly did after they saw her sprinting and glowing through the dragon fire, helping the citizens escape a painful fate.

After saving a young boy from the flames and returning him to his weeping mother's arms, she turned to sprint in the other direction, but stopped when she heard a voice calling out to her.

"QUIN!"

She turned and saw the rest of the company in a boat, escaping the burning town. Tauriel was leading the boat, the dwarves in the back directing their path, and Bard's children stuck in the middle looking worried. They were all staring at her in wonder and surprise, for her skin was still glowing brightly from her recent race through the flames.

"You made it!" She shouted with relief, following the boat along the docks as it moved swiftly through the waters.

"Where is Uncle? Is he here?" Fili asked, scanning the docks for Thorin. Quin grimaced and shook her head, at which Fili's eyes widened, as if she had just confirmed his uncle's terrible fate. "Is he…?"

"No! No, everyone is fine." Quin quickly reassured him, and he sighed with relief. "Thorin has been acting strange, very unlike himself… He chose to defend Erebor."

The dwarves looked anxiously between each other. Bofur gestured to her.

"Come with us, Quin. We're heading to the shore, then back to the Lonely Mountain." He said.

She shook her head and fingered the handle of her sword. "I can't, Bofur, you know I can't. I'm part of the reason Smaug is _here_. I promised to slay him, and yet here he is, killing innocent people. So I'm going to save as many people as I can, and I'm going to _kill_ Smaug."

Bofur nodded sadly, knowing he couldn't argue with her.

"How are you going to kill him?" Kili asked. He looked much better since she had seen him last, but they were running out of time to talk. The dock Quin was jogging alongside was soon coming to an end.

"Bilbo said a scale on his chest was missing. That Girion, Bard's ancestor, shot the black arrow and that it found its mark. He's vulnerable there." She replied quickly.

Bain suddenly gasped and began looking around frantically. "Da! He gave me a black arrow, and I hid it in a boat by the town square! He was going to use it against Smaug!" He stopped and pointed at a statue not too far away. "There!"

Quin looked over at it, a plan formulating in her mind. "Where is Bard?" She demanded.

"H-he was arrested. The jail is that way." Bain answered, pointing in the opposite direction. His eyes suddenly widened, and he looked up at something, speechless. Quin followed his gaze and saw Bard atop a tall bell tower, firing arrow after arrow at Smaug as he flew by, not noticing the archer in the slightest.

"DA!" Bain yelled, as did his other children. They watched him fire his wooden arrows, though they seemed to be doing nothing.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili shouted.

"No…" Tauriel began, shaking her head in sadness.

Kili frowned anxiously. "He did! He hit his mark, I saw!"

"He doesn't know about his weak spot. They are just bouncing off his scales." Quin replied with astonishment. Her brow set as her plan took root in her mind. She turned back to the others as she began heading towards the opposite direction, to where the black arrow lay.

"Make for the shores. Keep Bard's children safe." She nodded to Tauriel gratefully, who returned it with a respectful and serious look, like a soldier would a fellow brother in arms. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she bent to pick something up in the boat.

"Before you go, I believe these are yours." She straightened and threw something at Quin, which she caught with surprise. It was her bow, followed by her quiver and knives. The immortal woman looked at the elf in shock.

Tauriel shrugged. "I took them before I left. I thought you might like to have them back."

Quin grinned and nodded, attaching her beloved weapons to her back. She then turned to complete her tasks, when Tilda stopped her with a frantic shout. "Wait!"

Quin spun around to see the young girl with tears in her eyes, clutching tightly to her older sister's arm. "Promise me you'll keep Da safe."

Smiling lightly, Quin's eyes softened. "I promise that he _will_ come back to you." Tilda looked relieved, and with that Quin ran off into the night, illuminated by the embers of broken lives and praying to Eru she wouldn't have to break another promise.

Leaping over boats and docks with ease only decades of maintained endurance and practice would provide, Quin found the statue and searched every boat nearby until she uncovered the black arrow. Time seemed to slow as she gazed at the weapon. It was heavy and long, and as she ran her fingers over the rough, cold iron, she knew it would do its job and do it well.

The screams of the townspeople jolted her back into action, and she took off in the direction of the bell tower, running as fast as her feet could carry her. As she neared the base of the tower, she saw Bard fire his last arrow, which again hit its mark, but still did no damage. She saw Smaug roar, and her eyes widened as she realized the dragon had felt the last arrow, somehow sensing the vibrations at last. He would soon search for its origin, which meant they didn't have much time.

Quin scrambled to the top, where she found Bard on his back, having been knocked over by the strong wind of Smaug's wings.

"Taking a nap?" She quipped, though her face had a less than humorous expression. Bard spun around, his eyes widened.

"Quin! I thought you and the others were dead!"

Quin grimaced, for a brief thought intruded her mind that dying in the Mountain would have been more honorable than having let Smaug go. "No, I'm not. But we will be soon unless you kill that dragon."

Bard looked without hope. "Nothing can stop him now."

"Not even this?" She threw down the black arrow with a _clang_ , at which Bard marveled. He suddenly swooped down and kissed her chastely on the lips. She froze and just stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Thorin is lucky to have you." He remarked with a grin. Quin didn't let show how much that comment hurt, given his cold indifference towards her at the moment, and just nodded instead.

"Now do us all a favor and bring that son of a bitch down. He's missing a scale under his left wing."

Before she could slide down the ladder, he stopped her with a concerned expression. "What are _you_ going to do?"

She smirked. "I'm going to distract him of course. Wait for my signal." With that, she quickly climbed back down the ladder until about halfway to the ground, where she then leapt over to a rooftop, barely catching the edge and pulling herself up. She was running across the thatched roofs, heading for one she had scouted out earlier, one right in front of the bell tower, giving Bard a perfect shot.

It was there she took out her bow and an arrow, nocking it swiftly. She pulled back and took aim, waiting for Smaug to hover over the section of the town she knew she had evacuated. Finally, he was in position, and she let her arrow fly with an accuracy that even the Elves would have coveted.

The dragon roared in pain as the arrow plunged into his eye, blinding him. He scratched at the wound and came crashing down a few houses away, his one good eye narrowing with hatred, the other bleeding profusely.

" _You_!" He shouted deeply. " _You putrid, filthy WHORE!"_

"Now, now. Is that any kind of language for a lady?" She unsheathed Frostfire as she spoke, preparing herself for a fight. Smaug's lone eye glowed with fury, but then he seemed to reign in his anger for a moment. That made Quin slightly worried, for a clever dragon was more dangerous than one filled with blind rage.

"So, where's your beloved _dwarf king_ , human?" He growled.

Quin scowled, and Smaug reveled in his ability to hit a nerve. He took a step closer to her, grinning maniacally. "I bet he's in Erebor now, letting his _greed_ wash over him in waves as he beholds all his treasure, as if _I am already dead_." Smoke poured out of his nostrils. "My patience is wearing thin, but I cannot say I'm not tempted to watch him grow _mad_."

Her face warped, and Smaug noticed, a deep rumble of a laugh bubbling from his chest and shaking the ground. "My, my, it's already _begun_ , hasn't it? He now cares for the gold more than he cares for _you_."

"Hold your slimy tongue, snake." Quin spat, and the dragon hissed in anger, taking another step towards her.

"Do not think just because you're _immune_ to my fire that I cannot kill you whenever I _please_ , Firewalker." He warned lowly. "And when I'm done with you and these revolting, sniveling townspeople, I'll return to my treasure and _melt the skin off your beloved dwarf king's bones_."

Quin narrowed her eyes and pointed her sword at him. " _You_ , Smaug, have held these people prisoner for far too long. You've murdered innocent women, _children_ , anyone who crossed your path, all because of your _greed_." She thought of the citizens of Laketown losing everything, of Thorin's people rotting away in that room in Erebor, of Kazlîn, all who suffered at the hands of the dragon before her. "But your reign of terror ends here, _right now_."

Smaug sneered. "You think you can kill me with that little _pinprick_?"

Quin smiled. "Maybe. Maybe not. But I know a black arrow _can_."

The dragon's roar shook the earth and he rushed at her. She lifted her sword high.

"NOW!" She yelled, and turned to see Bard release the black arrow from the large crossbow. It sailed true and pierced Smaug's chest. The dragon's roar morphed into one of pain and surprise and began to take flight as an involuntary reaction to his imminent death.

Quin's eyes widened as she realized his momentum had not slowed, for he was still coming towards her, and turned to escape his path of destruction. Smaug broke the house into splinters, sending Quin flying off the roof. She was in free fall for a few seconds before landing in the icy waters of the Lake. Then, everything went dark.

She dreamt of Thorin, of his smile, his dazzling blue eyes, his soft lips against hers. Finally peace.

Then she opened her eyes to feel someone's mouth on hers. Only it wasn't Thorin, and they weren't kissing her. They were forcing air into her water-filled lungs. As she jolted into consciousness, the person pulled away, and it was Bard. He looked relieved to see her alive. She flipped over on the hard dock and heaved up what seemed like buckets of water until her airways were clear. She gasped for breath and shivered as she took in her surroundings.

"Bard!" Her voice was raspy. Her throat felt raw and was burning like she had just swallowed nails. "How did you…?" She trailed off, staring in wonder at the archer.

"I saw you fall into the lake and not come to the surface. Smaug destroyed the bell tower, and I jumped into the water. When I pulled you out, you weren't breathing." His face twisted with concern.

"Where's Smaug?" She asked lowly, turning her head in every direction but seeing the dragon nowhere.

Bard grinned. "Oh, he's lying on the Northern side of the town. Not moving, by the way."

Quin couldn't stop the bubble of joy rising up in her throat, and she laughed, throwing her arms around Bard's neck and squeezing tight. "You did it!"

He pulled back, suddenly embarrassed, and looked away from her. "Yes… we both did… but, um… why aren't you wearing clothes?"

She glanced down to see her cloak slightly open, revealing far too much skin. Quickly, she shoved her cloak closed and shrugged, standing slowly on shaky legs. "Mortal fabrics aren't very immune to dragon fire."

Bard smirked at her. "Understandable." The dawn was peeking over the horizon, and they could see the survivors gathering onshore, safely away from the town. Bard's eyes widened and he turned to Quin with urgency.

"My children, are they safe?"

Quin quickly reassured him. "Yes, they're with the dwarves onshore, protected by a warrior elf from Mirkwood. They're all fine."

Bard let out an audible sigh of relief. "Good. Well then, shall we?" He gestured to a boat resting next to the docks, surprisingly unharmed by fire or debris. Quin nodded and jumped in the boat with him. They rowed quickly to shore, both looking forward to seeing their loved ones again.

As they got closer to land, the only thing they saw was chaos. There were people crowded everywhere, screaming and crying for their loved ones, who were either dead, seriously injured, or not yet found. Bodies lined the banks of the lake, washed up from the destruction of the town.

Bard and Quin's boat finally reached the sand, stopping its path. They both jumped out and began searching for the dwarves and Bard's children. They were moving quickly through the crowd when they came upon Alfrid arguing with a woman. It was the same woman who had helped the company avoid detection when they first entered the town. Quin's nose crinkled up in disgust at the sight of the man, and her fists involuntarily clenched.

He tried to force the woman to give him a blanket, though there were plenty more citizens needier than him. "Oi! Give me one of them! I'll catch my death in this cold!"

 _Promise?_ , Quin thought as they got closer. The woman was not having the weasel's selfish antics at all.

"Oh, find your own! You're not in charge now, Alfrid Blackspell!" She practically spat.

"That is where you are wrong." Alfrid began with a sneer. "In absence of the Master, the power cedes to his deputy, which in this instance is my good self. Now _give me_ that blanket!" He shouted, and began fighting for the wool, trying to tug it from the woman's hands.

"Master's deputy? Don't make me laugh." The woman hissed, pulling away the cloth from his hands. "You're a sneak-thief, more like. I'll be dead before I answer to the likes of you!"

She turned to continue handing out her blankets, but Alfrid grabbed her roughly by the arm. Quin moved towards the commotion while fingering the handle of her sword, but Bard wordlessly stopped her, stepping forward himself.

Alfrid was turned away from them, still arguing with the woman. "Maybe that can be arranged!" He raised his hand to strike her, but Bard grabbed his arm firmly and leaned in close to his ear.

"I wouldn't go turning on your own, Alfrid. Not now." He deftly spun Alfrid around, who fell over Bain's outstretched foot. Alfrid saw Quin glaring at him and ran. Bard then spotted his children running towards him and grinned, reaching for their embraces. Quin smiled at the happy reunion.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man step out of the crowd and stare at her and Bard with awe.

"It was Bard and the Firewalker! They killed the dragon! I saw it with my own eyes. He brought the beast down, shot him dead with a black arrow. She faced the dragon alone on the rooftops with naught but a sword!" He exclaimed loudly. Quin and Bard both glanced at each other, a bit embarrassed at having been called out.

"She saved our lives from the fire! Walked right through it!" Another woman called out. Many voices of praise began throwing forth their agreements, and everyone got closer to them to thank and pat them graciously. Quin just awkwardly nodded at them all, not used to being brought out of the shadows into the limelight.

Alfrid suddenly reappeared, raising up Bard's arm and grinning. " _All hail to the dragon slayers! All hail to the Firewalker! All hail King Bard!_ "

Bard yanked his arm away, scowling at Alfrid, who began speaking to the crowd. "I have said it many times. _This_ is a man of noble stock. A born leader!"

"Do not call me that!" Bard interrupted. "I'm not the _Master_ of this town!" He spat the word and began spinning around, searching through the faces in the crowd. "Where is he?! _Where's the Master_?!"

The woman carrying the blankets spoke up. "Halfway down the Anduin, with all our coin, I don't doubt. _You_ would know!" She pointed at Alfrid. "You helped him empty the treasury!"

Alfrid looked frightened. "No! I-I tried to stop him!"

Quin doubted this greatly, as did the townspeople, for they began shouting curses at him.

"I pleaded! I said, 'Master… _No!_ '" He went on frantically. "Think of the children!" He suddenly grabbed Tilda and held her in front of him like a shield. "Will nobody think of the children?!"

Quin's anger began to bubble over. She thought about what Alfrid had said about Sigrid, about forcing himself on her, and yet had the gall to pretend he cared about the well-being of her little sister. She stepped forward to wring his neck, but stopped in surprise as she saw Sigrid get to him before she did.

"You have _no right_ to touch my sister, you dirty, slimy son of a _bitch!_ " Before anyone could move, she reared back as far as she could and punched him in the side of his face, nearly knocking him out cold. Quin grinned and knew he would have a black eye. He fell back, releasing Tilda, who ran over to her father. Sigrid then grabbed Alfrid roughly by the collar.

"Never come near me or my sister ever again." She hissed in his face, and he nodded fiercely, looking afraid. Bard hugged his daughters tight, looking confused but still proud.

Several men then grabbed Alfrid and began advocating for his death. The weasel began screaming in fear.

Bard glanced at his children and shoved his way through the mob. "Enough! Let him go! Let him go!"

The people did as he said, and he spun around to look them all in the eyes. "Look around you! Have you not had your fill of _death?_ Winter is upon us. We must look to our own, to the sick and helpless. Those who can stand, tend to the wounded. And those who have strength left, follow me. We must salvage what we can."

He turned to begin his plans, but a woman stopped him. "What then? What do we do then?"

Bard paused and sighed. "We find shelter."

He turned and made eye contact with Quin, and she saw the burden of all the hopes and fears of the people of Laketown in his eyes. She looked away, promising herself that she would help his family and his people rebuild their lives. After all, she helped destroy them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Again sorry for the very late update; hopefully I won't have issues in the future. I'm nearing the chapter I'm currently working on, so don't be surprised if I have to take break in a few chapters to catch up. Have a great week guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Alrighty everyone, here's the next chapter! My updating schedule is about as sporadic as can be, so sorry again about all that. Enjoy anyway!**

* * *

Quin quickly left Bard's side to find her friends. She was searching endlessly through the crowd when she finally caught sight of the dwarves. They were standing by a boat, preparing it to leave, but every so often were glancing worriedly at the mass of townspeople, no doubt looking for her.

She grinned at the sight of them and ran over to where they were gathered. When they saw her, they broke out into smiles and joyful cheers. Kili got to her first, and hugged her tightly, even lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. She laughed loudly at his boyish antics until he put her down. Then she embraced Fili, Bofur, and Óin with an equal ferocity. Tauriel was standing close by as well, but was waiting politely off to the side, not wanting to intrude on their happy reunion.

Quin noticed the elf warrior's restraint and walked over to her. Tauriel nodded and smiled at Quin, who just grinned and wrapped her arms around the woman tightly. The elf was predictably shocked at the action, but actually returned the embrace with an affection not usually displayed by elves.

When she pulled away, Quin looked over her friends, making sure they were not injured in any way. She glanced down at Kili's leg and found it to be bound in fresh cloth. She also noticed his pallor had returned to a healthy shade and that he was no longer limping.

"Your leg! Did Óin's ointment work?" She asked.

Kili glanced quickly at Tauriel before answering, the subtle eye movement not going unnoticed by Quin. "Not exactly… It's a long story…"

"And one that can be finished on the way. We need to get going, lads. Erebor awaits." Óin interrupted, gesturing to the boat behind him.

Quin nodded and turned to Tauriel with a serious expression of gratitude. "Thank you. For keeping them safe. That is a debt I cannot repay."

Tauriel smiled. "There is no need, Quin. You saved us from the dragon, after all, so I'd say the debt is paid in full." She smirked.

Quin smiled warmly at the elf one last time, before turning away and joining the dwarves in the boat. Only when she climbed aboard did she notice Kili had not followed them. He approached Tauriel alone.

"Tauriel…" He began quietly, almost so quiet that Quin didn't hear. She saw the expression in Tauriel's eyes and marveled at the feeling behind them.

"Kili, come on! We're leaving!" Fili called out, but Quin shushed him.

"Wait, Fili. Let him say goodbye." She suggested quietly, and Fili looked at the pair with confusion, hearing the implication behind Quin's words. Though, Quin noticed, Fili didn't look upon the elf with hatred like his uncle would have. Thinking of Thorin pulled on her heartstrings painfully, so she stopped.

Tauriel glanced at Kili's brother and sighed. "They are your people. You must go." She turned to leave him, but Kili stopped her, desperation in his eyes.

"Come with me. I know how I feel! I'm not afraid! You make me feel _alive_." He pleaded. Quin saw Tauriel look at war with herself, and she turned away her gaze.

"I can't."

Kili suddenly took her hand in his. "Tauriel, _my love_." He spoke quietly in dwarvish. Quin gasped slightly at hearing this, not knowing much dwarvish but knowing enough to understand what he had admitted, but no one else on the boat had as good of hearing as her, and were waiting patiently and unknowingly for Kili to finish his private farewell. Tauriel was shocked but trying to hide her joy.

"I don't know what that means." She lied, the twinkle in her eyes betraying the truth.

Kili saw right through it. "I think you do."

The corner of Tauriel's mouth lifted, and she leaned forward to kiss him. But, before she could, she suddenly straightened and her expression turned unreadable.

Quin saw Legolas approaching the pair. He glanced at her for a moment before turning back to Tauriel. The elf woman had heard his footfalls from quite far away.

" _My Lord Legolas_." She said in Sindarin.

" _Take your leave of the Dwarf. You are needed elsewhere_." He replied simply, and turned back to his horse, where he waited for Tauriel to join him.

Tauriel glanced sadly back into Kili's eyes and made to leave. Kili did the same, but as he was reaching the boat, he suddenly remembered something, and raced back to Tauriel, who was staring at his return quizzically. Kili took his token out of his pocket and placed it gently in her hand, bringing it to his chest.

"Keep it. As a promise." He grinned, and she returned it, if not a bit sadly. They finally departed, and Kili climbed aboard the boat, which was then immediately pushed off from the shore. Kili watched Tauriel get smaller and smaller on the sand for a while, until she left and went with Legolas.

The young dwarf finally turned away, focusing his gaze on the Mountain. He looked distraught but like he was trying to put on a brave face for his kin.

Quin discretely put her hand on his knee. "Don't worry, Kili. You will see her again soon. I feel it."

He smiled at her and patted her knuckles. "I know."

She glanced down at his wound. "So, what happened after we left for Erebor?"

Kili's smile turned to a grimace, and he glanced at Fili for help. Fili sighed.

"After you and the others left, Kili started showing worse symptoms. He was paler, had a fever, and could hardly stand. The Master refused to help." His brows narrowed with anger as he recalled the flippant dismissal of Alfrid and the Master. "Bard was the only one who took us in. It was there Óin realized the arrow that had pierced his leg wasn't an ordinary orc arrow, but contained the venom from a Morgul blade. It was fatal if left untreated." His face betrayed the worry he recalled feeling when he'd heard the news. Quin gasped when she heard of the seriousness of the wound she had wrongly diagnosed, and cursed herself greatly for it. Fili glanced at Óin with an indebted gaze.

"Óin asked for Kingsfoil, but Bard said it was a weed usually fed to the pigs-"

"Kingsfoil? Athelas?" Quin wondered aloud, interrupting him. Fili nodded, looking at her in wonder but not much surprise that she knew its elvish name. She explained briefly. "I had… heard of the extensive healing power that athelas could bring. I picked some, in the woods outside of Beorn's home, but it was taken by the Mirkwood elves."

Fili understood then. "It matters not now. But then, we were in desperate need for it. Bofur went off to find some… and then we were ambushed by Gundabad orcs."

Quin's brows shot up nearly to her hairline. "Azog?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Fili shook his head. "No. I don't think it was worth his time." He bared his teeth in anger. "Bolg was leading the pack. The orc that shot Kili. We were almost dead, but then Tauriel and Legolas showed up and helped us slay them." His face softened as he remembered the bravery the elves showed, risking their lives for him and his kin. "After Legolas chased after the stragglers, Kili had grown far worse, very near death. Bofur brought back the Kingsfoil, and Tauriel used some sort of elvish magic to heal him. Then, Smaug came, and we left."

Quin looked out over the waters towards Laketown, the still body of Smaug still laying over nearly half the town. She thought about how his body would decay, how Bard might live to see it. If the black arrow still rested inside the dragon's chest, she hoped Bard would come back one day and rip it out and hang it above his mantle as a reminder of the terror Smaug had caused.

Fili's light touch on her arm made her jolt out of her thoughts, and she turned back to him apologetically.

"May I ask what happened in Erebor?" The eldest brother asked.

Quin thought for a moment, recalling everything that happened in the Mountain, and sighed with reluctance. But she told him everything, about finding the hidden door, them thinking they had run out of time to find the keyhole and giving up, but Bilbo bringing them back. How they sent the Hobbit deep inside alone, then argued about going after him when they felt Smaug stir beneath their feet. She briefly thought about forgoing the part about Thorin threatening Bilbo with his sword, but believed his nephews and kin had a right to know. Fili seemed apprehensive when she described his strange behavior, and shared a concerned look with Kili.

She went on, talking about their plan to light the forges and drown the dragon in gold, at which the dwarves' mouths nearly fell open. She spoke about Smaug threatening her and his surprised face when she remained unharmed by his fire. The dwarves shared grins when they heard this, and agreed they wished they were there to see the dragon's reaction. Then she grew sad when she told them about their plan failing, and watching the dragon make its way towards Laketown. She grimaced as she mentioned Thorin wanted no part in saving the townspeople, which worried them all.

But, she continued, telling them about her and Bard facing the dragon, her fall into the waters, and the archer saving her life. Their respect for the bargeman increased tenfold when they heard of his heroics.

By the time she had finished, the boat was going ashore. The dwarves excitedly climbed out and beheld the Lonely Mountain in all its glory, ready at last to enter their home. Quin, however, was a little warier to see the rest of the company again, given the circumstances she had left them in. She thought about Thorin and the way he'd been acting, Bilbo and his guilt from letting Smaug go, and the others and their reaction to the events that had unfolded in the Mountain.

She pushed all these thoughts aside and sighed heavily, going to the front of the small group. "We can enter Erebor through the front gates. There are no gates anymore." She said with a grave expression.

The dwarves nodded somberly and followed her up the Mountain. When the gates, or what was left of them, came into view, the dwarves faltered in their steps as they saw the destruction, even with the warning from Quin. As they entered the halls of Erebor, the dwarves were in awe, staring at the impressive architecture with amazement.

However, no one came to greet them. Quin took that as a bad sign and instantly began to worry about the rest of the company.

"Hello?" Bofur finally broke the silence, his voice echoing loudly. "Bombur? Bifur? _Anybody_?"

They continued on, passing by the hall with the golden floor. It had settled and hardened, so it was safe to walk on, but Quin made them pass by it nonetheless. The gold was an unwelcome reminder of both the sickness in Thorin and the terror caused by Smaug. The company wandered down a few staircases, occasionally calling out for their kin. They had been walking only a short while when fast footsteps came echoing up the stairs towards them.

Quin was relieved to see it was Bilbo, and embraced him fiercely. He seemed glad to see her, but was panting and seemed on edge.

"Wait! Wait." He began.

"Bilbo! Mahal, are we glad to see you!" Óin grinned, not recognizing the worry etched into the Hobbit's features.

"Stop. You need to stop." Bilbo continued between breaths. "You need to leave. We _all_ need to leave."

Quin froze, registering what he was saying.

"We only just got here?" Bofur said with a frown.

"I have tried talking to him, but he won't listen." Bilbo went on, ignoring him. He turned to Quin, hoping she would understand, but she was frozen in place. Her worst fears were coming true. Her heart was like ice in her chest.

Óin didn't understand what he meant, for he had not seen Thorin grow into a different person the closer to the gold they had gotten. "What do you mean, laddie?"

"Thorin." Quin finally breathed, her voice returning as nothing but a whisper. Her eyes were shut tight, as if trying to shut out the fear running rampant in her mind.

Bilbo sadly nodded. "H-he's been out there for _days_. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself; not at all. It's this- it's this _place_. I think a sickness lies on it."

Fili glanced at something behind Bilbo, a bright glowing coming from deeper in the Mountain.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili asked with urgency, concern plastered on his face. Fili suddenly pushed past the group down the stairs Bilbo had come up from.

"Fili. Fili! _Fili!_ " Bilbo called after him, trying to get him to stop to no avail. They chased after Fili deeper into Erebor, when they finally strode out of a doorway into the huge treasure-filled halls. The dwarves marveled at the sheer amount of wealth before them, but Quin had seen it all before, and only had eyes for one thing. _Thorin_. He was walking slowly among the gold, dressed ornately from head to toe in royal dwarvish robes. They all realized he was speaking to himself, like he was possessed or insane.

"Gold… Gold beyond measure… Beyond sorrow and grief…" He mumbled. Quin sharply inhaled and he turned to them. His eyes met hers, but they were not filled with relief, or love, or even anger at her having left him. It was just filled with _lust_ , for the gold beneath his feet and the jewels gripping his heart.

"Behold." He began loudly and with power. "The great treasure hoard of Thrór." He gestured proudly to the mountains of treasure and suddenly threw something to them. Fili caught it with ease, and opened his palm to reveal a large uncut ruby. He looked back at his uncle with confusion.

Thorin smiled, a smile without warmth. "Welcome, my sister's sons, Isimunê, to the kingdom of _Erebor_."

He spread his arms wide to try and encompass the enormous amounts of gold. Quin heard his term of endearment, but only felt chills run down her back. She glanced at Bilbo, who had the same forlorn expression as her on his face. His eyes met hers and he just shook his head sadly before turning away.

"The others are gathered a little further down the tunnels. I can show you." He offered politely but quietly. The dwarves nodded, not taking their eyes off Thorin, before finally following Bilbo.

Quin, however, did not follow. She went down a different set of stairs to where the dwarf king stood. He waited for her patiently, but with an arrogance in his eyes that she couldn't help but grimace at. She stopped before she got too close to him, not wanting the temptation of his warmth and familiarity to alter her course of action.

"You did it. You slayed Smaug." Thorin smiled. "I knew that bastard wouldn't last long against you."

"Bard actually killed him. With a black arrow. I sort of… taunted him." She said somewhat monotone.

At the archer's name, Thorin wrinkled his nose with disgust. "So that _bargeman_ truly was the heir of Girion. Surprising, given his reluctance to help us in the first place. The coward has turned into a _hero_." He spat.

"He saved my life." Quin said, her voice rising in anger at Thorin's disdain.

His eyebrows rose slightly. "I suppose I shall give him my gratitude then, the next time we meet. After he declares me the rightful King Under the Mountain, of course." He shook his head and grinned at her. "It matters not. What matters is that you're alright, and you're back in my arms."

Before she could move, he stepped forward and embraced her tightly. Quin stiffened at first, but soon melted in his arms, his musk overwhelming her senses. She hugged him back just as fiercely.

"I thought I might not be coming home." She whispered into his hair. He pulled away and smiled at her, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. His hand came up to rest against her cheek, still a bit grimy and bloody from running through the wreckage of Laketown.

"You _did_ , Isimunê _,_ and you _are_ _home_." He leaned in and kissed her, and for one second, Quin felt like she had the old Thorin in her arms, and she sighed into his mouth. But, that second passed, and he felt like a stranger again.

She pulled away abruptly, making him raise a brow at her.

"H-how are the others?" She asked quickly.

His suspicion dissipated, and he smiled again. "They are well. They were worried sick about you after you left. They thought you wouldn't return." His eyes grew sad. " _I_ thought you wouldn't return…"

She looked away from his despairing gaze and steeled herself. _This isn't Thorin_.

Quin turned to look at him again. "What will you do now? Erebor is yours." She asked with a serious expression.

He moved away, gazing out over the hills of gold. "…We have to find the Arkenstone. The King's Jewel. It's here… somewhere."

Quin's heart constricted at his words and she shut her eyes. "Why?"

He spun around, eyes questioning. She stared at him, becoming desperate. " _Why_ do you need it? You have _everything_. The _Mountain_ , entire _halls_ of treasure, the loyalty of your kin, _me_." Her voice broke. "Am I not enough for you?" She couldn't help but be reminded of Smaug's words, that Thorin cared more for the gold than her. It seemed so silly then, the thought that she could be _jealous_ of inanimate objects, but now she wasn't so sure.

Thorin's eyes softened, and he strode over to her and fiercely pressed his mouth to hers. "You'll always be _more than enough_ , Isimunê. Don't _ever_ think that."

She looked deep into his eyes, and saw them clear once more. But, the longer she watched, the foggier they became, until he roughly pulled himself out of her arms while shaking his head.

"But you cannot ask me to abandon the Arkenstone. It's a symbol of my power, of my ancestors. It will show all who doubted me, doubted _us_ , that I am the true heir."

"But-" She tried to argue.

"This conversation is over. I will hear no more." He ordered with a resounding voice. Quin flinched like he had struck her, but he had already turned away from her and was striding towards some other treasure-filled part of the kingdom.

Quin felt a hot tear slip down her cheek, and angrily wiped it away. She glared at the floor, at the gold and jewels and priceless items covering every square inch of the place. In her vexation, she picked up a glittering goblet and threw it as far as she could. The resounding _clang_ echoed high above her, but the satisfaction was bitter. It seemed even after death, Smaug was doing his best to ruin their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked it! It's been a bit tough trying to sort through how I want Thorin's sickness to progress, so I hope you guys enjoy it so far. Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a great week!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know this chapter's a bit short, but I hope you'll forgive me! These past couple weeks have been hectic, and I've barely had the time to sit down and review my story, let alone write some new chapters! I just hope you guys can stick with me and my sporadic uploading, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Quin stood up and sighed deeply, her lower back aching with the movement. They had been searching for the Arkenstone for a day and a half straight, only stopping for the scanty, quick meals that Thorin would allow.

"Any sign of it?!" Thorin's voice called out for what seemed like the thousandth time, sounding frustrated.

"Nothing yet!" Dwalin answered from another corner of the hall.

Nory yelled out too. "Nothing here!"

Thorin growled. "Keep searching!"

"That jewel could be anywhere." Óin complained. Quin felt bad for him and Balin, for they were the oldest dwarves of the group, and were no doubt suffering more than the rest of them.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls!" Thorin answered angrily. " _Find it!_ "

"You heard him, keep looking!" Dwalin came to his defense, ever the loyal ally. Quin huffed at his unquestionable obedience.

"All of you! No one rests until it is found!" Thorin shouted a final time. Everyone struggled to quiet their groans at hearing this. The lack of sleep was wearing everyone thin. Quin stood for a moment, taking a small reprieve from her constant digging, when, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Bilbo not too far away. He was silently making his way across the gold piles towards a tunnel that led to the front gates. He was obviously trying to avoid detection by the dwarves, but Quin watched him go with a curious gaze.

As noiseless as she could, she climbed across the treasure and followed him. As she approached the ramparts, she saw him slip behind a column and sit down. Her suspicion lessened, for she assumed he was slipping away for a much-needed break. Quin approached him quietly, smiling. In the past day, Bilbo had been one of the only ones from the company to feel the same way towards Thorin as her. He cared for the dwarf king as a fierce friend would, but was no longer afraid to question his actions, even if it _was_ behind his back. A few of the other dwarves had also shown concern, especially Balin, but had gone on silently obeying Thorin's every command.

As she got closer, she could hear him sigh heavily, and wondered for a moment if she should give him his space and leave him be. But, her concern for her close friend won out, and she turned the corner to give him some comfort. She froze, her eyes widening, as she saw Bilbo scrambling to put something back inside his robes. It glowed like the moon, with so many colors embedded in the center she couldn't name them all.

"The Arkenstone? You found it?" She spoke in hushed tones, still shocked.

Bilbo began panicking and quickly got on his feet. "Yes, but you _mustn't_ tell Thorin. _Please_ , Quin." He begged, clasping her hands in his.

"Don't worry, Bilbo. I won't." She promised, trying to get him to calm down. He finally did, and released a sigh of relief as well as his grip. She continued her questioning, much more gently. "But how did you get it? When?"

"I saw it when I was talking to Smaug. I was able to grab it before I dis… before I got away." He glanced to the side. "I was going to give it to Thorin, but then when I met you in the tunnels, after he saw the gold…" Bilbo shuddered. "His eyes… _changed_. Like they grew… darker somehow. And then he pointed his sword at me…"

Quin gripped his shoulder. "I know what you mean, Bilbo. He's definitely different. I'm worried for him, for what that… _damned gold_ is doing to him." She clenched her jaw. "Don't give him the Arkenstone, not until we can figure this out."

He nodded somberly. "What are we going to do?" He asked quietly.

Quin gazed out over the battlements towards the ruins of Dale. "I don't know, Bilbo… Maybe… maybe I can bring him back." She knew she was trying to convince herself more than the Hobbit by that point, but didn't care.

Bilbo didn't respond, but stared at the rolling hills with her, away from Erebor and away from all their worries. He sighed heavily and glanced up at Quin.

"If anyone can, it's you." He gave her a small smile of encouragement, which filled her with courage. She nodded once at Bilbo before leaving, determined she was going to bring Thorin back, even if it killed her.

When she reentered the halls of gold, the dwarves were still searching away. Quin wandered until she found Thorin, digging ferociously through the piles upon piles of treasure. He looked like a madman. Quin put up her well-rehearsed mask and strode over to him.

"Thorin?" She said quietly. He glanced up at her with wide, expectant eyes.

"What is it? Did you find it?" He became excited and strode over to her quickly. She shook her head, and he looked despondent.

"Then what do you want?" He asked gruffly, now annoyed she interrupted his search.

"I was just wondering… Since Erebor is now yours…" She began, purposefully biting her bottom lip. His eyes followed the movement, and for a moment his gaze was fixated on her lips. "Don't you think the company would search better for the Arkenstone if they rested for a while? I'm sure their eyes are straining from their lack of sleep…"

He considered her words for a moment, and the carefully planned logic behind them. She saw his mind turning, and continued her ploy.

"Also… I thought perhaps you could show me the library?" She asked innocently.

Thorin paused, then grinned widely. "As you wish, Isimunê." He turned and called out to the others. "We will rest and resume searching in the morning! Go, drink and eat, for we will have a long day tomorrow!"

Echoes of relief ricocheted throughout the cavern, and the sounds of dwarf chatter was heard every so often as they made their way to the kitchens. Thorin came up behind Quin and placed his hand at the small of her back.

"This way." His deep voice rumbled in her ear. She shuddered and turned to follow him down some other dimly lit tunnel leading the opposite direction. They wandered through many halls and rooms before they came upon two large doors, closed and intricately carved.

"Here we are." He braced one hand against each door and pushed hard. They creaked open slowly to reveal a dark room. Quin couldn't see very much inside, but inhaled as the sweet musty scent of old books wafted into her nose. Thorin walked over the wall behind them and grabbed an unlit torch. He picked up a large rock from the ground and struck it against the wall. Sparks flew in all directions, lighting the torch with ease.

He gave her a sideways smirk as he brought the light source over to the library, stepping through the open doors. She followed him inside, her curiosity and excitement briefly overriding her original intentions. From the dim glow being given off by the torch, Quin could make out that the room was _huge_ , spanning much further back than she could have imagined. Her eyes widened as she took in the enormous bookshelves, spanning from floor to ceiling, stretching up farther than the light could reach. Every few feet stood a long ladder for easy access to every book.

Quin was speechless. She could only stutter her amazement. "I-… This…"

"It puts the library in Rivendell to shame, does it not?" Thorin smirked, his ego swelling as he saw her awestruck expression.

She could only nod as they made their way further into the hall. There were so many books above her that her neck began to hurt from the strain of looking up for so long.

"I could read a book a day and still never read them all, and I have more time on my hands than anyone." She remarked. "I love it."

"Then it's yours." Thorin said, making Quin stop abruptly and stare at him.

"W-what?" She breathed. He came closer to her, taking one of her hands in his, his eyes clearing again.

"The library shall be yours. To be honest, I'll need someone to care for all these books, for they are my family's history, and would rather let someone who wants to be here do it." He shrugged.

Quin nodded slowly. "Yes, of course Thorin. Although… I think Ori would be more suitable for the records of dwarven culture."

Thorin thought for a moment and smiled at her compromise. "As you wish. Now tell me," he began, strolling languidly around her. "What do you wish to look at first? There are fables, legends, rich histories dating back hundreds of centuries." He gestured all around them.

Quin tensed as the reminder of her mission came crawling back into her thoughts. She took a deep breath and relaxed her form.

"It was something Smaug said." She began quietly, pausing to gauge his reaction. Thorin tilted his head towards her, a frown upon his face.

"Smaug? What could that serpent of lies possibly have said to you that made you want to come here?" He scoffed.

She glanced away quickly and made sure to shuffle her feet, adding to her mask of insecurity and innocence.

"I don't know… He mentioned something that got me curious, then Balin said it again… I just want to know if there are diseases only caused by dragons?"

She saw him go rigid, and his brows furrowed. "The dragon sickness… my grandfather had it." He looked away, looking saddened.

Quin saw her opportunity to ask more questions. "What is it exactly? Can it be cured?"

Thorin studied her face for a moment, no doubt looking for any deception or underlying intent that she so carefully buried deep. "My grandfather lusted for his treasures so much it drove him mad. He was violent, unwise, and reckless, and carried those symptoms with him until the day he died. It is of no concern for us now. If you are in any way worried about me, don't be. He was _weak_ and I am not." He replied shortly.

Quin mentally cursed but slowly nodded for his benefit. "Nonetheless, would there be any books about it?"

Thorin gazed around the room, thinking. "No. Before Thrór, such a disease had never been recorded in our history."

Unbeknownst to him, Quin's eyes lit up. Her hopelessness dissipated as she formulated another plan. So, someone _did_ record the change in Thorin's grandfather? Someone doing the record-keeping. And who better to ask than Ori? Thorin was obviously no longer going to be of any help, and she knew if she kept pushing him he would only grow angrier.

"Okay, Thorin." She agreed without hesitation, though her mind was elsewhere, on plan B. She approached him slowly and stared at him beneath heavy lids. Once she got close, she reached out a hand and stroked his face. His eyes fell closed at her touch, and he let out a deep sigh.

"I still can't believe we did it. That we're here." She shook her head in disbelief, no lie in her statement. He took hold of her hand in his own.

"I can. After all the hardships we've endured, we deserve it. Every coin, every jewel, every book." The corner of his mouth ticked upward, and he kissed her palm with soft lips. "Every kiss." His voice deepened, and he began laying chaste kisses along her arm. Her breath hitched, but she pulled away.

He looked at her quizzically, and slightly annoyed. "What is it?"

She took his face in her hands, staring into his eyes. They were foggy and distant, and it took all her determination not to show her despair. She had one last hope, one last chance to bring him back.

"I love you." She whispered, the first time either of them had spoken the words aloud.

The silence was deafening, but then Quin watched intently as the fog drifted from his eyes, and they became the bluest she'd ever seen them. After a few seconds, they didn't fade or lose intensity. They were pure, purely Thorin. He smiled wide, and put his hands on hers.

"I love you, Isimunê. More than I've ever loved anyone."

Quin didn't realize she was crying until the tear slipped down her cheek. She laughed and kissed him hard. He returned her passions with fervor, lifting her up off the ground and spinning her. Her heart felt lighter than it had in a long time. Like a victory had just been hard fought and won.

Suddenly, Thorin pulled away. Quin looked at him questioningly, for his eyes looked the same. "What's wrong?"

He chuckled. "Absolutely nothing. But I _would_ hate for someone to walk in on us."

Quin glanced at the double doors, still open wide. She smirked. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Well," he began, his hand drifting down her side. "I haven't finished the tour. We still haven't gotten to the bedrooms."

Quin grinned. "Then by all means, lead on."

Still holding on to each other's waists, they left the library, heading further down the hall they had entered from. Quin still often felt lost in the giant underground kingdom, and let Thorin guide her around the many twists and turns. Everything around them grew silent the further they delved into the Mountain. Thankfully, Thorin still carried the torch in one hand, lighting their way.

Eventually, they made it to a hall leading to one door at the end. A plush carpet lined the way, as did many paintings of dead dwarves, hung up on either side of the wide hallway.

"Are these your… ancestors?" Quin asked in awe, glancing at the warm faces as she passed.

"Yes. This is the line of Durin." He answered with pride as he took in the paintings of his kin. "King Thrór thankfully got his portrait done long before Smaug came, so he may be honored as his kin before him." He gestured to the painting at the very end of the hall, closest to the door.

Quin stepped closer to it, to study Thorin's grandfather. The man was smiling, looking youthful and regal, not anything like she imagined the mad king would be.

"You resemble him very much." She said quietly.

He nodded sadly. "My father used to tell me I looked more like him than my other siblings did. They took after my mother's side." The corner of his mouth lifted at the thought of his brother and sister.

"Perhaps we'll have Ori do your portrait someday, to hang up here beside your kin, where you rightfully belong."

He smiled at her. "That sounds wonderful. But more of that later. Here," he said as he took hold of the large brass door handle, "is the king's living quarters." He threw open the door, and Quin gasped.

The room was _enormous_. Well, it was actually multiple rooms. It wasn't just a bedroom, but also a study, a living area, and a dining room, from what she could make out in the dim light. Thorin entered and made his way over to the fireplace, just adjacent to two large plush sofas, and stuck the torch into the logs, setting them ablaze and giving the room more light.

"This was far enough away from Smaug's reign of terror that it didn't get damaged in the fire." Thorin remarked.

"It's huge." She said, marveling at the large spaces as more of their details came into view. Everything was open, with tall archways separating each room from the next. Golden adornments lined every corner and crevice, glittering in the firelight.

"Yes, well, the king should get the best room in the kingdom, don't you think?" Thorin chuckled, taking off his ornate crown and placing it on a small table near one of the sofas.

Quin glanced at the spotless floors and shiny statues. "This place hasn't collected much dust in the past hundred and seventy years." She lifted an eyebrow at him with a small smirk.

He looked sheepish. "Alright, I _may_ have asked one of the others to clean this place up a bit."

Quin laughed and roamed over to the bedroom, eyeing an enormous four-poster bed, complete with exotic hanging draperies that could give the users complete privacy.

"Ah, so the King Under the Mountain was planning this all along? You like to do that, don't you?" She smirked.

He approached her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is it wrong to want a future queen to feel like one?"

Quin's jaw practically dropped. "W-what did you say?" She gasped.

Thorin took both her hands in his. "You heard me. You love me, right?"

"Of course." She said without hesitation.

"And I love you." He took both her hands in his and stared piercingly in her eyes. "For as long as we are together, I want to spend every second knowing you are mine and mine alone. As long as I am the King, I would be honored to have you by my side. Not as a ruler, if that is not what you want, but as a partner."

Quin was not expecting this in the slightest. Her plans hadn't accounted for this. Not at all. She cared for him dearly and felt like she had just gotten him back. She knew what their futures would be, and just wanted to be happy until it came true.

A tear of both joy and sadness slipped down her cheek again. She felt like she was crying all the time now.

"Yes, Thorin. I accept."

He grinned and kissed her hard, pulling her close again. She smiled against his mouth and shoved off his heavy robes. They took turns tearing off each other's clothes until there were no barriers between them. Quin roughly pushed him towards the bed, her eyes roaming up and down his form. He sat back on the bed with a smirk.

"Well, my Queen, you have me here. Now what do you want to do with me?"

She crawled on top of him, purposefully rubbing her skin against every part of him, causing him to groan. The corner of her mouth lifted mischievously.

"Don't worry, my King. I'm sure you will find it all worthwhile."

His blue eyes twinkled, and as their mouths met yet again, Quin felt her heart soaring over the Mountain, thankful to any god that would listen that Thorin had finally come home.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it everyone! I'll try to write more and update soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Here's the next chapter everyone! I'm about a chapter away from catching up to where I'm currently writing, so expect updates a bit further spaced apart (though with my sporadic uploading it will basically be the same). My university's spring break is coming up soon, so I'm planning on making more time for writing when I finally have time to relax. Enough rambling from me though, so I hope you like the next chapter!**

* * *

Quin awoke in the dark, tangled in the heavy blankets covering the bed. The curtains of the bed were drawn, the thick fabric blocking out all light. Recalling the night before, she smiled against the pillow and stirred, snaking a hand under the covers to the dwarf next to her. But her hand found nothing. She moved her hand up and down the other half of the bed quickly, still not making contact with anything.

"Thorin?" She said quietly. There was no response, and she knew she was alone. A slight wave of fear washed over her, but she shook it away. She tried to convince herself that maybe he was in the other room, stoking the fire or thinking _. Something_ that would give him a reason for not being with her when she awoke.

She sat up quickly and pushed the curtains open, revealing an empty room with only a dim light coming from the embers of the fireplace to light her way. Quin checked each room of the living quarters and found no sign of Thorin, causing her heart to sink.

After getting dressed, she left the room and attempted to make her way back to the other dwarves. She spent a while just wandering and backtracking when she'd turn down a wrong path, and began to get more and more frustrated at the thought of Thorin just _leaving_ her in bed alone, in a part of Erebor she had never even been in before.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she heard the echoes of deep voices which could only have meant the presence of the dwarves. She sighed with relief and quickly followed the voices, eventually exiting a tunnel back out into the open halls where all the treasure lay. The dwarves were searching again, now seeming much more upbeat after resting.

She approached the closest dwarf to her, which happened to be Bofur.

"Good morning Bofur." She began with a smile.

He grinned back at her. "Mornin' lass. Sleep well?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed scarlet, making Bofur chuckle. She looked at him questioningly, wondering how in the world he knew what they had gotten up to last night.

"Sorry, I don't mean to embarrass you. Thorin asked me and Bifur to try and clean up the King's quarters a bit, earlier in the day yesterday."

Quin nodded and glanced to the side. "Ah. I see." One mystery solved.

"Don't worry, lass. Bifur and I aren't ones for gossip. But I'm sure this isn't what you wanted to talk about, so what did you need?"

She smiled at the toymaker. "Thank you, Bofur. I was just wondering where Thorin was?"

"Oh, he's on his throne, meeting with Bilbo, Balin, and Dwalin, I think."

"Thanks. I just need to talk to him." She began walking past him, but he stopped her.

"Quin." She turned, and he continued with a warm smile. "I'm glad he chose you. You're good for him."

She gave him a small smile and nodded once before leaving him to continue his search. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she was afraid of what state she would find him in. He was himself last night with her, but she felt like the gold was somehow tied to this dragon sickness, and that being surrounded by it may have caused him to relapse back to that stranger Quin didn't know.

Quin had to stop Gloin and ask him for directions to the throne room, and promised herself that she would find the time to know every tunnel of Erebor. She'd been roaming around Middle Earth so long, it was strange finding a place she wasn't familiar with, and she didn't like the feeling one bit.

Thorin's rumbling tones reached her ears, and she knew she was getting close. She came out of a tunnel onto a long bridge, and at the end she saw the back of the throne. To the throne's left was Bilbo, looking worried. Quin heard harsh words being exchanged, mostly by Thorin, and quickened her pace. Her feelings of frustration were bubbling up again, and she felt ready to lay into Thorin for his actions. Bilbo glanced over and saw her expression. He gave her a smile that looked more like a grimace, as well as a small gesture that told her to wait. She slowed her pace and just listened in, trusting Bilbo completely.

"It is here in these halls. I know it." Thorin spat, Quin supposed at Balin and Dwalin.

"We have searched and searched…" Dwalin said quietly, and Quin moved a bit closer, shifting over so she could see Balin and Dwalin, both of them looking worn and sad. Thorin was still out of sight.

"Not well enough!" Thorin shouted, and Quin's eyebrows furrowed at his severe tone.

Dwalin pleaded with him. "Thorin, we all would see the stone returned."

"And yet it is still not _found!_ "

Bilbo glanced at Quin with worry, which she mimicked. Balin interrupted, heartbreak apparent on his face. "Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?"

She saw Thorin step down from the throne towards his most trusted friends while Balin continued. "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people."

Thorin scoffed. "It is the King's Jewel… _Am I not the king?!_ " He turned away and stared at the hard floor beneath him, and Quin saw the anger in his brow. Balin and Dwalin looked hopeless, and before Quin could stop it, she couldn't help but feel relieved that they finally understood what she and Bilbo had seen all along.

"Know this," Thorin began dangerously low. "If anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged." He walked away, brushing past Bilbo. Then he saw Quin, and he stopped and smiled at her.

The first thing she noticed were his eyes, and she felt her heart crack. They had returned to their icy, cloudy hue. She crossed her arms.

"We need to talk, Thorin."

His smile disappeared as he looked questioning. "There's nothing we need to talk about."

"You _left me_ , Thorin!" She said louder, her exasperation getting the better of her. "All _alone_ in your _bed_. Like I was some petty whore." She didn't care if Bilbo or the others heard, for she was far too angry to feel embarrassed.

He continued past her. "Don't be ridiculous. I had important duties to attend to. The Arkenstone remains unfound."

" _Fuck_ the Arkenstone!" She yelled, and he whipped around, looking infuriated. He got closer to her and pointed a finger in her face, threat laced in his demeanor. She didn't back down.

"Don't you say that to me… ever again." He warned, and turned and stormed off. She watched him go, her jaw clenching.

Quin felt a warm hand grasp hers, and she glanced down to see Bilbo giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm so sorry, Quin."

She sighed deeply and watched Thorin's retreating form. "No. _I'm_ sorry, Bilbo. I thought I could bring him back to us. I thought I _did_ … But I failed." She swallowed, her mouth gone dry.

"We must keep hope." He answered simply. "Come on." He lead her away in the opposite direction, where Balin and Dwalin were no longer present. They walked together in silence for a short while, until they reached the hoards of gold once again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bilbo finally said. Quin shook her head but gave the kind Hobbit a small smile.

"I think I'd rather be alone right now. I need to gather my thoughts. But thank you, Bilbo. I don't know what I'd do without you as a friend."

He nodded understandingly, and the corner of his mouth lifted playfully. "I don't know what you'd do without me either."

She laughed and purposefully bumped into him. "I'll see you later. Maybe we can figure something else out."

They parted ways, and Quin went towards the front gates. When she reached them, she didn't stop, instead leaving Erebor completely and heading out into the wilderness, where she was at her element. As soon as she exited the Mountain, she took a deep breath of fresh air, feeling relieved she was back in nature. She strode over to the base of one of the two huge dwarven statues flanking the entrance to Erebor and sat down on the warm stone, letting her feet dangle over the edge.

She reached up and undid the string holding her necklace, letting the piece of jewelry fall into her hand. Studying the red leaf, she couldn't stop the grief that crept into her heart whenever she looked at it too closely. It seemed every time she started to feel at home somewhere, the winds of time would all too soon sweep it away. It began with her village in Cormallen, and this time was no different. She was losing Thorin, much quicker than she anticipated.

Quin couldn't stop the tears from falling. His love for her wasn't enough; _her_ love wasn't enough. She lifted a hand to her mouth to stifle the sobs. All those decades coping with her loss, with her immortality, none of it meant anything to her if she couldn't help the people she loved. What would it take to bring Thorin back? Could anything?

"What do I do?" she whimpered to the air. Maybe the Valar could hear her, but maybe they didn't care anymore.

She looked up into the sky, into the hills rolling with dead earth, into Dale. Her wandering eyes stopped on the ruined city, and she peered closer at the darkened windows. There was a light there, like someone had left a torch aflame. Then she noticed another, and another. She stood quickly and gazed at the city with disbelief. People were streaming into Dale, the people of Laketown. _They must be looking for refuge_ , she thought. _They have no place to go but the Mountain_.

Her eyes widened as she came to a realization. They would be looking for redemption, for compensation that Thorin had _promised_ them. And if she knew anything about the mad King, she knew he wouldn't give up a single coin without a fight.

She turned and raced back into Erebor, just in time to find the other dwarves beginning to gather. Some of them were starting to bring large stones towards the open gates, heaving them up with their hands, ropes, or wheelbarrows.

"What's going on?" She asked no one in particular, spinning around confusedly.

Thorin poked his head up from high on the ramparts, a crazy look in his eyes.

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup." He commanded. "This Mountain was hard won. I will _not_ see it taken again."

Kili dropped the wheelbarrow of stone he was rolling and stared pleadingly at his uncle. "The people of Laketown have _nothing_. They came to us in need. They have _lost everything_."

Quin went over to him and placed a hand on his arm, trying to give him comfort. She had forgotten that though she was losing her love, him and Fili were losing an uncle.

Thorin glared at his nephew. "Do not tell me what _they_ have _lost_. I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice." He turned toward the city. "They have much to be grateful for."

"Is that how you felt?" Quin stepped forward, her brows furrowed. Thorin turned to look at her with contempt, but she went on. "When you lost _everything_ to Smaug, did you feel _grateful_? No… you felt _hopeless_ and _sorrowful_ , and you would have done _anything_ to aid your people! _That_ is what the people of Laketown are going through, Thorin! Can't you see?"

The other dwarves looked up at their King for an answer. He glanced at them all before growling. "The only thing the people of Laketown desire is the gold within this Mountain. _The King's_ gold. Their greedy hearts wish only to rob the riches right from under our noses. They can try to break down the doors of our people, just so I can see them break their wretched necks against the stone. Now…" He stood tall, his eyes full of madness and power. " _Bring more stone to the gate_!" He glared at Quin. "I will not ask a second time."

The dwarves began working again, their heads bowed low in sadness, but still obedient to their King. Quin glanced over at Bilbo, who gave her a despairing look. When Thorin seemed to be lost in his work again, she strode over to Ori, who was gathering a pile of medium stones, looking dejected.

"Ori." She got his attention, and he gave her a small smile. "Could you come with me for a little while? I need a favor."

"Of course, Quin. I could use a break anyway."

He followed her out of the room, away from the bustle of the dwarves and their prying eyes. Once they were out of range of hearing, Quin released a sigh.

"Sorry for the ambiguity, Ori. I need your help with Thorin."

His eyes widened slightly, and he seemed a bit shy. "Oh! We've all noticed he acts differently, but I don't really know what I could do to help…"

She smiled warmly at him as they went up some stairs. "Don't worry. You are the exact dwarf I need."

He returned the smile somewhat hesitantly, but followed her without question. Once they reached their destination, Quin stared at the familiar double doors with determination. She whirled around to face the youngest dwarf.

"Here we are."

He peered at the doors questioningly, like if he stared hard enough he'd recognize them. "Where is… here exactly?"

"This, Master Ori," She began, pushing the doors open with all her strength and gesturing an arm to the contents within, "is the library of Erebor."

She was pleased to see his face light up with excitement when he beheld the thousands of books, still lit by the torches Thorin had brought in the night before. The young dwarf gleefully stepped inside.

"It's everything I thought it would be! _Wow!_ There's likely records in here dating back hundreds of years!"

"Yes, there are. They're over here." She guided him through the seemingly infinite rows of bookshelves until she came upon the records that Thorin had unwittingly shown her last night. There were tons of loose papers and scrolls, along with dusty journals and books telling and retelling the history of the dwarves. Ori was immediately drawn to it like a magnet. He began delicately scanning the titles and blowing away dust from the worn pages.

"This is amazing! These record-keepers really knew what they were doing! They documented _everything!_ " He suddenly stopped and turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "Quin, why did you bring me here?"

She approached him with a deep sigh. "You know what's been happening to Thorin. It's the dragon sickness, Ori. Smaug got into his head; the _damned gold_ is getting into his head." She paused and reigned in her emotion before continuing. "Thorin accidentally mentioned that there existed a record of King Thrór during the time he had it, too."

He nodded slowly. "So, you need me to find it."

"You're the company's official record keeper. Who better knows how to handle these old documents?" He looked at the ground, seeming doubtful. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Ori." She was pleading, but she didn't care. "You're my last option. I thought Thorin and I's love for each other was enough… but it wasn't. If there's even a _sliver_ of information that could help Thorin, we need to find it." She smiled sadly. "We need our King back."

Ori thought for a moment before his face broke into a slow grin. "Then let's help him."

Quin grinned back at him, and together they began to search through the dozens of records in front of them. Ori showed her the best places to look, for he learned much about the organization of the shelves just from his brief scan, making Quin feel very glad she had recruited him for help.

They had been at it for a few hours before they actually found anything of use. Quin had just begun to grow hopeless when Ori interrupted her troubled thoughts.

"Quin, I think I found something." He went over to her and shoved a book into her arms. It was large; she had to use both her hands to hold it. The page it was turned to revealed scribbles in a language she could not understand.

"It's in Dwarvish, Ori." She said, the corner of her mouth lifted in an amused smile.

"Oh, right." He realized her predicament and pointed to a paragraph on the page, translating the text for her. "It recounts the time during Thrór's reign. Someone wrote about his strange behavior, the dragon sickness."

Quin let out a puff of air. "Really? Are you sure?" She didn't think she was going to get this lucky.

"Yes. It says it began with his obsession with the gold; that he would spend more and more time in his vaults alone. He wouldn't take food or drink. He would just spend _days_ with his treasure."

Quin winced. "Go on."

"This dwarf recorded that his symptoms grew worse as time went on and as his wealth grew. He began to grow neurotic and had fits of anger, becoming suspicious of even his most trusted advisors." Ori's face twisted into sadness as he recalled Thorin's recent behavior.

"Did they find a way to stop it? Is there a… cure?" Quin pressured, her anxiety skyrocketing the more she heard. It was all too familiar.

"It says on the next page that they discretely brought in their best healers, even some from the Iron Hills. His advisors made sure the King didn't know the healers' true purpose for being there, for he became very aggressive whenever someone tried to convince him of his condition. He didn't think anything was wrong with him. So, the healers observed him and diagnosed him a form of mania, but admitted they had never come across anything like it before. Their…" He paused, and despair crossed his face. "Their treatments didn't work. There's no cure."

All the air felt like it was being sucked from her lungs. She quickly placed the book down on a nearby table and collapsed into a chair, struggling to breathe. Ori instantly grew worried and rushed to her side.

"Quin! Are you alright?" He questioned her urgently, gripping her shoulder with his hand, the knit mitten scratching against her skin. His grip was grounding, and she put her trembling hand atop his.

"I'm fine, Ori." She gasped, refusing to look into his anxious eyes. "I just need some time. Thank you for your help."

Abruptly, she ripped out of his grasp and ran out of the room. She didn't know where she was going, only that she needed to _leave_. The stone walls around her felt like they were closing in, and she felt suffocated.

Her heart was pounding in her ears, and for a moment she was genuinely afraid it would beat out of her chest. She could hardly keep on her feet as she ran because her legs felt like jelly, but her will to escape was stronger than her weak body. Up and down flights of stairs she flew, turning corner after familiar corner, until she finally saw it. A break in the darkness. She followed it until she caught sight of the huge slab of stone, still wide open from when the dwarves had first found it.

She burst out the hidden door of Erebor and sucked in gulps of fresh air. Quin balled her hands into fists, digging her nails into her skin, unable to take the shaking any longer. She paced around the small outcropping, panic still clawing its way through every nerve in her body.

 _This wasn't how it was supposed to happen_ , she thought desperately. Thorin was supposed to be fearless and loyal and true. Not plagued by a madness that ripped all his humanity from him. A madness that could not be cured. He was supposed to love her with everything he had. Until the very end. Now, Thorin was destined to die a stranger.

 _The gods are cruel._

Quin fell to her knees and wept.

* * *

 **A/N: Am I an awful person for liking writing about characters in despair? Don't actually answer that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun writing it. Quin's been through a hell of a lot of grief, but it's interesting to see how she deals with losing someone who is still alive. It changes her in ways I hope I can elaborate in future chapters, so I hope you guys are as excited as I am! Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello everyone! It sure has been a rollercoaster since I've updated last (and again sorry for the long wait). My spring break didn't yield as much time as I thought I would get to write some more, so the updating will unfortunately continue to be slow. I hope you can forgive me! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Quin wandered back to the other dwarves in a haze. She had spent hours away from the company of anyone, wanting nothing more than to be alone. The voices of her friends calling for her had echoed up the long halls and out the hidden door, reaching her ears, but she blocked them out. They had eventually stopped.

Her acceptance of the circumstances was grim but necessary. After so many years spent hoping for a fresh start, it had grown easier and easier to accept that her wish would never come true. This time it had only taken a few hours to accept her fate, whereas before her denial would have been present for days, months, or even years. Her mind was calm, but her heart was like a boat impaling itself on the sharp rocks of some distant shore. She felt like a walking curse, destined to live out her worst nightmares.

She had thought about leaving, then quickly scrapped the idea. She remembered her friends, the other dwarves and Bilbo, and couldn't imagine abandoning them, even if it meant each moment spent with Thorin felt like another needle being slowly slid into her heart.

During her time alone, she had also decided that, though Thorin had become a different person, he was still doomed to die, meaning her plans didn't change. That thought brought her some comfort, eventually allowing her to stand and reenter the Mountain.

She had taken her time making her way back to her friends, preparing herself for the concerned glances and unavoidable questions of why she was gone for so long. She was an expert at keeping her face devoid of any underlying emotion, so she knew that wasn't going to be a problem.

Once she got close to the front gates, Quin took a deep breath as she heard a few dwarves quietly speaking to each other. She turned a corner and stepped out of the shadows to see Fili, Kili, Balin, and Bilbo all huddled together in a discrete part of the room, looking concerned as they talked. She stopped for a moment as she noticed the gates, now built high and blocked by large boulders. She couldn't stop the bitter thought from entering her mind that Erebor had begun as a conquest and haven, but now felt like a cold prison.

Bilbo was the first one to glance over and see her walking towards them. His eyes widened and he ran over to her in quick, short strides.

"Quin! Thank goodness!" He exclaimed. The other dwarves looked just as surprised to see her, and she could see the relief flood their faces.

"Hello, Bilbo." She began calmly, putting on a small smile to comfort him. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I was exploring the kingdom and I guess I lost track of time." She lied smoothly.

Bilbo seemed confused, and gazed up at her quizzically. "Exploring? Quin…" He lowered his voice and gave her a knowing look. "Ori told us everything."

Quin's smile quickly disappeared. She glanced up at the dwarves again, who were now looking sympathetic, no doubt from hearing about her frantic behavior just before she fled the library. "Ah. I see."

"Are you… alright? Where have you _actually_ been?" He pressed, wringing his hands nervously as he awaited an answer.

She clenched her jaw. "I went to the overpass, at the entrance to the hidden door. I needed to think."

She kept her sentences brief and lacking detail, which Bilbo seemed to notice. He gave her a concerned look but nodded understandingly despite his obvious doubts. There was a brief silence between them before she spoke.

"How is he, Bilbo?" She asked quietly. They both knew of whom she was speaking.

Bilbo rubbed his neck and sighed. "He's… growing worse. It takes the constant persistence of Balin just to get him to eat." He suddenly looked miserable as he stared into Quin's eyes. "Ori mentioned… there was no cure… to his illness."

Quin bit the inside of her mouth hard, but the blood that welled up from the wound brought her little comfort. "No. There's not." Her voice was unwavering.

The despair in his eyes was heart breaking, but Quin would not let herself give in to the dark emotions in her heart. Not yet. Bilbo didn't have time to respond, for suddenly Thorin was rushing into the room, dwarves trailing behind him.

"Come on!" He commanded as he brushed past them, not even bothering to look at Quin. She glanced at the dwarves behind them, who were all dropping their tools along with everyone else and following him up the top of the gate. Bilbo exchanged an anxious look with her before they followed the others.

Once they reached the top, Quin almost gasped. It seemed that in her absence, the walls of Dale had filled to the brim. Not with Lakemen, but with Elves. Squinting, she saw gold glinting off their armor in the far distance; an armor she recognized. It was Thranduil's soldiers. Seeing them was a painful reminder, as she remembered how dashing Emryn had looked in his uniform the last time she saw him, before he went off to war and never returned.

Her throat-constricting thoughts were cut short as she heard and saw Bard riding towards them atop a white horse.

"Bard!" She shouted, a genuine and involuntary grin crossing her face at the sight of her friend.

He glanced up as he slowed his horse and flashed her a smile. "Quin! Always nice to see a friendly face." His eyes drifted over to Thorin, who was glaring at him with disdain. Bard met his challenging gaze calmly.

"Hail Thorin son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope."

"Why do you come to the gates of the King Under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin spat, ignoring all pageantries.

Bard cocked his head. "Why does the King Under the Mountain fence himself in?" He countered. "Like a robber in his hole."

Thorin bared his teeth. "Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed."

Bard placed a hand over his heart, a gesture of good intention. "My lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?"

A clever move on the archer's part, and one that made the corner of Quin's mouth lift. Even if Thorin refused his request, he would prove himself tactless and immature, giving Bard the satisfaction of claiming the title of the better man and ruler without ever having to argue his case. Though Thorin was obviously disgusted at the thought of having to debate with a man he despised, he nodded respectfully and stepped away from the overlook. Quin beamed encouragingly at Bard, who gave her a small smile before dismounting his horse and moving closer to the wall.

Without looking at anyone, the dwarf King made his way down to the bottom, where there was a small opening in the thick rock that Thorin could look and talk through. Quin followed the others down the stairs. She opened her senses and listened closely to their conversation.

"I'm listening." Thorin began quietly, giving Bard permission to speak. Quin heard him take a deep breath from the other side of the wall.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives." He spoke clearly and conscientiously, a speech most likely rehearsed on the way over.

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door." Thorin replied, also calm, but in a way a madman speaks calmly, with a hostility barely contained.

"That _armed host_ will attack this Mountain if we do not come to terms." Bard said, his voice slightly wavering with underlying urgency.

Thorin looked emotionless. "Your threats do not sway me."

"What of your conscience?" Bard's voice began to grow louder. "Does it not tell you our cause is _just_?! My people offered you help. And in return you brought upon them only _ruin_ and _death_!"

Thorin snarled a reply. "When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!"

"A bargain was struck!" Bard shouted in anger.

Thorin stared down the archer and spoke low. "A bargain?... What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for _blankets_ and _food_? To ransom our future in exchange for our _freedom_? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the _Dragonslayer_ ," he hissed the word like it was a curse. "Why should I honor such terms?"

"Because you gave us your word." Bard paused. "Does that mean nothing?"

Quin saw Thorin stiffen and turn away from the hole, facing them all. He suddenly looked weary. For the first time in hours, Thorin looked at her, and for a fleeting glance, Quin thought she saw the old Thorin return, and he looked pained. She pleaded him with her eyes, pouring so many unspoken words into that one gaze. But then, too quickly for her to do anything more, the stranger had returned, and his chest swelled with pride. Thorin sneered towards Bard.

"Be gone, ere arrow fly!" He shouted in dismissal. Quin shut her eyes to try and contain her anguish, and she heard Bard angrily hit the stone as he left.

She opened her eyes to see Bilbo, the brave Hobbit, step out from the group towards the King. "What are you doing?! You cannot go to war!" He exclaimed.

Thorin waved a hand at him. "This does not concern you."

Bilbo clenched his fists at his sides. "Excuse me?! But, just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves out there. And not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We… we are in fact outnumbered." He tried to reason with Thorin, and Quin couldn't help but feel proud of her friend for standing up for what he believed in.

Thorin turned and smiled at Bilbo, which suddenly made her nervous. In her experience, a wrathful man overcome with anger was less of a threat than a calm one. "Not for much longer." The King vaguely replied.

Bilbo winced. "What does that mean?"

"It means, Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves." He turned to the rest of the company. "We have reclaimed Erebor. Now we defend it!" He smiled and strode out of the room, no doubt back to his hoard of treasure.

Quin saw Balin and Bilbo look distressed at Thorin's unclear statements. She was just as worried and confused as them. Who had Thorin contacted? How could he even have gotten word out to _anyone_? She had more questions than answers.

The trio followed the others silently as the company filed out of the hall. Quin didn't know where they were going until everyone stopped and began spreading out in the long corridor. Looking around, her eyes widened as she took in the huge stockpile of weapons and armor.

"The armory." She breathed. It was much more eclectic than she expected, with pieces from seemingly every culture. There were Elven swords and knives, chest plates and arm braces made from Men, and Dwarven axes of every kind. Quin noticed with surprise that there were even a few Goblin and Orc weapons amongst the collections, even though the dwarves refused to even look at or examine them.

The dwarves had spread out and were gathering anything and everything they could get their hands on, preparing for a battle. Quin felt a slight curiosity towards all the battle gear around her, for she'd always had an eye for valuable weapons and armor during her time in Middle Earth. She favored the light, leather pieces adorned often by Rangers, much like she wore every day, because it was made for easy, quick movements and didn't weigh down the wearer in a fight. Her high level of skill in battle meant she didn't need to worry about being covered completely in steel to protect herself in most fights. However, she knew _war_ was ahead. It wouldn't be a pack of Orcs that she could easily take out; it would be highly-trained Elven soldiers. And from what Emryn had taught her of their fighting technique, she needed all the protection she could get.

The more she scanned through the stockpile of armor, the more she was getting frustrated. What very little amount of women's armor there were, it was either for short, stocky Dwarven women or tall, slim Elves. Quin was in the middle. She was only slightly taller than Thorin, but her decades of physical exertion meant her body was toned and muscular and filled out most of the clothes she had.

"Quin." A soft, deep voice came from behind her, interrupting her thoughts. She turned around reluctantly at the familiar sound and beheld Thorin, who was dressed in full armor. It was gold and lined with jagged edges, their harshness displaying a power that only a king could possess. It was cinched at the waist with a matching belt embellished with a crest she supposed represented the kingdom of Erebor.

"Yes?" She responded, her voice sounding anxious, though she didn't mean it to come out that way. Just seeing his face again and now knowing his sickness would only worsen felt like a hand constricting her heart. And the fact that he looked very handsome in the armor did nothing for her nerves.

"Are you having trouble finding armor?" He asked quietly. She huffed at his condescending tone.

"Obviously." She gestured angrily behind her, to the stacks of armor thrown haphazardly about. "There's hardly any armor for women and none of these are my size!"

Thorin just nodded understandingly, and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly.

"I'd like to show you something." He nodded his head as a gesture to follow and went deeper into the hall. She had no choice but to follow. They passed the other dwarves, who just glanced questioningly at the pair as they walked by. After they were out of sight, Thorin seemed to reach his destination, for he abruptly stopped. Quin went to his side to see what he was looking at. She followed his gaze to behold a large chest resting among piled of armor, its quality much more ornate and well-crafted than the others, obviously not just thrown into the heap like trash. It was lined with gold and glittered ravishingly in the light of the torches surrounding them.

"What's that?" Quin asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Thorin glanced at her and smiled warmly, and it took every ounce of strength for Quin not to wince.

"This, Isimunê, is a gift. For you." He bent down on one knee and pulled a key from his robes, as decorated as the chest itself. The key slid easily into the lock, releasing the latches on either side. With a few movements, Thorin undid the clasps and lifted the top. Quin gasped.

She was speechless as Thorin gently held up the armor, or at least just the chest plate. Quickly glancing down revealed the remainder of the complete set in the chest. Quin focused her attention back to the amazing armor in front of her. The two largest sections of the armor, where the breasts would be, were covered in an opalescent crystalline substance. The colors held within were not unlike the Arkenstone and shone a brilliant rainbow. The bottom half beheld intricate layers of the same substance meant to reinforce the material around the midsection. It was all lined in delicate, intricate designs of gold that wrapped around the crystal material like filigree. It seemed to be her size as well, from what she could tell, though it looked as though it was made to be adjusted to any size.

Quin reached out a hand in awe and traced the milky armor with a finger. "What is it made of?"

Thorin grinned. "It's of dwarvish make. The best metalworkers combined opal from the earth with diamond to make an armor tougher than steel. It was made for… a Queen of Erebor, if there ever was to be one."

She glanced into his eyes and saw them darken with sadness, though they still possessed a fogginess. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, then closed it again. He cleared his throat.

"I know we have been… quarreling lately." He began, setting the chest plate back into the chest and turning towards her with a hint of regret on his face. Quin was wary but listened intently.

"I do not want our disagreements to come between us. I still wish for you to be my Queen, and as such, I want you to rule by my side." He came near her and took her hand in his. Her breath caught as his calloused fingers caressed hers.

"I want that too, Thorin." She whispered. "More than anything." She sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around him fiercely, worried she would give in to her deeper desires if she didn't. She quickly put the feeling of his warmth enveloping hers to memory, to give her strength in future instances where she couldn't trust herself to keep her distance. After a long moment, she finally released him, knowing it would likely be the last time they embraced.

He noticed the small tear leaking from the corner of her eye and became concerned, wiping it away with a finger.

"It's nothing." Quin quickly lied. "I'm just… happy." The fake smile she had perfected so long ago convinced him instantly, for he grinned.

"Good. I'm glad. I will go see how the others are faring and… leave you to dress." He nodded to her and backed away before turning and making a swift exit, much to her relief.

She glanced at the chest and got down on her knees to admire the armor more closely. Though it was a full set, it was rather lightweight, which surprised her greatly. Upon closer inspection, it seemed the dwarven metalworkers had made the crystal as thin as possible without compromising its integrity. She stripped off her leather exterior down to her tunic and pants, then proceeded to put on the armor piece by piece. Thanks to the adjustable leather straps, she was able to make sure it fit perfectly snug. After the breast plate was the shoulder pieces. She finished putting on the legs and everything else in the chest.

Standing, she was pleased to find the armor didn't seem to weigh her down that much, and she quickly tested out the range of movement in it, which was satisfactory. She put back on her weapons and gathered her leather garments before heading back the direction they had come, using the reverberations of voices to guide her.

Upon reaching the long corridor where the armory began, she noticed all the dwarves were finished getting ready. Their metal armor clanked as they made a single file line out of the armory. She saw Bilbo standing close by, shuffling on his feet and looking distressed. She approached him.

"Are you alright, Bilbo?"

He turned with a sad expression, which shifted into awe as he took in her armor, shining brightly even in the dim corridor.

"Quin… your armor…!" He couldn't go on, speechless by the craftsmanship. Quin smiled kindly at him.

"Yes. I figured if a war is coming, I should be dressed for the occasion, as much as I disagree with it. I see you are prepared as well?" She gestured to the white thin mail-shirt peeking out from beneath his tunic, trying to divert the conversation.

It worked. Bilbo scowled as he looked down at the light armor. "Thorin made me wear it, though I will try to stay as far away from the fight as I can. He said it's made of some material… Mithral? Mathral?" He paused, trying to remember the word.

" _Mithril_." The word rolled off Quin's tongue in a gasp. "Tougher than any metal on Middle Earth." She wondered at the sparkling white mail. "Thank the Valar Thorin gave this to you. It will serve you well in battle, should you be forced to take part."

Bilbo nodded politely, but she could tell he had something on his mind, for his brows still creased.

"What is it, Bilbo? Tell me." She pressed. He relented, turning to look up at her, his eyes widened with worry.

"Thorin said something to me…" Quin's heart skipped a beat as he continued. "He _knows_ someone betrayed him, about the Arkenstone. He doesn't know it was me but…" His breath hitched. "Thorin… he's gone. He repeated to me _exactly_ what Smaug said to me about the gold. He won't part with it. He would rather die than give his dues to the people of Laketown. If he finds out I have the Arkenstone…" He visibly shuddered, and Quin took hold of his shoulder firmly, her mind whirring.

"Bilbo… I think you're right. Thorin is dangerous now. The Arkenstone isn't safe here anymore." Bilbo seemed to understand the meaning behind her words, for he nodded a bit sadly.

"What should we do?" He asked urgently. "It's not like there's very many places we can hide it."

Quin glanced away, thinking deeply, when a thought came to her like lightning striking a dry fir. She stared at Bilbo very seriously.

"We have to give it away. To someone we trust. Someone who can bargain with Thorin. Leader to leader."

Quin couldn't help but smile as she saw Bilbo's eyes light up with realization. "Bard."

* * *

 **A/N: If you're questioning that opal can be combined with diamond to make an armor, don't worry, I am too! Let's just assume Middle Earth's dwarves have a lot more ancient skill (and maybe a little magic) to accomplish this and move on. ;) Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter! I really _really_ appreciate all the people who have been reading this story and been leaving kind reviews. They really make my day and motivate me to keep writing. I hope you are all doing well, and I'll see you in the next update!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I know it's been about a month since the last update, and I know how frustrating that can be, so I apologize again. I've had this chapter on file for a while, but haven't been able to write the next one with finals and setting up an internship for the summer, so I wanted to wait until I had some more free time to pick this back up. I'm quite proud of this chapter so I hope you guys like it! Thanks!**

* * *

Quin strode up casually to the ramparts, taking a deep breath to cool her nerves, however few there were. She saw Balin keeping watch, just like she had planned, and approached him with a smile.

"You look a bit tired." She said lightly.

The old dwarf turned to her and gave her a warm greeting. "Yes, but it is my honor and duty to keep watch on the rightful city of my King."

Quin fought to keep the smile on her face. "Though he hasn't been much of a King as of late…" The words slipped out before she could stop them.

Balin frowned, and Quin was worried she had already shattered the plan before it had begun.

"I know he has been… harsh lately, and I worry about him just as much as you do, but he _is_ my King, and I will be loyal to the very end."

Quin grappled at common ground between them. "I agree, Balin. I worry about him constantly, and know he'll come around eventually." She lied smoothly, and soon Balin's smile returned. She grasped at the chance presented to her. "If you'd allow it, I can take over your duties to keep watch."

Balin raised a brow at her in questioning, obviously needing a bit more persuading. Quin faked a look of embarrassment.

"I'm… not used to being deep within the earth for so long. I was born and raised in the outdoors and have been living in the open woods for centuries. Sometimes I feel a bit… suffocated and need some fresh air."

Balin began to look more satisfied at her explanation, and he gave her a look that showed pity. "Well, lass, I daresay you'll get used to it soon enough. I understand how you feel, though, and wouldn't be obliged to stop you if you truly wish to take my place tonight." With that, he slowly shuffled towards her, his armor clearly weighing him down. "I'll be back here in the morning, so the others don't know I was gone."

Quin smiled, partly with relief. "Thank you, Balin. Sleep well."

He nodded as he left, and Quin waited a while before she let out a soft whistle like a birdsong, mimicking the tune she would often use to bring Alioth back to her. After a few moments, Bilbo quietly rounded the corner, a long coil of rope around his shoulder. He looked determined; his courage was showing itself once again.

Quin took the rope from him and began to tie it around a heavy boulder close by, talking to Bilbo while she did so. "Okay, Bilbo. You'll have to be near invisible on your way to Dale. I'm sure Thranduil has archers keeping watch on the Mountain, and if they see you coming, these soldiers are trained to shoot first and ask questions later." She finished a tight knot and turned to the Hobbit, who was nodding.

"Don't worry, Quin. They won't see me coming." He glanced away from her gaze, his face betraying that same look she'd seen countless times. Like he was hiding something. She narrowed her eyes but knew the clock was ticking.

"Okay. I'll be here when you return. Use the whistle I taught you to let me know you're back."

He gave her one final nod before swinging his legs over the gates and swiftly but softly climbing down the stone wall to the hard ground below. She watched as he grew smaller and smaller in the distance until she lost sight of him on the hazy horizon.

And there she waited. For hours, until she began to worry that the dawn was close upon them. Finally, after the sky began to shift to a pink, hinting that the sun would soon rise, Quin heard the whistle of Bilbo. She scrambled up from her seat on a large stone and went to the rope, heaving up the weight of the Hobbit with ease. Once he was safe on the gate, Quin embraced him.

"Thank the Valar! Dawn is approaching. The sun will rise over the hills in less than an hour. Balin will be back to resume his post. Did everything go well?" She spoke quickly.

Bilbo grinned. "I'd say so, yes. Gandalf was there." He said it nonchalantly as he smirked.

Quin's eyes widened. "Gandalf! He's finally returned! A bit too late, if you ask me," she rolled her eyes, then sighed, "but I suppose it's better than nothing. What happened?"

As quickly as he could, Bilbo told her all about the conversation they had, and what he'd overheard about an orc army raging towards the Mountain from Dol Guldur. At this Quin paled, but urged him to continue. He recounted that Gandalf had mentioned something about a master of Azog the Defiler, someone who sought control of the Mountain for his own uses.

"I-I don't know exactly what he meant by that, but I fear something terrible is going to happen." Bilbo stammered.

Quin clenched her jaw but said nothing, though her mind was racing. _The Necromancer is making his move so soon. I thought we'd have more time,_ years _to prepare. But he's become impatient and desperate after Thorin reclaimed the throne. He's angry and thirsty for blood, and there's plenty of it right here in Dale._

"Thranduil and Bard were willing to bargain with the Arkenstone. Thorin just has to accept the deal and this will all be over!" Bilbo wished desperately for a peaceful ending. Quin knew better by now than to plant her heart in false hopes, but smiled to comfort the Hobbit.

"This feud over the Mountain must come to an end. If not now, I fear there'll be grave consequences." She winced slightly, then shook off the worry. "We'll think about that later. For now you have to leave. Quickly!" She ushered him away. Before he climbed down the steps of the ramparts towards the inside of the Mountain, she stopped him. "And Bilbo?"

He turned, and she gave him a wide smile. "Well done."

He nodded warmly and seemed quite proud of himself before he silently crept away, ever the professional even when most of the danger was out of the way. Quin waited on the gates until the sun began to peek her head over the horizon, blushing the sky pink. Soon after, Balin could be heard making his way back to the ramparts, the swift _clink clink clink_ of his armor telling Quin that he knew he had overslept and was in a hurry to regain his honor.

The white-haired dwarf appeared from behind a pillar, panting slightly, his forehead shining with sweat.

"I'm sorry, lass. I didn't mean to oversleep. You were generous enough to take my patrol, and this is how I repay ye?" He shook his head in shame.

Quin tried hard not to laugh at his genuine remorse, considering what had just taken place in the night. However, she couldn't resist a warm smile for the respectful dwarf. "It's quite alright, Balin. You needed the rest. Everything was quiet up here."

He nodded, relieved. "That's good news, indeed. Do you feel better?"

Quin had almost forgotten her lie but remembered it quickly. "Yes, very much. The fresh air has revived me."

Balin smiled warmly and opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly a loud horn blared, filling the air around them. They both spun wildly towards the sound to find Thranduil's elf army filing out of Dale, followed by the scanty soldiers of Laketown, heading right towards Erebor.

Though Quin knew their intentions were not harmful, but to strike a deal, she still couldn't help the nervous jitters that arose in her stomach and quickened her pulse. She knew Thorin couldn't be easily persuaded, but hoped that the Arkenstone would be enough to win his greedy heart over.

Balin looked afraid, not for himself Quin knew, but for the fate of his friends and King should there be a war. Quin quickly tried to reassure him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not fear, Balin. Perhaps they mean only to negotiate."

Balin glanced at her worriedly. "And perhaps they mean to start a fight."

Quin's mouth formed a grim line. She remained silent for fear of revealing anything she wasn't supposed to know. They waited and watched the army grow closer as more and more of the company joined them in their anxious anticipation. Bilbo soon approached the gates, giving Quin a slight knowing glance before joining her side.

Thorin was the last dwarf to arrive, and seemed terribly angry when his eyes found the mass of soldiers. His pride won out over his fury, for he remained still and regal as he watched Thranduil and Bard approach, though his eyes were shooting daggers at them.

As Thranduil and Bard got closer, Quin noticed the difference in appearance between them. While Bard looked humble in his usual Laketown garb and was astride a white steed, Thranduil spared no expense in his appearance. His armor gleamed silver, the patterns exquisite and so detailed Quin's mouth slightly dropped. His robe was backed with a ruby red shade like blood, and the circlet atop his head only reinforced his kingly air. He was riding a large elk with impressive antlers; the same one he rode that day when Erebor fell…

Both him and Bard saw her in her opalescent armor. Thranduil raised an eyebrow appreciatively and gave a slight nod, while Bard's eyes widened and he was so surprised he almost dropped the reins of his horse. Thorin must have seen their taking notice of her, for he suddenly growled and drew his bow, firing an arrow at the ground directly in front of them. They both stopped and stared up at the dwarf King incredulously. Quin glared at Thorin.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!" He shouted, drawing another arrow and aiming it at Thranduil. The rest of the company, save Quin and Bilbo, cheered and shook their weapons in the air. The elven king simply smirked and tilted his head slightly. At his subtle command, his elf army fluidly pulled out their bows and nocked their arrows with ease. Quin was unsurprised at the grace with which the elves wielded their weapons. The other dwarves ducked for cover while Quin and Thorin stood their ground. She knew they would not fire.

Thranduil raised his hand, and the army put back their arrows in another elegant motion. The elf king spoke proudly.

"We've come to tell you; payment of your debt has been offered… and accepted."

Thorin's eyes looked sharp and furious. "What payment?! I gave you nothing! You have nothing!"

Bard smiled. "We have this." He reached a hand into his robe and pulled out the Arkenstone in all its glory, holding it high above his head.

Thorin looked more astonished than Quin had ever seen him. He lowered his bow as if in a trance. Kili looked unconvinced and frustrated.

"They have the Arkenstone?" He exclaimed. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the _King!_ "

Bard nodded. "And the King may have it! In our good will." He put the King's Jewel back in his pocket and turned to look up at Thorin, seriousness and desperation suddenly appearing in his eyes. "But first he must honor his word."

Quin turned to Thorin, assured he would quickly agree and all their troubles would be over. But, to her surprise, his eyes narrowed with distrust.

"They are taking us for fools." He muttered madly to himself. "This is a ruse. A filthy lie."

Quin and Bilbo exchanged shocked glances. Thorin shouted wildly. " _The Arkenstone is in this Mountain! It is a trick!_ "

Before Quin could stop him, Bilbo stepped towards Thorin, into clear view. "I- It's no trick. The stone is real… I gave it to them."

Thorin turned to the dwarf, sorrow and betrayal clearly etched into his tired features. "You…"

"I took it as my fifteenth share." Bilbo quickly explained, his eyes glancing to the other dwarves for support. They all stared at him, unsure of what to think.

Thorin's face morphed into fury. "You would steal from me?" He began low, and Quin began to fear for her friend.

Bilbo looked taken aback and frustrated that he would even suggest such a thing. "Steal from you- no! No, I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one." He stood up a bit straighter. "I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

Thorin took a warning step towards him. "Against your _claim?!_ Your _CLAIM?_ You have no claim over me, you miserable _rat!_ " He threw down his bow, the wood clattering against the stone.

Bilbo looked sadly at the dwarf king he had spent so many months with. He spoke quietly. "I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but…"

"But what, _thief?_ " Thorin spat.

Bilbo became exasperated. "You are _changed_ , Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would _never_ have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" The other dwarves began to see his side a bit clearer and were sympathizing with his words.

Thorin was having none of it. "Do not _speak_ to me… of _loyalty_!" He suddenly shouted loud. "Throw him from the rampart!"

Quin took a step forward, unbelieving of what she'd just heard. The other dwarves seemed to feel the same, for they were glancing around at the others in confusion at the command given to them. Bilbo looked heartbroken. In all this, still no one moved.

Thorin noticed his subjects remaining still and became furious. " _Do you hear me?!_ " He grabbed roughly at Fili's arm, but his nephew shook him off, vexed that his Uncle would ask such a thing from him. The King looked around him for support but found none.

He growled. "I will do it _myself!_ " He suddenly lunged forward and took hold of Bilbo by his arms, all the while shouting curses at him. Quin yelled for him to stop and tried to reach them, but the dwarves in front of her were doing the same, blocking her path. Thorin shoved Bilbo towards the edge of the ramparts. Quin didn't know what to do. Every second that was passing was another closer to Bilbo's possible death at the hands of someone he once called his friend. She was desperate and shoved her way to the front of the dwarves.

"Thorin! _Thorin! IT WAS ME! IT WAS MY FAULT!"_ She yelled it as loud as she could.

Thankfully, her screeches carried over the deep shouts of the dwarves, for everyone suddenly stopped and became still, turning to stare at her, including Thorin. She took her chance, looking only at the man she still loved.

"What do you mean?" He demanded shortly, his eyes narrowing at her, his grip on Bilbo's jacket not loosening. Bilbo pleaded her with his eyes, looking terrified beyond belief.

"I came up with this plot, Thorin. I helped Bilbo escape over the wall and brought him back up. I was the one who told him what to do. I told him to keep the Arkenstone." She replied, her face stone, lest she send him over the edge with a look.

Thorin just shook his head. "More _lies!_ You just want to save this thief of a Hobbit because he's your _friend_." He spat the word. "Well no more _treachery_. The punishment of the guilty is _death._ "

He ignored her and turned back to Bilbo, pushing him further towards the edge. Quin froze. He wouldn't listen to her. Even if she swore on her mother's grave that she was behind the plan to give Bard the Arkenstone, his mental state was so far gone that he wouldn't believe her in a million years. She didn't know what to do. Until… A light suddenly went off in her head, and as much as it pained her to make the leap, she knew what she had to do.

"I'm the reason Erebor fell." She stated quickly, struggling to keep the tremor out of her voice. This time, when everyone halted, it was as silent as a grave. Thorin immediately dropped Bilbo, who sunk to the ground in a heap of fear and shock, staring at her with grief. The dwarves seemed unable to process her words and waited for her to explain. Thorin was the worst of them all. All anger and fog left his eyes, and there was nothing there but true and utter agony.

"What did you say?" He gasped.

Quin was trembling, the first time her hands had shaken in over a century. "I never told you what I saw in my very first vision, Thorin. I-It was of Erebor falling to Smaug." Thorin's eyes closed, like he was trying to block out the truth. She went on, as much as her mind was screaming at her to stop, to end his suffering as well as her own. "I was 65. Only 37 years after I had become immortal. I still didn't know what was happening to me. I could barely fight because I was trying to teach myself. Just a year before I had found out I was immune to fire. I had never had a vision before and had no _idea_ if it was real." A tear slipped past the barrier of her eyelashes, and she let it. "I was far to the West and I didn't know if I would make it here in time… But I did." She took a deep shaky breath and turned to look up at a large hill to the right of the Mountain. "I must have stood on that hill for _hours_. I didn't know whether to warn you, if you'd even _believe_ me, or if it would do any good at all. But… then Smaug came… and it was too late." She turned back to the company and saw the pain in their eyes. It helped her to keep going. "I saw his flight from miles away. I heard the horns, the warnings, none of which I gave. I just stood there, frozen, while I watched Smaug tear a hole in the Mountain and in your lives." The tears were flowing freely now, not that she cared. "I heard the screams, saw the death and destruction, and did _nothing_." She clenched her jaw so hard she felt like she chipped a tooth. "I live with that pain, that _regret_ every day of my never-ending life. The _deceit_ of lying to you all, especially you Thorin. It's ripped me apart from the inside, and even now I know the truth is not nearly enough to repay the debt of all those lives lost. So, if you want to kill someone… kill me."

Silence grew around them like a stagnant fog, and Quin thought she would go mad in it. Her eyes were focused on Thorin, and everything around him seemed blurry and out of focus. His eyes were still shut tight, and she wished he would just react, but when he opened them, she regretted her wish. His eyes beheld a feeling she never thought she'd see, never even _dreamed_ she'd see, especially from him. It was worse than the fog, which swirled in his eyes like a virus. It melted all barriers in her heart and turned it to ash. The only thing in his eyes was swirling, destructive _hatred_.

Quin prepared herself for his attack. She expected him to run at her, to choke her, stab her, something physical. She could deal with physical pain. What she didn't prepare for was his calmness, his silent rage that rippled the air around him like heat from a flame.

" _You_ … I _curse_ you, _Firewalker_." He began in a deep voice that shook with emotion. Quin flinched as if he had slapped her. He didn't even use her name. In his eyes, she was undeserving of even that.

"All this… _hardship_ … these _years upon years_ of _my_ people _STRUGGLING_ to survive!" His hands were vibrating with his anger. "All because of _you?!_ Because of your _cowardice?!_ " He suddenly took long, quick steps towards her, and Quin made no move to block his swing. The back of his hand made a hard _slap_ as it met her cheek, and the sting of the fresh cut from his jeweled ring was numbing. The dwarves gasped at his violence but made no moves to intervene. Quin just looked at him, emotionless, the salt of her tears burning as they seeped into her wound. It was a welcome feeling. Anything was better than the numbness.

"I'm sorry. I'm so _so_ sorry." She whispered, partly to Thorin and partly to the air, the weight of her body becoming too much as she seemed to sink into herself.

"Your apologies mean _nothing_ to me. I…" He grew suddenly emotional, his voice breaking and his eyes swimming. "I would have given you anything. I trusted you. I _loved_ you." Every word was like a knife to her chest, cutting deeper than ever before. She flinched. His wrath was much more bearable than his pain, and she wished he would hit her again. "And you repay me with this? All of those who died in the Mountain… how many women… and children… my own _uncle. My one true love Kazlîn._ " Another stab, and the blood and suffering gushed forth anew. He shook his head and pierced her with his gaze. "Their blood is on your hands, and I will not risk staining my own by your touch any longer." He knew that what he was saying was hurting her deeply, and that cruel side of him reveled in her agony. "To think you were once my Isimunê… Now you will only be my everlasting _regret._ "

His lip curled in disgust as he coldly turned away, the final blow. She fell to her knees and acknowledged none of the pain that shot through her legs from meeting hard stone. The numbness was there with open arms, and she fell into its embrace gladly, becoming one with it.

"That's quite _enough!_ " She faintly heard Gandalf's magically booming voice call out in the silence. "If you don't like my warrior and my burglar, then return them to me!"

Thorin looked surprised as he beheld the grey wizard standing below the gates, looking quite stern. Gandalf narrowed his eyes at Thorin and tilted his head upwards.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain are you, Thorin son of Thrain?" He mockingly added.

The dwarves quickly took Gandalf's distraction as time to help up Bilbo and Quin. Bilbo reattached the rope quickly and had to guide an almost comatose Quin towards it. The dwarves were looking petrified at the events that had unfolded, but obviously still cared about the both of them, for they kept asking if they were both alright, even if Quin wasn't answering any of their concerned questions. Thorin just sneered at the wizard and at the two leaving.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards, Shire-rats, or treacherous cowardly _whores!_ " He shouted at them as Bilbo and Quin quickly descended the rope.

As Quin's feet hit solid ground, she stumbled, nearly falling into Gandalf's arms, who was waiting to help her. She instantly clutched him to her like a small child would her mother. Gandalf patted her on the back and whispered a few words in a language unfamiliar to her. Instantly the numbness began to recede, so that she could at least retain normal function again. She released the wizard and gazed up at him gratefully through the blurriness of her tears. It was then she noticed he looked a bit worn for wear. He had some healing cuts and bruises all along his face, and he looked more his age than he ever had before. However, he smiled just as warmly at her as he did nearly a year ago when they first met.

"I'm sorry I've been away, my dear, but do not fret, for I am here now."

She wiped away the tears from her face and tried to force the throbbing ache in her chest from her mind. But, Thorin's words kept repeating themselves over and over again in her mind, and when Quin met Gandalf's eyes, she could tell from his face that he knew what she was about to say.

"It's too late, Gandalf... He's gone."

* * *

 **A/N:** **OOO this chapter hurt me to write. I knew this would be the climax of their downfall until the end (no spoilers), but it was still a painful scene. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me this long and for the people being very kind in their reviews of the story. I can't always directly reply to people (mostly from a lack of understanding of this website), but they do put a smile on my face! Also, I don't know if anyone cares, but I'm starting a Forensic Science Internship this summer, so I'm not sure how my time is going to be allotted this summer. Updates might be sparse or abundant, who knows. Anyway, thanks everyone!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Sorry for the late, late, _late_ update guys! I worked a long time on this, but got super distracted with work and had a bit of writer's block. You know how it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bard gazed briefly at Quin with deep concern, but quickly turned his attentions back to the King Under the Mountain, his people's fate once more at the forefront of his mind.

"So are we resolved?" He called out. "The return for the Arkenstone for what was promised." There was a brief silence as Thorin gazed out into the distant hills, still silent. Bard grew frustrated. "Give us your answer! Will you have peace… or war?"

Thorin began to look defeated and close to accepting a deal, when suddenly a large raven flew up to the ramparts and landed gracefully beside him. It began cawing with a strange intelligence that Quin had never seen before in any bird besides the Eagles. Thorin then glared back at Bard, looking smug.

"I will have _war_."

With those words, they all heard a deep rumbling coming from the distance, along with faint sounds of clanking metal and deep vocal chants. Everyone turned to see a dwarf army ascend over the ridges to their right. They were all clothed in head-to-toe iron armor, bearing large shields, hammers, and spears. Some of them were riding large boars, including what seemed to be their leader, the only one not wearing a helmet. His bright, flaming orange hair was like a warning beacon to his opposers.

Gandalf sighed deeply. "Ironfoot."

Quin glanced up at him questioningly. "Of the Iron Hills?" She instantly thought of Kazlîn, which caused her raw wounds to flare up again with new intensity. She quickly shoved the pain down as deep as she could and tried to focus on the possible battle ahead. If there was one thing she was good at, it was burying her burdens in a shallow grave.

"Unfortunately, yes." Gandalf responded with a frown. The dwarves of Erebor began cheering as their kin drew closer to aid them.

Thranduil gave a quick, ferocious order in Sindarin, and his army quickly turned and marched towards the new battlefront. Gandalf, Quin, and Bilbo followed them. Quin worried that Bilbo would be caught in the fray if a fight were to break out and made a sudden and silent vow to protect him to her dying breath.

"Who is that?" Bilbo asked as he pointed to the leader. "He doesn't look very happy."

"It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills. Thorin's cousin." Gandalf replied.

"Are they alike?" Bilbo nervously questioned.

The grey wizard raised his eyebrows. "I always found Thorin to be the more reasonable of the two."

Quin quickly interpreted that as meaning the odds were definitely not in their favor, and she felt a deep disquiet with what was yet to come.

Dain stopped his army and rode forward on his pig to a small stone cropping on the hill, facing the Elves and Men with an air of royalty and pride quite similar to Thorin's.

"Good morning! How are we all?" He drawled sarcastically. "I have a _wee_ proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider… _just sodding off!_ " The scanty soldiers of Laketown cowered in fear at his aggressiveness, and Bard had to bark an order to keep them in formation.

Gandalf stepped forward, ever the peacekeeper. "Come now, Lord Dain!" He bowed his hat respectfully.

Dain smirked. "Gandalf the Grey. Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their _blood!_ "

The wizard scoffed. "There is no need for war between Dwarves, Men, and Elves! A legion of _orcs_ march on the Mountain! Stand your army down!"

Quin shuffled nervously on her feet. She knew the orcs were coming thanks to Bilbo, but the anticipation was still nerve-wracking. She glared at Dain for being so arrogant and unwilling to listen to their warnings.

The ginger dwarf guffawed. "I will not _stand down_ before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!" He pointed his hammer at Thranduil, whose mouth lifted up in a smirk, one that Quin recognized was the effect of barely-constrained anger. Dain continued. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll _split his pretty head open_! See if he's still _smirking_ then!" He turned and rode off to his army and ignored Gandalf's desperate plea for him to stop.

"He's clearly mad, like his cousin!" The Elf King mocked.

Dain turned to his army. "You hear that lads? Come on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!" The army gave a battle cry in Dwarvish that echoed against the stone of the Mountain. Thranduil directed his elk to move and turned towards Bard.

"Stand your men down!" He advised with an annoyed expression, like Dain was not a fearless warrior that posed a real threat, but a young child throwing a temper tantrum. "I'll deal with Ironfoot and his rabble." His soldiers began marching towards the dwarves, and Quin saw Bard give a gesture to keep his Laketown men at bay.

She watched as a line of rams came storming out of the line of dwarven soldiers, their riders barreling towards the Elves. Thranduil shouted an order, and instantly the Elves drew their bows and nocked their elegant arrows, aiming high. Gandalf strode through the soldiers towards the Elven King.

"Thranduil! This is madness!" He exclaimed with poorly hidden anxiety.

The rams grew closer, leaving trails of dust in their wake, and Thranduil did not hesitate. With a raise of his sword, the arrows flew, and Quin's heart stopped. She watched, helpless, as the wave of arrows glided through the air, their aims deadly and true. Suddenly, she heard Dain give a great yell, and her eyes widened in shock as the dwarven catapults launched multiple spinning devices that cut through the arrows like they were nothing. The makeshift blades continued their path into the Elven army, cutting down Thranduil's soldiers swiftly.

Thranduil gaped angrily at Dain, who just chuckled and taunted him. "Hey! How do you like that?! The ol' Twiddly Widdlies!"

In his fury and disbelief, Thranduil gave another order to fire, and the same outcome happened again; arrows shattered into a million pieces. The elven soldiers exchanged their bows and arrows for shields and spears, awaiting the oncoming dwarves with stone in their eyes. Quin did not flinch as sharp steel met flesh, and the battle had begun.

The men and women of Laketown stood by in waiting, their flushed faces and shaking hands betraying their inexperience with war. Bilbo was silent and forlorn as he watched the two races fight for their leaders, and felt that the option of peace was long past dissipated. Quin had eyes for only one, and gazed upon Thorin's hazy stare with worry. The other dwarves of Erebor looked anxious as more and more of their kin were being slaughtered. Quin knew they were itching to join the fight, and had a selfish thought that maybe Thorin's inaction would finally make them realize he was not the same King they had idolized and obeyed so freely. She quickly banished that thought away and turned from the painful reminder. Blood and war were easier to focus on.

Without warning, the ground beneath Quin began to tremble. She noticed Gandalf stop his pacing and turn, staring towards the distant hills of rock, and suddenly it seemed every soldier, elf and dwarf alike, had stopped and grown silent as they turned towards the sound in frozen anticipation.

"Were-worms!" Gandalf suddenly whispered, and Quin felt dread creep up behind her and sink its claw deep in her gut.

As if they were called forth, massive worms ripped forth from the earth, their unhinging jaws crushing the hard stone like it was sand. The very ground seemed to shift as they broke through its barrier, and their roars echoed terribly across the hills like an omen of death. Quin clenched her fists so hard they went numb. She prepared herself for their onslaught, but they quickly retreated into their tunnels, causing a ripple of confusion among the soldiers on the battlefield.

A loud, low horn blared from above, and they glanced up at a rocky hilltop to see a large wooden contraption like a winged seraph shift into a strange position. Loud, deep snarls came echoing towards the armies, and they all watched as thousands of Orcs poured out of the tunnels like rats from a hole.

Quin's left foot went instinctively behind her in a defensive stance as the onslaught approached them. She watched as Dain suddenly turned his kin towards the Orcs, ignoring the Elves entirely.

"The hordes of Hell are upon us! To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!" He shouted his war cry and the Dwarves loyally followed, though Quin could easily tell they were outnumbered. She looked to Thranduil, expecting his swift order to give his aid, but it did not come.

Bilbo glanced anxiously to Thranduil's army as well. "The Elves, will they not fight?!"

"Thranduil!" Gandalf shouted once again at the Elven King, who sighed deeply. "This is madness!"

Quin turned her attention to the Dwarves, who had begun to build a long wall of shields, pointing their spears at the enemy, waiting helplessly and hoping the Orcs dash their bodies against the sharp metal. The Orcs approached quickly, ready to overrun the Dwarves, when a flash of gold made Quin's head whip around just in time to see the Elves sprinting towards the wall of shields and leap over them into the heart of the battle. She let out a sigh of relief as the Elves finally joined the fight. She didn't even take notice of their own positions on the battlefield until Bilbo pointed it out.

"Eh, Gandalf… Is this a good place to stand?" He asked nervously, and Quin's eyes widened with realization. She had just made a vow to keep him safe and they were standing right in the middle of the war!

Gandalf opened his mouth to reply when another horn sounded, and they saw the Orc signal change once more. It was then that all hell seemed to break loose. Tremendous trolls began marching towards the Dwarves and Elves, as well as a new front that began moving straight for the city of Dale.

Quin gasped and glanced at Bard, whose face twisted with worry and rage. "All of you," he shouted to the people of Laketown, "fall back to Dale! _Now!_ "

Her, Gandalf, and Bilbo followed the Laketown soldiers as they rushed to the aid of the civilians. The flanking Orcs shot huge boulders from catapults at the city walls, effectively creating holes in the stone and havoc in the streets. They watched as the Orc army began swarming towards the left side of the city, and so the squadron of Laketown soldiers made their way towards the right to another, seemingly secret entrance Gandalf led them towards. Running as quickly as they could, they entered the city and joined the fray.

Having had her sword drawn for some time, Quin went to work dispatching any foul creature that came near her and Bilbo. The Hobbit, though he was not used to battle in the slightest, did his best to assist her in fighting, using his small but sharp sword to jab quickly at the bellies of Orcs. His height gave him advantage, for the Orcs did not do well to adjust their aggressive and powerful (and therefore slow) blows in favor of ones which made it harder for a Hobbit to dodge.

"Quickly! This way!" Gandalf shouted above the commotion and gestured for them to follow as he took off towards the front of Dale, to where the Orcs had made their makeshift entrance into the city. He planned to stave off any further Orcs from swarming into the streets. Quin's brows were stern as her and Bilbo followed, cutting down any Orc that crossed their path. By the time they reached the giant hole in the stone, they were all splattered with black blood. Quin was used to the feeling and stench, but Bilbo looked nauseated.

"Stay close, Bilbo." She commanded, and he nodded as they prepared for the next wave of Orcs. Cutting them down was easy enough, but keeping Bilbo in her sights at all times made battle more difficult. She was used to fighting alone, and though she wouldn't even think of calling him a burden, Bilbo's lack of skill with a sword made for some frighteningly close calls. On the other hand, every time an Orc's blade nearly nicked Bilbo, Quin's thirst for blood would ignite once more and bodies would pile up around her.

After a long while, she began to feel the burning in her lungs and muscles from the exertion of war. The Orc swarm didn't seem to waver, either in numbers or strength. She, Gandalf, and Bilbo glanced at Erebor when they could, to gauge the tide of the battle between the Orcs and Dwarves below. A deep horn sounded from Azog's vantage point, and Ironfoot's army was forced towards the Mountain, surrounded on all sides by Azog's elite soldiers. Quin's eyes widened when she realized the final rally was soon upon the Dwarves and would most likely mean their deaths.

"Gandalf! There's too many! They're going to _die_!" She called out to the wizard in fear. Gandalf sliced down another Orc and turned towards the Dwarves, his eyes widening alongside her as they fought with every scrap of their will.

When each kill continued to take its toll on her, she knew her energy was quickly running low. Though her desperation to keep herself and Bilbo alive kept her sword swinging, the Orcs did not seem to grow weary as she, and their numbers refused to deplete, both in Dale and against the Dwarves. She knew if help did not arrive soon, their time on Middle Earth would soon be cut short.

Another loud horn sounded from Azog and Quin whipped around with ice in her veins, knowing it could only mean the final attack to end Ironfoot and his soldiers was beginning. But, before she could even speak, another booming horn sounded from within the Mountain. Quin watched as Azog's army stopped their attack, seeming confused. She turned around to see Gandalf and Bilbo standing and staring amazed at the Mountain, just as surprised as she.

Bilbo's eyes lit up as if he had a great realization. "Thorin!" His attention was seized as he dodged the sharp blade of an Orc and ran Sting through its heart.

Quin turned back to Erebor just as a huge bell crashed through the rock barricade, sending huge boulders flying, creating a new bridge across the water. Her heart stopped as she watched Thorin, _her Thorin_ , lead the company through the gate to battle.

Ironfoot yelled out to his soldiers with newfound determination. "To the King! _To the King!_ "

" _Thorin_!" She shouted despite herself and felt joy take over her whole being.

Her happiness was short lived. She heard Bilbo scream out a warning and turned to see an Orc heaving his axe right towards her chest. Quin reacted quickly, but not quick enough. The blade missed her heart but cut a long gash on her left upper arm, in a slit between her shoulder armor and arm guards. She cried out in pain but drove Frostfire right through the Orcs stomach, ripping it open and sending black blood spraying in all directions. Her vision went fuzzy for a moment from the pain, but she willed it away, awaiting the other Orcs that were barreling towards them.

Thankfully Bard's men had finally arrived to assist, and together they made quick work of most of the Orcs. After the area was cleared, Quin held her hand tight against her wound, trying to stop the profuse bleeding. Her hand was dripping dark red, and Gandalf and Bilbo rushed to her side.

"That will need tended to." Gandalf nodded at her wound. When she turned it away from him, he raised a brow.

"Now's not the time, Gandalf."

Bilbo opened his mouth to protest, but a stern look from her and his mouth clapped shut. They all turned towards the Mountain once more to see the Dwarves fighting with a vigor none of them had quite seen before.

"The Dwarves… they're rallying!" Bilbo gasped.

Gandalf smiled, the first in a long time. "They are rallying to their King!"

Quin's eyes quickly found Thorin in the crowd, and she still felt a little disbelief at what she saw. The same bright courage and strength she saw in him when they first met was right before her eyes. He was a champion of war; any Orc who crossed his path felt the full might of his rage, caused only by the threat of kin.

Her heart longed to reach out to him, but she no longer knew where they stood. The sting of his words on the barricade was still fresh, and she remembered his face as he spat out his harsh phrases, especially in saying he regretted ever meeting her. She flinched as she recalled that moment. She just wanted to talk to him now and sort things out… before it was too late.

Bard approached the wall beside them, looking out undauntedly over the warzone. His eyes too widened as he beheld the King Under the Mountain finally emerged from his kingdom. He looked over at Quin, and she gave him a genuine smile. Hope returned to his eyes, and without a word, he rallied his men and headed back into the fray of Dale.

She turned to Gandalf with a fierce look in her eyes, only to see him nod in return. They would rejoin the fight. Together, the three of them raced off towards the back of the city once more. Her plan was to save as many innocent people of Laketown as she could and to finish the battle, so she could be reunited with Thorin.

Though her wound continued to throb and tear at her energy amidst the spilling of blood, she fought with vigor and vengeance nonetheless. Knowing that Thorin was out there fighting gave her hope, and that hope fueled every swing of her sword. She helped Bard and his soldiers get the women and children to safety in the main hall of the crumbling city center. Quin tried not to look too long in their eyes, for she knew the only thing remaining there was a kind of terror and utter despair only found in survivors of war. She had seen that distant stare in too many faces, including her own, and knew their lives after the battle's outcome would not be easy.

They were approaching the other side of the city where they could hear the most clashing of metal and screams for mercy. Bard was a true ally in his leadership over the soldiers of Laketown, but he soon began to falter as he saw more and more of his people, his friends, fall. They had been fighting so long that everyone felt its toll, and even Quin couldn't grasp onto hope as long as she thought. She even began to consider the possibility, though she pleaded with Eru, that Bilbo might not make it home. Her wound was draining her more and more every minute, and she knew the cut was deeper than she was willing to admit.

The four of them soon found a small secluded spot a little bit away from the battle, and all silently agreed to pause and recover, even if it was just for a minute. They were all panting and filthy, and Quin could see Gandalf was looking more his age.

The old wizard considered the war in Dale and turned to Bard, looking up to the high towers that had not yet crumbled.

"Get some bowmen up into those towers." He suggested in heavy gasps.

Bard looked pained. "There are no bowmen left."

Gandalf turned to him in surprise, and Quin could see his eyes darken with sorrow. Suddenly his legs seemed unable to hold him up, and his slumped down onto a large boulder, silent. Bard turned away and took in the scene around him. The blood being spilled, the lives being lost.

"I let myself imagine this city restored," he began, his eyes glistening slightly. "We would take what had been destroyed and rebuild it. We would wash away this _sadness_ …" He let out a shaky sigh. "And the streets would once again be filled with life. Full of hope."

Gandalf looked at him closely, gripping his arm which had been wounded in the battle. Quin stared at the ground desperately, trying to grip some semblance of belief that they could actually be victorious with what was ahead. She switched her sword to her left hand, no longer able to stand the pain of her right.

"No! No no no no. Come now!" Bilbo pleaded, staring at all of them, looking exhausted. "Don't despair."

Quin could tell he was partly saying that to himself, as well as all of them. Bard spoke up, looking angry, not at Bilbo, but at their situation.

"What would you have us do?"

Bilbo turned towards him, confused, as if the answer was obvious. "Huh? Do? _Do?_ " He glanced at Quin, looking for mutual understanding, but found none. She knew he was looking for hope in each of their faces, and she marveled at his ability to carry so much of it himself, even though he was in the midst of his first bitter taste of war.

Bilbo thought for a moment for a way to show them, then nodded towards the ground. "Here. Here, I'll show you." He walked over to a patch of blood-soaked dirt and dropped his sword. The three of them watched curiously as Bilbo crouched low and began pawing at the rubble, making a shallow hole.

Bard approached him, puzzled by his actions. "Bilbo!"

The Hobbit reached into his jacket and pulled out an acorn, the acorn that he had taken from Beorn's home, the one he was supposed to plant in his garden in the Shire. Quin's eyes widened.

"Wha-?" She couldn't get the question out. He smiled at them and turned back, placing the acorn delicately in the earth before brushing the dirt overtop it.

"What is that?" Bard asked quietly, his amazement still apparent in his face.

Bilbo stood, looking braver than Quin had ever seen him.

"That's a promise." He said, breathing heavily. "Underneath all that blood and dirt, there is a chance of new life. It may sound hopeless, it may sound foolish, but uh… really what else can you do?" He pointed with his sword over the battlefield. "And when faced with _death_ , what can anyone do? You go on living." He stared down the archer, waiting for an agreement in his eyes. Quin felt a tear slip down her face, and she stood.

"Bilbo's right." She took a deep breath. "We have to go on… Thorin needs us. Dale needs us." Her brows were hard set as she watched them all, though she gave Bilbo a small smile.

Bard nodded, determined once again, and Gandalf looked upon the Hobbit and warrior with affection and pride. He stood on stronger feet and let out his breath with a sigh and a smile.

"It seems you have changed much more so than I ever could have imagined after nudging you out your Hobbit hole." He chuckled, ignoring Bilbo's scoff at the word _nudge_. "With both of you on our side, we may survive this yet."

And just for a moment, with those around her who she loved dearly, a part of Quin almost believed him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! As you probably know, we're nearing the end of the story, so buckle up! See you for the next update!**


End file.
